Belladonna
by KiraKiraBluemoon
Summary: Being reborn into a yōkai has it own pros and cons, but when one is raised by trigger happy Kyōto yōkais... Eh, not so much. SI OC.
1. Chapter 1: Nee-chan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Mostly OC's POV.**

 **" " is conversation**

 **' _Italics_ ' is thoughts**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The laughter of two children filled the air and bright yellow petals danced within the breeze as it swept by, rustling the many blooming flowers in it's wake. A deep chuckle was heard and he told the boy not to wander off too far. The atmosphere was rather peaceful and relaxing.

"Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear." I glanced up curiously at a face shrouded in darkness. ' _Why does he seem so sad?_ '

A flash of a sharp metal appeared right in my line of vision, followed closely by a warm coppery-scented liquid splattering onto my face. An agonised scream was heard. But it wasn't mine.

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 1:

Nee-chan

* * *

I blinked up at the wooden ceiling of my room, before moving into a sitting position on my futon and stretched. I let out a satisfied sigh as my body adjusted itself to being awake. ' _It's that dream again._ '

Slowly, I heaved myself out of bed, trudging to the small wash basin located on the only low table in the room. I could feel the last remnants of sleep ebbing away once the cold water came into contact with my skin. I blindly reached out to my right and upon touching a soft fabric, pulled it towards me and dried off.

Finishing up with the rest of my daily morning routine, I quickly changed into a plain dark blue yukata and headed out into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ohayō." I muttered suppressing a yawn as I plopped into a seat, folding my legs underneath my small body with practiced ease.

"Ohayō, Jun-chan." A dark-haired woman replied with a small smile, setting down my breakfast along with a bowl of miso soup. ' _So it's Oyakodon today._ ' It is basically chicken and eggs on rice. I inhaled the mouthwatering fragrance wafting from my food. Ameonna's a great cook, there is no doubt about it. I clapped my hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

Ameonna is practically always dressed in a black furisode, with small white flowers and blue ripple patterns along the hem and the bottom of her sleeves, and not to forget her long white shawl that covered the top part of her head and kept her eyes shrouded from view. Her eyes are really pretty. I've thought that she shouldn't have covered it so I've made sure to tell her that, but for some reason she just blushed a little and waved it off, saying she liked her fashion style the way it is.

Ameonna told me since I was really young that she's not my Kaa-san or Nee-chan, nor does she have any blood-relation with me. I'd asked her who my parents are, but she didn't know, but she did tell me that I was given to her to care for by my older sister, whom she said is the leader of a large group of yōkais. If anyone knows who my parents are, it's her.

Today, I'm going to meet my sister for the first time in years. An excited smile unconsciously made it's way onto my face. I'm going to see my Nee-chan today and I'm also going to live with her. My smile dropped a little then, I sneaked a glance at Ameonna's turned back by the sink doing the dishes, feeling a hollow sensation spreading in my chest. I can still visit her... but she won't be living with us. For five years, she's taken good care of me and now that I'm "leaving the nest" as per the saying goes... I feel sad.

Things... won't be the same anymore.

* * *

We're here. I craned my neck back as I took in the large greyish western-styled mansion with black rooftops towering above us. The sun setting below the horizon casted shadows upon the mansion, causing to it take on an almost eerie feel. Behind us was a beautiful garden filled with flowers and a driveway.

"Wow." I breathed in awe. This place is _so_ big, I could get lost in there. I tightened my grip on Ameonna's larger hand as she tugged me forward, up a small flight of stairs and to the front door. Rapping three times on the sturdy wood, we waited. A set of footsteps coming closer was heard before the door opened to reveal a black haired girl with green eyes, covered with a pair of red framed spectacles and wearing a maid uniform. She looks like she's in her late teens to early twenties.

"You must be our guests." The young woman smiled politely, stepping back and gesturing inside. "We've been expecting you. Please come in."

Once we've entered the mansion, the large doors closed with a dull thud. ' _It's a little dark in here._ ' I thought to myself, taking in my surroundings. ' _But that's how yōkais like it, right?_ '

"This way please." We followed the woman as she led us through a corridor and into a spacious hall. Looking to my left, I could see a large set of fancy stairs which leads to the upper floors. There's even a chandelier, but I couldn't see it very well as it was not lighted up.

We reached a room that has a big and round expensive-looking mahogany table with four chairs around it. The maid turned to us, "Please wait here for a little while, Ojou-sama will be with you shortly. If you need anything, you can ring the bell over there."

Ameonna gave a curt nod. "Thank you."

The girl smiled pleasantly. "Your welcome." And she left, closing the silently behind her.

We sat down on the comfortable chairs, well, I had to haul myself into it, and Ameonna set down my small bag of luggage onto the carpeted floor. It mostly contained my clothes, toiletries, some hair accessories and a hand-made stuffed rabbit. Most of which was made by my Guardian herself.

I turned to her. "Ne, Ameonna? Do you think Nee-chan will like me?"

Her head moved downwards slightly, taking a moment to study my nervous expression, her ever present shawl keeping her eyes from being seen. She smiled warmly. "Of course she will."

There were no words exchanged after that.

' _This is it._ ' I gulped, bunching up my yukata tightly. Eyes never leaving my lap. ' _I wonder what she looks like?_ '

The door handle of the room jingled, and I looked up, waiting with bated breath as the handle turned and the door swung open slowly. I suppressed the urge to gasp, my eyes widening at a beautiful teenage girl standing in the doorway.

Long and straight black locks of hair cascaded down her back, flowing gently like a stream when she moved. Black narrows eyes, arched eyebrows and a small playful smile splayed on her lips. Pale, fair skin which brought out the sharp contrast of her hair and eye colour, not to mention, she is also dressed in black. She looks otherworldly, like a goddess of darkness. Her movements are so graceful, calculated, sure and in complete control of herself. ' _So pretty..._ '

"You're drooling, Jun-chan." Ameonna smirked.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, blushing furiously. ' _No way!_ ' It took a moment for me to realise that there _wasn't_ any saliva on me and I puffed out my cheeks in indignation at my guardian, who just laughed silently behind her sleeve.

A soft chuckle was heard, and I glanced up at the source, the girl had an amused expression on her face. ' _Her eyes closes whenever she smiles._ ' I blinked. ' _So cute._ '

"Are you my Nee-chan?" I asked innocently, half-hoping the answer was a yes.

She chuckled a little more. "My, Jun-chan, you've grown so much." She spread her arms open. "Won't you give your Nee-chan a hug?"

I glanced at Ameonna, who gave an encouraging nod. "Go on, don't keep her waiting."

I looked to the dark angel, a seemingly innocent smile on her face with arms wide open, waiting for someone to leap into it. That someone... is me. She _invited_ me. I hopped off from my seat and made my way towards her. I stretch out my arms and she embraced me.

The hug was warm, although it felt a little off, it's somewhat distant, almost sinister and a bit uncomfortable, but I pushed it all into the back of my mind, thinking it was because I just wasn't used to her presence yet. I snuggled into her, a smile on my lips. ' _This is my Nee-chan. I don't have to be afraid of her._ '

...

' _She's my home now._ '

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Another story that started out as a plot bunny and took off by itself. Haha! XD I don't think there's an SI OC as of yet in this fandom so I thought I'd go ahead and give it a try. :P**

 **This story will be updated sporadically, like when I have ideas to write. Hope you guys enjoyed the read! Cheers! X3**

 **Many thanks to Scarlet Clown and Shir0Yuki** **for their contributions in listening to my rantings, spamming text messages, indecisiveness and helping me through parts of the plot where I am stuck. X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mentor

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 2:

A Mentor

* * *

I hauled myself up onto the white marble ledge of a fancy water fountain located in the garden, tucking my legs underneath me, I braced my arms on the edge and peered inside.

I smiled at my rippled reflection upon the water's surface, which shone like a thousand diamonds under the bright morning sun, the clear running water flowing down in a never-ending steady stream. The sound has a rather tranquil sensation to it, reminds me of the rainy days I've spent with Ameonna back in our forest home. Those days are the times where her mood seems to be exceptionally good.

Standing up on the wide ledge with my arms spread out on each side of me for balance, I begin to walk around the fountain. I found this place a few days ago and I immediately fell in love with it. It feels like I'm in my own little world, a secret maze-like garden all for myself. Of course that wasn't true, obviously anyone can come here but hey, I can let my imagination run wild for a little while can't I?

It's been about a week since I came here. The first night here, I had cried a little before I eventually fell asleep. I miss my guardian already, we've never been separated before, but at the same time, knowing that my sister is just around in the same house, I felt a bit more reassured that things are going to be alright.

I began to notice that Nee-chan always wakes up around three in the afternoon along with the rest of the invisible residents, five hours or so after I had woken up. It seems that that is the usual time for an Ayakashi to get up, since we are active at night. Now that I knew of it, I realised Ameonna had adjusted her sleeping time to match mine for these past five years. I made a note to myself to give her a big hug when I'm paying her a visit.

So in the mornings, I went around exploring the manor before joining Nee-chan after she had woken up in the late afternoon. Personally, I liked the fountain the most so far.

Hopping off the ledge, I landed with a thump on the stone pavement and ran around the garden with a grin on my face. Reaching my hand out, my fingertips grazed the soft petals of the blooming flowers of various colours and species as I zipped past neatly trimmed bushes, not a single blemish to be spotted. Thanks to the gardener who is just around the corner working on another flower bed.

I made sure to stay away from him and his large and gleaming gardner scissors. Ameonna always told me not to distract people when they are handling something sharp and dangerous, so I'll do just that.

Majority of Nee-chan wardrobe is in various shades of dark colours, mostly black, while mine consisted of both light and dark, kind of in-between. Nee-chan is really nice to me, she gave me a room all for myself, the bed is really big and have lots of comfortable cushions. There's also a really nice bathroom connected to it so I wouldn't need to go out with my bed hair in the mornings to use the one in the hallways.

We would talk and eat lunch— breakfast for her— together. Certain times, somewhere deep down within me, I still couldn't shake the feeling that something is... off. I chalked it up as being in a completely new environment and shrugged it off, leaving it in the deep recesses of my mind.

She mentioned our parents died when I was very young once. Nee-chan had seemed so lost in thought and sad I didn't dare ask her any further or if there's a picture of them. I don't want Nee-chan to be sad, so I dropped it, even if my curiosity was not satisfied. I did wonder what our parents' appearance is like, because Nee-chan and I are very different from each other. Had our parents looked very different from each other too?

She have black for her hair and eye colour, plus pale skin which looked like it hadn't seen the sun much, while I, on the other hand, have caramel brown-black hair that just brushed my chin, cut into a bob hairstyle, and pear green eyes. My skin complexion is also a bit tan.

Nee-chan said our grandfather is a successful businessman, but he's always out on business trips so he rarely ever comes home. Hence, the house was occupied by her, the servants and the Kyōto yōkai most of the time.

I also met Kyōkotsu-nee the other day, who calls my Nee-chan "Onee-sama". I think her best features are her eyes. They're a beautiful shade of amber that glows in the dark. The skull she's always holding have a green snake in it. It looks rather cool. I like her, although she did seem a little unnerved...? by my constant staring. ...Perhaps I should have told her I was simply admiring her eyes... I'll tell her that later.

Nee-chan told me that I'm going to meet a teacher today and that he will teach me how to be an Ayakashi. I smiled happily, running a few more times around the garden, just to breathe in the natural fragrant scents in the air and feel the slight wind on my face. ' _I wonder what is he like?_ '

* * *

"Nee-chan, Ohayō!" I greeted with a bright smile, quickly shutting the door to the dining room before running up to her for a hug. She returned it with a one-armed side hug and I giggled giddily.

"My, whatever puts you in such a good mode today, hm?" She queried with a mild amusement in her voice.

I drew back from her, grinning widely. "Because I'm going to learn to be like Nee-chan today! I'll be an Ayakashi just like you!"

She chuckled. "I look forward to it. Come now, sit. Food is about to be served."

"Hai~!" I chirped, climbing into my seat just as the maids came in with two sets of trays. Setting it down, they took off the lid, murmuring a "Please enjoy your meal" and left, shutting the door behind them quietly.

"Itadakimasu." I said, holding up a fork and spoon. Nee-chan picked up her own utensils as well and dig in.

Since I've came here, the food served is a bit more western-styled, it's pretty good although it'll take some time for me to adjust. ' _So it's spaghetti today._ '

I glanced up discreetly. Nee-chan seem to like her food rare and she eats livers most of the time. ' _I wonder what kind of animal's is it? Is it nice?_ ' I quickly dig into my food. Something tells me that I'll need the energy for it later.

* * *

I titled my head back, meeting a pair of sharp steel grey eyes belonging to a stern-looking man, who seems to be in his late fifties or so. His hair is all grey alongside his beard and— wow, his thick eyebrows turn up at the end, further amplifying his fierce look. He wore a white turtleneck shirt beneath a black kimono. ' _Is this what an ancient yōkai feels like?_ '

A hand landed on my shoulder, I looked back at Nee-chan, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Jun, this is Kidōmaru. From today onwards, he'll be teaching you the ways of an Ayakashi."

I turned my gaze back towards him. "My name is Jun. It's a pleasure meeting you!" I bowed.

"..."

I sneaked a glanced at him when there was no reply. His eyes seem to narrow even further as he scrutinised me. He glanced towards Nee-chan. "Hm, this one will take some time."

She chuckled. "Then I suggest you get started." Patting my head, she said to me, "Be good and listen to Kidōmaru, alright?"

I nodded my head once in confirmation. "Un!"

"I'll leave the two of you to it then." With that, she left the clearing, disappearing into the forest in a swirl of black.

Silence bestowed itself upon us. A breeze blew past, rustling some of the leaves in the process. The sun had set a little while ago, the forest seems so dark and cold all of a sudden without Nee-chan. ' _...This is getting awkward._ '

"...We're going to start by activating your _fear_ , get ready." He said in a no-nonsense voice.

I tilted my head at him in slight confusion. "Kidōmaru-sensei, what's... fear?"

He smirked almost sinisterly, "You'll learn soon enough."

I frowned a little, still not getting it before my eyes widen in shock when I felt a huge chilling pressure pressing down on me. I was frozen to the spot, heart beating wildly in terror. ' _This is... fear?_ '

The pressure kept on coming from all sides, and I saw inky-black tendrils that looked like hands of the dead reaching out to me, as if trying to drag me to the nether world. My breathing grew more and more laboured after every second. ' _I have to get away. Move... MOVE!_ '

I turned around and made a break for the forest, until my teacher cut off my escape route, frowning disapprovingly. "You're not supposed to run. Activate your fear, you're a yōkai."

' _How?_ ' I leaped back, trying to gain some distance from him, but he kept following me, blocking my way and kept me within the clearing. The building pressure seems to be getting stronger and stronger. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

' _I'm scared._ '

I feint to the left, before making a mad dash to the right, sprinting for the safety of the cluster of trees, however, before I could reach it, Kidōmaru appeared in front of me again. Skidding to a halt, I felt my heart beating once, twice, thrice, eyes narrowing, I glared at the older yōkai, whom seemed just a little taken aback. Gritting my teeth, I reared back my right hand, aiming a punch to his abdomen. ' _If I can't run, then I'll fight!_ '

Faster than I could blink, his much larger hand caught my fist and he swiftly moved out of the way, effortlessly redirecting my attack. A sharp pain erupted from the back of my neck and for a moment it felt like the blood circulating to my head was cut off. My vision turned dark when I hit the ground.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Ahahaha cliff-hanger. *gets shot***

 **Thank you very much for all the support and reviews! I was also hoping for an SI OC in this fandom, but since there's none and there's also a lack of Kyōto yōkai fics, I decided to give it a shot myself. Hehe. Well, hope you all enjoyed the read! ^^ Cheers! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	3. Chapter 3: Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 3:

Change

* * *

 _The blue moon shone brightly in the starry night sky high above. A small garden pond, with pebble stones surrounding it, turned silver under the moonlight. Lush green grass was littered with petals and standing in the middle of it, in all of it's magnificent glory, is an ancient Sakura tree._

 _Light pink flowers cascade from the many branches, it's trunk, albeit tilted to the right, is so large that it would require five or six of myself to encircle it within our arms._

 _A shuffle was heard, turning to face the direction of the source, the first thing I noticed was the pink sakura patterned kimono, then, I saw a soft smiling face of a woman with doe-like eyes, her irises green in colour. Long black hair framed her heart-shaped face and has a slight curl to it at the end._

 _A sakura petal fell within my line of vision, blocking my sight of the woman for just mere a second, and she was gone like the wind. I looked around, trying to find where she had went, but I could see no further than the small patch of grass and the Sakura tree. The pond had all but disappeared along with the sky, darkness was closing in. I'm afraid._

 _It's getting colder and colder, and the feeling of being confined in a small space grew ever stronger. I want out. Someone, anyone._

 _..._

 _Please help me._

 _As if hearing my plea, a larger hand entwined into my own, it was just a tad bit on the cold side but not unwelcoming. It felt... familiar, almost like a reunion after very long time._

 _I glanced slowly up to see a pair of obsidian eyes staring intently back at me. She isn't the woman from a little while ago, although their hair colour is the same, they look nothing alike. This girl seems to be in her late teens and has straight black hair that went a little over her shoulders._

 _Her lips moved in a desperate manner, urgent, rushed, like she has something important to tell me, but I couldn't hear her. The world was mute all around me. As she started to fade from my sight, her fingers slipping out of my grasp, I tried to hold on tight but it was no use, for she was no longer tangible. I don't want to lose her for some reason, I don't want to be apart from her, this feeling is much more intense than parting with Ameonna, than with Nee-chan if ever. I felt like I was missing something, so I asked her frantically._

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _She blinked once in surprise, a strained smile tugging at her lips as she mouthed something to me before vanishing from my sight._

 _..._

 _'Of course.'_

* * *

I tiptoed my way to the room that Nee-chan and my mentor is in. Leaning against the wall, I held the doorframe as I craned my neck to press my ear to the wooden door, this way, my shadow wouldn't show underneath the gap. I held back a snicker. ' _Hehe, I'm so smart._ '

Focusing back to the task at hand, the conversation wasn't very clear, I can only hear bits and pieces through the wood but I think I can string them together and get the gist of it. Kidōmaru sounded a little miffed though. Immediately, my stomach felt queasy.

"... so... ...not well?" It was Nee-chan's voice. I held my breath, waiting for the other yōkai's answer.

"She's... ... one-quarter... ...matter who... ...related to... ... too young."

I bit my lip. ' _One-quarter... Nee-chan did mention I'm not a full-blooded yōkai. Doesn't matter even if I'm related to Nee-chan, I'm still too young to learn this? Is that what it meant? Am I failing as an Ayakashi?_ '

I felt depressed, before I shook my head, clenching my hand into a fist determinately. ' _I can't give up. I may fail now, then that just means I gotta work much more harder then!_ ' Nodding to myself, I quickly and quietly hightailed my way from the meeting room. ' _I won't lose in that embarrassing manner ever again._ '

* * *

The dream I had two days ago was odd and I haven't heard from that mysterious girl ever since, so I was starting to wonder if my mind was playing tricks on me ...or if I needed to see a shrink.

' _But it had felt so real._ ' I worried my lower lip with my teeth as I sat cross-legged on the fountain, sleeves rolled up as I dipped my hand into the cool water. It's oddly satisfying and smoothing in watching the ripples being formed and my reflection distort.

I still can't activate my _fear_ or whatever that is. Kidōmaru-sensei has been less than amused, trying out different methods to get me to do it. There's the scare tactic and intimidation tactic, forced-into-a-corner-with-nowhere-to-run tactic, none of them worked. I wonder what other plans he have up his sleeve today.

I've tried meditating on my own. I thought that maybe it might help in "connecting with my inner yōkai" or "help bring forth my latent powers" or something. I can keep my head clear for all of a few minutes and then proceed to fall asleep on the spot. ...Yeah, it wasn't really working out for me.

I halted whatever I was doing, an odd sensation overcoming me. ' _...Now that I think about it... ...When_ did _I learn of the word meditation?_ ' I frowned slightly, blinking unseeingly at the fountain. I shook the thought off. ' _Maybe someone told me and I just forgot where I learned it. Yeah, that must be it._ '

"Jun!"

I swerved my head into the direction of the voice, beaming immediately when I saw that it's Kyōkotsu. "Kyōkotsu-nee, Ohayō!"

She's much less wary of me after I've told her the reason for my staring, but she did gain a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks before spluttering a small and barely audible "whatever." She's probably not used to compliments, although her reactions can be so cute. ' _...I think Nee-chan's starting to influence me._ '

"Onee-sama is waking up, go prepare yourself." She informed before turning around, ready to head back for her duties.

"Wait!"

I called out. Her footsteps halted before turning her head into my direction, arching an eyebrow at me. "What it is?"

I glanced to the side, ' _Why did I even stop her? Should I ask her?_ ' Quickly making up my mind, I looked at her earnestly. "Kyōkotsu-nee... how do you activate your fear?"

Large amber eyes blinked slowly at me, slightly taken aback. "Err... we're all yōkai so... it should come naturally?"

I sighed dejectedly. "Oh."

The skeleton yōkai frowned, trying a bit harder. "Activating fear is kind of like breathing for yōkai, and it's hard to explain how one breaths. You just do it."

' _True..._ ' I smiled, "Okay, thanks Kyōkotsu-nee."

"Don't keep Onee-sama waiting alright?" She stated one last time before heading back inside.

"Okay." I replied. Once she's out of earshot, I let out a sigh. Nee-chan hadn't mentioned anything about my training, so I suppose she's giving me a chance to prove myself. ' _I'm so not looking forward to seeing Kidōmaru-sensei today. He had that weird glint in his eyes yesterday when I failed to "activate my fear", I hope it's nothing drastic though._ '

* * *

' _I should not have jinxed myself._ ' I smiled nervously, sweating profusely from the intimidating sharp glare of a man I've never seen before. He looks to be in his late thirties or early fourties and even when he had half of his face covered by a piece of wood, I could still feel an ominous feeling wafting from it like a miasma. ' _Wonder what happened to the other half of his face?_ '

"You're having trouble with this brat?" He stared me down as if I'm nothing more that a mere bug underneath his feet. I'm pretty sure my smile is bordering on hysterical now.

Kidōmaru grumbled. "The two of us combined should trigger her fear to activate, if not, then she's a fool."

I winced, shoulders shrinking in on myself, feeling so very small and insignificant all of a sudden in their near overwhelming presence. ' _There's no doubt about it, that new stranger is strong._ '

"Use whatever means, just get her to do it, right?" The dark haired man muttered menacingly, drawing his two katanas from it's scabbard. My eyes narrowed slightly and I was immediately on my guard, my left foot sliding backwards instinctively, widening my stance. Not to prepare for battle, but to _flee_. My wary gaze never once left the Ayakashi in front of me.

Kidōmaru-sensei nodded in slight approval. "Any other time, I would say it's a wise choice given your current ability. However you're training now, so running is not allowed. Face us head on." With that, the oppressing aura I've come to know as Kidōmaru's fear was once again released into the surroundings. I was more prepared for it than the first time I encountered it, but I was _not_ prepared, both physically and mentally, for the other yōkai's.

I watched in fascination and pure terror when a large demon like image was conjured behind him, snarling aggressively. Kidōmaru, I was more familiar with, but even then, it was nowhere near smoothing let alone comforting, far from it. Both of their killer intents is aimed directly towards me and I wanted so much just to turn tail and flee. My instincts are screaming at me to run and get as far away as possible from here, but—

...I'll be killed the moment I move.

Moisture gathered at the corner of my eyes and it's so unbearably hot all of a sudden. Blood rushed up towards my head and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, practically drowning everything out. My palms are getting clammy and my stomach churned, a wave of nausea hitting me so hard that I could feel my lunch almost going up my gullet. I swallowed to force it all back down. I don't have time to puke, I gotta run, run. Run.

...

I can't outrun them.

It's hot. Too warm. My blood... feels like it's boiling.

A black curtain-like smoke came within my line of vision, it felt comforting and so, without a second thought, I grasped onto it for dear life. My vision sharpened, vaguely noting that my chin-length brown hair had grown longer and turned completely black in colour.

 **'Keep calm.'**

I blinked, doing what the faint voice said and breathed in deeply, calming my nerves. Almost immediately, the cloud of black mist wrapped around me like a blanket. A look of surprise came onto the two yōkais' face as they paused, eyes darting around the area, as if they couldn't see me.

Not waiting around to see what else they would do, I ran as fast as I could back towards the mansion. Barely noticing that my speed has increased drastically as I practically flew through the forest, gaining more ground that I could only dream of not even a mere minute before. A smirk made it's way onto my face when I hear no immediate sounds of hot pursuit behind me. ' _Suckers._ '

* * *

When Kidōmaru-sensei finally got back, a scowl was plastered onto his face when he caught sight of me sitting at the steps in front of the mansion, waiting for him. I dare not go in before he came back, otherwise, I just knew the next training session would be even more hellish. That stranger is nowhere to be seen though, lucky me. I waved back at him with a cheeky grin, finding his grumpy attitude amusing. "Sup, sensei."

Yup, Nee-chan is definitely influencing me.

His eye twitched in annoyance, giving my new appearance a critical once-over. His face seem to darken even more for some reason.

"Change your hairstyle. It's an eyesore." He grumbled, brushing past me. "It better be gone the next time I see you or else I'll get Ibaraki Dōji to give you a haircut." He threatened before disappearing inside.

I blinked. ' _Ibaraki Dōji... is that the scary person's name? So, my life is in danger if I don't change my hairstyle? ... ...Is it that hideous?_ '

...

Once in my bathroom armed with a comb and a pair of scissors, I took a good look at the mirror. My hair had grown longer, gaining a slightly wave to it and is completely black in colour now. As for the style... it had somehow managed to defy gravity, protruding out from the back of my head. Crimson coloured eyes blinked back at me. ' _...I look like a porcupine turned human._ '

I pouted, picking up the scissors. ' _Still, Kidōmaru didn't have to be so mean. So... what kind of hairstyle should I take on? ...Nee-chan's?_ ' Glancing up once again, I frowned. ' _If I want her kind of style, I have to make it flat first._ ' ...I have my work cut out for me.

...

' _Urgh._ ' I sat on the covered toilet seat of my bathroom. ' _It's no use, even after an hour of trying to get it down it's still sticking up._ ' I burrowed my head into my hands in frustration. ' _What do I do? If I don't get it changed, Kidōmaru will kill me!_ '

 **'Switch your fear...'**

' _Huh?_ ' I looked around the empty bathroom, getting up from the seat. "Hello?"

 **'Your fear... defense... to offense...'**

' _It's in my head?_ ' "Who are you?" I asked warily. It was all silent now. ' _Okay, that was kinda... weird. Defense to offense?_ ' I looked up at the mirror. ' _What does that even mean?_ '

Kidomaru's ominous words echoed within my brain once more. _"It better be gone by the day or else I'll get Ibaraki Dōji to give you a haircut."_ I shivered. ' _I don't want that person as my personal hairstylist._ '

I bit my lip. ' _If it's fear... it's in my core or something? That's what it usually means right?_ ' I blinked. ' _Usually? But I've never read or heard about anything like it. So... where did that information come from?_ ' I shook my head to clear the thought. ' _Later, now's not the time. I need to change my hair if I don't want an appointment with_ that _person._ '

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and felt for my energy. ' _A switch. I need to find a switch._ ' I searched deeper, completely tuning out my surroundings as I delved deeper. My brow furrowed in concentration. I think... I sense it... A mass of condensed energy, one side of it seems to be raging and explosive, while the other side was much more calmer, sturdier. ' _Switch._ ' The energy shifted, and the raging one became dominant as the calmer one stepped back.

Power flowed from within me and surged forth. ' _This is... offense?_ ' I quickly tapped the energy down to the usual level I have. ' _It's... a little harder but... not unmanageable._ '

I opened my eyes and came face to face with a seemingly different person. My hair was finally down, but... I turned my head slightly to the right. There's an odd black mark just below the left side of my eye. I shrugged, ' _Nothing too obvious, besides, it looks pretty cool._ '

I blew the long black locks out of my face. ' _Now that it's flatter... I need a style._ '

...I spent a couple minutes making faces at the mirror. ' _Okay first, I want it practical and easy to move in. Slightly stylish but not too eye-catchy, and I'll definitely tie it back at least. I hate having hair in my face. It's really annoying. ... ...Hime cut? ...Nah. Hmm._ '

I held up the shortest part of my bangs which is the middle part. ' _Just cut straight for here? As for the remaining bangs I'll just tie it back since it's long enough. Then for the back part I'll just put it in a half up half down._ ' Making up my mind, I picked up the pair of scissors. ' _Okay, here goes._ '

...

I hummed. Turning left and right to get a better view of my new image. I managed to get it to be less spikier by combing through it relentlessly and by adding a little water, the side-bangs reaches a little under my chest. ' _I actually look neater without having hair all over the place._ '

I picked up a hair band, gathering the smooth locks into a half up half down style and tied it into a small bun, the remaining part of it was let down to join the others. Taking the ends of each of my side-bangs, I tucked it into the bun, securing it with a hair stick I got as a birthday present last year from Ameonna.

I looked at the mirror, giving myself a critical once over. ' _Looks good. Presentable at least, and doesn't resemble like my first appearance. ...Now that I think about it... What kind of yōkai am I? Sure looks like some kind of hobo in comparison to Nee-chan... No offense._ '

Clearing up the mess, I made my way to Kidōmaru so that he could approve or reject my new hairstyle. I hope he accepts it though, thinking up and making a new hairstyle is no joke.

' _Oh! I have to tell Nee-chan later I can finally take on a yōkai form! Hehe._ ' A smile unconsciously made it's way onto my face as I thought about sharing my accomplishment with Nee-chan.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **If any of you are wondering, the front part of Jun's hairstyle is similar to Sāra from Naruto Shippuden the movie: The Lost Tower, it's just that her bangs are even, not spiky.**

 **22 Favourites and 25 Follows! Thanks for all the support and taking your time to review! XD Hope you enjoyed the read and happy 2016! Have a good year ahead! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	4. Chapter 4: Kendo x Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Jun is currently 6 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 4:

Kendo x Encounter

* * *

I warily eyed the sharp-looking katana I was holding in a tight grip and glanced up at Kidōmaru, who is giving my stance an appraising look after several corrections here and there. Nodding once in acceptance at what he saw, he unsheathed his own katana. I unconsciously gulped, my saliva seeming to have built-up all of a sudden.

Apparently, the ancient Ayakashi thought that it was actually okay to give a barely six year old little girl a _real_ and lethal katana on her first try at Kendo. ...I have no idea where this sudden hit of logical sense came from but at least my night form looks to be around nine or so and is much stronger, for the lack of a better word, than my human form. Also, technically speaking in yōkai terms, the earlier one learns how to fight, the better their chances of survival, so I'm actually grateful I have such an experienced mentor to teach me. ...Human logic aside that is.

"For starters, I'll show you some basic moves." Kidōmaru moved into his own stance opposite of me, weapon held out. Wordlessly, I copied him the best I could, trying to adjust to the extra weight of the katana. "Pay attention, your sword is an extension of your arm. Get used to it, we'll be training till you can strike and parry like it's second nature to you. Because..." His eyes narrowed with a murderous glint. "your life will depend on it."

I gulped once, before steeling my nerves and nodded determinedly. "Hai!"

' _I want to get stronger. For Ameonna, for Nee-chan. I want to learn the ways of the Ayakashi so I can be of use and make them proud._ '

"Humph, let's begin."

And that was the cue to the start of a hellish nightmare that will continue for a long while.

* * *

I held in the tears as I limped back to my room to clean myself up after Kidōmaru-sensei dismissed me for the day, wincing as even the slightest movement send a sharp jolt of white blinding pain throughout my entire body straight to the brain. Every breath I drew in hurts when my chest expand slightly, pulling at the multiple wounds there that are just starting to scab over. Had I been in my human form, I have no doubt that I would of dropped dead long before the training session ended.

Kidōmaru-sensei wasn't kidding when he said my life depends on it, but at least I remembered most of the basics and not get killed, now that's something, right?

I trudged into the bathroom before settling down in a corner, letting the wounds heal itself before I get into the bathtub. Experience with small injuries told me open wounds getting into contact with water hurts. A lot.

Holding up my hands palm facing up, I noticed all the red welts that are beginning to form from where my katana got knocked out of my grip again and again. I fisted my hands, gritting my teeth together before letting out a sigh as tears pricked the corner of my eyes. I hugged my knees close to my chest as the droplets of liquid slid down my cheeks. ' _It's only the first day of swordplay training... and I'm already this beat._ '

I shook my head fervently, "No, no, remember, I just got to work harder, it doesn't matter if I have to put in twice as much effort or thrice as much. No matter how much it takes, I'll get stronger, I'll get better. I _will_ get better. Now, it's just a matter of time and practice..."

I felt my energy dissipating and I shifted back into my human form, my body being too fatigue to continue holding up my other form, I waited for my wounds to close.

* * *

One whole week, I was used to wipe the floor for one whole week, the grass in the forest clearing is literally missing one large patch by now.

Every single one of my muscles ached, the bruises sucked, my wounds are healing a little slower than usual, and Kidōmaru-sensei is still as merciless as the day we first met. Ibaraki Dōji popped in every now and then to give me a beat down, I suspect he did it more for his own amusement than to actually teach me something useful, that sadist. The only thing he taught me is to get used to the feeling of being beaten into a pulp, if I counted that as training.

The mystery girl is still a no show, so I chalked it up as an overactive imagination of a six year old and a really weird dream. However, what I can't deny is that my knowledge of things I wasn't taught is gradually increasing on it's own for some odd reason, maybe it's due to the nightly dreams I had been having lately. So far, I have little to no recollection of them after I woke up, it always managed to slip away from my grasp every time I tried to remember. But I do know it had something to do with life, a life that is strangely familiar yet foreign, warm and happy with blurry faces, voices and images.

Almost like an old stack of incomplete films strung together, some parts missing, most parts blurred out from the hands of time, some yet to be filled. It's cool, but it can be very confusing and frustrating at times. I rarely get a good night's rest because of it so hence, the occasional naps and falling asleep at the most inappropriate of places. I fell asleep while brushing my teeth that one time and nearly choked myself to death on the toothpaste. Death by toothpaste, what a way to go.

Kidōmaru-sensei had made a training schedule for me. Six days straight, in the afternoons I'm free to do whatever I want so long as I go for training on time at sunset till late into the night. On that one free day of the week, I was allowed to wander around Kyōto in the afternoon to get used to practice blending in with the humans or background, at night, I'll go about in my yōkai form, with or without my ability to become invisible. Which is what I'm doing now.

A sense of inner exhilaration took over me as I waved my hand in front of an oblivious human's face, watching as the man looked right past where my hand is supposed to be, talking animatedly with his friend. I giggled, not only do I get to explore the area, I can do whatever I want! ' _This is so fun!_ '

Nee-chan had given me some pocket money to try out some local food delicacy and drinks, maybe even get a small souvenir if something caught my eye. With a skip in my step, I went about the city, checking out the rows upon rows of stores, admiring the houses and enjoying the sceneries. The sun had just set, artificial man-made lights dotted the city and in certain areas, I can see the soft glow of hanging lanterns moving slightly with the occasional breeze.

Slipping around the crowd, I nearly avoided bumping into a couple oblivious humans, swerving out of their way at the very last moment. I heaved out a sigh of relieve. ' _Ibaraki Dōji and Sensei's lessons sure did help sharpening my reflexes._ '

I slowly got better at avoiding coming into contact with them, keeping up my fear, slipping around them swiftly and quickly, unnoticed. I did mess up one time by bumping into a man looking to be in his mid-twenties. He had looked into my general direction and I had prayed to every deity I know while crossing my fingers that he couldn't see me. Lucky for me, since it's crowded and he still didn't notice anything amiss, he shrugged it off thinking that some random passerby probably bumped into him without unknowing and continued on his way.

I frowned when I felt a familiar sensation. ' _I think drank a little too much juice just now..._ ' I started looking around for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

The public washroom I found was a rather old one, tucked into a corner of the crowded shopping district. When I pushed the door to the restroom open, the rusted hinges creaked, the fluorescent lights on the ceilings were dim and gave off a yellowish colour.

I wrinkled my nose. The air was damp and stagnant as well. I had barely stepped into one cubicle before retreating to another because either the flush didn't work, or the floor is too wet, or there were things I don't even want to know nor inspect too closely lying about. I didn't want to risk getting my yukata dirty.

I ducked into the cleanest cubicle I could find which just so happened to be the last stall. As I relieved myself, the lights in the bathroom suddenly flickered. I glanced up curiously. ' _Is the electricity malfunctioning?_ ' On and off, on and off. Plunging the bathroom in darkness one moment, then blinding brightness in another. The air suddenly turned colder and the lights finally gave out.

I glanced up when I felt a presence above me and blinked once. The first thing I saw was a humanoid being dressed in long red cloak, staring at me— well, I _think_ he is, he's wearing a blank white mask over his face so I can't exactly see his eyes— and hanging from the ceiling like a spider.

I made sure to keep my bottom covered with my clothes, yōkai or not, I'm not about to let some stranger see me half naked, and went back to what I was doing. Unless he speaks to me first, I'm not going to say a thing. This is the most basic thing for a yōkai or even a human to know when dealing with a spirit.

Spirits are beings who had regrets or unfinished business in this world, or was stuck here due to having a much too sudden death, unable to accept it and move on. There are generally three kinds of spirits, the malicious, non-malicious and the lost.

It's rather easy to determine which is which with the feeling they give off, but to be on the safer side, unless they speak to you first, you keep quiet and ignore them. Sometimes, when one asks questions, they'll think you can help them, and if you can't help them with their unfinished business... well, they get _really_ angry.

I looked up to face the front when I noticed something red was there, just in time to see him phasing through the floor in front of me and somewhat hovered there.

"Do you want red or blue paper?" He rasped, as if he hadn't used his voice in a long while, holding up two rolls of paper, one red and the other blue, in his hands.

' _Yup, definitely a male._ ' I confirmed. Yōkai 101, never accept anything from spirits, unless you know them personally or very well.

"No paper, thank you. I have my own." I took out the packet of tissue from my pocket.

He shoulders sagged a little as if in disappointment and he slowly faded away, leaving me alone. The lights came back on and the air warmed up once again. After I've washed my hands, I bolted out of the bathroom.

* * *

Training sessions came and went, each one more difficult and painful than the previous. Ibaraki Dōji has sort of became my assistant teacher, and the yōkai has definitely taken a liking to beating me to a pulp. Kidōmaru-sensei was of no help whatsoever in face of that barber from hell, in fact, he just stood to the side or sipped on some drinks on certain occasions.

Block, parry, run, dodge. That was all I had been doing since the first lessons on Kendo started, not once was I able to go on the offense. There was simply no opening in both of my teachers' defence. I was too busy keeping their attacks at bay— even then I still sustained injuries— that I don't even have the time to create an opening to strike back. Not to mention the fact that both of them are not even using half their strength, and I could just barely keep up with them.

"Make use of your ability to confuse your opponents, and remember to coat your sword with your fear!" Kidōmaru barked harshly from the sidelines.

' _My heart is beating too fast to try and use that now. My invocation needs work, and as for physical-wise, speed, agility and stamina is definitely something I have to improve on first and foremost._ ' I panted and wheezed, sweat dripping onto the floor as my arms shook and trembled from blocking numerous blows that could have seriously injured me. I could still feel the near overwhelming impact of when our swords clashed.

"Brat, every time you strike, you _aim_ to _kill_." Ibaraki Dōji growled lowly, his one eye narrowing in annoyance. It's a no brainier why Nee-chan didn't ask him to teach me. The guy clearly does not have the patience for it, but he's strong _that's_ for sure.

"Hai!" I raised my katana just in time to meet his with a sharp clang. I gritted my teeth, arms straining to keep the sharp blade that's hovering much too close for comfort away from me. With a quick skillful twist, my katana was ripped out of my grasp and sent flying a few meters away. I bit down on my lip to stop myself from wincing when I felt the stinging pain of my wounds reopening on my palms. Blood flowed and it dripped onto the forest floor, adding to the brownish stains that were already there.

"When an opponent is much stronger and more experienced than you, you don't just meet their attacks head on. You dodge and only block when necessary." Kidōmaru chipped in with a scowl. "Again."

I went over to retrieve my katana, and the cycle begins.

* * *

The hot and humid Summer has passed, making it's way for Autumn. Which meant Nee-chan's summer holidays are over and she had to go back to a place called "school".

Wringing my yukata, I paced around the front door, waiting for Nee-chan to step through the threshold. School has ended a little while ago, so she should be back anytime now. Kyōkotsu-nee nearly rolled her eyes from her place behind me, but I could tell she's just as eager as me for Nee-chan's return if her fidgety hands were of any indication.

I perked up when I heard the sound of a car pulling up and I dashed for the front door, pulling it open.

"Welcome home, Nee-chan!" I run towards her with a big grin on my face just as she stepped out of the vehicle. Kyōkotsu trailing after me at a more sedate pace, and I wrap my arms around her waist.

Nee-chan blinked once, twice, as if slightly taken aback, before the corner of her lips turned up into a small smile, patting my head lovingly. "I'm home."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Wow, 30 Favourites and 40 Follows! XD I'm so glad you guys liked it! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Cheers! X3**

 **Ps: To my dear readers who's been following my first Nurarihyon no Mago story, Hydrangea, I know I haven't been updating it for around four months now and I deeply apologise for that. I'm just simply stuck trying to find a good flow to the next chapter and it just doesn't come out right when I try to write. It'll most likely take a while longer. ^^"**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows and Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Jun is currently 6 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 5:

Shadows and Rain

* * *

"You seem very tired. Has Kidōmaru been running you to the ground more than usual?" Nee-chan softly queried over our breakfast. But in spite of her low volume, it did not lessen any of the regal aura she holds in her very being, and it was to _that_ voice that I jerked up in attention. Eye bags seeming to sag even more at the sudden motion while I tried to keep myself awake through sheer will power.

It has been well over a month since I first came here around mid-August, during Nee-chan's summer vacation, and one full month since I began training under Kidōmaru-sensei... with Ibaraki Dōji making an appearance half of the time, unfortunately. To say the intense schedule did not sap at my energy is an understatement.

I set down my eating utensils.

"Ah, n—" I paused, my lagging brain finally having caught up that I'm about to _lie_ to my sister and that is completely unacceptable. She is asking after my wellbeing as she's worried, and because of that, I should tell the truth, be it I am _not_ doing well or that I am _peachy_. My shoulders slumped in resignation. "And Ibaraki Dōji."

She chuckled softly. "So he has joined in too, hmm? I've heard good things, which means you're doing well."

I perked up happily at that. "Really?"

She smiled. "Of course." Cutting out a piece of her food, she held it out to me with her fork. "Why don't you try it? It's good for increasing your power."

I stared at the piece of meat curiously, nose twitching subconsciously to smell better. I never really saw the older Ayakashi eat anything other than that, so it must at least taste nice. I looked up into her dark obsidian eyes. "Can I?"

The corner of her lips curved upwards, causing her eyes to narrow with mirth. "I'm offering, aren't I?"

Seeing her reassuring smile, I hesitantly opened my mouth and took the food between my teeth. I chewed. It's tender and I wouldn't say it has any particular sort of flavour. There's a faint lingering scent of blood but that is expected, not too much fluid, it's surprisingly okay, nice even. I swallowed. "It's a little odd but it's nice."

Nee-chan smiled in amusement. "How about eating it once in awhile? Since you seem so tired these days, I'll have one more prepared for you tomorrow, how's that?"

' _I don't necessarily like it all that much, but this is how she's showing her concern for me... so I should accept it, right?_ ' I beamed. "Thank you, Nee-chan!"

* * *

...

 _It's that dream again. The one which started off as a small happy trip to enjoy flower-sighting, and turned into a nightmare._

 _It was always the same, had always been, and I just watch it pass by until I wake up. But this time... it did not stop when that man was pierced and the following bloodcurdling scream that resounded through the air._

...

I woke up with a terrified gasp. Subconsciously, I glanced up at where I knew the wall-clock was and saw that it was eight in the morning. I sat on my bed, viciously gripping onto my bedsheets as I assured myself that yes, I am awake and far away from that horrible place.

Letting out a shaky sign, I patted my clothes only to realise I am completely drenched in sweat. Cringing at the feeling, I got out of bed, grabbed my toiletries and a new set of clothes, and dashed into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

As the water temperature turned warm, I got under the spray of water and let the liquid cascade down onto me, lathering myself with soap and scrubbing furiously at my skin. But still, I could not fully wash away the phantom remnants of that nightmare.

I can feel blood that is still so warm, my clothes soaking it all up so greedily, clinging onto me like a second skin. The sharp glint of a jagged sword coated in that red liquid, that fear of being aware of everything around me and yet... I couldn't do anything but just lie there and watch.

Blood everywhere. My face. My skin. My hair. Drowning in it. Covered completely in that coppery-scented, sticky liquid.

And... ... I thought I saw Nee-chan.

She was smiling... as she headed towards me. But it wasn't the usual smile she gave me, no, it was so much more sinister.

I slowly sank onto my knees in the shower, just staring unseeingly at the soap-covered floor. Scrubbing and scrubbing away at my skin till it turns pink. ' _No colour. Soap and plain water. Plain water. Plain water. It's just plain water._ ' I chanted in my mind, further convincing myself that I am not sitting in a pool of blood anymore.

When I feel that I'm well enough to get out of the shower, I move on to towel dry myself and change into a plain dark green yukata. I closed my eyes and sighed. ' _Luckily it's my day off today. I better get my reality and dream sorted out properly so I won't flinch when I next see Nee-chan. It's just a stupid nightmare._ '

 **'Nightmare? Or memory...?'**

I froze when heard a faint voice. I need not look around because I know I won't be seeing anyone. It is the exact same voice that told me to switch my fear when I was having a hairstyling crisis. I rapidly shook my head to clear what I've just supposedly heard and hurried to get out of the mansion. ' _I just need fresh air, it's a hallucination. Just a hallucination._ '

For the rest of the day, it never made an appearance again.

* * *

I left the mansion straight after my breakfast, lunch box tucked away in a small knapsack with my katana poking out from it where the bag couldn't fit. I wandered off into the surrounding forests, intending to cover more ground this time compared to last week.

I trudged up grassy slopes and precarious loose soil, small bandaged hands reaching out to grab ahold of branches and roots to haul myself up. The sounds of cicadas, insects and animals alike came from amongst the thick vegetation, acting as my company all the way through. I gaze up at the bright orange shades all around me. Autumn has arrived and is well on it's way towards winter. I'll have to start wearing thicker and warmer clothes soon.

Hours passed, and it was late afternoon by the time I reached my destination, covered in sweat. It is a nice small clearing in the forest, one that I found just last week during my weekly ventures.

Glancing around, I set my bag down onto the forest floor and plopped down after it. Pushed my hair out of my face, I tucked it behind my ear. Blinking once, I mentally noted that it had grew out my usual chin-length bob, the brown-black tips already brushing the top of my shoulders. ' _...I think I'll let it grow out so that I can tie it back._ ' I decided, ' _Lesser chance of it getting in the way when I train, plus, I don't have to cut it nearly at often._ '

I took out my lunchbox and dig in.

...

"Whew, that was good." I patted my full and warm stomach, the empty bento stashed back into my bag. I used the time for my stomach to digest before I can exercise to ponder what areas I should improve on.

Stamina will be gained steadily as I age, and as of right now, Kidōmaru-sensei had already made sure it is as good as it can get. Strength, I have little due to my age again, so instead of using that, accuracy is something that should help in my case. ' _I'll cut up something later using the barest minimum strength. Kidōmaru-sensei did mention that by coating my katana with my fear, I'll be able to cut through stuff more easily. It's high time I start practicing that on my own._ '

Speed and fear, I can put that as the last training for the day, just free running all the way through the city till the moon is high in the sky, then turn tail and get back to the mansion before my yōkai form wears off.

However, right now at my current strength and stamina, or a lack thereof, the element of surprise is my best shot at turning the tables against a stronger opponent, so I need to think on a fighting style that can effectively make up for it. ' _Question is, what and how?_ ' I frowned, gazing up into the sky.

The sun is already starting it's descent towards the horizon, painting the sky with various shades of red, pink, orange and yellow, like an ethereal piece of artwork. The colours matching the surrounding forests, which are growing darker with each passing minute. Animals are starting to go back to their home to turn in, while the nocturnal ones are starting to stir.

The moon will be here soon. Not much longer now. I smiled, feeling my blood slowly boiling as night drew nearer.

When I blinked, a distant memory overlapped with reality. Tilting my head to the side curiously, I quickly moved to stand up, walking towards the disappearing sun, eyes squinting at the sky dyed in an orange hue. My heart is pounding in anticipation, adrenaline flooding my veins.

I vaguely recall a wall and a huge humanoid being. Someone was zipping through the air, moving fast, shooting up into the air and twisting, coming down on the giant with blades flashing, almost like they're dancing. Beautiful and deadly. Taking down something dozens of times larger than their own size. I blinked once more, and then, the image was gone.

An excited grin slowly made it's way onto my lips. ' _Momentum... gathering momentum and using my own body weight to strike, it can save up on stamina and strength by not spending it unnecessarily._ '

I know what I want in my fighting style now, however, this style will need another katana to be able to perform to it's fullest potential. I'll ask Kidōmaru-sensei later.

...

Night fell and hours had long since passed. I staggered slightly, readjusting my grip on my katana. My eye twitched slightly once when the handle pressed uncomfortably into the cloth covering the multiple wounds and healing welts on my palms. I glanced down at my hands to see that the white strips of bandages, ones I had wrapped around my hands earlier this morning, are already stained red. Showing that the wounds have reopened from the friction, rubbed raw.

Although I have long since gotten used to most of the pain by now, it does not mean that it don't _sting_.

I glance at the badly hacked up boulder to the side some ways away, sword scars lining it's surface, some inches deep, some barely a scratch. I need more practice on coating my weapon with my fear. I have to make it smoother and more natural so that it makes a clean cut right through instead of leaving jagged dents like how a blunt saw would.

' _Now the next question is... how to spin in mid air without getting dizzy and disorientated._ ' I scowled. It is easy in theory, but when I try to act it out, not only did I miss my target entirely from spinning off track, I also very nearly sprained my ankle multiple times from landing incorrectly.

' _Looks like I will have to practice more before I ask Kidōmaru-sensei for another katana._ ' I wipe the sweat off my brow with my sleeve, panting slightly.

' _I don't want to let anyone know of my new theoretical fighting style just yet. I want to surprise them along with Nee-chan when I'm better at it._ ' I smiled at the thought. ' _I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. I'll make them so proud, just you wait and see._ '

' _Now,_ ' I straightened from my hunched form, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. ' _...onto my favourite part of the training._ '

Sheathing my katana, I secured it with the belt around my waist before making a dash through the undergrowth, taking to the trees. Leaping from branches to branches while avoiding the huge clusters of leaves and twigs in the way.

The breeze is cool and feels absolutely wonderful against my heated cheeks as it winds intangible fingers through my hair.

The forest is dark, the thick canopy above blocking the earth's only source of natural light, the moon. Insects chirped and shadows danced as branches sway under the force of the howling wind, tonight being especially windy. Deciding to head up to get a better view of the sky, I leaped towards the trunk of a large tree and pushed off it, bursting out from the canopy. There was a split moment where I was suspended in mid-air. I can see all around me, drinking in the beautiful night scenery. The large expanse of the forest had a glow to it, the leaves reflecting the shine of the moon. Involuntarily, a grin broke across my face.

As gravity did it's work and I'm falling straight towards the tops of the trees, I braced myself for the impact. I landed lightly, practically silent, before I pushed off once more, hopping from tree to tree. Speeding up at times, taking a higher jump when I want to feel as if I'm flying, and slowing to mere hops here and there. I travelled further than I did last week, wanting to explore, feel the wind on my cheeks. Even if for a short while, speeding through the forest like this, I felt completely free and happy. Unburdened of all earthy bindings.

"Hm?" I blinked, eyes narrowing as I spotted something in the distance. I changed my direction and head over to get a closer look.

Apparently, I had spotted a small rundown hut atop a hill, the vegetation growing around it had almost shielded the miniature house from view. I halt to a stop and perched atop one of the trees some distance away, studying the area.

' _I can sense something there..._ ' I tilted my head to the side, eyes squinting. Majority of the roof and walls has collapsed due to the hands of time and unrelenting weather, but it would seem that is not the real reason for the state of the building though, for the remaining wooden walls that are still standing to this day narrates a different story. They were all charred black by fire. A black tattered cloth fluttered in the slight breeze, hanging out of one of the windows. All in all, the building looked ready to give way anytime.

I felt the energy in the air, how it was more chilling around the hut, the atmosphere ominous. ' _A yōkai is living there..._ ' Just as I though that, a shadow fleeted past the window, before stopping at the open area where the wall of the house had collapsed.

A shadow belonging to a woman stood there, facing the side. Seeming to be studying me as I am with her.

Minutes passed, neither of us moved from our spots. I'm not sure what compelled me to do so, but I broke into a grin, finding our exchange funny. Maybe it's just me, but it feels like we are playing a staring contest, and the first to look away loses.

Raising a hand, I waved goodbye before turning back to where I can see the distant city lights shining like a beacon and made my way there. Not once noticing the single, hesitant return wave directed at my retreating back moments later.

* * *

Kendo and fear training always start when the sun sets and ends when I could no longer keep up my other form, which usually happens around midnight, six hours, give or take.

Kidōmaru has been less than pleased when he found that little tidbit out. Least to say, he made _full_ use of that measly six hours he had with my yōkai form. On a good day, I'll leave the training grounds with bruises, scratches, maybe a fracture here and there and losing perhaps a little blood.

On a bad day however, it's a totally different kind of horror. My head would be spinning from the huge amount of blood loss, broken bones is pretty much a given, deep cuts and slashes made from a katana— though just barely deep enough to be lethal, not to mention my clothes are unsalvageable.

The two ancient yōkai's training has made me go through my wardrobe faster than I could blink, some clothes that are still repairable in one lesson won't be in another one or two more. Which is why most of my clothes are simple and plain. It would be such a waste to wear nicer clothes when it's only going to be ruined after wearing it once or twice.

So when Nee-chan got me a pretty dress to wear when I'm not subjected to being a training dummy, literally, I treasured it very much so. It is a little big on me for now, but it will fit nicely in maybe a couple more months or a year.

I stretched out my arms as far as they can go, the sleeves covering my wrist and almost brushing against my fingertips. I twirled once, watching as Nee-chan smiled approvingly.

It's a blue kimono, slightly on the darker shade, with frills on the sleeves and the ends of the dress, reaching to my knees. Small, white, sparkly stars adorned along the sleeves and hem, making the dress look like the dark night sky with beautiful stars shining brightly in it's vastness. A light purple Obi that goes around the waist and two dark blue sashes with a Sakura pattern at each end. Finished off with similar coloured and patterned socks, coupled with a pair of black zori.

I beamed at my older sister. "Thank you, Nee-chan! I love it!"

She chuckled, taking a sip of her red tea. "Your welcome, Jun."

* * *

Months flew by. Seasons change as Autumn went and Winter arrive. December is here.

Four and a half months, that was how long I've been here.

Kidōmaru-sensei has been gradually stepping up his game as the days went by, increasing the difficulty and speed of the attacks he dealt out. Every time, I was forced to face with the reality that is the sheer vastness of the difference in our strengths and experience, and each time, reminded painfully that I am still so pitifully weak. I had a few sparring sessions with some other Kyōto yōkai who is under Sensei's command. They vary and change each time. I had to adapt quickly with their fighting styles and find a way to counter them within that lesson.

It was one way to expose me to the different varieties of fighters in the Ayakashi realm. Although painful, the experience I gained however, is something I will forever be eternally grateful for. The improvement was steady and on the right track, and I'm quite sure the results would have been better if I wasn't so worn out. Nee-chan seem pleased with the results at least, and true to her word, she had that food she likes prepared for me at least once a week.

Today is my day off once again. The week seems to pass by so fast yet so agonisingly _slow_ during training. I winced as I accidentally pulled the tender, healing injury on my back, straightening up a little more so as to ease the uncomfortable feeling.

But no matter what state my body is in, it will not hinder me (okay maybe a little) or put a damper on my mood today. Because I'm finally getting to go back and visit Ameonna!

With a spring in my step, which I come to regret the moment I landed, jarring all the muscle aches and injuries, I waddled out of my room with a pained smile and made my way towards the front door. Once I opened it, instead of being greeted by the sight of the descending sun, I was met with dark clouds looming above Kyōto. The heavy scent of incoming rain handing in the air assaulted my nose and goosebumps were raised when a cold winter breeze blew past. I slammed the door shut, shuffled back to my room, wore a haori over my kimono, took out my red parasol before making my way out of the mansion.

By the time I made it to the forest where we used to live, it had already started raining. And mind you, it wasn't the drizzling kind, it was downright pouring.

The huge and heavy raindrops hit against the parasol rhythmically as I trudged through the forest. Large and dark forbidding clouds shielded the sun from view, preventing it's light and warmth from touching the earth. The air is chilly as the wind howled and this type of weather sends a thrill down my spine, making my heart sing and a smile to grace my lips. This is the perfect weather for an Ayakashi... but not so much for the fact that I am going to get wet. I don't really like the feeling of drenched clothes clinging to my skin, depending on my mood that is.

I continued my way up the mountain, deeper and deeper into the forest, the soil beneath my feet had all but turned to mud. Causing me to make squishing and squelching noises with each step I take. On a few instances, I had nearly slipped and face planted into the ground. It does not help matters that the sudden movements made my injuries protest vehemently.

It's getting harder and harder to see anything further than a few meters now. The rain, despite the big parasol shielding me, is getting onto my clothes and soaking it, aided by the blowing wind. The cold seeped into my bones, and coupled with the effort of having to move upwards on this kind of soil, things are starting to take it's toll on my young and weary body.

The sun is still a little while away from setting, however, with this kind of weather hanging overhead, it might as well already have. Deciding it was not a journey my human form could make without getting mud all over myself by the end of it, with some effort and concentration, I managed to shift into my yōkai form.

My senses sharpened, vision and hearing amplified. The pain and aches on my body gradually lessen as well, my yōkai blood hastening it's healing process. Straightening my back, I pushed on, steps quicker and easier, almost as if I'm floating. I estimate that it will take about fifteen minutes, tops, to reach my old house, that is, until I heard a small rustle coming from within the underbrush.

I halted.

Scanning the dark area warily, I vaguely noted how the surrounding temperature seems to be dropping by the second. Another rustle, louder, caused by something much bigger than before was heard.

In that instance, I knew I was not alone.

A slight shift in the air, of the wind and rain changing direction. A barely audible tap of footsteps upon one of the many puddles forming on the forest floor, and I whirled around to face behind me. Tightening my grip on my parasol, I readied to use it as my shield anytime.

I hadn't brought along my katana. A mistake I would not make again, I mentally promised to myself. Once I get out of this, that is.

Swiftly closing the umbrella, I swung it sideways like I would with my sword and almost immediately, I was met with a resistance before it disappeared. Not a second later, a loud splash was heard along with a pained grunt, signalling I had nailed whoever it was. My parasol is opened once more and placed back to it's previous spot, leaning against my shoulder and shielding me from the rain, as if it had never moved in the first place. My training had paid off.

Sparing one glance at the fallen and groaning form of a... small yōkai wrapped in a very old brownish umbrella, it's central pole missing to make space for their body, I looked around the area for the second one. I was very sure that I had heard two sounds. One big, one small. Each caused by different people.

Eyes narrowing as I surveyed the area, breathing even, I strain a little to hear better over the sound of the pouring rain. My gaze pass over some bushes before darting back towards it again, and I saw a pair of glowing, candy red eyes staring right back at me. The creature darted away from it's hiding spot, having been found out. I heard the faint rustling of leaves all around me, the creature is circling around to try and mislead me of it's current whereabouts.

Sensing movement from the ground where the previous attacker was, I immediately glance down to see aforementioned yōkai lunging for me. Taking a side-step, I stuck out a foot to trip the yōkai up just as I saw a small shadow appearing from the side and behind me. The boy most likely, judging by the high-pitched yelp he just gave, was sent crashing straight into his accomplice, squishing the creature beneath his small body.

Stepping over to their groaning forms with a deadpanned expression on my face, I asked, "What. Exactly. Are you doing?"

"Urgh, not bad. That was a really good swing." The boy complimented, groaning again as he pushed himself up on his elbows and flopped onto his backside on the soggy ground, allowing his accomplice to get up and shake the water and sticky mud off it's fur like a dog. The small creature is yellowish in colour from what little I could see from underneath all that dirt, it's pelt a supposed white. "Seems like we underestimated you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Large baby blue eyes met my crimson ones, an unidentifiable emotion dancing in his orbs. "I'm Amefurikozō, but you can just call me Ame for short. This here," he nodded towards the dog or was it a cat... like yōkai. "Is Sunekosuri."

"...And why did you decide to suddenly attack me?" I directed the most disinterested look I can muster at them.

He grinned, shrugging, the old brown umbrella wrapped around him going along with the movement. "Felt like it. Thought we could give you a scare, after all, the weather's too great to pass it up!"

I signed almost inaudibly. ' _Water type yōkai, figures. They only get_ this _happy and mischievous when it's raining cats and dogs._ '

"Look, I need to get going. So see ya." With that, I pivoted on my heel to face the direction of my old home and continued making my way up.

A series of hurried scrambling, probably the two getting onto their feet, was heard before a shout came. "Wait! What might your name be?!" The boy called out.

"Jun." I replied without a moment of hesitation, turning to face him. It is basic respect and politeness to face the person talking to me after all.

"Let us join you!"

"Ah, yeah." I replied noncommittally, wanting to hurry up and see Ameonna because it has been so long, turning around once again to leave, only to stop when my brain fully comprehended what I've just stupidly agreed to.

' _Wait a—_ ' I nearly gave myself a whiplash as I turned back to stare skeptically at the two yōkai. One whose baby blue eyes are practically shinning, in what I'm starting to recognise with no small amounts of horror as growing admiration, while the other, smaller and furrier one is sporting a far too entertained look than warranted for this type of situation on it's face. I swear that dog or cat is mocking me. "Huh?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well... there's exams, and then there's the three and a half months long industrial attachment I mentioned in my profile... plus a severe case of writer's block... I couldn't write even if I wanted to. Actually, I was also busy planning ahead of the plot instead of writing out the present chapters and imsosorry for the long wait. Especially to my dear readers waiting for the next chapter of "Hydrangea" which still has yet to be updated. TTATT It has been too long.**

 **I finally got to update this story as today is a public holiday, so I do not need to work. 9 August is my country's birthday. ^^ Worry not, I'll say this once again. I am NOT abandoning any of my stories.**

 **42 Favourites and 58 Follows plus all the lovely reviews! I so so happy you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! I hope for all of your continued support! Cheers! X3**

 **Question: Anyone figured out what exactly is the anime Jun recalled to incorporate into her fighting style? XD**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	6. Chapter 6:WinterChase X SpringMelancholy

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Jun is currently 6 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 6:

Winter Chase X Spring Melancholy

* * *

My breath came out in puffs of smoky wisps as I trudged through the building snow with a red parasol in hand, leaving a pair of small footprints behind which will soon disappeared under a new blanket of powdered ice. I tug up my blue scarf from time to time to better shield my neck from the harsh temperature. Winter has arrived once again in all its sparkling glory, covering the entirety of Kyōto in pure white snow.

"Hey! Jun-nee! It's so nice to see you! Cute scarf!" Came a relatively high-pitch voice, a voice which has been pestering me non-stop ever since I left Ameonna's house a few weeks ago. Only one name came to mind. ' _Ame._ '

I can already feel my good spirits hit a devastating nosedive. Looking straight ahead while picking up my languid pace, I go for a half-sprint towards my destination.

"Hey! Wait uuuuup!"

* * *

I softly hum the starting piano rhythme of an english song whilst strolling through the snowy white forest, heading towards the city once again. I'm not exactly sure where and when I had heard this music, I can't quite seem to recall more than just the start and the chorus, but it seems to resound within my soul. I feel... light whenever I remember. ' _Is this what they call nostalgia?_ ' I frown slightly, shrug and start to sing. "Making my way downtown walking fast~"

"Jun-nee!"

"WALKING FASTER."

* * *

"Jun-nee! So glad to meet you!"

"Oh my god." I muttered underneath my breath before sprinting away at full speed from the persistent yōkai.

"Please slow doowwn!"

"No."

* * *

"Jun-nee—"

I took off at the speed of light. Okay, technically I couldn't run that fast but still, I ran as fast as I could. The continuous sound of clogs tapping against the pavement behind me was enough of a motivation.

"Please don't run! I promise I won't trick you like the first timeeeee!" He wailed, voice getting softer and softer as I put more distance between us.

* * *

I glance around my surroundings warily from behind the large pillar that made the front gates. The yōkai had taken to ambushing me whenever I left the premises of the mansion just so he could catch up to me. He nearly caught me last week.

Which is why I delayed my outing until after sunset. I gritted my teeth, bracing myself before stepping out from my hiding place in my night form.

"Jun-ne—"

I ran towards the city, not before leaping over his partner, Sunekosuri, who had came to try and intercept my route. It did not work. A proud smirk graced my lips as I sprinted away, disappearing in a swirl of darkness. Finally, I can get some personal training in.

* * *

The sun is shining brightly today and the snow had mostly receded with spring just around the corner, although the climate is still relatively cold. The entire of winter has been exhausting to be honest. Not only do I have two yōkai to avoid on my one day off. Kidōmaru-sensei has stepped up his training regiment, _again_. Lessons had been hard, nothing unusual, although I did lost quite some amount of blood yesterday... I wince upon lightly prodding at the healing huge scar on my chest. Good thing I only got this the day before my day off. ' _Must Ibaraki Dōji really hack at me with his sword though..._ '

I recalled the near-crippling fear I felt when his sword was mere centimetres away from my face. My entire body had locked up and I couldn't leap back to avoid getting hit directly. The ancient yōkai drew back at the very last possible moment upon realising that I _couldn't_ move.

' _Had seriously thought I was goners..._ ' Shaking the thought out, I took in a deep breath to push the uneasy feelings away. I have come to realise exactly why I couldn't use the invisibility technique I pulled on both of my teachers after that first time. It rather was stupid and embarrassing that I haven't realised it until almost three months later, even though I did use that ability while staying undetected around humans on my tours.

I cannot use the ability to disappear because for that to happen, I have to switch my osore to defense, which will ultimately result in my hair being in that gravity-defying style Kidōmaru-sensei hates with a burning passion. I did not have a mirror to check my hair when I was out touring so I hadn't realise my hair style changed. I feel so so dumb.

' _Well... Kidōmaru-sensei will not be pleased once he finds out._ ' I paused in my train of thoughts, scrunching up my face. ' _Orrrr_ if _he finds out. If I can find a way to somehow "disappear" the exact moment I switch my osore..._ ' A small depressing dark cloud starts to gather over my head. ' _Which means I will have to calm my heart in an instant... this is going to be hard._ ' My shoulders slumped in defeat and I sigh. ' _Practice makes perfect, this is just another thing to add to my ever growing list of things-I-need-to-work-on. ...Man are there a lot._ '

Stepping past a group of chattering students, I can't help but notice that the way the humans converse with one another is more... relaxed. The words they use are much less formal than what Nee-chan and the other Kyōto yōkai uses. It was a new experience.

Due to my... self-proclaimed "followers", I've been avoiding going into the forest on my one day off, hoping that with time they would eventually give up or forget about me. On a side note, they seem to know not to show themselves when the presence of Kyōto yōkai are near, which is a good thing otherwise I'm not sure how well they will react with these two. I was not able to get any self-training done for quite some time, although yesterday I managed to sneak past them with Meikyō Shisui.

Which is why, it leads to where I am now.

I stood to the side of a busy street, head craned back looking at the signboards for direction. Vehicles are already packing onto the roads and people are out and about even though it is still relatively early in the morning. After all, dawn just broke not too long ago.

Clad in my simple turquoise-coloured kimono, a blue scarf wrapped around my neck to help with the cold, a small knapsack with my katana poking out of it on my back, I look out of place. Though to prevent people from getting alarmed, I had taken the cloth used for my bento box to wrap around the visible part of my katana that my bag could not fit. It gave any passerby the impression that it could be a wooden practice sword and not a real one. ...And I could just be a student looking for where my Kendo classes would start.

Although I have caught the attention of a few concerned people, but by acting as if I knew where I was going, they left me alone. I can't have them bringing me to somewhere else or asking where I live or if I need help. How am I supposed to reply? That I live in a mansion full of yōkai?

My stomach let out a huge dying whale sound and I flushed, eyes darting from side to side and hoping to whoever the hell is listening up there that no one heard it. I hadn't eaten since yesterday evening, which was the bento box. After my training, of course I'd be famished. I had misjudged my time and couldn't make it back to the mansion before my Osore wore off and now... I'm stuck here until I somehow figure my way back. Luckily, from experience, it will take maybe half an hour... that is, if I hadn't gotten myself lost.

Sighing, I backtrack back to where I came from. I never really walked the streets as much as I leap from rooftops to rooftops, that was the shortcut. I didn't need to go through winding roads that go around the buildings and got led to different places than I had originally intended. I had backtracked a couple times. The more I walk, the more it feels like the buildings around me are starting to get really suffocating.

Not wanting to get myself more lost anymore than I already had, I found a ledge where some decorative plants grew, a small tree protruding from the green bushes. I heaved my backpack onto it, followed by myself and sat there, swinging my legs back and forth. I can't ask people for directions, they will definitely have questions for me. I will either have to wait for nightfall, which is a loooong way to go, or... I glance up. Get to higher places so that I can see better ...but I jolly well can't go climbing high places or poles without getting caught in broad daylight. There's too many humans around.

I sighed, leaning my head onto my palms, elbows resting atop my knees.

Minutes trickled by and I watch through half-lidded eyes at the people that walk past, yawning occasionally. The spot I'm at did not have too many people walking through, it was a small road that branches from the busy street on my right. Sunlight filtered through the gaps of the branches above my head, though there were not much in the first place, the tree is still very young after all.

I glance to the side just when a girl in a navy school uniform, with short spiky dark hair that just brushed past her chin, walked past. I didn't notice how my body was leaning towards the edge so that I can peek out from the small road, eyes still following her form.

Her appearance suggests her age to be around twelve years old, five years older than me if that is the case. Her eyes look as if she is still half-asleep, and maybe she is, given what time it is. I stifled another yawn behind a hand. Yep, it's way long past my bedtime. I grabbed my backpack and hopped off the ledge I was sitting on, hurrying to catch up to the older girl. She's probably hurrying to school, so she wouldn't have as much time to bombard me with many questions. I can work with that.

"Onee-chan!" I called out to her, my short legs working twice as much in order to keep up with her longer strides.

She turned around with a confused look on her expression, half-lidded brown eyes blinking once before looking down. I stared right up back at her, "Onee-chan, can you point me the way to the countryside?"

It took her a few more seconds to comprehend my question, no doubt she was not expecting anyone to stop her and ask for directions. Let alone a child. "Erm, which part?"

My gaze averted her's for a moment, thinking, then I realise, I have no idea. "Any part will do, I'll remember my way." ' _As long as there's no humans around._ '

She was about to reply, until a light entered her eyes and she close her mouth, leaning down a little with a scrutinising look directed at me. "Wait, are you lost?"

I stared right back at her, and without missing a beat, I replied. "No."

My stomach let out yet another loud growl, I pursed my lips and tried my best to look convincing. But my flushed cheeks that is not due to the weather probably betrayed me. ' _Damn._ '

One skeptical brown eye squinted at me. "How long have you been wandering around for? Where are your parents?"

I thought she was in a hurry, seems like I was mistaken. There is no way I can tell her I have been wandering the streets since yesterday afternoon, so I settled for answering the second one. "I don't have parents."

The older girl blinked, letting out an intelligent— "Oh."

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence surrounded us.

"Just point me to the outskirts of town. I can get back home by myself." I suggested.

Her brows furrowed once more, and she looked like she really wanted to protest, but settled for another question. "How old are you?"

"I'm seven this year." At least, that was what Ameonna _guessed_.

She arched a fine eyebrow at me. "Shouldn't you be in school then?"

' _...Shit._ ' "I'm homeschooled." I spewed out the first thing that came into my mind, not even registering what the hell I'm saying. "Onee-chaaaan, I want to go home. So can you point me the way nowwwwwwwww?" I started whining like how I saw all the other kids in the city do to their parents when they want things to go their way.

She heaved a sigh, seemingly defeated, that and I think she's running late, since she checked her wristwatch once. "Alright alright. Just go straight over there, don't turn into any small roads, take one left at the big road and one right, go straight. You should find yourself on the outskirts of town."

' _Straight, one left, one right, straight, that's not so bad._ ' Turning to her, I beamed happily. "Thank you, Onee-chan!"

Before I could skip off though, she halted me. "Wait."

I watched as she brought up her schoolbag and starting ransacking through it for something, I blinked once when she held out something. I eyed the two long, rectangular... thingy in her extended hand, then shifted my gaze questioningly to meet her half-lidded brown ones. She smiled. "You're hungry right? Take it."

My hands reflectively came up to hold the stuff when she moved them closer to my face. I blinked, studying the stuff she just gave me, titling my head to the side. ' _This can be eaten?_ ' I looked back up at her, and returned a somewhat hesitant smile. "Thank you?"

That came out sounding like a question.

"It's fine. Just be careful, alright?" She zipped up her bag and waved me goodbye, turning on her heel.

"Onee-chan!" I don't know why, or what compelled me to, but I don't want her to leave just yet. She halted and turn back around with a questioning look in her eyes. My mind quickly think up something, anything, of a reason to call her back. "Onee-chan, what's your name?"

She smiled politely. "Yura. Keikain Yura."

' _Keikain... Yura._ ' I mentally filed it away. Taking a deep breath, I said out loud once more. "Thank you very much, Yura-nee!" Before bolting away immediately.

...

After a couple minutes of experimentally biting and tearing apart one of the two rectangular things I had just received, I finally manage to get the plastic wrapper off. Once I realise with absolute delight that it contains "sweet chocolatey goodness", I happily devoured all of them within the next minute.

' _I have_ got _to find these on my next day off!_ ' I smiled giddily to myself, before my ears perked up at the sound of clogs and a chill in the air. ' _Oh no._ '

"Jun-nee! I finally found you!" A cheerful voice hollered.

With a resigned air, I surrendered myself to my fate. I can't outrun a yōkai on a near empty stomach. A pair of baby blue eyes peered up into mine with a frown. "Are you alright? You didn't run this time."

I gave a non-committal grunt, noting the calico feline prowling by my feet, its yellow-green eyes seeming to be seizing me up. It looked much more like a normal cat in the day, disguise most probably. "Low on energy."

He blinked, reaching into his straw raincoat to pull out something. There, sat atop a leaf wrapping, is three large, triangle-shaped rice. "Well, if you don't mind... I have some plain rice balls."

After an internal struggle that did not last every long once my stomach protested again, I grudgingly accepted one with a soft. "Thank you."

Ame had never beamed so much than he did right at that moment. ' _He's not so bad... I think._ ' I look at the unopened chocolate bar in my hand, hesitating for one reluctant moment before holding it out in his direction. He blinked curiously at it and I explained when he didn't take it. "A trade."

The rain yōkai grin and accepted it with a small laugh, playing along. "Nice doing business with you!"

A small twitch tugged at the corner of my lips as my shoulders lose some of its tension, and I unconsciously relaxed in their presence as they saw me off home.

* * *

"The brat isn't back yet?" An Inu yokai sniffed, stalking silently towards his fellow comrade, a Kamaitachi, as he watched the gates of the mansion with keen eyes.

Turning to look away from the window, the weasel demon merely shook his head, grumbling. "Left the mansion few hours after sunset yesterday. Usually, she would be back before sunrise. Think something happened?"

"Nah, unlikely, unless she ran into Onmyōji, then that's too bad. Heard that bastard likes to disappear for days or weeks on ends, would bet that probably runs in the blood." The Inu yōkai shrugged carelessly, coming to a stop beside him.

"Shush." His comrade hissed, sharp eyes darting side to side to ensure no one had overheard them. "Hagoromo Gitsune-sama ordered us not to talk about it for a reason. If that brat is anything like her predecessors, you wouldn't even know they are near you until they decide to show themselves."

The kamaitachi ushered the other to leave, changing the subject while they're at it. As their presence slowly faded down the hallway, I finally peeked out from within the darkness of the now empty corridor, leaning against the wall and blinked a few times. ' _Nee-chan banned them from talking about our parents? ...Why could they call one of our predecessors a bastard? Were they that bad?_ '

I frown, bringing a hand up to grip the front of my kimono when I felt a deep sense of unease festering within my chest.

' _You wouldn't even know they are near you until they decide to show themselves._ '

Feeling a shiver slither up my spine, I pushed off the wall to sneak back to my bedroom to prepare for lunch. ' _Nee-chan... has never once "disappeared" like me before._ '

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met with a plain beige high-ceiling. Traces of sunlight peaked in through the heavy curtains, angled in a way that suggests it is probably afternoon.

Swaddled within my warm comforters, I could feel the heavy bags under my eyes growing for every second that I am awake. I have never felt so exhausted, so much that I can feel it settle in my bones like some infectious disease, eating away at me chip by chip. Tired of being batted around like a rag doll, of the reoccurring dreams and whatever that has been in it. I feel _old_.

I closed my eyes and let out a huge yawn, before rolling out of bed and trudge towards the bathroom. Setting down the stepping stool, I clambered onto it and look into the mirror. Staring back at me is a little girl with pear-green eyes and brown-black hair brushing the top of my shoulders. Everything felt so so WRONG.

The eyes are wrong, the hair is wrong, even the height and age is wrong. _Everything_ is wrong. ' _But this_ is _me, right? This was how I've always looked, isn't it? Or is it? I am Jun... aren't I?_ '

I stared at my— no, the reflection.

"Who are you really?" I breathed softly, light-coloured eyes blinking back at me.

...

"Who am I?"

* * *

 **OMAKE: Yura's realisation**

School has ended, and the sun is well on its way to sinking below the horizon, bathing the streets in an orange splash of sunlight. A young Onmyōji is making her way back home, a dazed look on her face.

As she passed by the street she had walked past this morning, Keikain Yura can't help but recall the odd encounter she had of the little girl with the green eyes this morning. Moments passed while she thought back to the scene, only to halt in her steps, titling back her head slightly to look up. Brown, half-lidded eyes glazed over in deep thought.

' _Wait. Why is a little girl going home at that hour? Does that mean... she's been out much earlier than that?_ ' She paled, her eyes widening as she grab her short black hair dramatically, realisation finally dawning upon her.

"No, no, no could she have been out the _whole_ night?!" Yura yelled in horror, startling a few neighbourhood dogs, causing them to bark, and the resting birds to take flight away from their perch within the trees.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **54 Favourites and 71 Follows including all the lovely reviews! Thank you so much! XD**

 **Answer: The anime Jun recalled to incorporate into her fighting style is... *drum roll please* SNK! XD Congrats to all who got it correct! *hands out cyber cookies***

 **Till next time! Cheers!**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	7. Chapter 7: Wide Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Jun is currently 6 years old.**

 **WARNING: Violence and gore**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 7:

Wide Awake

* * *

Sparks flew followed by a resounding clang and an earsplitting slide of metal against metal reverberate through the dark wooded area. Two shadowy figures clashed fiercely before breaking apart, the smaller of the duo putting as much distance between them as quickly as possible. Ibaraki Dōji gave chase, unrelenting in his flurry of swings and strikes.

Feeling a swift change in the wind and an ominous flash of his blade, I duck underneath it and leaped back. I had slowly gotten used to avoiding his attacks on pure instinct over the months, however, that does not mean I am fast enough to completely avoid all of them though.

Due to my control over switching my Osore has yet to be perfected in the way Kidōmaru would not catch sight of the hairstyle he hates, I stuck to my offensive form all throughout the training sessions. Sensei was starting to question why I did not use Meikyō Shisui against them and I replied that I did not know how. The Oni gave me a dubious look, obviously suspecting that there is more than meets the eye but does not have enough evidence to hold it against me. Hence, he chalked the display of a lack of knowledge due to my young age and merely kept on with his training programme. During the following months, he may or may not have went a lot harder on me to try and provoke that technique to surface once more.

I tilted my head back just as the katana swept past where my face had been a mere second ago, cutting off a few strands of jet black hair. Some parts of my training clothes had been torn up and bloodied, superficial scratches and not littered here and there. Although I am pretty much numb to the smaller wounds by now, the bigger ones were protesting against my movements rather vehemently.

Sharp pain shot up my right leg when I landed from a high jump, blood flowing out from the long gash on the outer side of my thigh, staining my clothes. I ignored it, or more like I did not have the time to do anything about it. Because the next thing I know, my body involuntarily moved backwards just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground where I had been kneeling, charring the earth black. Instincts screamed at me to ' _run, run, run, run_ ' while simultaneously, a certain numbness cloud over my mind, realising the meaning of that attack. They had upped the difficulty level again.

Heart pounding, I shot a glance towards Ibaraki Dōji who stood a couple feet away and saw a purple-like cloud slowly dissipating over him. ' _What did he do?_ ' The fleeting thought crossed my mind before it drifted away, I cannot afford to loose focus right now. Once my feet touch the ground, taking care not to put too much pressure on my bad leg again, I shot towards the yōkai upon seeing that he made no move to attack. Raising my katana, black tendrils of Osore naturally gathered upon the blade and build up, I vaguely registered a faint cracking sound as I swung my weapon in his direction.

A huge blast was heard, dust flew, shrouding the clearing and clogging up the air with the scent of earth. I blink a few times rapidly, ears and senses perked for any signs of disturbances with the smoke surrounding me. The atmosphere seems to be charged with electricity once more, causing the hair on the back of my neck and arms to stand on end. Immediately, I swerve to look towards the source, katana swinging horizontally to slice through the dust, clearing my vision.

Ibaraki Dōji swung an arc overhead with his twin swords and violet electricity crackled as it came into existence, forming a large circular shape. Multiple emotions assaulted me at the same time.

Familiar. ' _I know this technique._ '

Wrong. ' _I've seen this before. But where?_ '

And suddenly I felt nauseous, bile coming up my throat as a chill ran down my spine. ' _I haven't right?_ '

All thoughts were cut off when my ears picked up the telltale hum, of lightning gathering at upon various roundish points of the circle, ready to fire, and I realised with anger at myself that I just stood there like a deer caught in headlights. My legs moved, throwing myself to the side just as he fired his technique. It did not charr the ground this time, no, _that_ had been a warning, this one exploded upon impact.

My ears rang as I involuntarily squeezed my eyes shut when sharp rocks flew, more managing to nick me than those that did not. The smell of something being overcooked filled my nostrils before I registered the searing pain upon my side, as if someone had just used a red hot poker to stab me. Teeth gritted to brace myself, I hit the ground, rolling a few times before finally coming to a stop. Drawing in a deep breath through parted lips, I pushed myself up with a badly shaking elbow to access the damage done. Eyesight blurred from disorientation, I blinked a few times in an attempt to clear them up as I traced the source of the sizzling sound, brows furrowed together in concentration, and gagged. The soft flesh below the ribs and above hips is blistering red —much like fresh raw meat being cooked— my skin there was completely burnt away, dark red blood oozing from the fresh wound, staining my clothes nearly black.

"Tch, weak." A low growl came from none other than Ibaraki Dōji himself, the words seeming to enter my ears and bounce within my skull mockingly. Relaxing his guard, he sheathed his swords. I'm not sure how I did it, but I read between the lines. The tone said everything, that that was all they expected from me. It did not sit well, all but made my core burn with white hot fury —more intense than the lighting that had just zapped me— brimming with power, but for all my hands were shaking from both immense pain and anger, I did not get up to rectify it.

Something stopped me.

The sudden _want_ for them to underestimate me. That feeling in particular overwrote everything else. I don't know where that came from but I did not question it, and with that, my anger diffused, slowly draining away like water swirling down the sink. I forcibly slowed my laboured breathing to lessen the pain somewhat, doing so has always managed to help based on my experience. Noting the telltale sighs of unconsciousness when dark spots danced within my vision, I finally allow myself to give in to the exhaustion of the night, entering sweet oblivion.

* * *

My right side where the burnt was located is a pain in my butt to move with the very next day, not counting the deep gash on my thigh. Each and very motion I did, I do while being especially mindful not to stretch the tender skin. It had healed over by now, the initial blistering, angry red fading to pink as a new layer of skin regrew. I thank my yōkai blood immensely for the accelerated healing, even Kidōmaru-sensei once arched an eyebrow at my fast recovery.

I lay sprawled-eagle across the white marble ledge of the fountain, surrounded by freshly trimmed bushes and natural scent of blooming flowers with the smoothing sound of flowing water permeating the area. A fine mist of the liquid feels absolutely heavenly against my skin, left hand draped over my eyes to block out the late afternoon sun while the other hand resting by my injured side, letting my body soak up the warmth the day has to give before the sun descends.

Sunbathing was the most I could do, if only not to stay cooped up in my bedroom. I will not be seeing my teachers until after sunset, which was a relief while I used that short amount of time to lick my wounds better, although not literally. I can't reach the injuries even if I wanted to anyway. Breakfast with Nee-chan will be soon, my sleeping schedule having slowly adjusted to that of a nocturnal's since coming here. Training till late into the night and then waking up early the next morning wasn't exactly what I would call getting enough sleep.

Kidōmaru-sensei wasn't really happy having training cut short yesterday, but I don't really care what he thinks. I'm just really _really_ tired, I feel like I could hibernate for a couple years. That would be a dream come true. I did not do well, that much was obvious, I vaguely wondered what fresh hell they're prepping for today. Whatever it is, I know it won't be enough to kill or handicap me for life. That wasn't what Nee-chan wanted.

' _Then what did she want?_ ' I pushed that thought away, feeling the chills even though my skin is warm.

I heard a pair of soft, distinct footsteps just before Hanako, one of the maids with red rimmed spectacles and pigtails, appeared to call me in to eat. The servants rarely engage in any conversations with members of the main house unless necessary, and I wasn't exactly sure on how to start a conversation with them, given my severely limited social experience. I only had Ameonna to keep me company for the first five years of my life, until last year when I came here. Nee-chan was the first person aside from Ameonna who I had ever socialised with, then afterwards, I was introduced to some of the Kyōto yōkai. ...They aren't exactly what anyone would call friendly company.

Rolling off the edge of the marble fountain, I planted both my feet onto the ground and took a few deep breaths. Once I was sure my vision won't swim and black out from the blood rushing to my head, I stood and trudged towards the mansion. When I reach Hanako, I gave a soft smile and thanked her for coming out to fetch me. She dipped her head, a polite smile on her face, and led me to the dining room.

No lights were lit, Nee-chan does like to keep it dark, the only illumination it has were the orange rays of sunset filtering in through the thick curtains. I noticed the flowers decorating the dining table was different from yesterday, a vase of pink, red and white roses as its centrepiece. I settled myself onto one of the high-back mahogany chairs, the soft cushion sinking a little beneath my weight, and waited.

Nee-chan arrived soon enough and I greeted her with a happy chirp, she pat my head once with an upward curl of her lips before settling opposite of me. We had an idle chat, with me doing most of the talking about my day and training, until breakfast is served. Stabbing the meat with my fork to hold it in place while I saw at it with a knife, I was immensely focused on the task until she spoke.

"Jun."

I blinked, halting in my actions and flicked my eyes upwards at her serene face. Holding my complete attention, she continued. "We will be going out later. Kidōmaru said you did well and is ready for the next phase. Why don't you wear the dress I gave you?"

The sinking feeling within my chest thinking that I was going to be berated for my failure yesterday disappeared, and is instead replaced with confusion and happiness. The prospect of going outside with her for the first time ever, put a huge smile to my face. "Hai, Nee-chan! ...May I ask where are we going?"

She smiled ambiguously, bringing up another mouthful of food to her lips. "You'll see."

* * *

Later that night, as per her request, I wore the dark blue pretty kimono and went to meet up with Nee-chan and Kidōmaru-sensei outside the mansion. The three of us board Oboroguruma, a yōkai oxcart, and it flew over the skies of Kyōto towards our destination.

Crimson eyes watch in awe at the scenery below from the window, the bright lights of the cities resembling colourful, sparkling diamonds against the dark backdrop and I tried to burn the beautiful image into my mind. The spring wind felt absolutely refreshing and cool against my face, playing with my long black tresses. I can near light chuckles coming from Nee-chan at my child-like curiosity.

It wasn't long before the yōkai cart slowly descended, a sudden dip in the air making my stomach do funny flip-flops, and head into a dense forest where it finally pulled to a stop. Kidōmaru wasted no time getting out, Nee-chan was next, standing up with all the refined grace of a nobility and I followed behind her.

Once my feet touch the earth, dry leaves and grass crunch underneath my black zori. I cast a glance around our new surroundings, taking in the nooks and crannies as far as I could see with restrained excitement. The two older yōkai proceed further into the vegetation and I jogged a little to keep up, eyeing the pale hand by Nee-chan's side before reaching out for it. She cast a glance in my direction when I slipped my much smaller hand into hers, even with the dark surroundings, I can still see the corner of her lips twitching a little in mild amusement.

The sounds of insects and wildlife can be heard, hushing whenever we got a little too close, otherwise, the forest is relatively silent. We walked on for a while more, until I can see what seems to be a break in the sea of trees ahead of us. The two adults halted and I followed, peering around Nee-chan's form to see a dark coloured, tiled roof of a relatively large traditional Japanese Mansion just past the tree line, shrouded in darkness. Tonight is a new moon, great time fro an Ayakashi to be out.

My ears perked up, listening for any signs of life within and I can hear light snores and not. From the scent, they are all humans. I frowned, not getting why we are visiting humans who are obviously all asleep. Nee-chan turn to me, her hand slipping out of mine to rest atop my head. I look up at her curiously and she smiled softly. "Jun, this is your next phase of training. Leave no one in there alive."

I blinked uncomprehendingly, staring at her sweet smile and like a moth drawn to a flame, I was reeled in. Knowing the danger and yet, unable to resist it. I know how to deal lethal blows —Kidōmaru and Ibaraki Dōji made sure of that by using my own body as an example, though it was never deep enough to really endanger my life— but I had never actually successfully landed one. There are quite a few questions I want to ask, however... somewhere in the back of my mind, I had a feeling she only want to hear one thing.

Slowly, hesitantly, I nod my head once. "Hai, Nee-chan."

She patted my head in approval. "These people are called Onmyōji. I take Kidōmaru has briefed you of them before?"

"Hai." I replied. Apart from physical and Osore training, I was also taught the basic knowledge of the archenemies of yōkai, the Onmyōji.

"Good. Remember the things to take note of and avoid." She murmured, before ushering me towards the mansion. "We will be right here."

I took a few steps tentatively, glancing back once for confirmation and support, but the two older yōkai was nowhere to be seen. However, if I strained my ears a little, I can hear them retreating a little further into the forest, out of immediate sight. They are watching, but from a distance. Drawing in a deep breath, I proceed forwards, leaving behind the now silent forest, as if it is holding its breath for what is to come.

Once I'm close enough, I tilted my head back to analyse the stone wall surrounding the entire perimeter go the household, walking alongside it to find a way in while being careful not to touch them as they are most probably laced with barriers or traps. Rounding the corner, I spotted a cluster of trees peeking out from over the top of the wall further down, and decided to enter from there. It will provide me ample coverage while I look around.

Pursing my lips, I kept my ears out for my surroundings. Only when I was sure that Nee-chan, especially Kidōmaru, had not moved from their place to watch me, I closed my eyes and switched from offense to defense. The energy is languid, almost like water flowing underneath my skin, as it come together to make my small body invisible to the world, shrouding me within a safety blanket.

Once my Osore is in place, I vaulted over the wall and landed lightly into a crouch on one of the thicker branches of the tree, eyes immediately set to scanning the empty courtyard. Seeing nothing out of place, I shifted onto my haunches and descend from the tree, a little gush of air coming up to silent my fall. Landing upon the sandy ground, I gingerly made my way towards the mansion, following the sound of steady breathing to its source.

I did not bother taking off my zori when I stepped onto the wooden floorboards and went down the hallway, nonetheless, I ensured that no sound was made for precaution purposes, not that anyone could hear with my Osore covering me. Halting in front of what should be a bedroom, I reach out to slide the paper door open and it moved with a slight sound. Tilting my head slightly, I listen intently for a disturbance with the steady breathing, when there were none after a few moments, I open the door all the way.

Eyes scanning the area, I noticed not a shred of starlight has entered the household from the ajar door, the room still in complete darkness. It would seem Meikyō Shisui was able to affect even non-living objects. Interesting. I can sneak in and out of houses completely undetected then.

Entering the room, I immediately spotted two sleeping forms lying underneath a thick warm cover. Sliding the door shut with a slight tap, knowing it could not be heard either way, I made my way over and stood over them. The duo were completely oblivious to my presence, noting that one was male while the other a female, a married couple most likely, around middle-aged.

A ring of metal leaving the scabbard echoed within the space, and within my hand, I held the katana, the tip of its blade hovering over the males' throat. I hesitated, brows furrowing together in deep thought. ' _Does slitting one's throat cause instant death or was it only making them drown in their own blood?_ ' Deciding against it, I directed the weapon right over where his beating heart is.

Stabbing the heart means fatal death for a human. I know that much.

Holding my katana in a reverse grip, I raised the sword high with both hands and plunged it downwards. A slight resistance of flesh and bones, followed by a breathless gasp and wide eyes, the man awoke for the last time. Maybe it was sixth sense, but his mild reaction jolted the woman resting beside him awake. I withdrew the sword quickly, blood spurting out of his chest like a fountain and move to strike the woman, slashing downwards with lightning speed.

She was dead in an instant. The male however, has yet to be. Seems piercing the heart does not cause instant death. He yelled out a name which went right over my head and I brought my weapon down on him next. Silencing him forever. ' _The head it is._ '

I stared almost unseeingly at their prone forms, the dark red liquid oozing from their bodies in gushes, staining the bedding as it spread across the hardwood floor. The pungent scent of iron and remnants of their short-lived fear filled the air. I didn't particularly feel anything. However, when I finally registered a continuous rattling sound of metal, did I look down and notice my hand is trembling, knuckles white from the vicelike grip I had on my weapon. Why is it shaking?

Heart beating within my chest, a continuous rhythm that sounds mellow compared to the thundering of multiple footsteps rushing towards here. Adrenaline flooded my senses and I knew I had better hide, fast.

My body moved like it knew what I had to do, and with a flick of my wrist, I rid the murder weapon of dripping blood. The dark red liquid making an almost artistic arc on one of the walls of the room, leaving no possible traces that can lead to my to-be whereabouts. I took to the ceiling beams, perching atop it as I await the new arrivals right above the sliding doors. I gripped my right hand with my left in an attempt to stop the shaking. The room grew quiet to my ears, for the rattling of metal is finally silenced.

I heard a loud thud of someone digging their heels into the ground to halt right outside before the door flew open. A couple horrified gasps following as soon as they saw the state of the room. There were five in total, one woman, the rest men. They were taken off guard, too transfixed upon the bodies lying on the ground, hurrying over to make sure if they were still alive, to even put together in their heads that the one who did this might still be in here. That it might not be all over yet. All except for one.

He is a middle-aged man, sharp grey eyes wary as he surveyed the darkness of the room, as if something is lurking amongst the shadows. Well, he isn't wrong. The one fatal flaw was that he did not look up the moment he stepped in. No one did, and by then, it was too late.

They have gathered in here like a herd waiting for slaughter, and I leaped from my perch, katana flashing. There was a brief moment where my gaze met the man's as he looked up at the very last moment with wide eyes, sensing but not seeing me, before his blood too, joined those on the ground.

Landing lightly on my feet, I twirled around and made a dash straight towards the two checking over their fallen comrades, taking them down with one slash, slitting their throats, one of them being the sole female. Another was in the process of pulling out a charm, looking around in full blown panic, but I didn't allow him time to use it. A quick stab through his abdomen rendered him immobile from the pain and I dealt out the killing blow by ripping the katana out of him by his side.

I turn to the last one, but he was already collapsed onto the floor, cowering. Completely petrified. My nose twitched as a wet patch slowly spread across the floor. I just noticed my heart is thundering irregularly, finally registering that my Osore had dissipated. I chastised myself inwardly. I vaguely noted that this one is rather young, probably just barley in his late teens. Maybe he's the child of the two people sleeping in here. Doesn't matter.

"W-why..." His voice was barely above a whisper, laced with terror. His eyes nearly bulging with how wide they are. Black eyes, light blue at the edge of his irises. Pupils dilated.

I decided that I didn't want to see it anymore. The higher my katana raise above my head, the wider his eyes grew, and in a flash, I brought it down onto him, resulting in an earsplitting crunch. A dull thud of his body slumping onto the floor was the last sound ever made in this room. His blood flowed out onto the corridor.

I can hear more and more hurrying footsteps approaching from down the hall, and this time, I did not bother to hide.

Inhaling a deep, albeit shaky breath, I let it loose in a whoosh of air.

The scent of blood is strong.

...and I hate it.

' _Once this is done, I can go back to Nee-chan._ ' A small serene smile made it's way onto my face. ' _I just need to end this quickly... and then, I can go._ '

More gasps of shock and horror, speechlessness, and cries were heard. But it does not register within my mind.

I moved on instinct, mind clear of everything else except to focus on my next target, turning into their direction. I vaguely noted the looks of fear etched onto their faces as I stepped over the body I have just downed. I strike before their fear even had time to switch to anger. Offense Osore switched out with the other, I draw up all of my power, the energy surging forth onto the surface of my skin and I direct all of it into the group gathered, resulting in a huge deafening blast.

The doors were ripped from its place, parts of the floorboards wrenched up with hair-raising shrieks, bodies were swept off their feet and sent flying out and into the air.

I picked my way through the debris and made my way to the garden. People lay strewn about, some unconscious, some groaning in pain, in trees or in bushes, hanging over the walls or against it. Scanning the area, where a few are shakily getting back up onto their feet, I raised my sword and quickly dealt with the ones that could still move. They were all too slow to react other than letting out a yelp when I appeared in front of them.

Making quick work of the unconscious ones, snapping of necks or a stab to the head here and there. I've learned from my mistake that piercing the heart does not cause instant death. The only problem now is how that huge blast just moments ago have definitely woken up everyone within the compound. Soon, more and more would be swarming the place like ants. It'd be way too troublesome if they summoned their Shikigami or cast a spell. I need a different approach instead of a full out frontal assault.

I scanned the area dully, seeing I have a few more seconds before anyone reach here, I closed my eyes and reached deep into my core, switching my osore to defense. Once I can feel the familiar wave of calmness sweep over me and the raging energy withdrawing to the back, I opened my eyes at the same time I activate Meikyō Shisui. Patting the back part of my hair, I felt it stick up like when I first saw it in the mirror. Suspicion confirmed, I let out a barely audible huff. ' _I better switch before I go back, or else Kidōmaru-sensei will flip his lid._ '

I did not have to wait for long. More and more of them came around, freezing in their steps and gazing in horror upon the scene they came upon. I will admit, I did not make a very clean kill. The swordsmanship displayed is "sloppy" if Kidōmaru-sensei were here to say it. The place was a total bloodbath and it will continue to add on until every last one of them is gone.

My hands has stopped shaking, heartbeat calm. My mind could be clearer but one can't have everything. So why... do I feel so cold?

My hands felt clammy, nearly slipping it's grip onto my sword, or was it the blood? My heart is calm, but I feel hollow. My mind isn't as clear because I'm blocking any form of thinking out. This isn't the safe or correct way to fight. This isn't a battle.

This is a massacre.

I made my way towards my newest prey, sword drawn at my side and the sheath tucked into my purple Obi, resting above my left hip. I'm standing right in front of them now, while they were still busying figuring out who did this, what happened, where is the killer, and refusing to accept the fact that all of them is dead.

I blinked once, twice, before swinging my sword outwards.

No one knew what hit them. For all they know, their comrades are falling over in swarms right before their eyes, cut down by an invisible force, and much too soon, it was their turn before they could regain their bearings. A few attempted barriers, but I merely sidestepped the charms and took a detour to get behind them. Their backs are completely unguarded. Too easy.

A couple Shikigami charms were pulled out, but none worked, for even the Shikigami themselves could not sense or see me. They were unprepared, they were all weak, and in their ignorance of their own strength, they tried to take on Ayakashi, calling themselves Onmyōji, protectors of the human race. For that alone, they payed the price with their life.

...

Once I've switched my Osore back to offense and checked for my hairstyle once more, I made my way back to where Nee-chan and Kidōmaru-sensei awaits. Going through the underbrush, I stepped into the clearing. Their figures were dark against the surrounding night forest, but I can still make out the two older Ayakashi's features just fine. Once in front of them, I parted my chapped lips. "They're all dead, as per your wish, Nee-chan."

That smile graced her features once more, pleased. She patted my head as a reward. "So I've seen, you did well."

I blinked once, twice, before a smile tugged at the corner of my lips, warmth returning to my cheeks. "Thank you for the compliment, Nee-chan."

But somehow, I didn't really feel all that proud. I don't feel anything. What's wrong with me?

"Hmph, there's still many room for improvement. You were just hacking up whoever is in your way." Kidōmaru-sensei grumbled. "You need more finesse."

From him, it was as good as a compliment as it could get, however backhanded it is. "Hai, Kidōmaru-sensei."

Why do I feel nothing? Yet, I know I should be feeling _something_. But... _what_?

* * *

I awoke to near darkness, laying on a much too squishy bed. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I cast a glance to the clock hanging on the wall, dully noting that sunrise has yet to arrive. It is rare for me to be awake around this time of the day.

The bedroom felt too stuffy, the pale beige walls seeming to draw nearer and nearer, compressing me, shadows danced and whispered, as if sharing dark secrets. Knowing I won't be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, I slide out from underneath the fluffy covers and off the bed. Grabbing the nearest clothing, I changed out of my pyjamas, belatedly noting the dress I had just grabbed was the same one I wore the night before.

After I am dressed, I grabbed the katana from the top of the drawer, securing it into my Obi and switched into my yōkai form. The transformation wavered slightly and for one moment I thought it wasn't going to work until it solidified. Breathing a small sigh of relief, I activated Meikyō Shisui and quietly left the mansion.

The weather is still cold, although not as much as last month, the scent of cherry blossoms strong in the air. My slow pace grated on my nerves, each measured step I took to get closer to the gates overbearing, but I resisted the urge to run. Once I passed by the iron gates, only then I hasten my speed and dashed straight for the forest, sprinting towards my destination. Green, brown and pink blurred past me, but I paid them no mind. I'm not here for sightseeing, I will do that when I'm not half-awake.

I can feel warmth as the sun started to climb beyond the horizon, and I hurried along. A few minutes later, I finally reached a grassy hill overlooking the city of Kyōto. A spot I found during the winter and had grown to like for it's peaceful setting. Climbing one of my usual trees, double checking to make sure there are enough nooks and crannies around lower parts of the trunk for a secure foothold, so that my human form can get down from the tree. I learned the hard way once when I fell asleep in a high place in my yōkai form, only to realise too late that my human form have no way of getting down without endangering myself.

Settling down within the crook where its branches met, I curled up into a ball and allow my heavy eyelids to close, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

* * *

 _I blinked once, twice, before glancing around in the dark that had caged me in. My toes digging into wet, soft grass as I slowly recognise my surroundings._

 _I'm back in the garden where the ancient Sakura tree resided._

 _Staring up at the tree, its flowers gave off an ethereal glow, allowing me to see more than just a few meters. It is my only light source that kept the darkness at bay, the pond on my right glistened, catching my attention, its surface smooth and tranquil._

 _I jumped when a shrill cry shattered the peaceful atmosphere._

 _Swerving around, I warily gaze into the darkness where the sound came from, heart pounding loudly within my chest. It sounded like the cry of a baby's, but I dare not venture out to a place where my eyesight meant nothing. I slowly backed into the tree only to realise it's not there, my hand meeting empty air._ _My knees wobbled and I slumped to the floor._

 _'_ It's suffocating. _'_

 _The cries grew louder and I covered my ears to try and block it out. A cold hand clamped down onto my wrist and I yelped, struggling to get away. Tensing when another hand rested on my cheek, and I slowly pried my eyes open when it didn't move, the mystery girl smiling apologetically at me._

 _My mouth parted slightly in shock as I stared at her with wide eyes. She hadn't appeared for such a long time, I had thought she was merely just a one-time odd dream. ...Maybe, it still is. All a dream. All of this. But... it doesn't feel like it._

 _Lightly tugging on my wrist, she helped me up, and as I stood beside her, I can easily see that she is a lot taller than me. I didn't mind, not at all, in fact, I latched onto her arm like a leech._

 _She let out a silent chuckle and my shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. It would seem that I'm still unable to hear her voice._

 _Holding onto my hand in a firm grip, with mine coiled around her arm, she led me out into the unknown. I kept close to her, her presence is all I need to feel safe. We stopped after a few seconds and she tugged my hand upwards as I felt her took a step up. '_ Stairs? _' I copied her and lifted my foot up, and my feet tapped against a smooth surface with a hollow kind of sound. Wood. One step up, another, one more._

 _She led me through the darkness, manoeuvring around with practiced ease while I fought to keep up with her long strides with my small quick ones. As we proceeded further in, the shrill cries of the baby I heard earlier grew louder. Squinting my eyes when I saw light from up ahead, shining through the rice paper of a shōji door. We stop outside of it, the teen quietly sliding it open and we stepped in._

 _It look like any other rooms one can find in a traditional Japanese compound, green tatami mats, light coloured walls and shōji doors. There is an open window that overlooked the garden with that familiar Sakura tree, allowing light and air in to keep the room well ventilated._ _There is a wardrobe and drawers on one side of the room, a wooden box with a couple baby toys stacked high in it. Two nicely dressed cloth-dolls and a peach coloured, floppy eared, stuffed rabbit with a pink bow around its neck peeked out._

 _Feeling a tug at my hand, I followed the older girl towards the other side of the room where a futon was located. There, a bundle of something moved underneath the sheets, and upon closer inspection, I realised the cries I heard was from this baby._

 _The baby looked no older than a month, or what I assumed anyway. A small tuff of brown hair sat atop it's fragile head, and I glance up at the teen beside me, blinking curiously._

 _She gave me a knowing smile and silently beckoned me to continue watching._

 _The sound of a sliding wooden panel was heard, and I turned around just in time to see a flash of black and white whizzing past me, heading straight towards the bed._

 _The newcomer— now identified as a young girl looking to be in her early teens at most— carefully picked up the wailing child and cradled it to her chest, all the while making cooing noises and rocking the child back and forth gently. The baby's cries almost immediately died down to a sniffle, chubby face red and strewn with tears._

 _I took the time to observe her appearance. The girl is wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes, white furisode with snowflake patterns along the hem and bottom of her sleeves. Her long hair, which cascades down her back and past her hips, is almost white at the very top of her head, softly darkening to a light shade of blue and then black towards the end. There are two black wavy horizontal lines along one side of her head._

 _I move closer to the front so that I can see her face, and I was greeted with large, amber coloured eyes with multiple rings inside them. Her skin complexion is pale white, similar to Nee-chan's, but it has more of a lively glow to it._

 _A blonde man entered the room not too long after, followed by a little boy who appeared to be around four years of age. I peered up and moved around to get different angles on the blonde's face and sure enough, his head was merely floating atop his shoulders. No magic tricks._

 _The young boy rushed up to the girl, fluffy, chocolate brown hair bouncing slightly with each step. I was a bit taken aback when I could hear his voice. "Yuki Onna? Why is she crying?"_

 _The girl, now identified as Yuki Onna, turn around with a bright smile, squatting down a little to allow the boy to see the baby girl in her arms, who had quietened down by now. "Because she's hungry and it's time for her to eat."_

 _"Eh? But she just ate a while ago?" The boy asked innocently, large, brown eyes brimming with confusion._

 _The blonde man chuckled. "Rikuo-sama, babies need to eat around every two hours. You were like that too when you were a newborn."_

 _"Heh~" Rikuo blinked in wonder._

 _..._

 _The scene shifted all of a sudden and my grip tightened onto the teen beside me. She gave my hand a squeeze back to assure me of her presence._

 _The scene stabilised and we were in an empty dining hall from the looks of it, there were two people arguing. Both seem somewhat like monks with the way they dress. One has a straw hat and staff with the jingly things on it, while the other a huge white fur around his neck, the front part of it was adorned with skulls._

 _They were being excessively noisy, so much that they woke the baby who was napping on one of the cushions. She cried, loudly._

 _Not even half a minute later, a woman with flowing, curly, dark brown hair came stomping in with a murderous expression on her face. With superb accuracy, she nailed each of them across the head and proceeded to carry the child out into the garden, all the while making baby talk to calm her down._

 _I felt my hand start shaking involuntarily and I looked up to see the source of it. The mysterious girl's shoulders are shaking with mirth as the two yōkai nursed the huge lump on their heads sulkily. I glance towards where the woman disappeared to along with the baby._ _'Boy can that girl_ swing _.'_

 _..._

 _We are standing on a patio overlooking a familiar garden, and I realised it was the one with the same Sakura tree I kept seeing._

 _The weather is warm, the sun hanging overhead nicely shaded by the clouds, just the perfect atmosphere to sit back and relax. Kubinashi sat crossed-leg beside where the baby girl lay on a comfortable cushion, Rikuo kneeling by the little pond in the backyard playing with his toy boat. Kappa was floating languidly on the water's surface, silently acting as the unofficial lifeguard._

 _I'm starting to recognise some people the more they appear. Linking their faces with a name, or just making up a nickname on the spot until I learned of it._

 _Hearing the child's never ending baby babbles, Rikuo perked up, head turned into our direction. "Kubinashi? What is she doing?" He inquired, scrambling over to us and across the patio in our backyard._

 _"Retsu-chan is just learning to talk, Rikuo-sama." Kubinashi explained patiently with a smile, his nimble hands working non-stop, pulling and folding clothes after clothes from the laundry basket beside him._

 _The brunette beamed. "Does that mean she can talk soon? How much longer?"_

 _"Maa, Retsu-chan is only about seven months, it'll take a little longer until she can understand what she's saying._

 _"Uuuu..." She babbled, before giggling. "Nnnnaaaaashh."_

 _"Ne, ne, Kubinashi. I think she's trying to say something." By now, the boy had his face right in front of the girl,_ Retsu _. Big brown eyes staring at her curiously._

 _"Kuuuuu" The baby let out a cute coo._

 _Our babysitter chuckled, "Oh? What is she saying?"_

 _"Eeee"_

 _Rikuo frowned, his nose all scrunched up in concentration. "Ku... ee?"_

 _"Naaaasssshhh."_

 _The neckless yōkai paused and then his head snap into her direction, I could see his eyes widen dramatically when he registered the baby's babbles. "Retsu-sama? Did you just—"_

 _As if finding his reaction amusing, Retsu giggled and smiled, proudly displaying her two tiny bottom baby teeth. "Naaaashhh!"_

 _A second ticked by, a minute, and then... a barely concealed grin graced the neckless yōkai's face as he put down the clothes he was folding and held her up by the armpits. Anticipation and excitement danced within his amber eyes. "Retsu-sama? Can you repeat that again?"_

 _The baby girl flapped her arms and repeated with a grin, as if understanding. A high-pitched "Nash!" leaving her lips._

 _Turning to the water spirit he almost cried out in joy. "Kappa! Did you hear that?! She said my name!"_

 _Not waiting for a reply, the blonde dashed into the household. For a moment, I thought I heard a faint laugh coming from the teen beside me before the scene shifted._

 _..._

 _I watched the snippets of the baby's life pass by like a film, slowly filling out some of the blanks I've been receiving for the past two years. It wasn't exactly in order, and there were even some parts where it has nothing to do with the baby, but with the young adult next to me, who watched everything with a nostalgic look in her eyes._

 _Feeling unsure on how to comfort her, I merely squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back._

 _I watched her younger self when her parents brought her to visit her cousins. Her mother teaching her, with a patience likened to a saint, the ABCs and basic pronunciations of her mother tongue._

 _Her first day of school, where she took the wrong school bus home. Skipping out on lunch just to play tag with her fellow classmates._ _A scar on her knee which came from running and tripping on an overhead bridge. Watching her classmates annoying and testing the patience of their teachers._

 _Struggling with the multiple subjects. Joining an after school activity and making new friends. Bruises formed on our knees, hours of sweat, pain, and hard work, all of which paid off when we achieved the highest award given in the traditional dance competition. A year later, I graduated._

 _It started with a fever, going on for five days straight. Then, came the relentless coughing and blocked nose. Difficulty in breathing, gasping for air, pain everywhere._ _Then, everything went blank._

 _I glanced down at my hands. Mute understanding dawning upon me as I stood alone in that silent void._

 _The fragrance of flowers assaulted my nose, then, my sight was filled with falling bright yellow petals. A sense of dread filled me as I forced myself to look up, a_ need _to know filling my entire being, even if I already knew the outcome to this scene. I've seen this before, so many times._

 _But I need to see this once more, in full. I_ have _to know._

 _..._

 _The laughter of two children filled the air and bright yellow petals danced within the breeze as it swept by, rustling the many blooming flowers in it's wake. A deep chuckle resounded within his chest, before our father told his oldest child not to wander off too far. The atmosphere was peaceful and relaxing, filled with the smoothing fragrance of nature._

 _"Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold, but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear." He said with an underlying tinge of loneliness and nostalgia in his voice, causing me to shift a little within his arms in order to glance up at him. Short chubby hands reached for his face and that seemed to be enough to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Tou-san smiled down at me and I giggled, pleased with the attention._

 _A flash of a sharp metal appeared right in my line of vision, followed closely by a warm coppery-scented liquid splattering onto my face. I froze in fear, eyes locked onto his amber ones as they widen in shock, my gaze shifted, and landed onto where the jagged sword pierced right through his flesh, sticking out of his chest, missing my body by a mere hair width._

 _His breath hitched, turning his head back to glance behind him._

 _"Rihan... sama?" I heard the horrified voice of Nee-chan's. Younger and much more higher-pitched than what I'm used to hear, but I'd recognise her voice anywhere._

 _Father is falling, the sword sliding out of his chest with a sickening squelch. But despite his fading consciousness, he still managed to shift his body just enough to ensure that he as the one taking the full brunt of the fall. We hit the ground with a jarring thud, blood that is still so warm flowed freely from his wound and onto my clothes, the fabric sucking it all up greedily. It plastered onto me like an unwanted second skin. His hand that had cupped my head in protection, tucked me safely under his chin as he sucked in a shaky breath through gritted teeth. His breathing pattern ragged._

 _Tears gathered in my eyes and I whimpered. Upon hearing it, his thumb subconsciously start to rub gently against my hair in a comforting gesture, while trying to force the pain back. An earsplitting, agonised scream was heard, resounding throughout the area and I snuggled closer to my father, to block out the spine-chilling sound. The holler stop suddenly, when a surge of dark energy, faint but gaining in capacity, surfaced._

 _"...Who are you, Onee-chan?" Rikuo's soft, childish voice quivered slightly. I felt him tensing up, desperation causing his hands to shake slightly. My bottom lip quivered before I open my mouth and let loose a loud wail, hell bent on a full out bawling session, startling my parent and catching the full attention of everyone around me._

 _"Oh?" Hagoromo Gitsune mused, a genuinely curious lilt to her voice._

 _I didn't have to see it in his eyes to know the two of us are done for, one being too wounded to move and will definitely be chased down regardless, and me because I was simply too young to even walk. But Rikuo... he can still live. It was with this in mind, that our father made the split second decision. He was wheezing out his words, the blood flooding his lungs and making his voice sound watery, nonetheless, he managed. "Rikuo... run! Away from here. Hurry!"_

 _No one had to tell him twice. Maybe it was my wailing that triggered his instinct to flee, or maybe it was coupled with the pure desperation in our father's voice, usually laid back and playful, Rikuo bolted as fast as his almost five year old legs could carry him. Away from all of us. In time to not see the cursed katana coming down onto our father, slashing him across the back and spilling even more of his blood. An odd, broken gurgle escaped his lips. I wailed louder, tasting the coppery liquid when a few droplets sprayed into my mouth._

 _The rain of bright yellow petals continue its ethereal descent, some of them landing upon the pool of blood forming rapidly underneath him, causing a slight ripple against the dark red surface. With his last remaining strength, he pressed my wailing form even closer into him as the girl in purple dress turn to face us, handing over a sword to someone with a large eyeball upon his forehead, the iris grey and sclera red._

 _"So he has grandchildren now. The blood of Nurarihyon... so unpredictable, it's frustrating. But nonetheless... the fox's curse will never fade. Their bloodline will end, Nurarihyon's cursed blood." Hagoromo Gitsune chuckled, stepping forwards._

 _Father had gone still, his breathing shallow, nearly imperceptible, but his grip had not slacken one bit. But... he's getting cold, his warmth fading along with the life flowing out of him, with his Osore, his life energy, evaporating into the air wisp by wisp. I thrashed in his grip, baby legs kicking out, weakly hitting his chest. I did not stop screaming, voice and pitch only climbing higher and higher._

 _Then, his Osore stopped leaking, and I quiet down._

 _A shadow loomed over me, and with it, came the chilling cold of death, unlike the breath of fresh cool air of Yuki Onna's. A pale hand reach out, drawing closer and closer towards me, to my neck. Tears brimmed my eyes, snot clogged my nose, couldn't see, couldn't breath well, and I started crying once more._

 _Her fingers twitched, smile disappearing to form a small "o" as her hands halted just a fraction away from snapping my neck. A small shimmer of light renters her eyes when my cries continued, increasing in volume, only a couple moments had passed before she smiled once more, one that was sitting between malicious and gentle. Retracting her hands, she slide them underneath my small body before slowly, but forcefully, prying me from where I was tugged safely half-underneath his body. She cradle me against her chest, gently rocking me back and forth with a soft hushing sound while I kicked feebly. Still, I continue to wail._

 _"Hagoromo Gitsune-sama?" Came an incredulous voice of Minagoroshi Jizō, standing at a respectable distance behind her._

 _She paid him no mind, instead, turning around to leave, with me still in her arms. "Come, we are leaving."_

 _The yōkai hesitated, before clasping his hands together. "...Pardon my rudeness, Milady, but what of the baby?"_

 _"We will keep her." She declared without missing a beat. Playfully tapping the tip of my nose with her index finger, narrow obsidian eyes gazing at me with a certain amount of amusement. "She would provide us entertainment before our long-standing wish is fulfilled. If not, as a barrier should the Nura Clan dare come."_

 _Minagoroshi Jizō cackled, the vile sound almost similar to that of wheezing. "As expected nothing less from Milady, perceptive decision. Hehehe. Allow me to ensure she does not remember any of her memories so far."_

 _Slowly, but surely, I stop crying. But only because I had finally wear myself out and succumb to unconsciousness._

 _..._

 _Everything is in the girl's memories. I know the ending. I know the people in it. I've always known, deep down. I didn't realise it wasn't just some overreactive imagination of mine till now._

 _That girl was me. In a life that can no longer be._

 _That baby is_ _me. In this life that I live and breathe._

 _Jun... is the little sister Nee-chan wanted._

 _Jun's existence..._ My _existence... has always been a lie._

* * *

Sluggish was the first thing I felt when I awoke, then complete and absolute fatigue. I peeked out from within the foliage. The sun... seems to be descending. ' _I've slept the whole day away?_ ' I blinked when my vision became blurry. Reaching up to rub my eyes, I pulled my hand away, staring at the moisture gathered on the fingertips. ' _I'm... crying?_ '

' _Nee-chan... isn't my Nee-chan._ ' It wasn't a question.

 **' _She killed that person._ ' **My father, the idiot who thinks it's a good idea to name his daughter 'violent', she killed him and took me away from everyone.

' _She didn't kill me, but took me here instead... on a whim._ '

 **' _She can kill me on a whim._ '** Whispered a part of my mind.

' _She loves me... doesn't she?_ ' I pleaded, uselessly.

...

"Heh." I let out a dry laugh, looking up at the darkening sky as the last rays of the sun disappeared, taking away its warmth along with it. As if symbolising the fact that the childlike warmth in my eyes is too, disappearing. _Jun_... is disappearing.

"...As if." I murmured to myself.

In this life, my birth name... is Nura Retsu. I am a one-quarter yōkai and three-fourth human. "I" did not die properly and was reincarnated and now...

I'm alone.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Leave your thoughts? :3 Happy 2017 and I wish everyone have a great year ahead! X3 Cheers!**

 **Feel free to follow me on tumblr "kirakirabluemoon", I will be posting some of my artworks there. Retsu and Kira's new year is up!**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Jun is currently 6 years old.**

 **Note: The places that appear in this chapter is all based on images I found on wiki as I've never been to Japan. If I got anything wrong please PM or leave it in a review so I can change it.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 8:

Moving forward

* * *

The thing about having my mind finally syncing up with the here and now, realising I am in a supposed fictional world, in the body of a little girl— which I had been inhabiting for the past six years after being _reincarnated_ — remembering supposed father's death and who the hell this body is related to... Well, it certainly feels like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me, forcibly waking me up from my sleep-like trance with a violent shudder. No denial and no confusion because I knew this is _my_ reality.

I had lived in this new world for six years. _Six years_ to adjust although on a subconsciousness level. I grew up among yōkai, I've seen most of the _main cast_ face to face. I hadn't remembered them until now, but that doesn't mean I hadn't _met_ them before. They aren't just fictional characters from my past life anymore, they are _living_ , _breathing_ , people slash beings who felt for me, who all have connections with me. I'm not just _anybody_ , I am Nura Retsu.

My mind is clearer, sharper, _older_ and suddenly, all the things I had not thought to question, had been pushed aside and missed when "I" have yet to awaken... it became so glaringly obvious it's cringeworthy.

An isolated, six year old is not that hard to deceive, considering who exactly is doing it. Solidify that she's in good hands of her "blood-related family member", a person who will _care_ for her, _protect_ her and _nurture_ her. Give her a certain amount of freedom and she will believe anything.

I was that kid.

But that fantasy shattered when I remembered. I'm glad it did.

No, I am not happy. I'm freaking out of my mind and I'm scared. Screw that, I am goddamned _terrified_. The little comfort I had was that I wasn't reborn into Shingeki no Kyōjin, I like that show but just no, no. Anything else that I had watched is better than that fate surely, not that suicidal thank you. As for Nurarihyon no Mago, reborn as any normal human being and I'm pretty much screwed ten ways to Sunday. I'm barely hanging on as it is. My heart fluttered like a hummingbird with near overwhelming fear. The nagging question of "What am I supposed to do now?" weighing heavily upon my shoulders.

No way in hell am I going back there, not when they are starting to groom "Jun" to take orders without questions. Not when all Hagoromo Gitsune need to do is take one look at me to realise I _knew_ and decide I wasn't worth the trouble of being kept alive. Which means, I have to leave.

All of a sudden, I felt as if a vast abyss had just opened up, threatening to swallow me whole. There are so many things out there I don't know yet. Hell, I don't even know how to start my own fire or set camp. I'm not ready, but I have no choice. I _cannot_ stay here. Hagoromo Gitsune does not love me, like tending to a bonsai, she's merely trimming bits of me off to shape me into her desired result. To be receptive to orders. A loyal minion. A puppet.

She controls how much I'm learning. I _know_ my training sessions were purposefully crueler so as to push my limits and just to make things harder for me —I have a feeling it has to do with being related to Nurarihyon— but I caught up much faster than they had anticipated and it, sort of, backfired on them the longer time dragged on. What was supposed to take months in order to adjust, I managed within one. I pick up battle skills at an astounding rate than any other children, yōkai or human, my age. This body seem to have the natural talent for it, however, talent only takes me so far, like a saying goes: "One percent talent, ninety-nine percent perspiration and hard work."

I may not have the scars to prove it, since all of my injuries healed up nicely without even leaving so much as a faint line, which I was glad for since it would be hard to explain how I got all those nasty wounds if I wore a sundress. The 'training' Kidōmaru and Ibaraki Dōji put me through, wasn't so much to help further my abilities, it was mostly _abuse_.

If I make it, I'm strong. If I don't, I'm weak and too bad so sad.

Hagoromo Gitsune may have spared my life— I pause when my mind pulled out the image of the moment she decided to not snap my neck, the single fleeting second when light reentered her obsidian eyes and a small, wet sob left my lips.

Hagoromo Gitsune _did_ want to kill me. But somewhere within the depths of her mind, Yamabuki Otome managed to influence her enough to not follow through with it. All the more reason... I must strive to live. Closing my eyes, I curled up further into myself, forcing my body to calm down for a few minutes and kept my mind free of thoughts. I felt a soft breeze blow by, focusing on that instead, appreciating it's cool and smoothing effects.

Okay, no time to think about any more unnecessary things, I need to do this fast. Training is in an hour, the sun has set, Kidōmaru or any other Kyōto yōkai would be out hunting me down soon if I don't show up. I gulped, clasping my hands tightly together to reduce the shaking.

One, I'm currently six years old, will be turning seven by early autumn this year. Which means my Osore and combat capabilities are still pathetic, no matter how fast I can pick up battle skills.

Two, I'm one-quarter yōkai. Nurarihyon is my grandfather. Yōhime, my grandmother. Rihan is my father who was killed, Wakana, my mother and lastly, Rikuo, my older brother by almost five years. I'm weak during the day.

Three, I somehow managed to transform into my yōkai form with no issues ever since Kidōmaru forced me to, unlike Rikuo who is only able to change every now and then before he hit thirteen. If I can kiss myself, I would. On a side note, this might have something to do with my reincarnated status.

Four, I had unlocked Offense Osore and am able to perform Meikyō Shisui. Go me.

Five, I have a katana on hand and clothes on my back. I praised myself for always keeping a weapon on hand.

Six, I cannot stay here, outside the city. Outside the _barrier_. I can go in somehow, but the Kyōto yōkai _can't_.

Things to do first, get my ass into the city. Okay, I can do that.

Gazing towards the dark horizon from my perch within the tree, my blood felt like it was boiling and I embraced the feeling, my night form taking over with a swirl of dense energy. I leaped off the tree while mentally calculating the amount of time I have. I can maintain my yōkai form for almost six hours if I push it, but that is when I was training. If I'm not, I think I can maybe maintain it for another hour or so.

Brushing off the back of my dress, my hands paused briefly, lingering upon the dark blue dress. The one Hagoromo Gitsune gifted Jun. I shrugged. ' _At least this dress is easily easier to move in than a kimono or yukata._ ' Fingering my katana, I assured myself of its presence before gazing at my hand.

Closing my eyes, I felt for the core of my Osore, pulling out the smoothing and calm side. Once I felt the switch was done, I reach behind the back of my head to make sure the hair is in gravity-defying shape. I dropped my hand back to rest at my side.

' _I... need to leave. Now._ '

* * *

' _Just my damn luck._ ' I grumbled to myself inwardly. ' _Should have used Meikyō Shisui the moment I was on the move. But at that time, I had been in too much of a panic to do so. I hate you too._ '

"Where are you going?" Ame jogged a little behind me to catch up to my brisk footsteps, Sunekosuri at his heels.

"Leaving." I replied curtly, my body tense and on edge.

I did not even need to look at him to know the excitement had ebbed from his gaze. "Oh, you're going home?"

His seemingly innocent question gave me a brilliant idea of my next move. I can't stay in the Kansai region, in fact, I need to leave as soon as possible, and I know I'm sure as hell a lot safer in Nurarihyon's territory. Kantō region it is. "In a sense..." I replied ambiguously.

"Alright." He answered in disappointment, before perking up once more. "Well, see you on Sunday!"

I made a small noise of surprise and exasperation before stopping in my tracks all of a sudden, causing him to bump right into me with a startled "Oomph!" I turned back to face him, and saw that he was clutching his abused nose. Teary, baby blue eyes blinked back at me. "Jun-nee?"

I twitched a little at that name, I hated it. But that aside, thanks to them showing up, I remembered something fairly important. ' _Maybe it is_ their _lucky day._ ' Sighing a little, I stare at him, my expression settled between a scowl and a grimace. They have to stop hanging around me, I can even hardly take care of myself. I can't look out for two more.

"Stop calling me that. You won't see me, _ever_. So don't wait for me." I said as earnestly as I could.

He blinked in surprise before frowning. "Huh?"

"I'm leaving Kyōto." I said bluntly, senses spread to ensure no one else was around to eavesdrop. I'm dead meat if any one of them overheard.

"...Wait, what? Seriously?!" He sounds way too exited than warranted for this situation, his eyes are practically sparkling even. Sunekosuri was circling around by our feet, but instead for out of excitement, he seems to be more agitated. Looks like he knew my mood more than the idiot dancing in front of me. "So soon? This is great! You're going to gather more members to start your own Hyakki Yakō right? Right?! This is so awesome!"

' _He's not listening._ ' "Ame." Even I was a little taken aback at how my voice came out to be so authoritative. I mentally patted myself on the back, at least he has stopped to listen now. I close the distance between us and lean forward so that I do not need to raise my voice, placing my mouth right beside where his ear probably is beneath the umbrella cloak.

"I'm not leaving to start a Hyakki Yakō. I'm _running_ to get away from the Kyōto yōkai. So you and that fluff ball better get out of this city within the hour before they notice I'm missing. Or else..." I left the outcome to hang ominously, before withdrawing to proceed making my way down the hill. I've said my part. If they leave now, the Kyōto yōkai won't be able to catch them to interrogate for any plausible information. Now it is time to part ways.

"Nee-san!"

I eye twitched, every going as far as to cringe, before whirling around to glare. "I _said_ , don't call me any of that!"

I was merely met with a grin. "You only said not to call you "Jun-nee"," my eye twitched once more, "so I'll call you Nee-san!" He explained cheerfully as if that is the answer to all of his problems. I don't think I want to know how his mind works.

' _That cheeky little—_ ' "Whatever." I brushed him off, frowning, frustration building up within me. ' _I don't have time to waste._ ' I started speeding down the hill. ' _Time is of essence. My yōkai form won't stay forever, so I need to cover as much ground as possible before it wears off._ '

"Hey! Wait up!" The sound of both hurried footsteps and paws hitting the dirt path behind me almost seem to ring in my ears. They're loud, or maybe it's my hearing that has become more sensitive now that I need to look out for real, actual enemies. They're going to attract eyes and ears I do not wish to have on me at this rate.

"I'm leaving, _alone_." I growled underneath my breath, willing that they will just leave me be, but they refused to give up. When I hasten my speed into a full out sprinting, they were at right my heels. Arms and legs moving in a flurry they can hardly be seen, my constipated look was probably what took the cake. ' _Was this how Ojii-chan felt when Nattokozō kept pestering him?!_ ' I gritted my teeth, a scowl marring my face. The greenery around us is starting to blur together at the speed we are moving. "Quit following me!"

"We will follow you until we can't anymore!" Was Ame's stubborn shout. Their footsteps never once faltering, although... they sounded a little further away. Huffing in frustration, I skid to a halt, causing both rain yōkai to dig their heels into the ground to stop. Well... they tried.

I tower over where they had rolled into a heap of limbs and fur, groaning in disorientation. I'm scared, I'm tight on time, I have to leave as soon as possible and these two are _not helping_. All these emotions piled up to make for a full blown rant. "I can't be the commander you want. Stop deluding yourself and pinning false hopes onto me. I'm not the type of person who can lead you, I'm not strong, I can barely even look out for myself! If you think a six year old can lead a Hyakki Yakō, then you got to get your brain checked!"

Ame was quick to untangle himself from Sunekosuri and spring up onto his feet, fire in his eyes. The irony, considering he's a water yōkai. "We're not deluded! Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day we know you will be a great commander!"

"And what makes you so sure?!" I hissed. ' _Just what do they see in me? Why do they keep following me? I can't give them anything. I know they're not part of the Kyōto yōkai, those peeps don't act like them. So why. Why. Why?!_ '

He smiled sheepishly. "I don't look like it, but I'm actually three times your age at least." I gave him a deadpan stare, anger suddenly simmering down for the moment, waiting for him to elaborate, and he did, a bead of sweat forming from my intense staring. "We met lots of beings and well, our first meeting we just _felt_ that you're good! It's a... sixth sense you know! Instinct! And just now... you told us to leave, it's because you care, ne?"

I blinked, feeling the confusion and frustration leaving me slowly. I studied his eyes, clear, earnest, _honest_. I glance down at Sunekosuri, who was settled neatly by my feet. Ame continued with a steadfast confidence, "You care for our safety when you're not even sure about your own. You told us even though it was risky breathing a single word about your leaving. We know you're not strong enough yet, but you will be eventually when you're older! That's why we're going to stick with you and we will aid you, and we will continue to do so after you can properly lead us! We can wait! We _will_ wait! So please, let us come with you! We promise not to burden you too much!"

My brows furrowed together, and only one thought is running through my mind. ' _What. The. Hell. So charisma_ do _run in Nurarihyon's genes?_ ' I pursed my lips, gazing at the pair of baby blue and then downwards at the beady amber eyes. Looking up at the night sky, I gritted my teeth. ' _It's already fifteen minutes... I_ really _need to leave._ ' I sighed in defeat, waving my hand dismissively, if only to finally be able to get out of here. "Fine, fine, do whatever you want."

"Yes!" Amefurikozō leaped once up into the air as if he just won a lottery, while Sunkeosuri is making small but fast circles around my legs.

"Alright, alright." I calmed them down, and once they are, I look to the yōkai by my feet. "Sunekosuri... I'll just call you "Neko" for short."

The cat-like yōkai merely huffed once, in acceptance or slight exasperation or both I'm not sure. I remember Nurarihyon had carried Yōhime bridal-style onto the streets of Kyōto to play... so I'm guessing physical contact is needed for Meikyō Shisui to work on "passengers".

"Get on my shoulder and stay there." I said, and turned to the other, holding out a hand, "Ame, do _not_ let go of my hand."

Once both yōkai had done what I had asked of them, I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm my heart in order to activate Meikyō Shisui. Feeling my Osore having surrounded all three of us, I open my eyes and surveyed our surroundings, before tugging on the child yōkai's hand, while the other reach up to smooth down Sunekosuri's fur. "Let's go."

Ame giggled once, unable to quell his excitement. "So where are we headed?"

I set off at a brisk pace. "You'll see."

* * *

Meikyō Shisui, despite what seems to be a weak but useful technique, allowing its user to remain undetected, however, the true extent and horror of its capabilities does not lie just there.

Meikyō Shisui can actually allow the user to bypass even an Onmyōji's barrier. Proven by the amount of times I had entered and left the city of Kyōto, which supposedly had a strong spiral barrier to keep its peace for the last four hundred years. If that is not enough, the recent successful break in of an Onmyōji household, which probably had barriers all over the place, is enough of an evidence. I had remain undetected and uncaught.

Tugging Ame along behind me, I searched the crowded city for the train station. If I want to leave Kansai in the shortest amount of time without completely overexerting myself, because obviously, I'm going to maintain Meikyō Shisui for the rest of the night, a bullet train is my best option. Tokyo must have a route passing through it since it is a tourist spot, and considering Kyōto is one too, the two places must have been connected. Now what I'm praying for is that we have not missed the transport.

Following the signs while swerving around the humans, it took a lot longer than I would have liked to reach the huge station. Seeing what must be one of the entrances to the station and sparing only one cursory glance at the grand interior, we descended a long flights of stairs. Forgoing the escalators since people are rushing about, it would not do to get stuck in-between the sea of humans. Hard to brush off why one had bumped into something solid but is clearly not there, I'd like to avoid that completely if I could.

Tracking down the train took a while, it consisted of painstaking attempts at finding the map to this huge place, reading the dreaded Kanji which seems to swim in front of my face, Ame and Neko were of no help there. They have never even entered a station before, let alone board a transport. When all hope seems to be lost, I overheard a group of adults consisting of both male and female, who are heading for Tokyo right at this very moment. All I had to do was follow them.

Locating the train? Check. Judging from the groups' rushed pace, it would seem the transport would be arriving soon. Good. A large platform came into view not too long after and the group went straight ahead for the white coloured bullet train that had just pulled up at the station. I allowed a small proud smirk to grace my face. We kept close, but not too close, to the group, and only when we stepped onto the train did I feel the tenseness ebb away from all three of us. We exchanged amused looks and relieved sighs, before I had to pull the child yōkai aside when he was _this_ close to getting ran over by a new wave of passengers.

Quickly looking around, I spotted a good place we can stay for the meantime until the humans have settled down. Tugging his hand and then pointing at the spacious cover-free luggage compartments located above the seats, we scrambled towards it just as a human nearly barrelled right into us. Due to our thankfully small sizes, we were able to seat ourselves onto it if we curl up a bit, staying clear and out of the way, watching as more and more people pile in, finding their respective seats.

We were forced to shift every now and then when a few threw their luggage onto the ledge we were currently occupying. Neko digging his claws into my shoulder to keep his balance when we jerked away made me wince a little. Ame, who had been unusually quiet ever since we started off, finally tugged at my hand and whispered. "So... are we going to Tokyo?"

Moving my leg closer to my chest when a bag was hefted into the space right next to me, I answered. "We're going to hide within the Kantō region for the next few months."

Ame frowned. "But isn't that the Nura Clan's territory?"

Hearing the familiar family name made me mentally jolt a little in surprise, but otherwise I did not let it show on my face. The Nura Clan is pretty famous after all, it should not come as a surprise that any yōkai would know. But still, damn if the pressure is on.

"Yup. But Kantō is not completely under their control and their power has been dwindling since their Second commander passed. So as long as we avoid direct contact with them and stay low, they won't notice us." I explained. Another reason is that _if_ we were ever found out... fingers crossed the yōkais' sixth sense will ring or at least make them hesitate when they see me. There is a significant lesser chance of them actually harming or killing us if I remind them of their previous commander. I'm pretty sure all of Nura Clan members and those affiliated with them knew Nurarihyon's granddaughter was missing, who knows, they might even be keeping a halfhearted lookout for me.

"You seem to know a lot about them." Ame mused thoughtfully, before he had to dive to the side to avoid an incoming heavy luggage. But since our hands are still joined, I managed to plant my free hand down to lean back just as the bag brushed past my nose and landed onto our arms. We hissed at the slight discomfort before wrenching our hands out from underneath it. What is _in_ that thing?

"I heard about them from the Kyōto yōkai, the underlings like to gossip." I grunted. Although I did not hear these exact information from them, however, the underlings _did_ indeed like to talk.

Seeing the coast is mostly clear with everyone in their seats, we leaped off the compartment and went around the sections to find a space while an announcement blared through the speakers, informing passengers that the train is due to leave Kyōto station in another few minutes. Clambering onto the blue-pattern cushioned chair, we kick back and relax.

"The humans really outdid themselves. I've never see anything so grand." Ame murmured in slight awe, Neko hopping off my shoulder to settle onto my lap.

Nudging the rain yōkai, I said, "Ame, tell me when they announce the next station is Tokyo. I need some peace right now."

Baby blue eyes blinked once at me curiously, taking a moment to register the request. "Okay, leave it to me!"

Giving a curt nod, I turn to look out the window as the engines started, and the train moved. With the process of leaving Kansai underway and me giving little to no signs of betrayal —no, it can't be betrayal if I wasn't part of them in the first place, homebound is much more fitting— before I remembered, they should not be able to catch up to me so quickly, at least not for an entire day. I _did_ get myself lost in the city of Kyōto once and I got back the next morning, sure some had been keeping an eye out for me but no one had made a particularly huge ruckus.

Plus, since I had been using Meikyō Shisui since I left the mansion, there is almost no way for the Kyōto yōkai to hunt me down, now I just have to make sure I cover my tracks well. If my theories are correct, Hagoromo Gitsune probably wouldn't send her best few fighters out just to search for me. As a child no more than six, I would not be able to pose that much of a threat until another six years later when I'm thirteen, an adult in yōkai terms. Now that I think of it, that a pretty _long_ way to go.

Hagoromo Gitsune should know enough to not send her men out on a wild goose chase. It is practically impossible to track down someone who can turn invisible, leaving not even scent trails behind. Besides, I'm going MIA. Anything could have happened to me and I'll leave it up to their imagination.

The night scenery rolled by the window and I stare at my reflection upon it, of long black hair, tan skin and crimson eyes. My eyes... have changed the most. Gone was the youthful and bright look, now in its place, is a tired, old soul. There is a small furrow between my brows, face pitched into a worried and tense expression, cheeks with baby fat still upon it looking out of place. I fingered the long black tresses, vaguely noting that I had straight black hair in my past life too. For a split moment, I saw her, but when I blinked, the overlapping image of who I used to be was gone just like that. Huffing softly, I readjusted my grip on Ame's hand to a lax one, our palms sweaty from the prolonged contact.

I cannot stay in Kyōto. It will only be a matter of time before they will kill me too if I so much as give them a reason to doubt my loyalty. Running is a wise choice.

Once I'm back in Kantō region, what next? If I go back to my family—

 _Lifeless bodies piled up high, blood flowing freely like a river, katana gleaming within the moonless night, stained rusty red. Father's body hitting the ground, yellow petals scattered and scream of the damned rang. A seemingly innocent slab of meat upon a pristine white plate._

I closed my eyes and banished the images, taking deep slow breaths to calm the bile rising up my throat. I'm dyed from head to toe with blood, if that wasn't enough, my insides as well. A small hysterical laugh bubbled from within my chest, but not a sound escaped, only heard within my head. I know I did all of that because I was impressionable and was ordered to by the person I trusted and thought was family. I did it to please her. On a more subconscious level, I did it to _survive_. If I hadn't done what she had asked for yesterday, she'd probably kill me on the spot and eat my liver. Or worse, maybe she will still keep me around, just that I'm not allowed to leave the mansion, ever. A hostage if anything.

I'm not particularly worried of what the other yōkai within the Nura Clan would say of me, they had probably done more than just a few things in their long life. But what would Mother say? Would she still love and accept me? Or even better, what would my older brother, who hated yōkai at one point or right at this moment, say? All I had done is nothing but evidence that yōkai is as evil as the humans he hanged around with believed. I'm just the final nail in the coffin, solidifying his belief of yōkai being bad. That could affect everything.

...There is also a chance that I might be leading the Kyōto yōkai straight there. Should they decide to search for me, the first few places they will suspect is the Nura Clan. I can't risk that yet. So I can't go home.

I'm not mentally ready for it either.

As of current status, the Nura Clan is nowhere near powerful enough to take on the Kyōto yōkai without a young and strong commander. No offense to Nurarihyon, but he's really getting on his age. ' _Otherwise... he would have tried to find me and get me back... right?_ '

I shook my head to clear the doubting thoughts. While the Kyōto yōkai isn't of any ideal position to declare war anytime soon, I'm not taking any risks. Rikuo wouldn't have any desire to accept his yōkai self for another year or so if things went with canon. What I need to do now, is to hide and bid my time. I have to grow first before I can do anything else. Age plays a major role in the Ayakashi world. The older one is, the more Osore one has. Right now... I'm still too young.

Which makes Kantō region an ideal place for me to hide away. I can be safe and stay untraceable if I move every other day. My mind briefly wandered to my caretaker for nearly six years, and a hollow feeling opening up within the pit of my stomach. Ameonna is probably with the Kyōto yōkai too.

I have to get stronger so that I can protect myself. At this rate, I won't survive if I encounter any yōkai with a wider battle experience.

Now... I flicked my gaze towards the reflection upon the window, staring at the smoothed down hair which was a supposed imitation of the Kitsune. I will change it back to what it was, when it was more wild, but I still don't like having hair in my face so I'll tie it back. Maybe into a high ponytail, yeah that's good.

Distracting myself with what hairstyle I'm getting is a lot more appealing than focusing on the darker subjects. I can leave those for later, I can't do anything else until we reach Tokyo anyway.

' _First thing to do when I get there, find a safe place to knock out. No wait._ ' I frowned. ' _If I have to stay low during the day, I have to gather food first to munch on in the morning. Bread or snacks can last the night._ '

I blinked, ' _Or... well, I can pick up some cash here and there, not too much from a single one, while my yōkai form is still maintainable. Yeah that's good._ '

...

Don't try this at home kiddies.

* * *

By the time we reached Tokyo station, it was already way past eleven at night. The three of us got off the train and set off once more. The moment we exit the station, I nearly balked at the amount of humans still out and about. Don't they need to sleep?

At this time of the night, Kyōto did not nearly have as much people wandering around compared to this city. The upside is, I will have a much more easier time to carry out what I am about to do. Tugging Ame along, Neko perched atop my shoulder, we weaved through the crowds while I kept an eye out for targets. Picking out ones that looks to be well off enough to not mind _too_ much if they were missing one or two coins from their purse. By the end of ten minutes, I gathered enough to buy myself a couple loaves of bread and called it a day.

I glance around, feeling the telltale sighs of fatigue clouding the corners of my mind, creeping in slowly. We have to find a place to camp, within the hour preferably. "Ame, have you been to Kantō before?"

He nodded once, "Well yeah, a few years ago. But we never actually wandered into such a crowded place before."

I turn to him. "Know any good places to knock out for the night? Somewhere out of immediate sight?"

He pause, thinking deeply. "Well, I'm sure there is a huge garden close by. There are lots of trees there to provide cover. Sunekosuri knows the way."

Giving the calico cat on my shoulder a meaningful look, he huffed once before lazily gesturing with his paw where to go. We hurried along, sprinting full speed towards our destination, the bright city lights passing by us in a sea of blur. Ame was panting slightly by the time we reached the entrance of the garden, me having forced him to run faster than his average speed. Big bold kanji and letters on a pale yellow sign greeted us, reading 'Shinjuku-Gate'.

Vaulting over the electronic ticketing gates, I looked around, taking in the greenery appreciatively, the scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom wafting in the air. Glancing up into the dark night sky, I froze for all but a moment before forcibly dragging Ame after me back towards the entrance, underneath the shelter of its roof. We crouched between two of the gates, and kept silent. I making sure my heart is calm so Meikyō Shisui does not waver, a little hard with the adrenaline pumping through my veins, but I managed.

A Tengu flew by overhead, large, jet black wings barely making a sound as the humanoid-like yōkai glide past, a metal staff in hand. Sharp red eyes surveyed the ground beneath him as he circled the area once, twice, and after what seem like an eternity, he finally took off higher into the sky with a powerful flap of his wings. The Tengu's figure drew further and further away until he is but a speck in the distance, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in and slumped against the metal gate.

Kuromaru. Didn't fancy running into him the first thing when I get to Kantō. It's not that I'm afraid he will attack me, but meeting face-to-face will bound to open up a whole can of worms I rather not feed him with at the moment. He has a pretty high chance of recognising me, considering the amount of time Karasu Tengu and his three kids spent at the main house.

The oldest of the Sanba Garasu had held me once when I was a baby, but after my wandering hand managed to grab a fistful of his hair and _yanked_... he never did try to come near or hold me again. Wary I'd go for his glossy feathers next time, probably.

I snort at the faint memory before being brought back to reality by Ame's exclamation. "Haha! That was awesome! We totally gave him the slip!"

Lips twitching slightly, I replied. "That we did."

I hope my luck holds out in the morning, or I might need a hat. My brows furrowed together, now that I thought of it, waltzing around in modern Japan in a kimono is going to stand out since there are no festivals currently going around, I think. A change of clothes is in order, or at least a cloak. I'll see if I can get it by tomorrow.

I pulled the both of us up and head further into the garden. Now, a tree with enough coverage to keep out the wind, the night is cold. Ame peered up at me. "Ne, there's a greenhouse somewhere in here that is warm and cozy all year round."

"...Let's go then."

* * *

Waking up feeling warm and not out there catching a cold was a luxury I had not been expecting to have once I left Kyōto. It felt absolutely amazing to know I have other means for a warm place to sleep. I just have to be creative.

Grabbing a thicker part of the tree branch, I hauled myself into a sitting position, causing Ame's sleeping form to slide down from my shoulder to my back, still snoring softly away. Raising my arms and stretch, I let out a satisfied sigh when my bones popped. Covering a huge yawn, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked out from within the nest of branches and leaves we had settled into for the night. I noted that there has yet to be signs of humans, but that won't be for long. A glance to the sky showed the sun rose not too long ago.

I scanned the area in search of a missing member. ' _Where's Neko?_ '

Sighing, I shook the rain yōkai beside me awake, he mumbled a few intangible things in his sleep before baby blue eyes blinked open. He sat up sleepily, his movements causing him to loose his balance and _almost_ fell out of the tree and into the pond below us. Until I tugged on his arm and place it around a sturdy branch.

I wound a lock of my hair and brought it up to my face, brown-black greeted my sight and I huff once, before letting it join the rest. The leaves to our left rustled, and I turn to see Sunekosuri, the calico holding a folded piece of glossy paper in his mouth. Seeing the paper, I recalled I had him find a map of Kantō for me last night before I subsequently passed out. I rubbed his head with a smile and retrieved the document.

Ame leaned closer to peer over my shoulder as I opened up the map, scanning the areas we can best hide out. "So any place in mind with quite the amount of forest and nature?"

"Well, Tochigi prefecture has lots of it last we passed by." Ame pointed to the North of Kantō, the area sitting just beneath Tohoku. "There's also a lot of stuff there, but lesser humans compared to Tokyo."

I hummed. ' _It's far enough away but not too much from Tokyo, lesser chance of me getting caught, even if I was found, I can retreat to Tohoku for the meantime. Plus, the added distance from Kyōto is great. An ideal place._ ' "Alright, we'll set for there."

"Okay!" He raised a fist, voice cheerful.

I eyed the yōkai beside me. "By the way... can humans see you at this time of the day?"

He blinked, before frowning in deep thought. "Erm, no. Not unless I want them to."

"What about yōkai?" I pressed.

"They can still see me, but I can camouflage in the rain." He shrugged.

"Can you prevent humans from seeing me?" I'm not too concerned with Kantō yōkai being able to see me, but humans are an issue, they are sometimes too nosy for their own good. My apparent young age doesn't help matters, I can't have rumours of a young child wandering around the city alone. That will attract a lot of unwanted attention.

"Yeah, I can do that, but I would need to stay in contact with a part of you." Ame explained after a pause.

Like Meikyō Shisui then. "Okay, I'll be counting on you."

His chest puff out in pride and he grinned. "No problem! Glad to be of help!"

I smiled wanly. These two aren't at all useless and troublesome like I first thought, in fact they have been great to have around, easing my not-so-steady mental state of mind and acting as a senior wanderer. They did have more experience in that department than I do. These two... are help I did not know I even needed. I'm... glad they chose to come with me.

I blinked rapidly to disperse the burning sensation behind my eyeballs, and instead, gave them my most sincere and heartfelt smile of my own as thanks. Ame's returning grin is a notch brighter while Neko's relaxed and amused expression seem to say, ' _About damn time._ '

Now that I think of it, it's been a while since I've truly smiled like this.

The next few minutes was spent with the duo briefly inputing on good places to sleep and the best route to take, before we head out of the garden to avoid human sight and wait for nightfall. Then, we will set off for Nikkō, Tochigi.

* * *

It took awhile, but we managed to hunt down a cosplay store and procured a dark green cloak with hood. It's not the best camouflage, considering I can't very well blend in well with the humans, but it will do its job of covering my features and clothes from sight for the meantime. With Ame's help, humans should not be able to see me, only yōkai can. Besides, Ayakashi walking around in a cloak is not that odd a sight, Ame walks around in his umbrella raincoat all the time.

The cloth draped to the floor, dragging behind me as I walk. I quickly rectify it by tying up the extra length to shorten it, cutting away the extra seems such a waste. Glancing up once as I tug my oversized hood down, I judged the sun's position and figured we had only a few hours more to go. Finding the cloak killed quite the amount of time.

We stopped by a food stand, buying a few rice balls and snacks for lunch, then start to make our way towards the edge of the city. Passing by a road sign, I pause to look at it, causing Ame to halt as well. On one of the arrows, pointing towards my left, is Ukiyoe town. The place where the Nura Clan is.

' _...Just a look wouldn't hurt, right? I'd like to see the Sakura tree in the backyard._ ' The urge to just curl up within the cherry blossoms and never leave was strong. I don't want just any other tree, but grandmother's, however, I reasoned with myself. ' _If I'm not ready to go back yet, then don't even think about dropping by. It'll just be a pain._ '

With the thought of Yōhime, I suddenly connected something, or more specifically, a certain Kyōto yōkai. Satori the mind reader. ' _Holy mother of Satan, I just missed death by a hair's breath. ...Again._ ' Had I stayed, and should Satori manage to get a glimpse of my mind... aha. Good game.

"Nee-san?" Ame queried softly, before looking at the road sign. Once he saw the town, he commented for my benefit. "The Nura Clan's mainhouse is situated in Ukiyoe town."

I hummed, smoothing down Neko's fur atop his usual perch on my shoulder, half his furry body tucked into the hood of the cloak. "Retsu."

The rain yōkai blinked, baby blue eyes swimming with confusion, I elaborated. "Call me Retsu."

He absolutely beamed. "Retsu-n—mmfff!"

I clamped my free hand over his mouth, muffling the exclamation, took a glance around and lowered my voice. "Not so loud, idiot."

"Sswowwy." He muttered.

Releasing him, I turn to my right, getting further and further away from my birthplace. But... I will come back one day, I promised inwardly. "Let's go."

"Okay!"

* * *

Sprinting at breakneck speed for hours like the hellhounds are onto your case isn't fun, at all. Top that up with maintaining Meikyō Shisui for as long as possible... well.

Ame completely agreed between asthma-like wheezing before finally collapsing onto the ground in a heap. Wiping beads of sweat from my forehead as I settled onto the ground, Neko leaped off my shoulder while we took a couple minutes to rest and regain our energy somewhat. I'll have to thank that the weather is still quite cool, otherwise it would have been that much more unbearable.

I gaze around the area of what would be our home for the next few months, taking in the wires that connect from one post to the other overhead, continuing down the street. The buildings are fairly well-kept, although the white paint is turning into faint beige, this looks to be an older part of the town. A row of mountains loomed further behind the area, as if boxing the inhabitants in, all in all, not a very impressive town. Just the way I like it.

"Retsu-nee, there's an abandoned Onsen not too far away, we can crash there no problem. But... it might have a couple vicious yōkai living within it already..." He muttered the last part with a nervous smile, poking his fingers together sheepishly. "But! If we stay in one corner, they probably wouldn't notice us—"

I turn to him, eyebrow raised with an amused smirk playing on my lips. "Why stay in an abandoned Onsen when we can simply crash at the new one? There _are_ quite the amount of places to sleep here, no?"

He blinked, stumped. "Huh?"

"You don't expect those yōkai to _not_ attack me come sunrise?" My mind had already calculated the pros and cons upon given the new information, immediately discarding the less favourable options. These two aren't the combat type and with me being in my weak human form, we have no way to defend ourselves should any yōkai choose to attack. Weak or strong. The best option is to crash at a place with humans around, yōkai tend to not to show up in places full of humans, none of them is _that_ stupid. That is one sure way to attract the attention of Onmyōji. I turn on my heel and set off once more, Neko leaping up onto my shoulder. I've got one or two hours left, it should be enough time to find a place. "Let's find ourselves an Onsen, I'm dying for a bath."

"W-wait for me!" Ame hollered, grabbing my hand just before we disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

...

Find ourselves an Onsen we sure did, and it is a pretty good one if I have to say so myself. The lobby has a traditional Japanese feel to it, with smooth lacquered wood tiled floor and shoji patterned light covers on the walls above, decorative pale yellow paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. To our left, there's a fairly spacious store selling snacks, souvenirs and drinks. While on our right, is the sitting area with tables and cushioned chairs.

Passing by the reception counter was of no issue, neither is entering the lift and finding an empty room. The place is big enough to have a couple empty rooms since currently, it wasn't exactly holiday season yet, lesser tourists and all. We walked down the corridor of rooms, Neko's keen ears picking up light snoring and or breathing, bypassing them until finally, we found a seemingly vacant room. The feline yōkai gave an approval nod.

"Ame, make sure the lights aren't lit, it would draw unwanted attention if lights were on in the middle of the night." I explained, before sending in some Osore into the card slot to unlock the door.

The yōkai nod once in understanding. "Okay."

Opening the door, the three of us entered the unit and took off our shoes before stepping onto the tatami mat. The first thing I noticed, is the balcony slash window, allowing us to view the natural scenery outside. A small television sat on one side of the room and beside it is a large white cabinet, tucked beneath it is a small wooden shoe cabinet. In the middle of the room, is a square low table complemented by Japanese sitting cushions with backrest. A cute couch with elevating leg rest was placed by the window, a light brown curtain to block out the sun if it is too bright.

Entering through another door nearby, I found the bathroom, clean and pristine, fluffy white towels and robes stacked in the cabinets while the soap and likewise on the sink. A bathtub with a pink shower curtain is located towards the back of the room. I retreated and made my way to a shōji door, sliding it open, I stepped in and smirked.

There are two beds that looks absolutely inviting, the sheets white and fluffy, with orange-red coloured cushions adorning it. Sparse decorations of flowers are placed here and there within the unit. Seems like we lucked out with a VIP room of sorts. I gaze around the place appreciatively, while Ame let out an awed sigh beside me. Neko immediately headed for one of the beds.

I smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I had to search the internet just to be able to get this chapter out, and thank the gods I did all those research months ago otherwise I wouldn't be able to update this fast. XD**

 **65 Favourites and 82 Follows! Oh mi gosh! Thank you everyone for the love and support!**

 **Feel free to follow me on tumblr "kirakirabluemoon", I will be posting some of my artworks there. Retsu and Kira's new year is up!**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	9. Chapter 9: Kick start

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 6 years old.**

 **Note: The places that appear in this chapter is all based on images I found on wiki as I've never been to Japan. If I got anything wrong please PM or leave it in a review so I can change it.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 9:

Kick start

* * *

A dark haired beauty sat alone in a dimly lit dining room, utensils swiftly cutting out a portion of her food before bringing it up to her lips. The atmosphere was glum, heavy even, with nothing but deathly silence befitting of a funeral accompanying the teen.

Swallowing, Hagoromo Gitsune set down the fork and knife, before delicately dabbing at her mouth with a white napkin. "How was it? Kidōmaru."

The yōkai stepped out from within the shadows in the corner of the room, revealing himself with a displeased scowl. "The brat completely disappeared."

The bed was rumpled from countless tossing and turning when he checked the bedroom yesterday, clear signs of restless sleep. Her lingering scent was still strong within the room, so she did not left right after they got back. Jun showed no negative signs after the massacre, just a tad bit disorientated but it was all within his expectations. No matter what careful training they instilled, she still has three-quarter human blood running through her veins, which includes human feelings and all that stuff. Otherwise, she behaved similarly to how a yōkai would, indifferent to human lives.

But the thing is, Jun is not just _any_ quarter yōkai. She is _Nurarihyon's_ granddaughter. An unpredictable yōkai who for some reason, favour humans enough to even marry one. Jun... has been getting less and less tangible every day. She is right there and yet at certain times, it seems as if she is completely out of anyone's reach, like she could fade away right in front of their eyes.

"The kimono Onee-sama gifted Jun, along with the katana is with her." Kyōkotsu reported, appearing nearby, brows knit together. "But nothing else is gone from the room."

"The question is whether she ran, or was out for air and hunted down by Onmyōji, or Nurarihyon got to her." Ibaraki Dōji grumbled, reclining upon the windowsill, dark eyes calculating. Upon hearing that name, Hagoromo Gitsune's finger twitched a little in annoyance.

"Jun did fell asleep outside once." Kyōkotsu supplied thoughtfully, holding up a finger. "She came back before noon though."

"The brat never goes out on training night." Kidōmaru refuted, dismissing the idea entirely on the spot. Related to an unpredictable yōkai or not, Jun had never once missed a training session no matter what. All heads turn to their commander, who had been quietly finishing up her breakfast.

Without looking up Hagoromo Gitsune voiced her order after a moment of silence. "Observe for now. If you see her, bring her back."

* * *

I peer at my reflection in the mirror, mouth open as I tried to find the odd texture I felt with my tongue earlier this morning. Thinking it was food debris, I had tried to get it out but to no avail. It seems to be stuck into my gum or something, but the odd thing is, I do not feel any pain.

Having a sneaking suspicion, I pulled out the wooden shoe cabinet from the living area to use as a stepping stool, in order to reach the mirror located above the sink within the bathroom. I was right. I stare at the small white bone peeking out from behind the bottom front of my teeth. My first adult tooth in this life.

That means I have to take out the baby tooth it is going to replace. It's already somewhat loose now that I really pay attention to it, so I merely have to hasten the process and make it fall out as soon as possible. The new tooth is already well on its way. Pinching the baby tooth between my index finger and thumb, I pulled at it with as much pressure as I dared, pausing from time to time in both parts scared and slight discomfort before finally giving up. ' _I'll just prod at it with my tongue from time to time._ '

After rinsing out my mouth, I dragged the shoe cabinet back to where it was and changed into my human disguise. Since the Kyōto yōkai are looking out for a little girl, I purposely wore boys clothes in an attempt to throw them off. It consisted of a dark turtleneck top, loose white t-shirt over it and navy blue pants, plus sneakers. My hair was pulled up and tucked into a cap, styled in a way that would seem like I had short hair.

I had kept the shoulder-length hair after some thought, reasoning that it would be easier to change disguises whenever I need to. The kimono and cloak has been shoved into a bag which now houses aforementioned kimono, zori, and a few other necessities. All in all, that's pretty much my luggage. Grabbing the bag along with Ame and Neko, we proceeded to head outside for lunch. Of course, after double checking to make sure that we did not leave any of our meagre possessions behind.

It has been nearly two weeks since we came to Nikkō, Tochigi. In that amount of time we have been here, we had to change rooms once. The reason was simple. The place we crashed at was booked after a few days of our staying.

This happened during noon, when we were all sound asleep, tired from wandering around the area till late night to get used to things. Neko was the first to be alerted, his sensitive ears receiving the sounds of incoming footsteps and pulling him from dreamland. Then subsequently, he sank his claws into our flesh to call us back to earth. Within the next few seconds of the door unlocking and a full blown panic going on, we scrambled from underneath the warm comforters of the beds, throwing the blankets back up as tidily as we could, grabbed our stuff and made a mad dash towards the balcony.

Neko easily hopped onto the railing and leaped to the balcony of the room beside ours, which was thankfully unoccupied. Meanwhile, Ame had to assist me, otherwise, humans might be rewarded with the sight of a six year old child trying to perform mission impossible on a storeys high building. ...That can't be good if it made it to the headlines.

But all's well, ends well, if not for the painful wake-up call and subsequent near heart-attack.

After that incident, we always paid extra attention to keep things in its place when we were not using it, so all we had to do is tidy up what we were currently using and scram should the scenario ever happen again. There is also the option of delaying the humans from entering for a little while, until we were done packing and got out. Both works. Someone has just got to lock the door again the moment it was unlocked, and again, and again, and again.

The trio of us walked down the afternoon street, passing by a couple people on our way to get lunch. Ame, all the while, pointing at various sights and explaining them for me whenever I ask, acting much like a tour guide. He had taken to that role when he started realising there are still some things I have yet to know, young age and all. He consulted Neko from time to time if he needed to, since the feline has definitely seen more than him.

"Okay, so there's this area where everything looks like it was out from the Edo period, architecture, dressing and all. A pretty popular tourist attraction and more importantly, there's good food." He grinned conspiratorially, to which I return with a small smirk. "It's called Edo Wonderland Nikko Edomura."

...

We followed the mouth-watering smell of food into the heart of the Japanese cultural theme park, and wandered around deciding what to eat while counting the amount of cash we have left on hand. We settled for a Yabu Soba, which I shared with Ame since I would not be able to finish all of it. Ordering for the food took a little yōkai magic to make me believable, and with the combined efforts of both Ame and Neko, in the eyes of any human beings, I'm a male in his late teens.

No one suspected a thing.

After a filling lunch, we shared a skewer of grilled meat, called Yama Kujira, as we toured around the area. The streets were not overly crowded, with only a couple tourists and people around. There weren't many children in sight, after all, school had started was just a couple weeks ago.

Thud!

I turn my head in search for the source of the sound, halting in my steps and pulling Ame to a stop as well. Neko shifted slightly from his perched atop my shoulder, readjusting his position before settling down. A sky blue noren with an image of a white target archery on it fluttered slightly in the breeze, I peer past it and saw a little boy around my age practicing archery inside.

The rain yōkai tilted his head to the side. "That's an Archery Dōjo, do you want to check it out?"

Nodding in affirmative, we quietly slipped inside, unseen. The place is relatively small, just a wooden counter in the middle as a line to shoot from with targets at the back. Bows hung from the wall on one side while bags of arrows were stacked in one corner. All in all, it is more of a place for children to practice archery than it is for adults. Cute.

I surveyed the place, dully noting a middle-aged man, instructor most likely, giving direction to the excited little boy on the standard way to hold the bow, before my eyes drift to land on a lone figure behind the counter. A male with light brown hair sat curled up in the dark corner beside the archery targets, staring listlessly in front of him, dark brown eyes unseeing. He wore the traditional archery practitioner clothes, albeit slightly different than the other man's, however that is not what had my attention. It was the fact that he is practically translucent. I can literally see right through him and the wall he was leaning on.

' _A spirit? No, can't be._ ' Spirits rarely appear in the morning for they are at their weakest when the sun is up, especially new ones. Maybe another other type of yōkai.

As if seeming to feel eyes upon him, the male looked up and our eyes met. Seeing no harm, I nod in acknowledgement. Blinking once, the yōkai glance around himself first, and seeing no one but him is within that corner, he then raise a hesitant hand back in greeting.

Standing around for a couple more minutes, I quickly lost interest in whatever the humans were doing. Tugging on Ame's hand, I raised the other in farewell to the man in the corner and left.

* * *

The crescent moon is up, shining a white luminescent within the inky darkness. The weather is still relatively cold, but gradually getting warmer. Summer is around the corner.

I had wanted to take a walk alone, hence, Ame and Neko are staying back at the hotel to give me some privacy. Wandering the dark and quiet streets, I passed by the place we went to earlier today, my mind briefly flashing to the yōkai.

' _Maybe I can go chat with him a bit._ ' I mused. It's not like I had anything better to do right now, and it looks like he doesn't either. We both had no goal or direction, lost in the sea that is life. Besides, I can learn quite a bit from conversations and he probably wouldn't mind a company. Shrugging inwardly, I made my way towards my destination.

* * *

The man sat, leaning against the wall, looking up at the ceiling listlessly. Had he not been a spirit, there would have been an imprint of his shape on the concrete by now.

His thoughts wandered to the odd cross-dressing little child who saw and acknowledged his existence. She can't be older than six. Although he briefly wondered why there had been two yōkai with her. Maybe it's because the young human can see them and they became acquainted. Rare, but not impossible.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the image, he looked down onto the floor, sighing inaudibly. He probably won't see her again, there is no reason to think of the child. Because a hundred years down the road, she will be long gone from this world and he'd still be here.

He had been here staying at this very spot for at least over two centuries after all. Watching as the cultural theme park being built some years ago, moving into this store after it was set up. He is a Tsukumogami of the bow, and the spirit found it slightly ironic to be able to stay in an Archery Dōjo once more after so many years of being homeless.

Brown eyes blinked once, his body tensing up when he registered a pair of black zori has entered his vision, and snapped his head to look up.

Crimson eyes— red, so red— practically glowed within the darkness of the dōjo, contrasting even more against her long jet black hair and dark blue kimono. Eyes that seemed so mature, intelligent, pulling and sucking him in. The Tsukumogami feels almost a little lightheaded all of a sudden, and promptly leaned back to gain some distance, blinking a few times.

The girl smirked slightly upon meeting his gaze, head tilting slightly in a nod. "Sup."

Tozen frowned, confused, but noted that the gesture looked kind of familiar. Then his brows raised slightly when a possibility entered the equation. ' _Could that girl be...?_ '

He stared at the child, skeptical. As if knowing what he was thinking, a chuckle left her lips. "My name is Retsu. Nice to meet you again."

' _Ah. So she_ was _that child from earlier._ ' He concluded, and for the first time in years, he felt his spirit becoming just a bit more grounded. The feeling of floating within a misty abyss gradually dispersing, clearing up. It's a good feeling.

He managed a lopsided smile, taking a moment to recall what his name was before introducing himself. "Tozen... nice to meet you. Are you perhaps interested in Archery? I know a few tricks."

A childish grin graced his eyes. "Sure."

...

Retsu come by every other night, sometimes with a couple snacks and interesting topics of her day. Tozen could not recall how long it has been since he had someone to chat with, he quite enjoyed it if only to make his life a little more colourful. It was nice to see things from a child's point of view, though her vocabulary is still rather limited. He did help a little in that department apart from teaching a few tricks on archery.

After three nights, the boy and cat yōkai, which he now knew as Ame and Sunekosuri— Neko for short— finally tagged along, and all of a sudden, the Archery Dōjo is filled with a lighter atmosphere. He found himself looking forward to their visits.

"Alright, so you hold it like this." He showed Retsu the standard position to handle the long bow, adjusting the arrow and pulled, pointed tip aiming at the targets some ways behind the counter.

It was a slightly different one from the initial barebow recurve he let her use. This one is much longer, the same height as the archer even, and more difficult to aim. It requires more practice and patience to master, however, it is one of the first few forms of the bow.

The child fumbled a little, crimson eyes flicking to take in his form from time to time, and adjusted herself to mirror it. "Like this?"

Her grip on the string slackened and the duo watched with horrified eyes as the loose arrow flew straight towards an unsuspecting Ame. Upon impact, the boy turn his head behind and look at his butt, where the arrow was sticking out from.

"Ah." Was all he managed to get out before promptly passing out.

Silence befall the dōjo as Retsu slowly put down the long bow with an unusually blank expression, before going over to check on the rain yōkai.

Yes, it was fun. ...The next time Retsu held a bow and arrow, no one, apart from Tozen, dared stood within the room.

...

"Hey, we're currently staying at the Kinugawa Onsen, the place is really nice! Wanna go for a soak there?" Ame dropped by the dōjo to ask, baby blue eyes shinning.

Tozen mulled it over for a second, before replying with a smile. "If it's not too much of a trouble, I'd like to."

The Tsukumogami will never forget the horror and embarrassment he went through that night for the rest of his life— it took the archer nearly three days before he can even look anyone in the eyes. The event would be later known as the bucket incident— which of course involves a bucket, a scream fest, getting knocked over their heads by an irritated child and nearly being found out by the humans— it was never mentioned again.

From that day onwards, Tozen never really did went back to the Archery Dōjo he once haunted, for Ame had pestered him to stay the night, then another, one more, and so on. Afterwards, it had extended to going with them for trips around Tochigi, and depending on where they are going, it is either during late afternoon or nightfall.

...Life wasn't so bad.

* * *

Within the hotel room, curtains drawn shut, two figures moved in tandem with the other. Water droplets flowed and hovered around them, glimmering an almost ethereal blue, before a single katana sliced through them with a hair-raising echo of metal.

A small feline ducked between their legs, trying to get one to trip and fall. While a young male sat to the side, watchful eyes following their movements, throwing small projectiles from time to time to make sure they are still paying full attention to their surroundings. Not just the opponent right in front of them, that would be a death wish. I made sure they knew it.

With a swipe of the sword that came much too close for comfort, baby blue eyes snapped shut, staggering backwards and tripping over his smaller companion, before falling to the floor with a yelp. I step back, stance relaxing slightly as Ame rubbed the back of his head. "Retsu-nee is really good."

"The water bullets are great, but you need to work on speed and reaction time if anything, it'll be your life-saver." I mused thoughtfully, letting the rain yōkai scramble back onto his feet, eyes sliding to Tozen. "Comments?"

The tsukumogami sighed. "Well, compared to you, he's definitely no match. But like you said, speed will help him greatly, in escaping if nothing else."

"But I would need to engage in combat if something happens. I said we would aid you until you're strong enough to lead us. I don't intend to go back on my words." Ame said determinedly.

My gaze landed onto him sharply, causing him to flinch. "Idiot. If something happens, you _run_. Got it? That is what every single yōkai are best at, ain't it?"

The chances of survival are higher if a yōkai escapes instead of engaging in battle. Because even the smallest and weakest one, run and hide is in their nature, a higher caliber yōkai would sometimes even have trouble tracking one. Running is our best bet.

"But—"

"Listen up, I do not intend to fight unless I have no other choice, the same goes for all of you. When a situation comes up and we got separated, always meet up at the nearest Onsen or shrine. I expect you to be there when we regroup." I narrowed my eyes and he finally nodded in consent.

Rounding onto Tozen, who had a questioning look on his face, I continued. "The same goes for you, although it is entirely up to you if you want to meet up with us again."

He frowned contemplatively, dark brown eyes sharp. "...I understand."

The tsukumogami might not say anything about it, but I think he already knew we are staying under the radar. If a situation occurs, he can choose to continue associating with us and risk himself, or stay away and safe. That was the choice I gave him. Me not having the ability to protect him was left unsaid.

"Let's continue." I said, readjusting my katana. Ame widen his stance opposite of me, droplets of water floating in the air.

I had spent the first two weeks recuperating, just making sure I had enough to eat and sufficient sleep. I know my limits and my body is still that of a three-quarter human child, so I decided that my sleeping schedule is best following a human's timing. After a couple months sleeping late in Kyōto, I am starting to see faint panda eyes. Add the 'training sessions' with Kidōmaru, I'm on the brink of collapsing from sheer exhaustion. Rest came first, training next.

No health, no life.

After the 'awakening' or so to speak, I seldom had dreams of my past life, at least, not of the mundane daily ones. Instead, I recalled other things, not what I have experienced, but of what I saw. Movies or series, my mind seem to latch viciously onto the martial arts shows especially. When I woke up, they were as vivid as if I was there at the scene to witness it, the rest of the memories pale drastically in comparison.

Maybe it's a yōkai instinct, triggered upon knowing I am in danger, absorbing as quickly as possible from whatever sources I have and use it to protect myself. If I remember correctly, Rikuo was able to recall things from when he was very little as well, before he was able to perform Kyōka Suigetsu. I suppose the yōkai Nurarihyon has good memories.

I am not going to ask why I can remember them, neither will I pass up the golden opportunity to take any opponents by surprise.

So I learned and practiced.

During the afternoon or late evening, I tried out some moves within the hotel common room. Taking no risks, I did not leave the human shelter for the forests outside even though there are much more space there. More space equals to easily being spotted. I don't want to be seen by _anyone_.

Ame, Tozen and sometimes Neko— the lazy bum— watch on curiously but not once did they ever question where I had learned these moves. Maybe adding in a few pointers here and there if they think I need it. I can bet they never saw these style of fighting before considering it is Chinese martial arts, an incomplete mix of them to be more precise, plus a dose of Muay Thai and a couple sword styles. I'm eternally grateful for watching many of these shows in my past life, never thought they would be of some help.

The martial arts I recalled are not complete, and the moves were not exactly genuine, even if it is, not all are suitable for my body. I am not a heavy hitter, at the very least won't be for another five years. I mostly rely on speed, accuracy and agility for the moment. Fast strikes, aiming for vital parts of the body, the eyes, temple, ears, throat, heart, liver, kidney, etcetera.

I know how to throw a punch or kick, and hitting hard enough so as not to feel pain. I have the mindset, maybe it is not the correct or recommend one but I am focusing on survival first and foremost. If it can help me live, I will take it. Majority of the time, I will try to avoid battle, but if I really have to, I will fight to kill and be prepared for the worst when engaging. Battle to survive and nothing else.

If there was one thing Ibaraki Dōji taught right, it was ' _strike to kill_.' I cannot afford allowing my opponents the opportunity to stand back up again. My stamina will run out long before they do.

We did some night training in my yōkai form when we're not outside wandering, sharpening our skills and honing our instincts to its finest. It was slow progress for some, but improvements gradually showed.

Ame shot the multiple water droplets at me —which mind you, is like having hard stones being shot at me— I dodged and sliced through them with my katana as best as I could. In that one distracted moment however, Sunekosuri slipped past my ankles and made me loose my balance. I fell.

Landing with a jarring thud, I vaguely hearing the sound of something small hit the ground. Immediately, I pushed myself into a sitting position, fingers touching my lips as Ame came to my side worriedly. My fingers came away with blood on it and I looked around, hand reaching out for a small white object lying not to far from where I landed.

"Oh." The rain yōkai muttered, as Neko came around to peer at my hand, nose twitching at the smell of blood. Tozen leaned forwards from his seat by the wall, concerned.

Sitting in the palm of my hand, is my first baby tooth.

* * *

The forest is completely pitch-black, towering trees with thick canopies preventing the faint illumination of the moon from reaching the underbrush. A cool wind howled, shaking up the leaves and branches. Little animals scurried away and back to their homes for the night as nocturnal predators emerged.

A creature waited, silent and still within the thicket for its prey to come. Coal black eyes, each the size of a saucer, surveyed the scenery before him.

Not minutes later, a small, lone figure emerged from down the rocky mountain path, looking around curiously, oblivious to the dangers of the surrounding wilderness. A sinister smile spread across its face, before moving stealthily from its spot.

Yes, that child will do.

...

My skin prickled in a way that signalled I was being watched, but I'm not exactly sure by _what_. All I know is that I don't really like that gaze. Briefly, I wondered it is was a Kyōto yōkai, but quickly dismissed the idea.

From where we are currently at, they should have no reason to be here of all places. It is a relatively remote area, and they risk being spotted by the Tengu Clan and getting captured for information or offed. Even if they are searching for me, Hagoromo Gitsune most likely would not send an underling who cannot apprehend me by force. In other words, someone around Kidōmaru's caliber, who have a slight chance of detecting me should I use Meikyō Shisui, are the ones ideal for the job. Any others is just a waste of time and effort.

The one who is stalking me is not very strong, hence, that about ruled out those guys. Rouge yōkai is more likely. I recall there was that problem existing in the show, which ultimately led to the rat incident during Gyūki's test.

Tugging the dark green hood further down to cover my face, I continued on. If the yōkai or whatever attacks, I'll just beat it up. My katana is with me, not to mention I'm in my night form, there should not be any major issues.

I had left Tozen, Ame and Neko back at the hotel, opting to wandering around the area once again. I try not to with all the crows patrolling around in the sky but I had to, otherwise I'll so insane from being cooped up all day with those guys. I like them, I really do, but I need my alone time on occasion.

There is a certain sense of exhilaration that came from travelling alone, since I only have to take care of myself. Compared to when one travels in a group, the pressure of having to lookout for the lives around me is significantly lesser. I can understand why Nurarihyon and his descendants liked travelling alone. It's kind of like their down time to recharge themselves. While we are fine and maybe even enjoy the company of others, we also like our solitary.

I was promptly snapped out of my train of thoughts by a loud noise coming from somewhere very, very close to me.

...

The creature took a deep breath and opened its huge mouth.

"UWAN!"

The sound echoed throughout the forest, startling birds from their nests, causing a rain of leaves to fall from where they took flight in a haste. The child tensed up on the spot, her breathing held in. It was as if she was frozen in time.

Uwan giggled madly under its breath of yet another successful scare— unaware that one of the child's hand was resting upon her katana— until it peered back out of the bush once more and realise the girl has all but disappeared.

A subtle chill ran up its spine just as a shadow fell over its hiding place from behind. The small yōkai slowly tilted its head back to see a pair of narrow demonic crimson eyes, lips pursed into a displeased scowl— and is that a vein popping— before a fist was raised and descended with blinding speed.

Stars and crescent moons was all the yōkai could see for a little while. Clutching its head in agony as it waited for the pain to fade away, Uwan cracked open one eye and noticed the girl is already walking away, mumbling something about imbeciles and ruining the mood, with her back to it nonetheless.

The audacity of the child...

The creature scrambled back up, small hands hitching up its bush camouflage to enable better movement, before scurrying after the disappearing figure. Leaving behind the underbrush and subsequently the forest, following the child further and further into human civilisation.

How is she not afraid? That was a pretty good scare!

Its lips pursed, almost similar to a pout at its unsuccessful scare, pride wounded. No matter, it just have to make sure the next one works. But the yōkai had not much places to hide out in the streets, with the lampposts lighting up the quiet neighbourhood. Uwan ducked behind the poles instead, the occasional decorative bush to aid it here and there as it kept a fair distance between the target and itself.

The girl huffed out an irritated sigh before coming to a halt, turning around to face behind all of a sudden. Uwan immediately curl up and stop moving, pretending to be a plant. She merely arched an unimpressed fine eyebrow at the small bush placed smack dab in the middle of the pavement. The child narrowed her eyes before slowly turning on her heel to leave.

The little yōkai got up and resumed following, until the child faded in a swirl of darkness right before its very eyes. Uwan looked around frantically, trying to see where she had went, but there was nothing. She had completely disappeared.

Belatedly, the small yōkai noticed that it was nowhere near its old haunt, looking at the unfamiliar and endless roads stretching in every directions around, the lanes seeming to grow bigger and bigger, its world magnifying...

Uwan let out an earsplitting screech.

The sound subsequently woke every single animal all around the neighbourhood. Yowls, insistent barking and the occasional cawing of crows as they took flight filled the night. It was not long at all before the lights were being switched on, murmurs and grumbling were heard within houses as the owners tried to hush their pets.

Not moments later, the child appeared once more, scowling, and dealt a decisive KO to the still screeching yōkai. Grabbing the limp form by the leg, she spirited the both of them away, disappearing in a swirl of Osore.

...

A Tengu flew past, having been attracted by the commotion. Sharp eyes surveyed the area as he circled once, twice, before flying off upon finding nothing out of place.

...

A pair of large obsidian eyes blink open blearily, wincing when a strong light pierced its vision. Taking a couple seconds to let its eyes adjust, Uwan let out a yawn before turning its head to find the source of its discomfort.

Sunlight filtered in through the window, lighting up the hotel room in a soft yellow glow. The curtains billowed slightly in the breeze as fluffy white clouds drifted lazily up in the blue sky.

It's a beautiful day.

Something shined within its peripheral vision, eyes immediately flicking over to look. Uwan's stomach instantly dropped.

A girl with brown-black hair sat to the side not too far away, sharpening her katana. Each slide against the wet stone brought a spine-chilling sound, the sharp blade seeming to glimmer almost menacingly. It did not help that as the child held it up for inspection with bored pear-green eyes, her narrowed gaze landed onto the creature meaningfully.

Uwan gulped, half-way to a full blown hyperventilation.

"Ah, you're awake." Curious baby blue eyes blinked, causing the yōkai to flinch back at the sudden closeness. Eyes flickering indecisively between the new face and the threat looming behind that seems to be preparing to end its life.

"So, what's your name? I'm Amefurikozō, Ame for short." The rain yōkai conversed easily, before briefly introducing the rest as well. Uwan's gaze never did leave the child and the rain child soon noticed. "Ah, Retsu-nee's just a little moody from your antics yesterday, she'll cool down soon though. You hungry?"

Eyeing the delicious looking rice balls in front of its eyes, the small yōkai soon forgot what it originally came here for.

* * *

May has rolled around quickly, marking a full month since I had left Kyōto.

The past week, Ame had been whining that the wisteria season is ending soon, around mid-May, and if we don't hurry up, we will miss it. So here we are at the Ashikaga Flower Park, in Ashikaga, Tochigi. It did take some time to get here from Nikkō though, about one and a half hour by train.

We had to be slightly more sneaky while boarding it, careful not to be spotted since it is still broad daylight. Even though most humans can't see us, there are some that can, and we will never know when an Onmyōji is nearby. They have no telltales, or at least, from what most yōkai can tell. I do know they have a certain air about them though, if I paid close enough attention that is.

Wisteria are in bloom everywhere, the fragrance potent in the air. However, the most magnificent of all is a huge and ancient tree sitting within the garden, beautiful purple flowers cascading from its branches.

The branches are so large they had to have thick wooden beams supporting them so the tree does not topple over from its own weight. Petals are scattered all over the grass, colouring the ground with shades of purple, violet and pink. Making for a breathtaking, ethereal painting.

Tozen, Neko, Ame and I stayed close together, never wandering more than two meters from the other. I'd like to be able to skedaddle quickly in a group should anything happen and they seem to sense it. I was grateful for that.

Uwan appeared in a shower of petals and leaves from above, the bush it used to wore was now decorated with various flowers currently in bloom. The yōkai did a small twirl, huge grin on its face, completely satisfied with its handiwork. Neko snorted, trotting along the road, occasionally batting at the falling leaves and flowers.

The small yōkai had followed us outside when I went for lunch, and now, it took to tagging along, uninvited, on our trip. As long as the bush doesn't go blurting out our whereabouts I do not really care, but it does not seem to have a really high... intellect. I guess that's one less thing to worry, or one more, depending on how I look at it.

Staring at the wisteria hanging in front of my face contemplatively, a sense of nostalgia and sadness overcame me. The flower looks very similar to the weeping Sakura tree at home.

Eyes darting left and right, I saw no humans nearby and reached out for the flower, plucking a small bunch and pocketed it. I cannot have grandma's for obvious reasons, but now I do have something similar to it.

I can try turning it into a hairpin tonight, a little Osore should preserve it well. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

* * *

Ame had noticed how tense and jittery, much like a feral animal, Retsu-nee had been during their escape from Kyōto. It wasn't until they reached their self-declared safe house did she relax a bit more.

His knowledge of humans are limited at best, let alone knowing how to accommodate one. But he do know enough that humans need to eat as a means to survive, while on the other hand, yōkai does not need it to live. Food is merely another way to gain strength, apart from gathering fear from humans. Still, the rain yōkai tries his best for the young girl and with Sunekosuri's help, he managed.

The calico feline had spent much of his days amongst human civilisation, hence, he saw and know more about the species. There were still trial and error, but that is to be expected, and he was grateful Retsu is at the age where she can just tell him what she want or need so he can do something about it. Figuring out what someone wants without telling him straightforwardly isn't exactly his fort. He still has much to learn.

Ame is happy when he noticed Retsu is relaxing more and more as the days go by. Her young face wasn't marred with a frown as much as when she first came here, the edge to her eyes had soften somewhat as well. She smiled more too. Her complexion had been pasty before, and now, after a few months, although her cheeks looked a little gaunt from mostly eating snacks instead of a full meal, her natural blush is much more prominent.

But still, when the child thought he wasn't looking, he could see a haunted and tired look in her eyes from time to time. Some mornings, rare though it is, when he woke her up for breakfast, he noticed a small furrow between her brows, face pitched as if in pain. He swiftly shook her awake without remorse, sometimes even in the middle of the night when she started mumbling nonsensical stuff. From Ame's own experience, the faster one is out of nightmares the better.

The very next night after they reached Nikkō, Tochigi, yōkai Retsu disappeared into the hotel bathroom and came back out with her look changed. Her jet black hair is now in a high pony tail with the side-bangs let down, each tied off with a long maroon ribbon starting from the chin till near towards the ends.

Ame thought this new hairstyle suited her so much more than the previous one. It was more... Retsu like.

Then, Tozen came along. He was really excited and happy she actually reached out to another without anyone's prompt. The tsukumogami is definitely making a positive impact on the young quarter yōkai... apart from that time he received an arrow in the butt. Retsu still needs an adult figure in her life no matter how mature she acts, for all her intelligence, she is still a six year old. He and Neko both really took a liking to the bow yōkai, he provided the emotional support of an adult that neither Ame or Neko could give.

They're an odd bunch, but if it helps her even just a little with her emotional burden, that's all Ame could ask for.

As for Uwan... well it can pass for a comic relief he supposes.

* * *

Steam rose up into the night sky languidly as I submerged myself into the hot spring with a content sigh, elbow propped against the ledge.

It's my third month here. Spring is finally over and Summer has come, bringing warmth along with the soon-to-be unbearable heat of June. Better take advantage of the hot springs while I still can before it gets too warm.

I gaze up into the night sky, jet black hair bundled up to prevent it from getting wet, the longer ends just barely brushing against the floor behind me.

' _We need to get going soon... staying in one place for this long is pushing it. The local yōkai might have already started noticing us, it won't do for them to report back to the Nura Clan._ ' I closed my eyes, deciding to leave within the next few days.

Just then, the door to the outdoor hot springs suddenly slide open, causing my eye to snap open in alarm and glance towards it.

' _It's one in the morning! Who would come at this time?!_ ' The thought briefly flashed through my mind before I locked gazes with a bald elderly man. A small white towel is slung over one of his shoulders, a bigger one wrapped around his waist.

His dark coloured eyes widen slightly upon seeing me and he paused by the doorway, one hand still upon the sliding panel.

... ...

' _Awkward..._ ' I averted my eyes and slowly sink into the hot spring, hoping the misty water can provide me more coverage. The elderly quietly turned around and stiffly walked right out, closing the door soundlessly behind him.

After one second, I pop my head back up over the surface, wiping the water from my face with a hand and frown. Immediately, feeling something off about that old man.

' _He looked very familiar..._ ' I managed to conjure up an image of him within my head and then, my relaxed brain— which isn't so relaxed anymore— finally supplied a name along with it.

Nurarihyon.

I stopped breathing, jaw slack before my gaze dart towards the door he had _just_ left through and activated Meikyō Shisui as fast as I can. It wavered a little, until I forcibly calmed my heart to maintain it.

' _Shit. Shit, shit._ ' I got of the water, wrapping the towel around myself and ran, no sprinted back to the room, because hell, if I can recognise him, he sure as heck can too!

' _The number one drifter of the whole of Japan, how could I have forgotten his tendency to disappear to places for weeks on end?!_ ' I screamed inwardly while bringing forward my next plans.

...

Nurarihyon halted in his steps, dark amber eyes blinking slowly. Something doesn't feel right.

Hesitating but for a split second, his mind replayed the sight he caught before he awkwardly turned around and left. He was pretty sure it was a young girl. Her skin has a slight tan, one of her elbows placed on the edge of the hotspring, right eye closed. A twinge of something surfaced within his mind but he can't quite put his finger on it.

She has cheeks that still hold baby fat, further signifying her young age. His blood ran a couple degrees colder when he recalled the eerily familiar long black hair that protrudes from the back of her head, a white towel sitting on top. What was the colour of her one visible eye? His mind easily supplied it. It was demonic crimson. Same as Rikuo's, from that one time he showed his yōkai form years ago. That hairstyle and colour is almost the same as Rihan's.

Inhaling sharply, he turned back around and practically flung the door right open, stepping back into the open-air bath. Sharp amber eyes immediately set to scanning the area, and his heart, had it been there, would of dropped. Still, he harboured a cold feeling in his stomach.

The girl is gone.

However, there was an unmistakable faint chill in the air that cannot be caused by the weather. ' _Lingering Osore._ '

He inhaled a little shakily, hand reaching out for the wall beside him, not so much for physical support rather than a mental one. He'd recognise that technique anywhere. It was his after all. A disbelieving smirk made its way onto his face. ' _She's alive. She's alive..._ '

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **86 Favourites and 101 Follows! HOLY! Thank you so so much for reading and taking your time to review! They never fail to motivate me to keep writing! XD**

 **I have three new personal artworks posted on my Tumblr account "kirakirabluemoon". Night Retsu. Retsu at Ashikaga Flower Park. Retsu in boy disguise, Ame and Neko group picture is up! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	10. Chapter 10: Transient Peace (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 6 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 10 (Part 1):

Transient Peace

* * *

I undid Meikyō Shisui at the same time I violently slide open the balcony door, rattling the glass panel and frightening the occupants within the dark room. Unfortunately for Tozen who had been drinking, inhaled the water in his shock and started choking. Three pairs of eyes immediately look up upon my loud entry and nearly bulge out of their sockets. In their defense, I do look like I had just seen a ghost (pun intended) and am only clad in a fluffy white towel.

"Retsu-nee?" Ame recovered first, a frown marring his face. "What's wro—"

He lost his voice when I directed a sharp look at them. "Pack up. We're leaving. _Now_."

Rushing into the bedroom where my clothes are, I heard the four yōkai fly into action in the other room once they have registered my words. I hastily pulled on my undergarments and the top part of my blue kimono, before proceeding to shove the rest of the articles into my bag. Grabbing my zori from the shoe rack, I slipped them on outside the balcony where the rest are already gathered with whatever belongings we have. All looking harried to say the least.

Sunekosuri nudged Uwan in a gesture to copy his actions and leaped onto my left shoulder, with the other yōkai hurriedly scrambling onto my right one. Grabbing Tozen's hand and offering an elbow to Ame, which he quickly clung onto as if his life depended on it, I took a deep breath to calm down and activate Meikyō Shisui once more. Casting a glance at them, we leaped from the balcony and into the night. Wind brushing our faces with a whoosh as we descend through a canopy of leaves, landing in a neat crouch we sprint off into the forest, setting a fast pace.

"Hey, what's the matter all of a sudden?" Tozen finally voiced his concern a few minutes later once we are a certain distance away from the Onsen.

I slowed down a little, noticing Ame is having some difficulty keeping a good grip on my elbow. My brain is churning up a storm, but gradually clearing up with Tozen's enquiry. ' _Yeah,_ why _was I so panicked?_ ' Of all people I had managed to run into, it was my grandfather, I'd say that was a pretty good draw, right? I highly doubt he would harm let alone kill me even when he did recognise me, the most he could do is bring me home. ' _...Ah, so that's the reason._ '

I'm not prepared to go home yet.

Wondering briefly if I should to tell them about Nurarihyon, I carefully weighed my options. Eventually, the idea of the sheer amount of explanation that would be needed with why I was so panicked seeing the old Ayakashi made me pull back. Instead of the truth, I settled for another short and sweet option. "I just felt something different, nothing big. Besides, we rested for a quarter year there, I thought it was high time to start moving."

The archer missed a step and nearly face-planted into the ground had I not hauled him back to his feet, spluttering nonsensically. I merely grin wickedly in response. Ame took a moment to digest the words before letting out a whoop of excitement at the prospect of new sights. I tug at his hand from time to time to signal when to jump and look out. Neko made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker beside my ear, while Uwan fidgeted, buzzing in suppressed excitement. We leaped over a large bush before I finally slow down to a fast paced jog.

Tozen merely sigh, raking a hand through his light brown locks. "You're unpredictable... as usual. So where are you planning to go?"

That was a question I had been expecting, I smirked. "Up for an all round Kantō trip?"

...

We ran full speed towards east, heading straight for Ibaraki prefecture. Hearing the name of the area had reminded me of my old assistant teacher, and instantly, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Not much words were exchanged between our group, apart from the occasional chime of places best to crash and hideout. I kept my mind especially clear throughout the travel, thinking of nothing but reaching my next destination. I can leave all the thinking at a later time, there are things to look out for out here.

I look up when the sun has started to peek over the horizon, forcing my yōkai form wear off mid-sprint. I tripped over my own legs, dragging the rest to the ground with me in seemingly slow-motion. Rolling to a halt in a tangle of limbs, leaves and fur. Pushing myself up, I proceeded to pry myself out of the groaning dog pile and spat out a mouthful of leaves, having face-planted right into Uwan. The yōkai had a surprisingly squishy body. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I look over my shoulder wearily and called out. "We'll crash here for a while."

Collective sighs of relief were heard as Ame roll away to lay sprawled-eagled on the forest floor, catching his breath, Tozen mirroring the rain child beside him. Neko shook off the dirt from his coat and stretched lazily, letting out a mega-sized yawn while Uwan brushed and fixed its camouflage, picking up fallen leaves along the way. Rounding past a large tree, I started to change into my boy disguise, deciding to forgo the long sleeved shirt due to the warm weather. Folding the kimono neatly, I shoved it into my bag. Once satisfied with my appearance, I emerge from behind the tree and rejoin the group.

Dumping my bag onto the ground, I plop down as well, letting out a small sigh. The forest is relatively quiet, the little animals just rising from their slumber. Neko and Uwan are nowhere to be seen, probably wandered off somewhere to find food for my human stomach. It was an unspoken routine by now.

' _Of all places he could have went..._ ' I grumbled inwardly. ' _Out of a hundred percent, there is a ninety-nine point nine-nine percent chance he should_ not _have showed up there since it's so far from Tokyo_ so why the hell is he there?!' In both the anime and manga he should have been watching over the main house after the second's death. He had never wandered too far from Ukiyoe town let alone Tokyo. Then my mind promptly refuted. ' _He probably left to take a breather from the Nura Clan for a couple days._ '

I guess I can understand that... they are a pretty rowdy bunch, and taxing on the mental health.

Taking out the dark green cloak, I wrap myself in it till I resemble a cocoon and lay my head down onto the bag. Closing my eyes, I try to get some much needed rest as the sun climb higher into the sky, birds chirping delightfully amongst the treetops lulling me to sleep.

* * *

 _The first thing I saw is a familiar wooden panelled ceiling. Soft rays of sunlight filtered into the room, basking me in its warmth. Pink petals drift gently onto the lush green grass in the garden, Sakura in full bloom._

 _There's a slight fog everywhere I look, giving an almost unreal feel to it. Turning my head, I blink slowly at the smell of fresh laundry coming from beside me. A short haired woman is folding up the pile of clothes diligently, her pale yellow yukata catching my eye._ _Seeing my curious gaze, her warm brown eyes brighten, directing a smile at me. "Ara, Retsu. You're awake?"_

 _Rolling over onto my stomach, I place one hand in front of me, then the other, and start to wiggle slash slitter across the tatami mat towards her, earning a soft laugh. It was a short distance, and soon I had a fistful of the ends of a cloth she had yet to fold._

 _That is, until two much larger hands hauled me off the floor by my armpits, saying, "Gotcha."_

 _I wriggled, disapproving pout forming on my face as I let out a high pitched noise of protest. Small chubby hands reaching out for the smiling woman, a silent plea to save me. "Mama!"_

 _A deep chuckle came from behind me, questioning teasingly. "You don't want Papa?"_

 _I only repeated my earlier words even louder. "Mama!"_

 _"Alright, alright." Rihan yielded with a laugh, dropping me back into Wakana's awaiting arms. "I'll come fetch you later with Rikuo. We're going flower viewing today."_

 _That was the last time I saw my mother._

* * *

I gradually woke up, feeling less tired though emptier instead. My mood is not enough to be considered down-in-the-dumps, however, it was close. I groaned inwardly, rubbing away the last remnants of the dream and stretched.

My ears finally picked up an insistent scrapping sound, lazily, I untangle myself from the cocoon. Turning my head to locate the source of the noise, I saw Tozen sitting a few arm lengths away, back against a nearby tree and sharpening a piece of wood with a rock. His movements are swift and consistent, the Tsukumogami completely immersed in his work. A glance to the sky revealed that the sun's position is high, nearing afternoon. Letting out a huge yawn, I got up from my sleeping mat to go take a bathroom break.

Ame was there with Tozen when I came back, a bamboo water bottle we managed to procure a while ago in hand along with a bright grin. Taking the bottle, I muttered a thanks before draining nearly half of it. Folding up my cloak to pack into the bag, I took out the cap and wore it, carefully tucking in my hair. After a rushed meal which Neko managed to procure— a plastic bag containing taiyaki, to which I sent a mental apology to whoever's snack got stolen— we set off once more. Meandering through the woods for a while before finally emerging into civilisation.

Few people were milling about, considering it is late afternoon and a neighbourhood, school and work hours had long since passed. We kept to one side of the pavement, the sun shining down upon the lands, growing hotter and hotter as the days come and go, chasing away the last chills of Spring.

Summer is officially here.

Pulling down my cap a bit to better shield my eyes from the glaring sun, my lips purse together as I start to perspire. ' _I should probably get a pair of short pants soon._ '

I don't want to go home yet. My emotions aren't organised, I certainly do not want to suddenly— maybe, I don't know— breakdown into a sobbing fest with snot and tears, all that good stuff. Especially not in front of them, or anybody for that matter, I got an image to keep thank you. It will be awkward, not to mention I'm sure as hell they would feel downright uncomfortable and guilty. I'd like to spare everyone and myself of all that drama.

Also, is there like a particular way I should show my face? Knock on their door and say, ' _Hi, I'm Retsu. You know? Nurarihyon's granddaughter that went missing when Niidaime was killed? I ran away from Kyōto and I'm back now._ ' Yeah, I could see that going over _swell_.

Suddenly, Neko veered off from our group and trot towards a fenced off area sitting behind a row of houses. High, metal wired gates encasing a small patch of area, overgrown with weeds with planks of wood lying about. Ame tugged on my hand, grinning excitedly. "There's a shortcut straight through. Come on!"

I allowed myself to be dragged along, my other hand pulling Tozen to stumble after me, Uwan trailing after. We watched as Neko leaped as high as he could, clinging onto the metal fence with his claws before scrambling up and over it, landing gracefully on all fours on the other side. The overgrown weeds completely swallowed the feline, and only the occasional rustle signalled his position.

Leaning forwards, I studied the chains winding around the fences and the padlock keeping it together, a fleeting consideration of picking the lock crossing my mind. But I don't have anything on hand to do so, not even a hairpin and no handy Osore either, with the sun still up and about. So I tilt my head back to gauge the looming height of the fence. I'll probably have to scale it then.

I was brought out of my musings with a distinctive click. Tozen is already undoing the chains, the linked metal loops piling up on the ground and giving the gates one forceful push, it opened with an ear-grating creak.

Right, the others have Osore. Silly me.

The Tsukumogami follow after a retreating Neko— judging from the way the grass moved— straight towards the other side of the metal fence, where a row of wooden planks were stacked against it in a somewhat orderly fashion. Studying the plants for a moment, Uwan dived right in the tall weeds with way too much glee.

Picking up the chains and padlock, I locked the gates from the inside, my small hands just fitting through the gaps of the gate in order to secure the padlock. I breathe in deeply before proceeding into the tall yellow-green weeds which came up to my waist, tickling my bare arms. Even with Ame leading the way, I was still careful not to step onto any uneven ground or sharp objects, since I could not see anything below my waist.

Tozen is manoeuvring a particular plank of wood away from the others, and a brief glance around told me that Neko is already gone. Peeking behind the wood, I saw a relatively small and rectangular entrance that leads into a dark alley. Sitting neatly within it, is Sunekosuri, his reflective candy red eyes staring right back at us.

So this 'shortcut' is a portal.

Uwan hopped in while Tozen had to kneel down and go in sideways, due to the narrow width and long height of the opening, mumbling something about shortcuts for _tiny_ yōkai as he went. Once he's managed to wriggle to the other side, he held out a hand to me. Ame ushered me forwards and I step up onto a pile of wood. Taking the Tsukumogami's hand, I allowed him to guide me through as I duck into the 'door'. Ame fit in just nicely and turned around to shift back the piece of wood, concealing the entrance from immediate sight.

I look around curiously, immediately sensing the change in the atmosphere, a small yet steady breeze blowing past us. While it had been overly warm just moments before, now, there is a certain unnatural chill lingering in the air. Osore. There is a couple trash cans lining the sides along with the occasional discarded cardboard boxes, and if I strain my ears a bit, I can hear the sounds of chatter further up at the end of the alley.

"Ame, is this a yōkai district?" I queried as Neko brushed himself against my legs.

"Yeah! There's lots of stuff here to see, and the district cuts straight through to the other side of the town. We can reach our next destination that much faster, plus, it's much more cooling walking in here than on the human streets." Ame happily filled me in.

This should be interesting. I do recall Ukiyoe town has their own yōkai district as well. ' _However,_ ' I glance down at myself, ' _these clothes won't do._ '

I took out the dark green cloak from my bag and don it, pulling the hood up and over my cap, shrouding at least half of my face from view. Adjusting the cloak such that my human clothes do not show too much, I did a brief check and nod in satisfaction.

"Lead the way." I said. Neko trot towards the end of the alley, Uwan close to him as they head for the light. The rest of us huddled close together, I gripping onto Tozen's hand with Ame sticking to my side like glue.

What greeted us next was not what I had been expecting at all. My eyes widen in slight awe at the crowded street.

Traditional buildings tower at least three stories high up into the foggy blue sky, fluffy white clouds drifting lazily along. Decorations were put up between the structures on either side of the street, draping colourful ribbons over our heads which flutters in the occasional breeze. Red glowing lanterns were practically everywhere, signboards with cute designs on them beckoning customers to look. Tea houses, small food stands, stalls selling knick knacks, fabric, accessories and more line the sides, situated sparsely between the stores. The entire street looks as if an old painting had came to life.

Yōkai of all colours, size and species are milling about. Kappa, Kitsune, Inu yōkai, Bakeneko, spirits, skeletons, aerial yōkai both large and small, and many more. There are also some I had not yet seen before. Ayakashi are everywhere.

"I can't say I've been to a place filled with this much yōkai before..." Tozen muttered, taking in the colourful sights as well. I hummed in mutual agreement.

Eyeing the animal masks I see many beings are wearing, I wondered if there were any festivals going on currently. We walk along the street, trailing after Neko who is darting expertly between legs and feet. Not once afraid of the prospect of getting trampled ...well if he is, he would not be Sunekosuri, a yōkai that trips people for fun. Uwan fell back, unable to keep up with the bakeneko's pace, and instead, opted to plant itself onto Tozen's hakama like some fungus.

As we proceed further, I look up to the upper stories of a few luxurious looking buildings, spotting Ayakashi chatting away with each other, beautiful courtesans attending to them. The aroma of food drifting through the air cause me to salivate. I hadn't had much to eat since that one Taiyaki this morning. Come to think of it, I hadn't exactly had a warm meal in days.

I frown slightly. While I don't feel any drastic changes, apart from the slight loss of weight these past three months, I do know that just eating snacks to fill my stomach isn't really healthy in the long run. My human body is growing, though I have some years left to go before hitting puberty, I still need more nutrients. Given with all the nightly trainings I had, I am consuming less calories than I actually burn. I mentally calculated the amount of cash we had left, and to tell the truth, it wasn't enough for a full meal.

Huffing inwardly, I reasoned dine-and-dash within the yōkai district is suicide when I'm in my human form and with company. Either I wait for night fall to go alone, or I go stock up on our funds in the human world, both which I try to avoid. I feel kind of bad pickpocketing hard-earned money, even if it's a coin or two. Dine-and-dash is basically the same thing, someone has got to pay that bill, and if the customer ran away, it's on the servers.

Guess that's one thing I don't have in common with Nurarihyon.

I pursed my lips. I can always go hunt my own food... but I'm hungry right now. I hope there's Onigiri here. Lucky me, there are more than one food stand here that sells it. I had Tozen purchase two for me while the rest of us hovered on the other side of the street. We all held in a snicker when the pretty lady yōkai manning the store sent a flirtatious wink to the Tsukumogami as she handed over the food, cheerfully calling him to visit again.

Tozen is stiff as a bow, pun intended, when he walked back to us, giving us all the stink eye when a couple giggles slipped past our lips. His lightly tanned cheeks turning a slight pink. I took the Onigiri from him and immediately chowed down, continuing on our way.

The district seems to go on forever, so much that I could not see the final store. Or that could be the fact that I am one of the shorter beings here, my face just barely a little over Tozen's waist. I am suspecting my human form would not grow to be as tall as I was last life, perhaps my yōkai form will though. As long as I am healthy, I'm grateful with what I have.

We soon reached a busy pedestrian cross-junction, where a six-storey red traditional tower stands in the middle of it all, proud and grand. The first two floors seem to be occupied by a really popular teahouse, customers filled to the brim, while the upper floors are inns of sorts. Neko lead us to the right, with Ame guiding us along as if a tourist guide.

A good thing too, as Tozen and Uwan are acting much like country bumpkins heading into the city for the first time, and they are. The two of them had been looking around, taking in the sights almost greedily, forgetting to even blink in case they missed out something. I kept a firm grip on the archer's hand, not wanting to lose him and Uwan— who is attached to his leg— within this huge crowd.

It was a while more before we finally see a change in the crowd and scenery, having reached a much quieter and less populated district compared to earlier. The road slopes uphill, wooden railings starting from the bottom and spanning all the way up, curling behind the shops sitting at the edge of the mini-cliff. On either side of the street sat two rows of modest-looking stores and the like, stretching towards the end of the street, with a few yōkai wandering here and there.

Seems to be more of a neighbourhood kind of area. Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught sight of something interesting and my feet involuntarily changed directions, taking me straight towards the store, as if drawn by some unseen force. Tozen, Uwan and Ame were pulled along with me, Neko following soon after once he realised we were not behind him anymore.

The musk of old books hit my nostrils the moment we entered the store. Books, both hardcover and soft, bound with glue or strings, large pieces of paper— maps probably— and scrolls lined the shelves, filling them to the brim. A couple lanterns were lit in various corners of the ancient looking store, bathing the area with a smooth lighting for easy browsing.

A Kyōrinrin is sitting at the counter, it's sharp eyes watching our every move as I head further inside, leaving the rest to their own devices. Brushing my fingertips along the binds of the books as I walked, I scan the titles with a sense of fondness and nostalgia.

I had always loved reading. The stories are like dimensions that allows the readers to jump in and explore a whole new world of adventure, magic, wonder and mystery. I did not have much opportunities to hold books in this new life, focused as I am on physical training and survival. If I have to say, I only know the basic pronunciations of Hiragana and how to write them, having Ameonna to teach me, and also holding simple conversations. Japanese for children below the age of five really.

I have yet to learn Katakana and Kanji, the Kyōto yōkai obviously did not want me to be literate or too smart. I was but a useful pawn for who I am related to, a bauble, a victory prize. What I had once took for granted last life, is hard to come by now.

Education had become a luxury.

I snorted inwardly. The things I had in my bag are all basic necessities, clothes, some cash and a water bottle. That is it. Getting a book now will literally weigh me down, and it's not like I have the time to really focus on studying, coupled with training and all.

While in different languages, I still possess knowledge and intellect that far exceeds those my age would normally have. That will have to do for now. Besides, if I truly did want to learn, Tozen can help to an extent. All I need is to ask and a dirt ground to practice writing on. Writing materials are everywhere. I just got to be creative.

Regretfully, I retracted my hand, casting one last longing look at the books before shooing the group out of the store.

I will have to wait for the right timing to start up on my hobbies. Preferably when I'm not being hunted down.

* * *

Having found yet another Onsen to crash at yesterday, we made that our temporary housing for until tomorrow, then, we will continue moving south. I left the inn early morning with Neko in search for breakfast, the feline is doing a fine job of keeping me inconspicuous from the humans that work there. Pulling down my cap a bit to block out the blinding sunlight, the two of us went for a light stroll after yet another onigiri for a meal. It's cheap, filling and has a couple different flavours, I'll take what I can get.

There is a certain comfort walking within a sea of people that I don't know, chatting amongst their friends or on the phones, rushing to places, a destination in mind, a job to do. All too busy and caught up in their life to notice me. Although that might also have something to do with the yōkai perched on my shoulders, the lazy bum. I swear he's getting heavier and heavier every time I carry him.

I squeezed his stomach, to which Neko made a small noise of languid protest, though refusing to budge even an inch. Yup, all fats. I rolled my eyes, strolling down the early afternoon street. There is quite a number of people around, mostly woman and some with their small children, out getting the groceries for the household.

Looking around, I watch with a slightly detached feeling, gaze fleeting from face to face. Mothers and their children, the elderly, some of them the storeowners. Wooden furniture and crafts alike on display along the street. An umbrella store over at one corner, lanterns and other knick knacks in another, and so on.

My eyes landed on a fairly young woman in a light yellow dress, maybe in her early to mid-twenties, with short brown hair and a cheery smile. She is out shopping with a friend from the looks of it. My heart nearly stuttered to a stop for one moment when I managed to catch a glimpse of her face.

It's not her, definitely not her, I know that much. But... this woman looks eerily similar to Wakana, about seventy percent lookalike I'd give or take.

I stood to the side and watched. She was picking out some ingredients, for dinner maybe, shopping for a couple more and spices from a different place. They were still chatting away animatedly as they stop by a convenience store, and I looked on from the outside through the glass windows. Eyes never once straying from the young woman.

As she paid for her things and walked towards the exit alongside her companion, I too, follow. I was standing right next to the door as she passed by me, a light scent of flowery shampoo tickling my nose. My small, slightly tanned hand reach out to try and take a hold of the much larger hand, her arm hooking up the grocery bags. Craving for a little, just one, single touch of familial warmth, even if—

I halted, fingers twitching. Blinking once, twice, I suddenly snapped out of whatever trance I was in.

Even if it's fake.

' _...She's not Mama._ ' Heat crawled up along the column of my throat to pool behind my eyeballs, to which I blink rapidly to lessen the stinging sensation, breathing deeply, evenly.

I watch as the two of them turn the corner and left, disappearing down the street. My right hand was still hovering there, grasping air. Slowly, I brought it back down to rest at my side, before balling both hands into tight little fists till my knuckles turned white. I turn and walk away, sparing not a single glance backwards.

Neko lifted his head up, waking from his light nap as if sensing my sudden change in mood. He presses his wet nose against my cheek in a consoling manner as I speed walk up towards the street, weaving through the crowds quickly and with ease. Teeth grinding together fiercely, my face is set in a resentful scowl at myself. ' _Pathetic._ '

* * *

A beautiful but sweltering summer, with the sun bearing down on us all, creating heat waves that distorts the scenery as we trudge along a riverbank. Cicadas chirped within the treetops, the forest seeming to take pity and trying its best to provide shade for those living beneath them. The grass had dried to a crispy yellow, dyeing the ground with various shades of yellow-brown, and a river has shrivelled up.

Nothing unusual.

"How did a river dry up just like that?" Tozen muttered incredulously, staring at the hollowed channel where an abundance of water once flowed.

Ame clung onto my arm, as a water-type yōkai, seeing such a large body of water drying up just like that had unsettled the young Ayakashi greatly. The rest of us walked in silence as a sense of unease settled within our bones. Life was slowly draining out of this place. While the trees are still holding strong with stored up water, the smaller plants such as the grass however, aren't faring so well.

There's a couple speculations as to how a river can suddenly dry up. Natural causes such as the change in weather, or earthquakes and landslides could alter the earth planes, cutting off the water source and eventually, the river will cease to flow. Then, there's also the possible involvement of humans.

"Actually, I think it hasn't rained here in a while." Ame muttered, looking around, his senses detecting very little moisture within the area. "The weather feels unnaturally hot too. Some rivers depend on rainfalls as their water source, not melted snow from the mountains or underground springs."

' _Global warming then?_ ' I mused, before averting my gaze from the riverbed to focus in front. I voice out a curious thought that just hit me. "Ame can make rain, can't you?"

He pouts. "Not when it's too hot out though, I still need some clouds in the sky. I'm not that strong yet."

I hummed in acknowledgement, and we continue on in amiable silence, keeping to the side of the riverbed until sunset arrives.

...

Generally, seeing animals in the forests aren't a big deal or issue, and although it is rare to see a fish when we're not out hunting for it— and also considering the dried up river— one would expect to see a dead fish. That would be normal.

We gather in a circle around a drying puddle of shallow water, eyes trained on a golden koi about thirty centimetres in length huddled up within it. Gulping water into its mouth as it breathes, black fish eyes staring right back into our souls.

' _...Welp._ '

Following the what-would-have-been-downstream course of the river had led us towards the next civilisation, the city lights glowing bright in the far away distance much like colourful fireflies. What I wasn't expecting, was to see something gold and shiny reflecting the dying rays of the sun and irritate my retinas. After checking the source, it turns out it came from the scales on the fish, which were surprisingly smooth and large enough to reflect light, causing that split second of blindness.

"... So... what do we do with it?" Ame whispered to me, as if afraid to startle the aquatic animal if he voiced it any louder. I noticed that Neko was perched neatly on the edge of the puddle, eyeing the Koi fish with a predatory gaze before I thwarted his plans by covering his face with a hand. The feline instinctively shrinks back and move away.

Good question. We have two options, in which we can either do something about it or just walk away. Walking away while leaving it to it's impending doom is not something I think I can go through with it honestly.

The fish has grown to the size where it must have lived for quite some time, and to meet death in this manner is... a bit of a waste. I huff. I like fishes, I really do, but I can't jolly well run around holding a twenty something inch koi in a fish bowl filled with water. The liquid will definitely slosh and spill over, not to mention heavy and impractical.

The best choice is to sell it off to a koi fish collector, judging from the colour and current size, it'd sell for quite the amount. It will be well taken care for, fed with nice food, clean water to swim in and basically have a good home, better than living in a drying puddle surely. All good points.

' _So..._ ' I made up my mind. "Let's find a container."

...

Ame had stayed back at the river with Tozen to make sure the fish is still alive and not eaten when we come back. While Uwan, Neko and I head into the city to find containers that could hold the relatively large fish. After marking the meeting point, the three of us split up and went our own ways to hasten the process.

...

How hard can finding a single bucket be, right?

Life is a funny thing, rarely does it allows things to go our way, as if to make our lives harder just for the heck of it and then proceed to spit a mocking laugh into our faces. ' _Ha, bitch you thought!_ '

The only thing we managed to find in the whole entire goddamn city was a much too small fish bowl made out of fragile-looking glass. Not a single bucket or pail in sight. I briefly look up at the sky with a scowl in place, as if some deity has offended me greatly. ' _Really?_ '

The five of us stare at the bowl in my hands, then direct our gazes to the koi still swimming within the drying puddle, visually comparing the two with a blank expression. Hell, even the fish took one glance at the fish bowl and shot us all a dubious look. We shared a silent conversation with our eyes before finally shrugging. There is not much room for movement— if any— but it'll work for the meantime until we found a better option. Time is running out and that puddle is not staying forever.

I kneeled down, dipping the fish bowl into the water while the rest move to urge the golden koi fish into my direction, blocking off its path with their hands and paws. The koi was a little uneasy, its swimming gaining a slight frantic edge when it was hoarded nearer and nearer towards the fish bowl. Just when I move to scoop it out of the receding water, the koi suddenly leap out of the water with one powerful flick of its tail, spraying water everywhere while heading straight towards me.

Chaos broke out.

Neko was the first to react, bristling as he darts away. Ame yelped, falling onto his behind while Uwan literally retreated into its bush costume. Tozen faired worse, the guy tried to grab the fish and lost his footing on the mud, falling face first into the puddle with a loud splash. There was one split second as the koi was flying towards me, time seem to slow. Then it went ahead to _glow_ a golden colour— much like its scales— and became almost translucent-like, before making contact with the skin on my right arm and promptly _dissolves_ into it.

If that wasn't my cue to start screaming and panic I don't know what is.

I blurt out an incomprehensible string of startled words, immediately dropping the fish bowl, shattering it while I leaped backwards, wildly failing my limb. When I saw the fish completely disappear into my forearm and appear once more like some sort of living and breathing tattoo and proceeding to _swim_ up my arm, hyperventilation sets in and I start running around in circles screaming, "GetitoffgetitoffgetiyoffgetitOFF! IT WENT IN MY SKINNN!"

Ame leaped to his feet and chased after me, Tozen joining in moments later, sopping wet and covered in mud from head to toe.

I was screaming, Ame was running after me screaming as well, Tozen was yelling as he chased down the two of us, Neko was yowling somewhere to the side and Uwan was letting out an ungodly screech as if signifying the end of the world.

The two humanoid yōkai managed to grab the back of my collar and pull me to a stop, turning me here and there in search for the fish—no yōkai, definitely yōkai— in their frantic mode. But I drew the line when they tried to pull off my shirt when they realise it has disappeared underneath it. I snapped out of my panic attack in an instant and slapped them both on the cheeks.

Taking a minute to even our breathing and maybe catch our wasted breath back from screaming our lungs out, I finally said. "I'll check it myself."

Heading up towards the tree line, I round behind the first tree and removed my shirt. Eyes scanning my front and seeing no sign of the fish yōkai, I twist around as best as I could to look at my back and nearly scream out once more. Okay, I did let out a surprised yelp.

The koi was literally sitting right on my shoulder as if I got a tattoo there and I slapped a hand over it instinctively as if slapping a mosquito. What I did only managed to do is irritate my skin and startle the yōkai. It swam away to somewhere else on my body, goosebumps were crawling everywhere which resulted in a violent shudder while I did a weird dance behind that tree trying to find the damn thing again. The group heard my distress and I had to holler back a reassurance, "I'll call you if I need you!"

Spewing curses and mentally frying the fish in my mind over a thousand times, I even surprised myself with the many innovative ways I came up with to kill it. Growling in frustration, I ceased my movements when my fumbling does not seem to be doing much of anything except leaving red nail-marks from where I scratched my skin, a futile attempt to somehow get it off of me.

I try to eye the koi fish, which was kind of hard considering it was staying very, very still in the middle of my back, not even moving a single inch. But if I watch closely, I can see it breathing. ' _The actual faq?_ '

"Hey." I tried, hoping that maybe it can talk and tell me why the hell it decided to take a jump-dive into my skin. However, I received only silence as my reply. ' _So much for trying to do a good deed and have it come bite me in the ass._ ' I blew a raspberry, glaring at it one more time before donning my shirt. As I left the tree behind me, a scowl on my face, my mind is replaying the entire scene starting from when we tried to stuff the fish into the bowl, to when I hid behind the tree to check.

' _The koi seemed a little... glum? Can fish even_ look _glum?_ ' I shake the thought out of my head. I can't get it off no matter what I do and neither can the rest. It looks like the yōkai had literally fused with my skin and is there to stay till who knows how long. Or that until it decides to leave.

It took me half an hour or so, with the group of four casting me worried glances all the way through towards our next destination, but I was soon able to move on and ignore the yōkai who had invaded my personal space. No use dwelling on it when nothing can be done, as long as it doesn't do anything to my body, I'll count that as a silver lining. Besides, I _had_ planned on helping it.

"What are you anyway?" I muttered underneath my breath.

As I had expected, all was quiet.

* * *

 _A young boy climb onto the futon to get a closer view of the small creature swaddled within his mother's arms. Large brown eyes filled with curiosity and wonder as he set his sight upon his little sister for the first time._ _Ruffling his fluffy brown-black hair, Rihan said solemnly. "Rikuo, you're an older brother now, so you have to watch over and take care of her, alright?"_

 _Young as he was, the boy nodded with all the seriousness and determination of a five year old. "Un!"_

 _Turning to the baby, Rihan carefully relived his wife of the newborn, cradling his daughter within his arms. "Now, what shall I name you..."_

 _The hanyō remain silent for a couple moments, gaze thoughtful, gently swaying from side to side when the baby stretched her chubby arms and legs._

 _"Maybe something that ends with 'hime'?" Rihan mused to himself, recalling how Yōhime, his mother, has it. The baby girl within his arms cracked open one eye and smile, allowing him a slight peek of green._ _He grinned. "Oho? She's got mother's eyes."_

 _Almost immediately, Nurarihyon appeared at his side to get a better look. "Oh, so it is."_

 _"Ahaha! Think she inherited her temper too?" He said, half-jokingly._

 _His father grumbled incoherently, albeit with a fondness to it. "Volcanic temper, eh? Then, how about Rekka?"_

 _"Inferno?" Rihan muttered, tilting his head back in thought. "Nura Rekka... sounds good but a little off. How about Retsu?"_

 _The supreme commander arched a non-existent eyebrow, before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Violent, huh..."_

 _"Niidaime, please take this seriously." Kubinashi piped in from behind with a barely restrained sigh, brows furrowed together._

 _"Nura Retsu..." Wakana murmured from the side, rolling the name around on her tongue before beaming. "Sounds beautiful! Let's name her that!"_

 _"Huh?" Kubinashi's face fell._

 _"Alright, then it's settled! Welcome to our family, Retsu!" Rihan grinned, raising his still-smiling baby daughter up by the armpits towards the ceiling._

* * *

The fragrance of the flora and fauna, along with the scent of earth, fills the air. Gentle rays of sunlight filters through the canopy in small beams, shining down upon the forest's beautiful blooming flowers. It was as if Mother Nature herself was proudly priding on her own handiwork.

The hydrangea season has arrived once more, the forest of flowers blooms beautifully, bringing lively shades of blue, purple and pink pastel colours to the otherwise dull green bushes. Along the mountain path, a small and inconspicuous bush sat between two larger ones, hydrangeas flowers of various colours adorning it. A small green limb stealthily reaches out from within the leaves, carefully plucking another cluster of flowers before gleefully adding it to the growing collection.

Spring and summer are Uwan's favourite seasons, simply because ample flowers are in bloom not to mention the greenery strives, giving the plant yōkai plenty of places to hide. While in autumn, strong, bright colours of fiery red and orange maple leaves paints the forest, Uwan especially loves the piles of leaves it can jump-dive into. However, winter is a time where the small yōkai tends to find a tree to hole up in, opting to hibernate through it in a nest of dried leaves.

A snap of a twig nearby alerted Uwan of another's presence and it immediately retracted its hand, curling up within it's bush, staying very still. Its large black eyes surveyed the area through the tiny gaps between the leaves, and caught sight of the hem of a pink flowery-patterned kimono, gingerly approaching its hiding place. The plant yōkai can smell a smoothing floral scent as the person drew closer, and it slowly relax from its tense posture.

Now, Uwan know it might not be the smartest creature that ever existed, but it knows one of its kind when it sees one.

The humanoid Ayakashi plucked one cluster of hydrangea from a nearby bush and quietly knelt down in front of its hiding spot, holding out the flower expectantly. After a brief pause, Uwan lean forward to get a better view of the foreign Ayakashi, and it was greeted with the most mesmerising and dazzling blue eyes it has ever seen.

Twin four-petals purple hydrangeas adorned either side of her head, holding back her long black hair which parts in the middle from her forehead and cascades down her back, the silken ends brushing her ankles when she kneels. The seemingly young woman smiles softly, breathtakingly, her cheeks a rosy red against peach coloured skin. She brings the beautiful cluster of blue hydrangea closer, inviting the smaller yōkai to take it.

Eyeing it warily, Uwan notes that the flower is the best looking out of all it has gathered so far, and slowly extend a green hand out. After grasping the flower, the limb withdrew back into the bush much at the same speed it came out.

The flower Ayakashi beams, hiding her quiet giggles behind her sleeve.

...

She knew the small bush yōkai was not from around here. She had been living here long enough to recognise any of the native.

It was cute.

The way its big dark eyes sparkle and lit up at the sight of her flowers, mouth stretched wide from ear to ear, showing a huge toothless grin. She felt pride blossom within her chest when the fellow plant yōkai look upon her work with such fascination and appreciation. Going as far as to decorate its bush even, it could of blended right in with the hydrangeas had she not saw its outstretched hand earlier.

It was fairly easy to coax the small yōkai out from its hiding place, even if it did take some time. Placing the best hydrangea flowers as bait, she sat there and wait, passing the time with making flower crowns. The yōkai finally emerged soon after, bit by bit, before the two started making flower crowns together. She was surprised at how fast and nimble the Ayakashi works, weaving the twigs, leaves and flowers together expertly. Within a matter of minutes, it had already completed six of them.

Letting out a happy gurgle, Uwan placed one of the flower crowns onto her lap before scurrying off. Blinking once at its hasty getaway, she got up to her feet and chased after it, curious as to where it is going with the other crowns.

It was fast. She had to admit she's having trouble catching up. Uwan moves fast, weaving in and out of the bushes, leaving behind a bare minimum of rustling leaves which she almost misses and its camouflage makes it nearly impossible to spot. It ran past the beds of hydrangea, covering more and more ground, the surroundings almost a blur with the speed it was moving until finally, it disappears behind a large undergrowth. Slipping right through it and into a clearing between two large trees.

The flower Ayakashi skidded to a stop just behind the tree, and cautiously peeks over the bushes. She watches as the small yōkai speed towards a young girl, throwing the flower crown high up into the air before it lands onto her head successfully. The child merely blink once and look up, a hand reaching up to take it off her head to study the flower crown in her hands.

The remaining flower crowns was distributed to the rest of the group in a much similar fashion, Uwan keeping the last one for itself. A male yōkai appearing to be in his late teens to early twenties, a young boy in a straw raincoat, and lastly a cat lazing underneath a patch of sunlight. It's ears flicked once, that was all the reaction it gave to the flower crown now resting atop its furry stomach.

"Wow, these are pretty~! Thanks Uwan! Did you make them?" The boy yōkai chirped, to which the queried yōkai answer with a high-pitched, "Uwan!"

She felt warmth spread across her entire being at the compliment, satisfied that her flowers are bringing smiles and light to people's eyes.

"Ah, the Hydrangea season just came around didn't it." The oldest looking of the group mentioned, turning to study its handiwork appreciatively. The little girl hummed from beside him, a barely noticeable smile on her lips. Suddenly she looks up sharply, green eyes meeting blue ones.

Immediately, the Ajisai Ayakashi shied away with a barely audible gasp, ducking behind the tree and out of sight. She waited for a couple seconds, but sensing no movement from the group, she tentatively took another peek and saw that the child has went back to whatever she was doing before. The group continues their aimless chatter, unaware of her presence. The Ayakashi let out a sigh of relief before pushing off the tree, quietly making her way back to her haunt.

...

Those were some intense green eyes.

* * *

The next morning, I searched high and low for my cloak, which was not where I had last put it. I had hanged the dark green cloak up upon a branch to air the previous afternoon after washing, and it's missing now.

' _Where is it?_ ' I frown, before finally catching sight of the familiar cloth behind a bush. Hurrying over towards it, I grabbed it only to have my breathing halted. Tentatively, I held my cloak higher up for inspection. The dark green material is now painted with various shades of blue, purple, pink and white. Dye that most likely came from the hydrangea flowers in full bloom all around the area.

It's pretty, it really is, but this cloak is for _camouflage_ purposes not for a _fashion show_. ...There could only be _one_ yōkai who _can_ and _will_ do this. Sucking in a deep breath, I bellowed into the sky—

"UWAAAAAAN!"

A couple crows resting up within the trees were startled from their perches, immediately taking to the air while cawing in panic.

...

Somewhere within the forest, Uwan perk up upon hearing its name, a huge smile on its face. Little Retsu hollered louder than it did when it first tried to scare her, and the yōkai felt a sense of satisfaction bloom within its chest.

It did a pretty good job on the dye if it had so say so itself. Retsu must have been elated to have shouted this loud.

...

I let out a defeated sigh, rubbing my face tiredly.

The saving grace was that only the inner parts of the cloak was dyed, the exterior still retaining its original dark green. I thanked myself for having flipped it inside out to air before Uwan got its little hands on it.

Letting out another sigh, I slump against a tree trunk. How that little yōkai managed to get such pale and light colours to stay that way on a dark green background is a mystery.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry this chapter has to be split into two parts so abruptly. The document decided that nope, it does not want anymore and refuses to save, and this took me over three hours just to upload. Dear lord.**


	11. Chapter 10: Transient Peace (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 6 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 10 (Part 2):

Transient Peace

* * *

It's been two weeks since our escape to Ibaraki prefecture... and since Nurarihyon was last sighted by yours truly.

I've been extremely cautious to the point of being paranoid ever since then, never once letting my guard down too much and before I knew it, two weeks had passed without so much as a peep or commotion from the Nura Clan. The fleeting possibility of my grandpa not recognising me crossed my mind, before I completely dismissed the idea. After all, there is no use fretting over something I don't know about.

' _Speaking of information, maybe I should start eavesdropping around the yōkai districts soon. I could pick up many updates that way._ ' I mused.

Despite hearing no uproar or the like, we still continue to move every other days to make sure we stay untraceable, or as untraceable as we can be. Fingers crossed that our— my— effort was enough to shake him off our tail. Given that I had used Meikyō Shishi for our escape, the probability of us being found again is slim to none. Besides, when we fled Tochigi prefecture, we could have went to any areas within the Kantō region or outside of it. There should be no trails which could lead him to us.

With that issue settled for the time being, I nod inwardly and set the thought aside. Looking up at the setting sun, I narrow my eyes against the glaring brightness. ' _Time to move again._ '

Once I had packed up whatever belongings I had and donned the cloak Uwan oh-so-graciously- _dyed_ over my kimono, I doubled checked our camping area to make sure nothing is out of place. That it is just as it was when we arrived, it won't do to leave traces now.

"Let's go." I said, shifting into my yōkai form with the last rays of the sun gone. We hiked down the forest path, passing the hydrangea bushes on either side of us. The weather is cooler—though not by much— at night than during the day. Still, the darkness and slight breeze is much appreciated, the smell of incoming rain even more so.

Rainy season is starting soon, we can feel it. This fact significantly perked up the two rain yōkai, their once droopy moods doing a hundred and eighty degrees flip compared to earlier this morning, where they were practically dying from the heat. The corners of my lips curled upwards as I reminisce of our first meeting back in Kyōto almost a year ago. It was raining then too.

Uwan seems happy for it as well, although I can't say the feeling is mutual for Tozen, his mouth pressed together to form a thin line. My smile wavers when the dark figure of Ameonna looking up at the crying heavens popped into the forefront my mind. I shut my eyes for a moment and banished any unnecessary thoughts. Those times were behind me.

Neko halted all of a sudden, sniffing the air cautiously, ears swerving around like radars. I snapped my eyes open, feeling the hairs along my arms raising. It wasn't the same feeling I get from being near stronger and ancient Ayakashi, but of—

I immediately activate Meikyō Shisui, making a grab for Tozen's and Ame's hands. Uwan immediately clung to the Tsukumogami's leg the moment it sensed movement on my part while Neko backtracks till he was within reach of his long-time comrade, who leans down to quickly scoop the feline up with his free arm. Tugging on their hands, we kept clear of the forest pathway and instead, cut straight through the undergrowth, our pace steady and swift.

We managed to gain some distance before I heard low voices. A glance back confirmed my suspicions, two Onmyōji were heading up the path we had just vacated. Both are in their late twenties or early thirties, wearing dark and suspicious long cloaks— I mean, who the fuck else wears _those_?— I pointedly excluded myself.

Their sharp eyes scanned the area, having no doubt picked up youki and are searching for its source— us. Ame's breathing hitched, his clammy hand clasping mine just a little tighter when the realisation of just how close we were to running into them dawned upon him. I kept my heart calm as I turn away to face the front, quietly leading my group out of the forest and head towards our next destination.

The moment we reach the outskirts, Uwan decided to detach itself from Tozen's hakama to latch onto my leg instead. The bush yōkai is making panicked noises all the while as it repeatedly tugged at my skirt. Had I not known the yōkai, I would have definitely gave it a decisive knock-out with its current underskirt view. But since I knew it wasn't perverted, I overlooked its behaviour just this once to focus on what its trying to tell me with exaggerated gestures.

Uwan pointed at the hydrangea decorating its camouflage bush, then held up both of its hands as if to place something on its head, then points into the direction of the forest. The yōkai kept repeating its actions and I frown, trying to make heads and tails of it's poor miming skills.

"You... want to prank the Onmyōji?" Ame asked, tentatively. Uwan shook its head at such a rapid speed I was afraid it will come flying right off, a horrified expression on its face.

Then Tozen tried next. "You... want to throw confetti at them?"

Another rapid succession of sideways head-shake.

"Flower crown?" I guessed, remembering its gift for us yesterday. Uwan beamed, nodding while jumping around, then hurriedly pointing in the direction of the forest.

"You want to make more flowers crowns right now?" Ame questioned incredulously. This time, Uwan face-palmed into its leaf covered hand.

While the other three members of our group remain in the dark, I had a vague grasp of what the yōkai is trying to say. I look up into the direction of where the Onmyōji had went, recalling the meek female Ayakashi who was watching us yesterday. The others did not realise her presence, it was so faint after all, almost like Tozen's when I first met him. I contemplate for a second before sighing inwardly.

Most Onmyōji do not care whether the yōkai they encounter are malicious or not. As long as they are yōkai, they will exorcise them. That Ayakashi is of no exception.

"I got her." I said earnestly, causing them to look up at me curiously. "All of you go ahead to the nearest Onsen, I'll meet you there."

With that, I let go of their hands before they could protest and disappear back into the forest with a swirl of Osore.

...

A slight breeze slipped through the gaps of the canopy, causing leaves to rustle overhead underneath the moonlight, hushed murmurs of the trees carried on the wind. Hydrangea bushes quivers, curling in on themselves and over the small form of their caretaker in an attempt to hide her from sight.

Trespassers are here, the plants are saying, whispering to her to stay low, lower, until danger has passed. She tensed, her body curling into a tighter ball as the warning screams of nature around her rise to a deafening crescendo. A chill ran up her spine, leaving goosebumps in their wake, her eyes snap open in fear, breathing hitched.

Someone is right behind her.

There had been no sound, no scent, not even a shadow. Absolutely no tells until now. So how? Her breaths are coming out in rapid shallow succession and slowly, she turn behind to look.

A lightly tanned hand was the first thing she saw before her gaze trails up the arm, taking in the blue kimono sleeve adorned with white sparkly stars along the bottom of the fabric, then a dark green cloak over it with the insides surprisingly bright coloured. Moving further up, she inhaled sharply when a pair of intense demonic crimson eyes stare right back at her, the orbs gleaming eerily within the darkness of the forest.

"Let's go." Was all the child said, offering her hand to the Ayakashi. Her voice is calm and smoothing, yet firm enough that it almost leaves no room for protests. Her hesitant gaze land upon the limb, as if beckoning her to reach out and grasp it.

Faints footsteps drew closer and closer, the plants screaming at her to leave, urging her to go. Hesitating for just a split second, blue eyes look up into red ones for one last final confirmation and she took the hand. The child's lips curl up to form a slight smile, Osore swirled around them, as if wrapping them up in a warm fuzzy blanket. Leaving behind two confused Onmyōji to wander in the depths of the night.

"I could have sworn I sensed youki around here." One of them grumbled underneath his breath, scratching his head, before letting out a sigh when the first drops of rain fell from the heavens.

...

"Uwan!" The yōkai chimes, scattering a couple leaves here and there in its excitement as it ran around the flower Ayakashi sitting in the middle of the room. She tries to calm it but to no avail, hence, she settled for a nervous smile instead.

After getting spirited away by the young girl— which she now know as Retsu— she found herself in a room along with the group of yōkai she saw yesterday. Amefurikozō, or 'Ame' as he preferred to be called, had been nothing but the most accommodating, immediately taking over the talking and such after Retsu quietly retreated to a corner of the room. The young girl's area of expertise over and done with.

Uwan was just glad to see her again and she felt calmer with a vaguely familiar face around. A Tsukumogami— Tozen— while on the relatively quiet side, acknowledged her presence and kept a respectful distance, opting to stick with Retsu in their little corner. Sunekosuri was off lounging by the window, spread out like a seal trying to get a nice tan on the beach. Raindrops from the pitch black sky hit the glass panels of the window rhythmically, it is coming down really hard outside now, bringing with it the much needed decrease in temperature.

"So what's your name?" Ame asks, baby blue eyes shining with warmth.

She looks away, a small frown marring her face. "I-I don't remember actually..."

As far as her memory allows, all she knew was that she 'woke up' in the hydrangea forest many, many years ago. Nothing else was given. She'd rather have it that way if anything, sometimes, being oblivious is a blessing.

"Oh..." The rain child quiet down, as if in deep thought, then he brighten up. "Hey, do you mind if we give you one then?"

She blinks, bewildered."Eh?"

"We'll give you a good one! Promise! Retsu-nee will help too!" An annoyed look was shot his way, to which he missed for he was still facing her. The short exchange eliciting a soft chuckle from the Ayakashi as she hid her amusement behind her sleeve. A name to refer herself... that doesn't sound half-bad.

"She's an Ajisai Ayakashi. So something flowery?" Ame threw out, turning to discuss with the group.

"Hana?" Tozen offered.

"That's too common." It was shot down immediately.

"Natsumi?"

"Hmmm... Nah, something more unique."

"Ai?"

"Eh." Ame's lip twitched into a disapproving frown.

"...Murasaki." Retsu spoke quietly from where she reclined against the couch. Pointing at the hydrangea petals on either side of her head, she continued. "Saki."

Ame turn to study the purple flowers with a scrutinising look, while the young woman tested out the words on her tongue. Saki could mean 'blossom' or 'hope', then she smile amicably. "It's nice and simple... I like it."

"You sure?" The rain child questions, a worried look in his baby blue eyes. Afraid of not meeting her expectations after promising to give her a good name.

Saki send him a smile that could make flowers flourish, reassuring him. "Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

' _They say giving a name will create feelings of attachment between the giver and receiver._ '

...

I kicked myself inwardly for opening my goddamn mouth.

* * *

The sun rose, bringing forth yet another day as light shines upon the land. Raindrops glistens, making the city dazzle like diamonds in a coal mine. The forest is filled with happy plants, hydrangea flowers flourishing after a rejuvenating shower. Skies are crystal clear and blue, fluffy white clouds drifting by and the air smells fresh.

Everything is perfect.

"Well, we'll be heading off now! Let's go!" Ame cheered, pumping his fist into the air as he skips out of the Onsen, his tone light and chirpy, sounding a little _too_ air-headed. Retsu narrows her eyes, giving his hand a sharp, painful squeeze. He winces, but pushes on with a broad grin.

Saki's steps falters, lagging a little behind the group as she felt her heart sink upon hearing they leaving already. She knew they had to move along soon, they aren't locals after all, she could tell. She looks back at the hydrangea forest.

She suppose she should head back to her haunt, that is where she had been for as long as she could remember. The thought of leaving never did cross her mind, plus, she wouldn't want to impose on them any more than she already did. That is what she thought until she felt a couple small yet insistent tugs along the hem of her kimono, and she look down to see Uwan looking up at her with what could only be called puppy dog eyes. She felt her heart melt, just a little.

From the sidelines, human Retsu shot a warning glare. She didn't want or need any more people tagging along— four of them, plus a fish, is already more than enough.

' _Retsu-chan looks like an angry kitten._ ' Saki chuckles at the child's reaction while mulling over her decision. It was quiet, peaceful even, living on her own in solitude. She never went outside, while there are visitors to the forest, not many people stray too deep inside and away from the path. But after yesterday, she realises that having company is actually pretty fun too. Retsu was genuinely concerned about her wellbeing and even went as far as to go back for her to drag her away from the Onmyōji. All of them were really nice and hospitable.

Besides, she can go back to her haunt anytime she wants, however, the opportunity to hang out with people she gets along with are rare. Therefore, she decided she wanted to be selfish just this once. Steeling her nerves, she smile widely, allowing an excited Uwan to pull at the ends of her kimono, trailing after the growing group as if she was meant to be there.

Retsu wanted to groan in agony— or throttle Ame— truly she did, but she how can she do it with _that smile_ directed at them?

The group hurry along when the two Onmyōji from yesterday rounded the corner, muttering something about sneaky yōkai and the like. They were off like the light before anyone saw them.

* * *

"Where's the onigiri?" I questioned after turning away for all but one second to readjust my sitting position. I eye the empty spot of where my breakfast once lay, the leaf void of any rice balls. I _know_ there's one more left.

Ame look up from where they were playing guessing games with Neko and Tozen. "Wasn't it there?"

"It isn't now." I replied back calmly as I scan the area, my guard raised, belatedly noticing something else. Frowning, I purse my lips. ' _Now that I think about it, the past week I had not had a single anxiety or paranoia thought. Can't believe I_ just _realised it._ '

I shot a brief glance to Saki, who was humming softly as she and Uwan made a quilt out of vines and leaves to pass time. It may or may not have something to do with the floral scent she always emits, everyone seem to be in better spirits after she had tagged along. Brushing off the thought, I narrow my eyes. ' _There's no way a wild animal took it... I would have heard them. I did not let down my guard_ that _much._ '

I devised a plan.

...

It was a simple trap really, Tozen taught me how to set it. The classic net trap— though a lot more subtle and not-as-easily-seen with Uwan's help. Believe it or not, the yōkai can actually camouflage superbly in its element.

Anyway, we caught the thief during dinner with a piece of grilled fish as bait. It is a furry, blueish yōkai about the size of an otter, with black leopard patterns on its back, a short tail and red scleras that glows in the dark, its irises black. The yōkai shies away from us when we went near the trap, curling into itself and making gestures as if it was pleading for forgiveness. Ame seem to recognise it upon this action. "Oh, it's a Fūri."

"A what?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a monkey. It can glide quite far, but it can't fly. Mostly eats spiders and scented wood, with the occasional berries and nuts." The rain child rubs his chin thoughtfully. Neko gave the other animal yōkai an experimental sniff, before shrinking back and trots away.

I look at the captured yōkai, unamused. I don't see any part of its appearance that even _suggests_ it could be related to a monkey. Rolling my eyes, I unsheathed my katana and the yōkai recoiled sharply, fearful. Bringing the sword up, I cut the vine and let the net fall back onto the ground. Fūri, or whatever it is, blinks a couple times at its sudden release. I walked away, putting away my weapon. Hesitating for a second, the yōkai darts away and into the dark cover of the forest.

It should be enough to serve as a warning to not mess with my food anymore.

...

We continue on our journey at the crack of dawn the very next day, sticking to the forested areas as we head towards South. Once, we had to cross an old railway passing through the middle of the forest. Not knowing if it was still in use, we looked left, right then left again while straining our ears to pick up any odd sounds. Finally deeming it safe to go across, we hurried along.

Civilisation was within walking distance by noon, and we decided to take a break at the edge of the forest before resuming our move at sunset. The weather is getting a little too hot to make the trip. While Neko went out to the city to hunt food for me, the rest of us stayed behind. The group easily settling into their well revised jobs, Ame went to fetch the water, Saki and Uwan took to finding the largest leaves to be used as fans— they fare much better in the heat than most of us did. Tozen was back to crafting a wooden sculpture— I have yet to know what it is, while I close my eyes and took a short nap, my young body needing the sleep.

...

After having some stolen take-away dry noodles later, I recline against the roots of the trees, lying well within the shade as I busily fanned myself with a huge leaf Uwan managed to procure, trying my best not to die from heatstroke. Ame and Neko's energy took a major nosedive despite the brief rain yesterday, and are now laying sprawled-eagle on the grass, plain refusing to move a single limb. Tozen on the other hand, was staring unnervingly at Uwan during their match of guessing games, causing the plant yōkai to stare right back warily.

Saki, noticing the odd behaviour, look up from where she's trying to save Ame and Neko, fanning them with a Totoro-sized leaf. "What's wrong?"

The Tsukumogami pointed, causing collective heads to turn and saw what looks like a possessed watermelon rolling towards us. The fruit stop mere metres away before a blue furry head pop up over it, black eyes with red sclera shining in accomplishment.

"Oh, it's only Fūri." Ame let out a breath he had been holding in, clutching his chest in relief while my head lolled back to its former position.

Saki peered at the little yōkai contemplatively. "...Is it the same one from yesterday?"

"Should be." Tozen murmured, dark brown eyes already eyeing the delicious looking watermelon. "Is that for us?"

Fūri nudged the round fruit closer in our direction, and we took it as an affirmative.

"Thank you! The summer heat is killing me!" Ame replied gratefully, striding over to haul up the watermelon and set it in the middle of the group. The fruit was cold to the touch. Fūri followed right at his heels, planting its backside beside Neko, who open one eye to cast a lazy glance before continuing on with his cat nap.

Tozen rolled up his sleeves as I quietly pass him my— cleaned, mind you— katana. "Well. Let's split it up then."

The watermelon was a life-saver, helping make the summer heat more bearable. Just a little. Fūri was still with us when we left the forest that night and I inhale deeply, before letting it all out in one huge exhale.

...

I give.

* * *

...

A strike of rock against rock, followed closely with a spark.

Light slips through thick grey fog, fire cackled and heat was generated. Voices were heard, blurry black blobs moved against an even darker background.

He blinks a couple times before finally registering company.

' _Again._ ' He thinks, looking down at the newcomers from where he is currently hovering over the small campfire, body made entirely of smoke. He scans the people, dully noting their appearances until he realises something. He squints his eyes. ' _These... aren't humans._ '

This area is frequented by campers, people who likes the wild and the exhilaration it brings. While yōkai do pass by, they don't usually light up the campfire. They have no reason to.

He looks again, more carefully this time and then he found out why. One of the child is a human, she needs the fire to cook dinner. He watches the others flitter here and there, slightly taken aback. ' _What is a human child hanging around with a group of yōkai?_ '

Also, he realises belatedly that she is looking in his direction.

He turn to look behind him, seeing nothing there, he took another look at the child. She is still eyeing him. He blinks languidly.

Can she actually see him?

' _Special human?_ ' While rare, there _are_ humans who are able to see spirits. It still doesn't solve the question of why she's with them though. He notices the only female adult Ayakashi chance a glance at him as well, before her lips curl into a sweet smile.

She can see him too?

The bush... thingy hid behind the woman as she made what looks to be a tent out of leaves and twigs— probably for the incoming rain— dark eyes training upon him intently. ' _Three?_ ' He thought, incredulously. Wary now. No one has been able to see him since the start of his existence and yōkai generally don't come by to light the fire, so they never saw him. Not to mention the criteria needed to even _see_ him...

The rest of the yōkai there merely frowns in his direction, as if seeing something visible but not quite there yet. Enenra opted to halt his thoughts for the time being and just watch.

As the night progresses, the group finally retreats up into a tree, settling themselves underneath the relatively large make-shift umbrella shelter, which they hanged upon the branches. Curling up into a heap of bodies with the human child somewhere in the middle, they made sure their body heat is able to keep her warm as they brace for the thunderstorm. The smoke yōkai may have snuck away from the extinguished bonfire to spread himself thinly underneath the leaf shelter. He never did liked the water.

It was the first time he managed to stay dry after a rain.

...

He followed them, keeping a certain distance and showed himself much the same way again the next day. The child looked at him once more, pear-green eyes watching, wordlessly acknowledge his presence with a small perceptible incline of her head, and then turn away.

Again and again, each time they start a campfire and so on. She looked, greeted and turn away.

It was nice... to be seen and accepted as a norm.

He never left.

* * *

 _Enenra, literally meaning "lightweight-fabric smoke", is a yōkai that is composed of smoke._

 _It resides in bonfires and when it emerges, it takes the form of a human. It is said that an enenra can only be seen by the pure of heart._

* * *

The summer heat has become nigh unbearable and rain was practically the only relief, even then, it was rarely a satisfying heavy downpour. Grey clouds are nearly everywhere, humidity high in the atmosphere, though there's the occasional break in the clouds here and there to let in sunlight, still. It wasn't nearly enough to cool off. So I decided to hit the beach, dragging the rest along with me.

Hair up in two twin-tails to keep my neck cool, I wore my white t-shirt along with a pair of short navy blue pants— which I've recently added to my mini-wardrobe specifically for this season. I place a straw hat upon my head which Uwan made for us as the finishing touch. We've come to learn the yōkai is pretty handy with crafts.

It would be my first time in this life going to the beach, but most of all, I'm looking forward to the large body of water. The sea has never looked more inviting.

There were significantly lesser people than usual milling about, though there are the tourists, summer vacation has yet to arrive freeing up more spots. Picking a relatively secluded area with a forest standing right behind the sandy beach, we went straight for it.

Ame, shedding his raincoat for once, hurry after me towards the large rocks which formed natural pools along the shore, Neko and Fūri trotting along. By this point, I have already spotted a crab perched atop some barnacles and a couple starfish. The rest joins us soon after, Uwan immediately getting distracted by the pretty seashells, sending Saki to keep an eye on it. Tozen had opted to lay on top of the rocks, hoping to catch some natural breeze and take in the smell of the ocean. Enenra hovers nearby, practically transparent.

"Retsu-nee! Look! Look!" Ame called out excitedly, waddling through the thigh-high water towards where I stood atop a boulder. His hand raised up high to show me an orange starfish, waving the poor thing around.

I smiled a little to show I saw it, before feeling an uncomfortable prickle on the back of my neck. Subtly, I scanned the area warily. Laughter rang further up ahead, humans both young and old gathering at the beach. Children ran about while teenagers and older played volleyball. A glance to the sea showed clear blue waters gently lapping against the shore, people swimming within the shallow waters. There was nothing amiss.

Staring out at the ocean for a couple seconds longer, I slowly averted my gaze. I kind of felt like we were being watched, but what _really_ sets me on edge is... I had nearly missed the presence entirely. Not because it was weak, no, but because it was so _well hidden_.

* * *

Ocean is home.

The smell of salt in the sea breeze, crashing waves against the rocks, the vastness of the deep blue where marine creatures live.

Water is his domain.

He walks the surface of the sea, a wooden staff in one hand extended further out in front of him and a lute over his back. With a five o'clock shadow and messy dark grey hair, he has the scruffy appearance befitting of a wanderer.

Music is the colours he could not see.

It was a long time ago, when his sight was lost in the heat of battle. Not like it was needed in the deep anyway, light never did manage to reach the inky darkness.

He wandered along the shallows void of people, paying not a single care of the humans nearby. The seas held wonders, so many of them, and he had only walked a certain part of it. Calming waves one second could turn treacherous in the next, voyagers these days were not like the olden times, not as fun to mess with unless he wanted his existence exposed. He could not be bothered to sink their ships, it'll just inflict more damage to his home, so he avoided it all together.

His lips curl in distaste at the garbage the waters had become. Despite being unable to see, he could still use his Osore to sense his surroundings and get around, therefore, he was more colourblind than blind-blind. He still remembers the scenery of the ocean all those years ago, when his sight was still working. It was the most breathtaking thing he ever laid eyes on.

The epic battles of his youth was long over, and Ayakashi that did managed to keep their territories are all quiet now, complacent. The fire that once fuelled their ambitions have long burned out, leaving ancient yōkai like him feeling... reluctant to do anything.

Water rippled just a bit where his sandals touched the surface, ambling along the coastline. Basking in the sounds and scents coming from the mainland. A calming and smoothing fragrance drifts through the air, causing him to turn his head into the direction it was coming from. Taking after curious whiff, his brows furrow together. Umizatō knew not of flowers which grows near the sea that smells like that. While not overly strong, it still carries a distinct scent. A refreshing and relaxing aroma. He likes it.

His feet took him nearer towards dry land, a small goal in mind to check out the source. Who knows, maybe it's a new species of flower that had sprouted during the time he was never on land, and he could pick one to bring with him once he goes back to sea. Not like he had much else to do anyway.

...

Okay, he take it back. So it wasn't a new species of flower.

He had to spread out his Osore left and right to feel his surroundings better before finally ducking behind a large rock further out in the ocean, keeping out of immediate sight from the natural pools. Just in time to avoid a piercing gaze that could of laser right through solid objects, metaphorically, of course.

He let out a huff. The kid is sharp, he can give her that much.

Umizatō tries again, this time spreading his Osore much more thinly, as if covering the area with a blanket. Within his mind's eye, he sees a young girl looking around warily with an oblivious water yōkai near her side. Further up on the beach is a young woman with long hair and a... bush-like yōkai running around gathering seashells by her feet.

A flower Ayakashi.

For the first time in his life, he laments the lack of sight. He waits and listens, observing the group for a bit more. Checking upon the little girl once more, he frowns. ' _Feels kind of human but not quite there... part yōkai then._ '

Judging from her age, the child's parents shouldn't be too far off. Yōkai or human, generally, neither species would leave their young unattended. But then again, she's hanging out with a group of yōkai, and it does not feel as if she's related to them. More of she's actually watching over them instead. She had immediately registered his presence the one split moment he did not put in as much effort into hiding, thinking he only had to avoid human eyes. Even then, he made sure most yōkai would not be able to sense him, therefore his conclusion is— ' _Descendant of a high-caliber yōkai._ '

He scratches the back of his head, feeling as if he should know something from that piece of information alone. But that _something_ kept eluding his grasp, his memory taunting him. Thinking of it a couple seconds longer, he finally shrugged, giving up.

If it's important, he's sure he will recall whatever it was eventually.

He followed the group all throughout the rest of the day, paying a bit more attention to the flower Ayakashi with the sweet smile and bright laugh. From what he observed and heard so far, he can safely say that she's a very sweet and well-mannered girl.

A very rare sight indeed.

Umizatō rubbed the dark stubbles on his chin. He supposes it wouldn't be too bad to get to know her, and also, the sea is starting to bore him out of his mind. The same old scenery, same old place, same old people which he has known since young and roamed for centuries. He already knew his turf like the back of his hand. A change on land should certainly prove entertaining. At any rate, his head tilted slightly in deep thought. If he wanted to converse with the nice lady, he would first have to go through the kid.

Well, time to put his skills to the test.

...

The flower Ayakashi, rain child and girl headed into the city a little while later. Umizatō keeps a fair distance from them while quickly scouting the area for a place to carry out his plan. Double checking that they are indeed headed back this way, he take out his lute and experimentally played a few notes. After racking his brain for a fitting song, he let the music flow from the lute. Much to his joy and pride, the first person to show up on the street, curious of where the music is coming from is none other than the lovely Ayakashi. She was closely followed by the other two, who took to trailing along behind at a languid pace. The girl is eating.

Well, that answered his mental question of why they went into town. A light, slightly upbeat melody filled atmosphere and true to his predictions, the two others are easily influenced. The hanyō on the other hand, is not completely buying it.

Umizatō is many things and while he may be blind, he can clearly picture the unamused look on the child's face. It would seem that his presence would not be accepted that easily. However, the girl has yet to voice any protests, so he'll take that as a good sign and progress slowly. After all, music is the universal language of all beings and he is confident that he can get through to her... eventually. He hope.

The day is still young.

...

Umizatō had thought that he would have to use a bit more effort in order to be able to ease himself into their group, but the rain child had apparently made the procedure a whole lot easier than he had originally anticipated, much to the girl's displeasure. Noting the young yōkai's dangerous tendency to accept others— especially Ayakashi— this easily aside, things are working in his favour. He might have to drill some sense of self-preservation into him later.

From what he picked up from Ame, who had eagerly introduced himself and the others, their other members had left a little earlier to find a place to camp. Seizing the opportunity, he volunteered to help hunt for dinner, saying he knows the best fishing spots. Making contributions are one of the best ways to allow a smooth transition into a group, also, Umizatō has an excuse to be there during dinner.

Retsu narrowed her eyes and was just about to speak up when Saki accidentally cut her off, voicing her concerns of troubling him. His heart warms, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "None at all. It's just rare to find people who knows good music when they hear one, I'd like to chat a bit more."

The girl swallows her words and leans back, letting things as they are though her eyes never once left him. Umizatō had come to the conclusion that Retsu is a very, very shrewd child, she's almost like a mini-adult. It set him on edge, but not so much. She is still not old and strong enough to pose as a threat to him anytime soon, not that he wanted to get on her bad side, that would completely screw his chances to even _talk_ with Saki. Young she may be, but from what he had observed the whole afternoon, the other members all subconsciously look to Retsu for her approval and reaction before anything else. They think highly of the kid's opinion and trust her as their default leader.

Umizatō wonders if there is something more to her than just being plain shrewd and mature beyond her years. A sure convincing factor of being a leader is their ability to fight, and it does not not seem like the child could with those scrawny arms, but then again, she has a katana strapped to her back. Being able to attract yōkai to gather around her at this age is a feat in and of itself. He can't help but find it strange.

Then there's also the nagging question of 'Where did she come from?' Hanyō are rare enough as it is, most of the time their parents married out of love for the other, so they cannot have neglected the offspring. Retsu is descended from a strong yōkai, that is something Umizatō can say with a hundred percent confidence. Excluding her human parent, her _yōkai_ parent should have been aware of the dangers and prejudice the child will suffer if left alone and unprotected. So... where in the seven hells are they?

Deciding he will find out eventually if he stick around long enough, he told them he will be heading back to the sea. Saki informs him of the location of their camp with a smile, causing Retsu to grimace.

Umizatō smiles easily and left. The child knew of the dangers, the possibility that he might not be going out fishing but to bring reinforcements— not like he needed them— and yet... she did not stop them from telling him. Either she's being too lenient on them, or that she knew he won't harm them. He decides to observe longer before passing that judgment. That aside, it would seem she has experienced quite the amount of obstacles before she got here. One does not simply become like this without reason.

Clearing his mind with a shake of his head, he taps the wooden staff in front of him as he makes his way towards the ocean. Fishes won't catch themselves after all.

...

He sense the forested area as he took a seat some paces away beside Saki, who is on his right, with Uwan right between them. Retsu, Ame and Neko are sitting around the campfire in a circle. Fūri was to his left, Tozen opposite of him, and then there is one more presence above the campfire, seeming to be intangible.

All of them aren't very strong, and most aren't even combat-abled. Umizatō can safely say that out of the entire group, only he himself can actually hold his ground. Retsu is still too young, no matter what tricks she may have up her sleeves. While good at long-range attacks, Tozen won't fare very well in close-combat and Ame is quite young too, hell, he barely felt his Osore.

These kids have a _long_ road ahead of them. Suddenly, Umizatō feels strangely old. Signing within his mind, he picked up the lute and plays a couple notes as the mouthwatering aroma of grilled fish gradually fill the night air. The group wasted no time digging in.

It was peaceful, the good kind. He likes it.

Retsu has relaxed but had yet to drop her guard, he doesn't expect her to. A couple songs later and dinner was over, still, Umizatō continues playing some of the music he has heard in his long lifespan. Until the flower Ayakashi perks up at one particular melody, seeming to recognise it, and he smiles inwardly. ' _Bingo._ '

It was an old song, poetry-type, made sometime during the end of the Edo period. She was hesitant at first, but eventually, Saki opens her mouth and sang. Her voice is feminine, soft and easy on the ears, coupled with a hint of nostalgia.

Uwan grin was broad, Neko and Fūri perking up, everyone here is transfixed. With his Osore, he can see Retsu slowly sliding her eyes shut, listening contentedly. It will be some time before the child finally accepts his presence, but... it seems like he's making good progress so far.

A smile grace his features, as he too, listen to the beautiful voice carrying softly over in the sea breeze. He could certainly get used to this.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Aha... I got sick the past three months repeatedly... and after I barely recovered I had a lot of catching up to do for my schoolwork plus prepare for exams and tests... so... Apologies for the long wait? Ahahaha.**

 **Wow the numbers skyrocketed. O.o 111 Favourites, 137 Follows plus all the lovely reviews! Your encouragement is very much appreciated and helps keep me motivated! XD Thank you all so so much and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! X3**

 **I've posted six new artworks on my Tumblr account "kirakirabluemoon"! There's a picture of Tozen, Saki, Ame & Retsu at the beach, Fūri with a watermelon and lastly, a group picture including all the members~ Do check it out! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	12. Chapter 11: Kogane no Gyōza

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 6 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 11:

Kogane no Gyōza

* * *

A light breeze carrying a tinge of the ocean swept through the bustling yōkai districts of Chiba prefecture, its vibrant nightlife second only to the one located in Ibaraki. Traditional paper lanterns of red and yellow lined the store entrances in a neat row, shining much like will-o-wisps underneath the inky sky. Each store has in possession of at least one lantern emblazoned with the Nura Clan's emblem— a sign of protection and a warning beacon to all.

Streams of chatter and murmurs trickle out from nearby bars and eatery, Ayakashi of various species enjoying the night as they drown themselves in booze, food and entertainment. It has been a relatively peaceful area ever since the Nura Clan had settled within the Kantō region some four hundred years ago. Unruly yōkai were all subdued quickly and viciously during the Second's reign, hence deterring many others from causing too huge a ruckus. The consequences were more trouble than it is worth.

However, after the sudden death of their commander, there was no one to organise the groups to keep a firm reins on the population of rouge yōkai, and everything gradually starts going downhill from there. While not jarringly obvious, the increase in paranormal sightings and peculiar cases had significantly risen over the years in proportion with the numbers of humans went missing. The Nura Clan has been asking for every last yōkai under its protection to keep a spare eye and ear out for anything suspicious. If anything, this is the perfect opportunity for enemies who were eyeing their bountiful territories to launch an attack.

Rokuro-neko let out a small sigh from where he is currently squatting in one of the back alleyways, right beside his workplace. Onyx pupils fully enlarged, swallowing most of the green of his irises as his gaze slides towards the distant lights of the main street. His short, midnight-black hair and formfitting barista uniform blends almost perfectly into the shadows, a long black tail sweeping from side-to-side languidly behind him.

The shop he works has its interiors designed to that of a western-styled bar, hence, workers are to dress according to the theme. It is one of the many tactics to attract customers, there are some who like 'fresh' and 'new' environments. As the night droned on, the rowdy atmosphere of the bar grew evermore, and a break was in order once there was a slight lull in workload.

Puffing out a ball of smoke into the air, he watch idly as the tendrils curl and dance before finally fading away. Bakeneko have a couple different species despite being generally looped under one same category, and while practically most of them are able to somewhat get a humanoid form, a large majority are still unable to hide their ears or tails. Although fire-type Osore in bakaneko aren't ultra rare, they do have a chance to become relatively powerful the longer they exist compared to the rest of their brethren. All they need is time.

An ominous presence coming from the darker end of the backstreet snapped the bakeneko out of his musings. Involuntarily, his muscles tensed, instincts alerting him that someone strong is well within the vicinity. He chances a glance.

Two figures walked side-by-side, both distinctively male and foreign. A tall platinum blonde man wearing a dark trench coat caught the bakeneko's eye first— the long hair tied haphazardly at the nape of his neck stood out from within the darkness— one of his gloved hands holding onto a leather suitcase. His companion's appearance resembled more to a shadow, bronze-skin with ebony hair and similarity coloured eyes hidden underneath a fedora. He wore dark casual clothes, a thin maroon scarf wrapped around his neck.

Calmly, Rokuro-neko averts his gaze and keeps his head just a tad low, intending to avoid all forms of contact and minds his own business. Foreign yōkai, judging from the looks, most probably from the west or at least, related to it.

His tail involuntarily fluffs up a little when they passed him. He doesn't know much about Ayakashi from overseas, it's his first time even encountering one to be honest— most of them don't tend to leave their home country— but he knows enough that they aren't your average run-for-the-mill, low-caliber demons. If the small amount of Osore hidden underneath their calm humanoid exterior were anything to go by, he wouldn't want to fight them anytime soon.

He huffs once they rounded the corner. Well, if they aren't somewhat capable, they wouldn't have dared to go into another's territory, let alone the Nura Clan's, and especially one from other countries. That is as good as asking for certain death.

"Rokuro-neko!"

He breathe out one last breath of smoke-filled air before getting up onto his feet with all the grace of a feline, grumbling out a reply. "Coming!"

Taking step forward, he halted when he felt a tug at the end of his vest and turns around. His gaze flickers down to the point of connection and found a pair of naturally narrow but childlike crimson eyes staring back at him, her other hand holding up a familiar looking hat. "You dropped this."

Glancing down at the item, his ears twitched atop his head at the sudden realisation of a lack of restriction, and reaches out to take it. "Oh, thanks."

By the time he looks up, the young Ayakashi had already turned on her heel with a slight incline of her head and moving towards the main street. A passing yōkai obscures her tiny form from view for just a split second and she disappears. Rokuro-neko blinks one more time before shrugging it off when he heard his name being called again, this time much more insistently. Wearing his hat, he turn around and heads back into the bar.

He should probably inform the Nura Clan patrol members about the foreigners when they pass by later.

* * *

Rick takes in the relatively jovial atmosphere, along with the occasional keen eyes and ears trailing after them the moment they step into the main street. Security is tight, or rather, they had made it a little _too_ easy. The raven yōkai shot his stubborn blonde friend an accusing look, Foster— Fos for short— refuses to acknowledge him, opting instead to keep his sights ahead. However with Rick's hawklike eyes, he caught the slight upward twitch of the Fae's lips, the only telltale sign of his true feelings. His eyes narrows in enlightenment. ' _Shortcut my arse._ '

If there was one thing the raven dislikes more than anything, it is being in a much too crowded area with no cover whatsoever. Some old habits die hard, especially when it had been further aggravated some couple hundred years ago, on a mission nonetheless, by a certain fairy. Ah, those days they were still at each other's throats. Lots of encounters, swearing, rude gestures, guns blazing, knives thrown about, shit-eating grins, lethal to reputation-ruining set-ups, blood spilled and voodoo dolls. Now, they're accomplices. Most of the time.

The duo sic pranks upon the other every now and then, the looks on the other's faces when they manage to one up the other is much too fulfilling to take out. It was the one thing they kept from their 'before accomplices' tradition. However, if this was get back for his bathroom joke last week, then it's way too lenient. Fos isn't known for holding back in anything, or more precisely his generosity for retribution. Best stay on his toes.

Passing through the area quickly, Rick was just a tad disappointed not being able to sightsee. Although he supposes they can leave being tourists at a later date, so long as they don't get kicked out by the locals before that. The raven is very much looking forward to seeing what Japan has to offer. Although... he can't quite seem to shake off the tiny, but nagging feeling that they were being watched, much more closely that they think.

...

I've been tailing the two fellas around for a good while now, both parts wary and curious, but leaning more of the former. I had never seen a foreign yōkai before, not in this life or the last, neither was there any mention of demons from overseas that I know of. Although thanks to them, I located another of one those yōkai districts and one of its many entrances. Based on what I've seen, it's most probably their first time here, considering we went around in circles a couple times before they finally noticed. Vaguely, I wonder which group of the Nura Clan is in-charge of this area.

They proceed further until the stores slowly thin out, before heading over to the edge of a forest. Ducking behind a tree, the two Ayakashi disappears from view. I followed their example, rounding the tree as well. However, instead of finding the yōkai distinct in front of me once I walked a circle, I now found myself standing at the edge of the dark forest, back in the human world. Blinking once, I shake my head and looked around, upon spotting their silhouettes, I speed up my pace in order to catch up to them.

' _They seem awfully well-informed._ ' I mused idly, the light rustling of the grass beneath my zori tangible only to my own ears.

The city lights shines brightly within the dead of the night, acting as a beacon while we drew closer. Storm clouds gathered up in heavens above, the scent of rain strong within the air as wind howled, a thunderstorm fast approaching. Crossing a couple streets and business buildings, we then entered a high-rise skyscraper. Looking up at it, I'd say it is almost twenty stories tall. A gust of cold wind from the air conditioner blew against my face and ruffles my hair the moment I step in. Casting a cursory glance around, I noted the modern style of the hotel, briefly taking in the bright reception area and a pretty glass chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. I made sure to keep close, but not too close to the two demons, inconspicuously walking past the reception and boarded the lift. I barely managed to avoid getting sandwiched.

Three sides of the evaluator had a floor-to-ceiling mirror and a strip of classy looking redwood railing bolted to the sides. I secluded myself into a corner whilst they stood near the front. The dark haired yōkai reach out to press a button and the door slides close with a resounding clack. As the machine climbs towards highest floor, there was an awkward lull in activity. I shifted on my feet, eyes roaming to locate the speakers playing music in the background, the volume tuned low. A barely noticeable jolt of the lift signalled it had come to a stop, followed closely by a sharp 'ding' and the door opens. Any sounds made by our shoes were swallowed up by the red carpet as we headed straight for the stairwells leading to the rooftop, pace brisk.

Strong winds howled upon the open landing, tousling my hair in several different directions and almost taking off the hood of my cloak. I tug it further down to cover my face, holding onto it to keep it in place. Tentatively, I made to stand behind the foreign Ayakashi, both having taken to kneel and squat around a glass ceiling tile, allowing them to see the happenings within the room beneath them.

Moving closer, I peer over their shoulders curiously. Dim violet lighting shone from within the spacious-looking event hall, casting a sinister and sickly glow upon all of our faces. I blink at the sight before me, head tilted to one side as I watch.

* * *

Various expensive delicacy, ranging from seafood to meat and vegetables were spread out neatly upon the buffet station. A vase of tulips sat in the middle of each table, spread out here and there within the hall, accompanied by red-cushioned mahogany chairs. Humans dressed in extravagant clothes milled about, socialising, a glass of wine or champagne in hand. The usual upper class society stuff. Rick silently observes the room below him, sharp obsidian eyes roaming the entire hall before darting towards the stage, finally catching something worthy of his attention.

The elevated platform had lit candles strewn about in a loose circle, the fires dance eerily, casting long shadows along the walls. Standing in the middle is a person dressed from head-to-toe in dark loose fitting garb, magatama trinkets hanging from the waist, face completely shrouded by a black veil and hood. He takes a shot and guesses that is the main attraction of the event, noting a faint trace of Osore swirling up into the air from the Ayakashi. Standing nearby, beneath the stage, is a masked individual with long, white hair and red kimono that drags onto the floor. Two short antlers protrude from the top of the mask, the face is that of a cute, rosy cheeked, smiling oni female.

He nudge Fos's arm, then gestured with his chin towards the oni mask. "What do you think?"

The fae turn to look with lazy emerald eyes, staring for a couple seconds before drawling, "About what?"

"Our kind or...?"

"...Neither, alien." He received a bland stare in return, slowly adding, "That one's pretty good at concealing."

"Not good enough if it can't fool you." Rick retorts, going back to searching for more suspicious characters. To say the least, apart from these two which he knew were of the supernatural, the rest of the humans present are pretty shady themselves too. The polite smiles they wore looking more and more like masks themselves.

"I highly doubt they're going all out. Although if they up their game, that might be a different story." Foster admonishes lightly, eyes lingering on the masked yōkai before looking away. "This is boring."

"You're the one who suggested we check this place out."

"I thought it might be interesting. I thought wrong." He admits with a shrug. "It's just your typical occult event."

"Only the lost seek the gods." Rick mutters knowingly underneath his breath, watching as a human stepped upon the stage to receive their 'blessings' from the hooded yōkai. He snorts while they unknowingly allowed their life energy to be drained, pushing along their end even closer. It would seem that tonight is the final meeting, for the mortal's eyes roll to the back of their head and finally collapse onto the ground. He supposes it could be a good thing, depending on how one looks at it, after all, they wouldn't have to deal with worldly misfortunes once they're all dead.

"Their life energy is almost dry, there's nothing left to eat, except their flesh. Now this is what I call a buffet for the damned." Foster grinned maliciously, emerald green eyes gleaming beneath his shades. The humans have yet to notice anything amiss and panic, their brief unease smoothed quickly by a well crafted lie as the body was carried to the side to make way for another.

Rick shot him a bland look. "They'd be shattered to know fairies are so sinister."

"Now, now, it's not _my_ problem if they made us out to be helpful and all that stuff, then get disappointed. They assumed."

"You're right. Fae are the same as any other demons, just that they look prettier. Easier to trick people."

"Flattery won't get anywhere."

"You wish."

"As you would. Let's call it a night, I don't want to be anywhere near here once the feast starts. Sides, we can't be late for tomorrow." Fos looks up just as the first drops of rain fell from the heavens, catching one in the palm of his hand.

Humming in agreement, Rick stood up swiftly. "Let's go then."

As they made a beeline for the edge of the roof, Rick brushes past a spot that had all the hairs along the back of his neck, arms and legs raise in alarm. His hair fluffs up in accordance, much like how a bird's feathers would when ruffled. He halt immediately, sharp obsidian eyes scanning their surroundings in full alert. Fos pause to look back questioningly once he noticed the other wasn't following. When the raven demon did not give an immediate explanation, he stare right at him, wary. There was only one remedy when one feels unsettled.

"...Do you need to pee?" A sharp elbow was heading right for the lungs, until the sudden attack was promptly cut short by a gloved hand. The fae chuckled, "Now, now, no need to get so defensive. We all have our moments."

After casting one more look around, Rick mutters under his breath. "Come on."

He had a nagging feeling that somehow, they had overstayed their welcome.

* * *

... Well, I suppose I've hit the jackpot, or so to speak. Vaguely, I wondered exactly just how bad is the infestation level within the Nura Clan territories. If the Hyaku Monogatari arc has anything to say about it, I'd say it's a downright disaster. No wonder Gyūki and the rest were pissed, Hitotsume in particular. While they may be able to command their own clans to do something about the problem, however, it's not exactly the same or as efficient as a mass scale wipeout.

A Hyakki Yakō without their commander is a group of aimless spirits. Which brings up the big question.

' _What is Ojii-chan doing?_ ' I know he's retired and all, but to allow his own territory to fall into this much chaos, granted, this 'chaos' isn't exactly the worst. Alright, put myself in his shoes, how would I feel if I were him? He was forced out of retirement because his son was killed by an ancient and powerful enemy. War is in the horizon. Rikuo is still so young, it'll take many more years of cultivation and training before he's on par _and the little shit is refusing them_. Also, if I'm being full of myself, maybe my disappearance had been the cherry on top of all this pile of headache. ...Wow that's a whole lot of bad news and bad luck.

Too much on the plate at one go can put off anyone. That's quite the amount of slack Rikuo needs to pick up... perhaps he knew, subconsciously or not, which was why he kept avoiding it. Maybe. I would need to interact with him before I can figure out what he's thinking. Shaking my head to clear any unnecessary thoughts, I turn my attention back in front of me.

' _What to do, what to do. Decisions, decisions. Leave and let them carry on, or meddle? If so, what are the risks?_ ' The dangers are relatively low, these aren't exactly anywhere near executive level yōkai, so there shouldn't be any issue if I get the jump on them first. The humans wouldn't have much longer left to live based on what those two yōkai said. In fact, this is the final meeting, which means these people are beyond help. Originally, I had thought it was the lighting that caused them to have such pale complexions, but as I piece together the information given, it doesn't seem to be the case. Give or take, they have little more than a couple days left to live, after all, one of them have just collapsed.

' _My priority should be downing their ringleader to prevent more victims, and then maybe the Oni mask, if I'm up to it. I have a feeling that one will take more effort. As for the humans, whether or not they would get caught in the crossfire doesn't matter, they'll be meeting their maker by the end of the week with or without my help anyway._ ' I chewed on my bottom lip as I run through the facts within my head. ' _There's always the option of staying put, but... if I intend to go home, I'm going to have to deal with this eventually. Might as well do it now since I'm here and all._ '

Gods never posses mortals, only demons do that. Because gods have no need of a mortal body, which is why they are what they are. I was pretty neutral about all things supernatural— in my past life that is, considering what I am now. I had worshipped a religion, having followed my parents, I wasn't necessarily a hardcore believer though I don't go out of my way to break superstitions. They are there for a reason is what I like to believe. My parents always tell me I should just focus on what I should be doing. God can't help you if you don't make opportunities for yourself, and the future will change depending on what you do.

There's a fine line between worship and obsession. Only the lost seek the gods, which makes one so easily vulnerable to manipulative predators.

Be it any religion, they all have one teaching in common. ' _Do not commit evil._ ' It's fine if you don't help anyone— not everyone can be as selfless as that— just don't harm others. If you believe in nothing, not even god, then believe in karma.

Karma _always_ comes around.

The rain is starting to come down now, taking a deep breath, I place a hand upon one of the glass panels and send in some Osore to loosen it. Carefully prying it up, I set it aside before swinging my legs in, feet dangling some meters from the floor. Mentally counting down from three, I pushed off at one, the dark green cloak flapping around during my descent had never felt louder, releasing a small burst of energy, I land with barely a sound.

Burning incense and smoke hit me all at once, making my nose twitch in irritation. I huff, barely managing to hold in a sneeze as I shoot a glare towards the scented candlesticks. While taking a couple moments to adjust, I picked up an unusual smell. Underlying the fragrance of sandalwood and smoke, is a very faint smell no normal human would have been able to detect. The putrid stench of decay.

Unfortunately, I had yet to be well versed in the local folklores, hence, I'm unable to guess which category the yōkai belongs to based on the smell alone. Casting a quick glance around, I noticed something else I had missed earlier, for the chandelier hanging from the ceiling had blocked it from view. A rectangular box made entirely of glass was placed upon a table against towards the wall, within it and perched atop a broken off branch, is a dark violet butterfly. It has already caught the attention of several curious humans, attracting them for a closer look at the mesmerising creature. The butterfly flaps its wings once, twice, the colours changes depending on the angle of the light, from black, to violet, to pale pink.

I blink to shake myself from my stupor, brows furrowing together. ' _Another one?_ ' I backtracked a bit and reweighed my options, before deciding everything remains the same. I just need to get rid of the ringleader, I'll deal with the rest when it comes.

Unsheathing my katana from its scabbard, I coat it with a thin, even layer of Osore for better cutting edge and calmly move towards the cloaked Ayakashi. I can hear his voice, a low pitch, muttering nonsensical words for a made-up ritual, the idiotic human standing before him completely trusting. An animalistic possessiveness festers within me the closer I get towards my prey, lips curled into a reminiscence of a snarl, senses heightening to their peaks as if in preparation for the incoming battle. I can feel my blood, warmer than usual, course through my veins like fire, heart beating a steady and deadly rhythm. Standing beside the foul-smelling yōkai, I wait patiently for the human to finally collapse and taken away, before stepping to the side and in their place, facing the yōkai.

 _Trespassers._

Pupils dilated, black— darker than ink, seeps into scleras, highlighting the eerie glow of demonic crimson irises.

 _In my territory._

I raised my katana with both hands, bloodlust coiling tighter and tighter like a deadly snake preparing to strike.

 _Unforgivable._

The sword swings downwards in a wide arc, leaving behind a white flash of metal. A couple beats of stunned silence, one, two, three, then blood as dark and foul as sewage water gushes out like a fountain. Somewhere behind me, over the deafening ringing in my ears, a gasp was drawn in. It is too soft, much lesser resistance than expected, that it feels wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Danger. Back off. My eyes widen marginally as realisation hit me.

There's no head.

I had never leaped back as fast as I did at that moment. Osore wavers and disperse upon my surprise, unveiling my presence to the world. I stare unblinkingly, subconsciously accessing the damage I _had_ managed to inflict. A deep vertical cut that went through his chest, stopping at the abdomen and nearly splitting the yōkai in half. Not enough strength. Not enough to kill him. The mannequin head fell to the ground with a loud 'thump' and the yōkai stood rooted to the spot, shocked, uncomprehending.

Chaos broke out as screams of horror echoed in the background, people ran, pushing at each other towards the exit. I steadied my hand to get ready to deal the final blow, until a blur of red enters my vision and I leaped back instinctively, a katana whizzing through the air right where I had been standing. I lock gazes with the smiling Oni mask for one moment and instantly switched my Osore to offense, sending a devastating blast of dense energy right at it.

While the mask yōkai was down, I made a mad dash straight for the their leader, my surroundings reduced to a mere blur of colours meshed together. A group of Ayakashi without their leader is listless, as long as I can get him, the underlings will scatter to the wind. Tightening my grip on the sword, I instinctively gathered the familiar dregs of a technique passed down within my bloodline, willing the blue fire into existence. Flames licked along the blade, resembling hungry spirits that had just been released from the depths of hell, eager to consume anything it touches.

 _Ougi Meikyō Shisui "Zan"._

I swung the sword with a bellowing war cry, spreading out a wave of deadly fire. The wounded Ayakashi leaps back in a last ditch attempt to save itself, but the effort was futile. Within seconds of being caught in the ghost-like flames, he was reduced to nothing, even the stench eradicated. I ease up a little tension from my shoulders, face impassive. ' _One down._ '

The screams died out suddenly, as if cut off, and I snap my head up immediately. Humans lay on the floor haphazardly, unmoving, surrounded by a strange looking purple gas. The oni mask had already gotten up, albeit on slight unsteady feet from my earlier attack and hurries away, the red kimono looking much worse for wear. My gaze darts towards the butterfly yōkai, pupils dilating further when a young woman with the exact same wings stood in front of the now empty glass display, filling the hall with poisonous gas. Her wings fans at them to allow it to travel faster across the area towards me, desperate violet eyes trailed onto my form.

Making a split second decision, I gathered up Osore onto my blade once more and swung it in the direction of the entrance, a huge blast blowing away the gas and ripping the doors right off their hinges. Holding my breath temporarily, I dash towards it and hightail out of the event hall. Fighting a miasma butterfly yōkai in an enclosed space is highly disadvantageous, not to mention if I were to fight that type, it would be better to defeat it _before_ the gas is released. I'll call it a night for now.

I ran full speed down the carpeted corridors, darting past several double doors and finally spotted my escape route. A floor-to-ceiling glass window right at the end of the hallway. Tightening my grip onto my katana, I coated it with Osore once more and slash downwards. The sound of glass shattering rang sharply in my ears, millions of little glimmering crystals sent flying outwards, mixing and blending perfectly into the pounding rain outside. Bending my knees little to gather power, I propelled myself out into the air with one huge leap.

The rain is startling cold against my warm skin, seeping into my clothes and hair, completely drenching me within seconds. For a couple moments, I hovered within the rain, taking in the vast scenery. Dark clouds looming as far as the horizon goes, casting the world in a dull and depressing grey, the splatter of raindrops hitting the ground rhythmically. Further out is the lighthouse, guiding the ships sailing within the dark and unforgiving sea into the harbour, the bright beam of light shining ever so surely. Gravity took over and I began to descend, down, down towards the ground alongside the rain.

My Osore dispersed and I immediately revert back to my human form.

With wide eyes, I glance around, realising with belated dread that my daily time limit is up. Stupid. The ground is getting closer, wind whipping around me uncontrollably, drying my eyes. My heart thundered within my chest like a hummingbird and I gritted my teeth, mind drawing blanks. I knew I had no way of sticking that landing in one piece with my human form. In light of the situation, I allowed a single swear word to pass by my mind.

' _Fuck._ '

Death by jumping off a high-rise building, I wonder if I'll make it to tomorrow's headlines. Ha. The ground is mere meters away now, for a moment, Ame, Neko, Tozen and the group flash past my mind, along with brief images of the family I had yet to reunite with. ' _That's too bad._ ' I squeeze my eyes shut and brace for the impact.

...

Raindrops congregate towards me at an alarming speed and in large blobs, submerging my body in freezing cold water within a second and involuntarily, I gave a shudder. Autumn is definitely not a time to go swimming. The liquid glows, a soft gold in colour, taking the form of a giant fish and gracefully swims away with me in it. An air bubble manifests around my head and I inhale shakily, hands clenched tight into fists to keep them from shaking too much. The world is clear yet distorted in places, ripples forming from where the rain splatters against it. It feels almost peaceful.

The golden koi heads a little deeper into the forest, back where I had came from and hovers a small distance from the entrance-tree, before promptly depositing me onto the muddy ground. I breathe in the crisp, cool air while the fish swims in circles above my head, as if acting as a roof. My clothes were oddly dry, save for the wet patch forming on the cloak from where I sat on the forest floor.

I look up at the koi fish that had hitchhiked upon my person a month or so ago. It had never once left me, neither were we any closer to finding a way to get rid of it. The spirit just stayed upon my skin as a tattoo, quiet, inconspicuous and completely invading my privacy. I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully. However, I cannot deny that it had saved my life just now.

Whatever reasons it has, we met, we were stuck together, and I just found out it _can_ leave my body to fly, or swim, whatever. I have so many questions, but I set them aside for now. Because ultimately, it only boils down to one question.

Would I have left it there in that drying puddle of water?

... No. Probably not.

"Let's go." I murmured, offering my arm to it. The koi stare at me for a second, and although I can't speak fish or anything of the like, it seems... grateful. As if a repeat of the first time we met— minus the subsequent chaos— the fish apparition jump dives into my arm, its scaly body dissolving right into my skin to form a moving tattoo. I watched as it swam upwards, disappearing underneath my sleeve and heading towards the blank space upon my back.

Standing up, I tug the hood of the cloak over my head and glance around the dark forest warily, before taking off at a run towards the entrance. Eyes squinting to see in the overwhelming darkness, I round the tree, feet sinking further under the mud with each step I took, almost swallowing my zori. Lighting zips past the thick threatening clouds and thunder rumbles overhead. It became easier to walk once I reach the pavements of the yōkai districts, bypassing some water-type Ayakashi who were out and about enjoying the weather.

I ran.

* * *

Sleek, glossy black feathers ruffles slightly in the turbulent winds, large powerful wings fighting against the stormy weather. A trio of Tengu flew overhead, unfazed by the pounding rain as they went lower, intending to check the high-rise building. While patrolling the area, they had sensed bursts of Osore coming from this general vicinity. However, as they hover around the now calm and quiet area, it seems they had missed the fiasco.

"Wait."

Kuromaru held out a hand before his younger siblings could venture further, sharp red eyes surveying the empty rooftop. A thin trail of purple gas is slowly rising up into the sky from a missing ceiling panel, the smoke easily dissolving into the rain. There had been reports of supernatural-related issues ongoing within this area for a good while now, and that's all there was for the past few years since the second's death. Reports but no actions.

The Tengu Clan is in charge of the aerial patrol, their job is to report back and await orders, and should it be needed, they would congregate before holding a raid. However, there had been little events lately, a Hyakki Yakō moves for no one but their master. They don't have one right now. The Sanba Garasu exchanged glances before making their descent, ensuring to direct a few strong winds to blow away the miasma. They peer into the the glass window, eyes narrowing at the scenery beneath their feet.

Humans, a whole group of them, lay on the floor, dead. The gas still lingers in the now pitch-black room, candles blown out, having yet to disperse.

* * *

Dawn broke over the horizon, air fresh and a tad chilly from the previous night's downpour, the sun climbing higher and higher as a new day rolled in. Birds sang within the treetops, soft rays of sunlight filtering through the leaves above, bathing the earth with warmth. Rick and Foster made their way out of their inn, leather suitcase securely within the blonde's gloved hands.

Yesterday's trip wasn't a complete waste of time as it had originally seemed. The locals had made a move after they left, emitting sharp spikes of Osore during the very brief scuffle. Fos had commented offhandedly based on the youki alone the Ayakashi sent to clean up is relatively young but no less capable. Rick quietly wonders to himself if the nagging feeling he felt was because of that.

A relatively big group of yōkai walking from the opposite direction soon caught their attention, the wandering humans around them oblivious to both parties' presence. They cast a curious glance, noting how not one save for a pair of green irises dared to meet their gazes, although it averts just as quickly, albeit in disinterest. The last person trails behind inconspicuously— a blind man— tapping his wooden stick around. He gave off neither a human scent nor the slightest trace of youki, Rick felt absolutely nothing from him.

A sudden chill ran up the raven's spine and he instinctively grab onto Fos's gloved hand, tugging him along at a much faster pace, further and further away from the mismatched group. After a couple minutes of getting dragged by his dark haired accomplice, with the source of his unease long gone, Fos snaps.

"Rick."

"Hm?"

"Stop touching me."

Rick looks down at their joined hands for a moment uncomprehendingly, a beat of silence later, the raven couldn't have let go any faster. Wiping his contaminated hand onto his pant leg for good measure, while the Fae picked up speed, leaving the other behind. Some things never change.

* * *

I stood in front of a huge advertising poster, eyeing it thoughtfully. It says a koi fish exhibition is to be held within this town tomorrow. Staring at it for a couple more moments, a metaphorical light bulb suddenly lit up within my head. I tilt my head slightly to the side, blinking slowly, then a small smile graced my lips.

...

"Make sure your scales look shiny, and swim a bit more so you don't look like a dead fish." I murmured to the golden koi currently held within a bigger plastic tank we had managed to find, a tarp covering it. Seems like I had better luck this time than I did the the other day. The fish merely gave me a meaningful look and I gently lowered the tarp back over the opening.

I established that it can understand me, but just not able to reply verbally. I had to watch its expression very carefully, particularly its eyes to even come close to guessing its thoughts. Somehow or the other, I managed to convince it to help me earn some pocket money. Rent for staying on me if you will, stealing food and money from others had left a sour taste in my mouth, if there are better ways to go about, I prefer to take it. Nodding to Tozen, he starts to push the wooden chart, with the mini-aquarium sitting atop of it, into the koi fish exhibition.

"We aren't due to open till tomorrow..." Rasped an elderly man, ambling out from within before he halts once he saw the covered tank, a questioning glint in his eyes.

"Pardon our intrusion, we were wondering if we could speak with the main host?" I speak up easily, stepping up to face him with a polite smile.

He looks at me, returning a polite smile of his own, eyes crinkling with laugh lines. "I am the main host. How can I help you?"

"I am Nnana, and this is Tozen. We were passing by this town when we saw the poster for the exhibition, so we thought about renting our koi fish. I'm sure it'll certainly help attract more audience." I said as confidently as I can, internally screaming upon almost giving away my family name. ' _Get a grip of yourself!_ '

He glances at the covered tank once more, gesturing towards it. "Is your fish in there?"

"Yes." I moved to pull the cover back, allowing the host to peer in. He blinks a few times, took off his thick glasses, wipes the lenses with a cloth and put it back on. He squints, staring at the koi for some time. The fish merely swim gracefully, its large scales reflecting a golden glow.

"... O-ojou-san. Give me a price, I would like to have this fish." The elderly says shakily, hands clasping the sides for support, his sparkling eyes resembling that of a kid who just saw their favourite thing in the world.

"We don't sell, but we can rent it." I shot down his request immediately, polite smile still in place. Koi had agreed to come out if only I wouldn't sell or give it away, I don't break promises. It took some time to convince him before the koi fish collector finally gives in, albeit reluctantly, finally accepting our proposition upon the threat that we will leave if he's not interested.

"What is its name?"

I glance at the fish, lips pursed. Now that I really look, it seem to have gotten fatter than when I first saw it. The first thing that came to mind is its 'flabby stomach', which I automatically pronounced in my past life's mother tongue 'Dum.' A similar sounding word in English would be... Dumpling, nicer name would be Golden Dumpling. Translate that to Japanese is—

"...Kogane no gyōza."

Tozen subtly shot me a look while the elder is still gazing, mesmerised, at the fish. "I'll have that pinned up by tonight and a tank prepared!"

"We need to leave by the end of the exhibition, so I'll rent you until then. Tozen here will be keeping an eye on it." I said with finality, satisfied the deal went through. If everything went smoothly, I wouldn't have to worry about money for quite some time.

...

That night and the following one, the elderly fell asleep beside the golden koi's tank keeping vigil, taking many photos to keep as a treasured souvenir. Tozen sits nearby, feigning sleep when appropriate as he keeps watch day and night.

A poster of 'Kogane no gyōza' was updated on the website, causing a frenzy once koi fish maniacs saw it. Business was booming, the queue going on for miles as fish collectors, competitors and audience alike from all over the world flocked the exhibition just for a glimpse of the aquatic animal. From the entrance fee alone, the show was already making profits the likes of which no one has ever seen before. The exhibition was a complete and utter success, however, the host's only and greatest lament was being unable to have the marvellous koi to keep as his own.

...

On the last day, somewhere in the distance, a loud yell of anger mixed with a dose of despair was heard throughout the area.

"THAT DAMN CAT ATE THE GRAND CHAMPION!"

"Hey, that ginger looks very similar to our neighbourhood's Michael." Someone commented.

Deep within the heart of the exhibition, Kogane no gyōza swims languidly over in the other display tank, bubbles rising from its mouth as if sighing in pure relief.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Practical tests, quizzes and exams one after another, plus a writer's block for certain parts of the chapter. Took me almost the entire holiday, but I finally got this out! Whoo!**

 **123 Favourites, 154 Follows! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cheers! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	13. Chapter 12: Autumn moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu turns 7 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 12:

Autumn moon

* * *

 _The sound of footsteps slapping rhythmically against the ground echoed loudly within my ears, laboured breaths coming out in harsh pants. Keeping to the pedestrian road, I ran alone through the night-lit highway, vehicles zooming past while car horns sounded and engines roared. Neon signs swirled around me in a vortex of bright colours, shadows dancing in the dark. Surroundings confusing as it is disorientating, strange and foreign. I sprint forwards, to an unknown destination nowhere in sight._

 _I can feel them hot on my heels, ghostly fingers reaching out to drag me down and back. Exhaust fumes fills my lungs as I ran, causing my stomach to churn, nausea rising up in the back of my throat. Swallowing the bile, I forcefully calmed my heart in order to effectively maintain Meikyō Shisui. I have to be calm. If I'm calm, I will live, no one can see me, no one will know I'm here. They won't be able to find me. I can get away. Dashing across the traffic, I pay no heed to the bus that nearly ran me over, the tires screeching upon the gravel as it made a sharp swerve. My legs carried me further and further into the jungle of high-rise buildings._

 _Keep moving._

 _Don't stop._

 _Don't hide._

 _Run._

 _RUN._

...

I jolt awake, heart thundering within my chest and breathing irregular as if I had just ran a marathon. The air is chilly and crisp, prickling my throat each gulp i take in, an earthy scent in it from the forest. I tug down the cloak I had used as a blanket, feeling much too warm, sweat-soaked clothes plastered uncomfortably to me like a second skin. Blinking once, twice, I lifted my heavy head to look around my surroundings, eyes squinting to see in the dark, searching for comfort. I took note of the sleeping bodies lying near me, softly snoring away. Gaze lingering upon each one for an unusual amount of time to assure me that yes, they are indeed real.

Uwan murmurs intangibly upon a branch, tossing and turning in its sleep. Neko's warm, furry body is curled up by my feet, Fūri sprawl-eagled on my abdomen, while Saki lay on her side beside me. Peering towards the other tree showed Tozen snoozing away with Ame, Enenra and Umizatō nearby. My breathing slowly calms, letting their presence and deep, even breaths plus light snores smooth over my frazzled nerves, anchoring me to reality and further away from the lingering nightmare.

I close my eyes and laid my head back down onto the makeshift cushion of leaves Uwan had made for me, letting out a low, shaky sigh. After a couple minutes of trying to fall back asleep with little success, I huff inaudibly, deciding to start the day earlier. I begin to carefully extract myself from the pile, moving Fūri off of me and detangling Neko from my feet, I slip out from within the safety of the trees.

* * *

The seasons had changed once more as Autumn officially rolls in, bringing with it the infamous fiery maple leaves and chilly winds. The sun lights up the drowsy and quiet little neighbourhood, clearing a slight fog that had gathered during the night before. Neko trudges along, still half-asleep, atop the concrete wall connecting the houses together.

I kept one eye on him, just in case he walks right off the ledge again or something. There had been one turn where the feline had stepped into air, which only his fast cat reflexes saved him. Allowing him to twist mid-air in an incredible display of acrobats and scramble back onto the ledge. Neko had been quite awake afterwards, bobtail bristling.

Using the money earned from the koi fish expedition, I decided to add one more full set of clothes to my wardrobe, thinking it be good to alternate between both gender disguises on occasion. If I really wanted to throw anyone off my tail, I had to go extreme, there is no in between. So it's either all girly girl, or roguish-smile boy. Hence the white, pinkish-red roses patterned one piece dress with puffy sleeves and pink doll shoes to complete the outfit.

To combat the chilling climate, I wore white cotton stockings underneath and threw in a jacket, hair up in twin ponytails. The boy outfit is still up drying and while the weather is windy, the temperature isn't really doing any favours to hasten the drying process. I twirl once, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips as my dress fans out with the movement. I do like wearing dresses occasionally and this one is a favourite.

Rounding the corner, I was greeted with the sight of a boy wearing a blue middle school uniform... up in a tree. Eyes narrowing, I squint up at him against the sun shining right in my face. He had one of his arms and both legs wrapped precariously around a branch, hanging from it like a monkey and reaching as far as his free arm could go towards the branch above him. I heard loud chirping sounds and my gaze zero in on his outstretched hand, where a pink baby bird sat, a few sad tuffs of white fluff called feathers on its body, tiny yellow beak wide-open.

' _... That branch isn't going to hold his weight._ ' Just as the thought crossed my mind, an ominous ' _snap!_ ' had the middle schooler paling several shades of white, it gave way. I close my eyes as he hit the ground, not quite wanting to bear witness a possible death this early in the morning. The boy was only trying to return the baby bird to its nest too. Tentatively, I open one eye, then the other before taking a tentative step towards the limp form, leaning over to examine him. The baby bird sat relatively unharmed upon his open palm, chirping at me when I got too close. A pained groan signifies he is alive and he blinks, gaze unfocused.

He's a little roughed up, but seems otherwise unharmed. I look up at the tree once more, noting that while it wasn't exactly towering, the branches are sturdy on some sides, but thin and frail on most. No wonder it couldn't support his weight, even while lying down, I can tell he is very tall for his age. Sighing, I gently and quickly scooped the baby bird from his still outstretched hand and tuck it into the pocket of my jacket before scaling the tree while he is still dazed. Having an inkling that he would have protested against my actions if he wasn't disorientated, and sure enough, when I neared the branch where the nest is, a shout came from down below.

"H-hey!" The first word came out as a stutter and soft in an attempt to not startle me right out of the tree, but still needing to catch my attention. "Little girl, come back down! It's dangerous!"

Shifting my weight to spread it as evenly as I could to prevent adding too much unnecessary pressure onto the flimsy branch, I dumped the tiny bird back into its nest along with the rest of its noisy siblings. Then, I carefully scoot back towards the trunk and made my way back down, the boy's large hands awkwardly hovering over me when I was within reach, only retracting when my feet touches the ground. He exhales deeply, shoulders sagging in relief.

"What were you thinking? If you fell it would have been bad!"

I blink slowly, keeping to myself the part where he fell off yet is still alive and standing. There is no need to rub the failed attempt in. Upon face-to-face inspection— or rather face-to-stomach— I can see notable features such as his small and stern narrow grey eyes, reddish-orange hair styled into an old-fashioned pompadour and high cheek bones. All in all, he has a relatively mature face and tall for a middle schooler. Plus an odd choice of hairstyle.

It doesn't look like he's going to stop his rant anytime soon, and from the looks of it, he should be well on his way to classes, so I said the best thing to get him away from me. "Onii-san, don't you have school?"

He blinks at me almost stupidly for a moment, before his eyes dart to his watch, face morphing into one of pure horror. "Oh shoot, I'm going to be late!"

In one swift motion, he grabs his school bag and sprints away, leaving clouds of dust in his wake. Shouting one last sentence over his shoulder, he said, "A-anyway, don't just go climbing trees like that okay?! Need to go, bye!"

His words got further and further away as I stood there in a slight daze, before turning to look up at Neko who was perched atop the ledge, having just watched everything unfold. Our gazes met and in wordless understanding, we continued on our way.

...

I have forgotten exactly how much time can pass when one spends it in the playground as a little kid. Peering out from underneath the red spiral slide, I gaze up at the descending sun, noting it will be dark soon. I came here a few hours after lunch, so it's been about three hours now. A quick glance showed Neko is still lounging about on a tree branch nearby, having switched to a higher place after getting harassed by some of the local children when he slept on the bench.

Spotting the set of swings were now unoccupied, I quickly made a dash towards it and hauled myself onto one. Most of the kids had already left with their parents and went home, leaving just three people including myself. Sliding off the swing a bit to allow my legs to reach the ground, I pushed off as best as I could, using momentum to slowly gather speed. I cleared my mind and merely focused on feeling the breeze as it rushed past me, keeping a half-hearted eye on a woman hovering afar at the corner of the building. If I was the child that I am, I might not have noticed her. I don't know exactly when she arrived, but she's been there long enough for me to notice.

However, I'm not going to cut short my playtime just because of her. Some minutes later, when another of the children had left with their parents, the woman finally made a move. She walked towards the playground to sit on one of the many benches near the area, watching. Her appearance is rather average, doesn't stand out too much, short black hair which frames her face and sharp thin face. She wears casual, basically, someone who is easy to overlook as a passerby.

For around five minutes, she sat there, probably to allow us to get used to her presence but it just made me more wary of her ulterior motive. Deciding it enough time, she stood up and head towards me, faux smile in place and voice syrupy-sweet. "Ojou-chan, do you often play by yourself here? I've never seen you before."

' _I've never seen_ you _before either._ ' Subconsciously I made my eyes appear less hostile, softening them enough to look as innocent and gullible as possible. The fact that they are already doe-like in my human form made the process all the more easier. I blink, opting to keep silent.

"May I join you?" Without waiting for my reply, she went behind me and start pushing me on the swing, even though I clearly didn't need it. My gaze narrows and immediately, I felt dislike starting to bubble up within my chest, a feeling which I quickly clamp down as my gaze briefly darted to the other girl still in the playground. If this woman can't fool me, then she will probably go for that kid. I suppose it's better to focus on me than on someone else, at least I have a means of escape should I need it.

As the swing swung backwards, I caught a glimpse of Neko sitting neatly underneath the tree, calico fur darker and much more menacing with the approaching sunset. Yellow-green eyes flashes red for a moment, head tilted to the side questioningly at me. I rolled my eyes in reply. ' _Not yet._ ' A couple more swings later with the sun so close to setting, I decided it enough playtime for today and got off. Her presence had ruined my mood. Seeing her chance, she pulled out some brightly coloured wrapped goods from her pocket. "Ojou-chan, you like candy, yes?"

I stare down at the sweets sitting in the palm of her hand dubiously, studying her face warily before tentatively taking an orange one. As she gestured for me to take more, I stuff the one I had into my pocket then took another, unwrapping it on the spot and popping the treat into my mouth. It's a strawberry-milk flavour.

"Would you like to bring some home? I have more in my car!" A hand was already upon my back before I could even reply, shoving lightly so as to not alarm me, but still with enough force in it to get me walking to wherever she wanted. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Neko silently rising from his seat to follow us. Inwardly, I calculated the timing of the impending sunset with narrowed eyes, lips curling up into the barest hint of a malicious smirk before it was replaced with a bland one.

A van was parked not too far from the playground, exactly just around the corner where the woman had been standing before. She move to open the door for me, one hand around my shoulder to usher me forwards. There's a man around in his early thirties inside the vehicle. Involuntarily, I tense just a bit, brows furrowing a margin. He reaches out and grabs me by the arms to pull me into the van, while the woman clamps a hand over my mouth to muffle any possible sounds and swoops in to bodily carry me. They would have succeeded, that is, until a distant bellowing shout along with fast approaching footsteps took the duo by surprise.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?!"

Before I even had the chance to look who it is, a blue blur rushed past, socking the man right in his face with a bellowing war cry. Taking the split second distraction of her loosened grip, I elbowed the woman right in the liver and she lets me go with a pained wheeze. I land upon the ground and quickly back off, glancing towards the van, a mop of familiar orange hair and blue uniform greets my sight. My mind easily supplied the identity of the boy, the person who tried to return the baby bird this morning.

Immediately the boy leaps back form the man to barricade himself between me and the two adults protectively, fists raised and posed to fight, lips curled into a snarl. Seeing that their plan was foiled and not to mention there are now witnesses, the woman hurriedly jumps into the van and slide the door shut with a bang, flooring the gas pedal and driving off. Making a fist at the disappearing vehicle, as if to say 'come and get it', the teen then turn to me, worried eyes scanning my body for any visible injuries. "You okay?"

"I'm alright. Thank you, Onii-san." I couldn't manage a polite smile at him, but I tried a small one and hopefully my eyes are able to covey the gratitude. I did almost just get kidnaped, he'd probably think I'm in shock and couldn't function normally yet. It'd be weird and worrying if I _could_ smile.

"It's no problem." He grins, his face lightening up in relief. "Ah, that's right, what's your name?"

"My name is Retsu."

"The name's Kazuma Kuwabara. Nice to meet you." He gestured towards himself with a thumb.

"Nice to meet you." I parrot back, bowing slightly.

He took a glance at the darkening sky with narrowed eyes. "It's getting pretty late, I'll see you home. Where do you live?"

My facial muscles literally sank _just_ a bit, before quickly schooling my expression. Eyes sweeping over the rows of houses, I randomly picked one. "It's just right over there."

We started walking towards it side by side at a steady pace, adrenaline from before slowly fading from our systems. Meanwhile, I tried to think up of an excuse to avoid knocking on the door of that house. Neko is nearby, I can use him.

"I've lived here all my life and I've never seen those two people before. You should beware of strangers alright?" He look over to check up on me every now and then, as if I might get disappear from right under his nose while simultaneously giving me a lecture on taking things from or talking to strangers. I smile amusedly, the boy's a huge sweetheart really.

The closer we got to the light blue homely-looking house, the more his brows furrow together in confusion and skepticism. "Erm, are you sure that's your home?"

I glance him, wary. "Yeah."

"... That's my house." He muttered, eyeing me worriedly. An uncomfortable silence befall us and we stared at the other, only a single crow flying over us, cawing, _"Aho! Aho!"_

Just then, the front door opens with a ominous creak and the both of us slowly turn our heads to look at it with similar dreaded expressions. ' _Shit._ '

A stern looking female in her late teens to early twenties stalked out, her long, waist-length light brown hair swishing behind her as she stride right up towards us, an oppressive air about her. Grabbing the boy by his ear, she pulled him back towards the house, ignoring the his pitiful yelp and whimpers. She growls, "Look at the time! The sun is already setting! Your exams are coming soon and you haven't even revised yet!"

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! Nee-san, wait! That little girl got lost, I haven't send her home—!" The door closed behind the duo with a decisive thud, leaving me to feel as if a tornado had just struck and left as suddenly as it came. Then, a yell came from inside the house. "Retsu-chan! Take care of yourself!"

I look up into the orange sky, sending a silent prayer for the fallen soldier. ' _God bless his soul._ ' Sunekosuri silently padded towards me and sat down to my left, yellow-green eyes blinking lazily. I turn away from the house to continue down the street, the feline yōkai trotting along soon after.

"I'm a little worried for that Oji-san and Oba-san from earlier." I said quietly to Neko with a soft smile. His slit-like eyes flashed an unnatural candy red for one split second, and a blink later revealed nothing amiss. The sun continues its descent beyond the horizon, making our bodies cast long, dark shadows against the concrete pavement with its fading light, until it has competently set.

Night has come.

The dark silhouettes of the child and cat morphed and grew, taking the forms of something much more sinister before the duo vanished completely.

* * *

Letting out a large exhale, an elderly man in his late seventies to early eighties picks up a roll of cloth and straightens his back with a crack, staying still for a moment to allow the sudden wave of dizziness to pass. When he was young, he didn't understand why his grandfather had to stand for a bit once he got up from a kneeled or even sitting position, now he knew. Shaking his head, he chuckles. Looks like he have to admit he really is getting on with age.

Walking out of the storeroom, he cast a slow glance around, looking at the cleared and empty racks of the tailor shop he had worked in his whole life. A business passed down within his family for generations. He sighs, the young ones had made their own business, expanding and fairing well. As each year passes, he just didn't have the energy to run the shop anymore. Ambling towards the front of the store, a hand brushes along the countertop by the door before he heads out onto the street where a lorry is parked. He hands off the final piece of fabric to the younger tailor who had agreed to buy the cloths from him.

"This one's the last of it. It's a little old, I wasn't sure how long it had stayed cooped up in that storeroom." He says with a small smile, holding up the cloth for closer inspection. The buyer, a middle aged man with brown eyes, frowns scrutinisingly at the greyish roll of cloth in the old man's wrinkly hands— which was probably once a pearl white colour a long time ago— covered in a thin layer of fine dust.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if this could be sold..." He trails off, face conflicted.

"I won't charge for this one, I do need to clear the shop by today. It would be a great help if you could take it."

His expression shifted to one who had been swayed, albeit a little reluctantly. "Well, if that's—"

"Excuse me." A voice chirps suddenly and the two men glance down to see a pair of green eyes staring back up at them. "I overheard you didn't need that cloth anymore, if it's alright with the both of you, may I take it off your hands?"

The elderly looks to the man and he smile politely at the little girl. "I don't mind, Ojou-chan."

Having the 'okay' he passes the roll of cloth to her. "Please take care of it for me."

She accepted with both hands and a bow. "Thank you!"

He smiles, laugh lines beneath his eyes crinkling. A breeze blew by just then, causing the cloth to tremble lightly. Just when the fabric saw the first light in years, she comes along for it. It almost feels like fate. As he watched the child's figure getting further and further away, the roll of cloth held securing in her arms, a small content smile appeared upon his lips and he can't help but wish them both well in the future to come.

...

Having washed and dried the roll of cloth, I managed to clean it enough that majority of the grey has been washed off. Spreading it out over my lap, I unsheathed my katana to get ready to cut it into strips. Bandages could not be washed and used a second time, but those made from cloth can. The ones I had been using for my training are soiled and frayed beyond further use, its high time to replace them.

Aiming the sharp tip of the katana at the edge of the fabric to poke a hole first, I was about to bring it down when the autumn winds came, cloth flapping in the breeze. Holding it down, I wait for the breeze to subside before trying again. However it moved once again... there wasn't any winds this time. Narrowing my eyes, I saw a pair of large pupiless amber eyes looking back at me, two thin fabric-like-hands manifesting to claw at the ground in an attempt to get away from me.

...

I tilt my head back and sighed.

* * *

' _So this is Nomizu cave._ ' I mused, appreciating the sights as we wandered further into the nature park. Walking along the forest pathway decorated with fiery red autumn leaves, near the banks of a small river, we were given a clear and beautiful view of the sight-seeing spot. Soft sunlight streams into the cave where a small waterfall trickles, fine mist gathered near the bottom where moving liquid met the pool. The surface smooth much like a mirror, distorted by light ripples. Beyond the cave is a thick growth of greenery, trees framing the mouth of the cave in an artistic manner.

"You can see fireflies dancing along the trail in the beginning of summer." Ame chattered animatedly as he walks, Neko trotting along between him and Tozen. Uwan and Fūri darts around within the trees surrounding us, accompanied by faint wisps of grey smoke, the only telling of Enenra's presence. Saki and Umizatō are a little to the front of the group, one of them enjoying the sights at least. Ittan-Momen is currently wrapped around my neck as a makeshift coat slash scarf.

Something white appeared towards the deeper end of the small river and instinctively, I turned to see what it is. Gliding languidly just beneath the tranquil surface not too far off, with broad flippers moving in a repeat action, a white turtle swam. The sunlight reflects off its light-coloured shell, a stark contrast compared to the muddy colours of the bottom of the lake. I tilt my head to the side curiously, brows furrowing. ' _This is some ways from the sea._ '

As of seeming to sense my gaze, the albino turtle stretch its neck and peek out of the water, pinkish-red beady eyes landing upon me. We stared at each other for a little while, before it broke eye contact and ducked back into the water, swimming away.

"Retsu-nee, come on!" Ame came running back to me along the dirt path, seeing that I had fallen behind the group without notice. I allowed him to tug me along as he asks, "What were you looking at?"

I blink slowly, briefly wondering if I should say anything, before shrugging. It's not out of the ordinary for Ayakashi to see something abnormal. Finally, I allowed myself to reply, albeit, a little tentatively. "I saw a white turtle."

"Heh? Where?! I wanted to see too!" He immediately starts looking around, in hopes of catching a rare glimpse of it as well.

"It left." I said, causing the rain yōkai to deflate with a disappointed 'awww' and pout.

"I heard its auspicious to be able see one." Tozen comments offhandedly, walking again once the two of us caught up. "Well, for humans anyway."

"I guess." I said evenly, without much particular interest, glancing back to where the sea creature had disappeared off to.

Umizatō lingers around at the back of the group, curiously wondering to himself. He didn't sense anything, which says something considering all his other senses are unusually sharp to make up for his lack of a sight, however, the ancient Ayakashi quickly dismisses it. He wasn't paying too much attention, so he probably just missed it, but he does wonder why a turtle, even if it is an Ayakashi, is doing so far inland.

...

Later that afternoon, we head back into town for lunch. As we pass by the many stores lining the murky crowded streets in search of a place to dine at, I happen to catch a glimpse of a wall calendar hanging within one of the shops, causing me to stop and stare. Brows furrowing together in deep thought, and only a couple seconds later did I remember why it stood out.

' _Maybe I'll do something slightly special today, like a treat for everyone._ ' Making up my mind, I turn to the group and proposed my idea to them. Most were readily on board with me, although there's probably a few—one— were skeptical. After assigning everyone a job and designated meeting point, we spilt up.

...

Wood crackled and burned in the fire pit, its sharp sound breaking the silence of the forest occasionally. I set a medium sized metal pot above the fire, making sure it is stabilised before moving to pick up an old ceramic jar that I got from a flea market, the container filled with water from a nearby stream and began pouring. Clear water cascades down and into the pot, hitting the bottom with a resounding splash.

I decided to cook for today as a treat for everyone. As thanks for sticking with me for so long and helping out whenever I needed it. ...More importantly, I'm craving some good old and long past home-cooked meal. Since I never actually cooked before in this body, I hope there won't be any significant changes to the taste.

Tozen, Saki and I went for some light grocery shopping earlier, meat and vegetables for the soup, along with some soy, ready-to-eat rice balls, apple juice and some sake I think Umizatō might appreciate. A pot, ladle and jar for the cooking process, since twigs and leaves can only get us so far.

Enenra and Ittan-Momen doesn't necessarily need to eat, considering the former is a smoke apparition while the latter a strip of cloth. Just give Enenra a nice bonfire, enough firewood to last the night and he is set. Neko prefers fish, hence I had Umizatō go fishing for us. Both Fūri and Uwan likes nuts and berries, all of which they could forage for themselves, so I bought some mixture of fruits and fresh vegetables which are harder to find out in forested areas.

Currently, Saki and Uwan are making bowls from leaves and vines, chopsticks from twigs, while Tozen and Ittan-Momen is setting up a small shelter up in the trees to ward off the chilly winds of the night. Enenra hovers above the bonfire to make sure the smoke doesn't float too high into the sky and give our position away.

I glance into the nearly filled pot, my brows knit together in confusion when the water keeps coming out of the jar, seemingly endless. I had expected to make at least three trips to the stream and back to fill that up fully. Mentally, I gauged the difference in size and subsequently the volume of the jar and the pot. Having a sinking feeling in my gut, I stop pouring, readjusted my grip and turn the jar around to take a closer look. A cracked smiling face upon the ceramic greets me, stretching wider when I looked at it.

' _..._ ' I turn it back around and continue pouring. ... ... At least it doesn't seem malicious.

...

'Kameosa' was its species, at least, according to Tozen. The new Tsukumogami must have been treated well by its previous owner, for it is one of the few bakemono that is outright benign towards humans. After a certain age, the jar is able to produce an inexhaustible supply of water and sake, or whatever liquid that was put into it. The weight doesn't change, much to my relief, and it has arms and legs made from water, so it can move about by itself. Much to Ame's glee, he fills the jar up with some of the apple juice we bought, Kameosa doesn't mind in the slightest, gurgling happily when the drink was introduced into it.

Dinner was relatively lively, Ame singing me praises practically each bite he takes, over-exaggerated surely, but nonetheless, it feels nice that someone enjoys the food I made. The rest is fairly surprised I could actually cook a decent meal, especially Umizatō. The soup was nothing they had quite tasted before, considering it is not a local cuisine. I'm just glad I was able to remake the taste as I had last recalled it. Churning up a deep sense of nostalgia.

I let the group do their usual magic of bringing forth just about any conversations and topics they had. Umizatō particularly knows pretty much about anything and everything, from ancient Japanese history to lesser known facts, further fuelling and solidifying my initial wariness of him being much _more_ than he shows. The rest of the group was a little too easily swayed, soaking up the stories like a mob of starry-eyed children during storytelling session in kindergarden.

Umizatō face was slightly taken a back when he was handed the bottle of sake, his nose picking up the scent immediately. When Saki softly whispered to him, which I suspect had my name in it somewhere, he grins softly, almost a smirk even. I close my eyes, knowing he is thinking I'm probably starting to warm up to him. That's partially true. I may not know his fighting style, but my instincts told me enough that he can easily defend himself. If by any chance the Kyōto yōkai drops by, he can surely and will protect Saki at the very least. That's good enough. Besides, he hadn't given me any reason to not be nice, _yet_.

Once dinner was over, I quietly slipped away from the group using Meikyō Shisui. Picking a spot where I can still hear their voices, albeit faint, but far enough that I have my own privacy, I settle into the crook of the branches. Toasting up at the full autumn moon shining bright high above, apple juice sloshing in the small cup as I whispered into the night, a soft breeze carrying my words away.

"Happy seventh birthday."

* * *

The next night.

"Err, Retsu?"

"What?" I turn around to look, subconsciously noting the skeptical tone in Tozen's voice. It took me a couple seconds to register exactly what I'm seeing. A small bird— no larger than the size of my hand and made entirely out of fire, burns brightly within the bonfire, a sharp contrast to the darkness of forest, casting an ethereal orange-yellow glow to our surroundings.

"We have a tag along." He says grimly. Ame screams in joy somewhere behind me, while I just close my eyes as if in immense pain.

* * *

Morning walks were always nice, there was just enough warmth from the sunlight to keep the cool air from irritating his sensitive lungs, and the darkness of the night had yet to complete fade, leaving the forest in a nice shade. Perfect time to stretch his limbs a little, although Zen did need to wear a thicker haori, it is already a month well into the autumn season after all. The leaves had turned a vibrant shade of red, orange and yellow once again, temperature dropping as each day passes.

He breathes in the fresh air steadily, wandering along the forest pathway of his territory, listening to the happy chirps of the birds. His gaze averts from the heavens to focus ahead of him when he notices he's not alone anymore. A little boy walks in front of him, familiar short brown-black hair peeking out from underneath a blue cap. Zen squints at their back, stupefied.

"Waka? Is that you?" The words were out before he could truly process them and he watches as the child hesitantly stop and turn around to look at him, confused. Zen immediately noticed the eyes are pear-green, unlike Rikuo's chocolate brown ones. Mentally berating himself, of course it's not Rikuo, he shouldn't be this young anyway, he opens his mouth, about to apologise. Vaguely noting the face is almost exactly the same as the young master's when he last saw him, maybe even a bit younger, features softer, a girl.

...

He closes his mouth. Hold it. Rikuo might not be this young, but he does know one person who should be around this age by now— She turns around and walk, as fast and as far as her short little legs will carry her at the same moment Zen felt his stomach drop.

"WAIT—"

She broke into a sprint, startled. Zen had yelled a little too loud, too fast, too unprepared, stressing his already weak lungs and his body decides 'nope, that's too much for one day' and he hacks up blood. Forcing him onto his knees and silencing his voice, watching though hazy vision, unable to do anything, as the girl disappears off deeper into the woods.

It took him half a minute before he is able to move to stand on his feet, he need to find her. ' _Come on! Get up!_ ' There's something he absolutely has to confirm, pushing himself upright through sheer willpower alone, he staggers forward. The hair along the back of his neck raises when a hand clamps down on his mouth, his eyes widening as panic settles in. Ambush. The other arm pinned his weakened arms to his sides, before the iron-grip hauled him backwards and into the underbrush, screams muffled. Poisonous feathers scatters into the wind, a last attempt at freeing himself.

The forest fell silent once more.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you so much for the patience, support and lovely reviews! Every time I feel down or loose motivation, I always reread the words of encouragement to push through. It never fails to fuel me. 143 Favourites, 174 Follows! The fandom still lives! XD**

 **For your information, last chapter at the very end, about the ginger cat, is from an anime/manga called "What's Michael". There was one episode where the cat really did ate the grand champion koi fish. Ha.**

 **Current members:**

 **•Amefurikozō (Ame)**

 **•Sunekosuri (Neko)**

 **•Tozen**

 **•Uwan**

 **•Kogane no Gyōza (Koi fish)**

 **•Saki**

 **•Fūri**

 **•Enenra**

 **•Umizatō**

 **New additions:**

 **•Ittan-Momen (Possessed cloth)**

 **•Kameosa (Jar)**

 **•Hidama (small bird-like yōkai made of fire)**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	14. Chapter 13: Deadlock

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 7 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 13:

Deadlock

* * *

The wind howls, pulling most of the remaining leaves from its branches as rain pours unrelentingly upon the earth. Lighting cracks across the pitch black sky, illuminating dark clouds while thunder roared. It has been some time since we last encountered a thunderstorm this huge. Being caught under the sudden shift in weather during the middle of the afternoon, we seeked shelter within an abandoned chemical factory with Neko leading the way. While it had provided easy and simple access of sleeping accommodations for us, however, it astounds me that so many ghost towns exists. Having came across more than a handful along the way in my trip. The humans are basically handing out shelters liken to flyers for Ayakashi and wild animals, increasing the amount of great haunting hotspots. No wonder there was such a sharp increase in rouge yōkai within a few measly years and that is only within the Kantō region.

Pulling shut the front of my cloak, I curl up further into myself in an attempt to ward off the cold temperature, hugging Uwan's squishy little body close to my chest. The smell of leaves and soil enters my nostrils, dry crisp leaves crinkling. Ittan-Momen has wrapped itself around my shivering form while Neko had opted to keep my feet feeling toasty warm. Ame sticks close to my side with Saki flanking the other. Tozen took a seat a little in front of me and Umizatō is somewhere to the right. Hidama, the little fire bird hovers right before of me, doing its best to give off what little heat it could offer, Enenra hovering about it. The two fire and smoke apparition had taken to each other like duck to water.

The ones weren't at all bothered by the weather is Ame, Neko, Tozen, Kameosa, Ittan-Momen, Umizatō and maybe Fūri too, considering the little yōkai is nowhere to be found, which could only mean it was currently out there in the rain. Our little group must make quite the sight, huddling together like penguins bracing the treacherous winter. I never did fared well in chilly climates, needing to wear thick clothing to combat it. The summer heat I am able to withstand to a certain extent, but just not the cold. I am once again reminded of the fact that my human body can only endure so much. Although thanks to everyone's joint efforts, I managed to retain my normal body temperature and a little more.

Some days ago, Saki had given me a perfume spray-bottle filled with concentrated floral perfume which she had concocted herself, along with two glass vials filled with similar stuff. I was surprised when she explained to me how to use them. I was not aware she knew how to make these things. The concentration of the floral perfume is strong enough to cause rashes, running nose, red teary eyes and insistent sneezing. Basically, an alternate version of pepper spray and stink bombs.

For the spray, I can just use it like one would a pepper spray while the 'bombs' can be thrown onto the ground or at any target if required, and I need to escape within a five seconds time limit. Otherwise, I would be caught in it as well. I'm not sure how much Saki knows about me being targetted or the exact depths of how much danger I'm actually in, but I did warn her like I did with Tozen, Ame and Neko when we first got together. It's a small gift that will probably not do much apart from buying just a little bit more time if any Kyōto yōkai happened to find me. Nonetheless, the gift meant she wanted me to live, and hence, I appreciate it.

Lighting zaps overhead, turning everything blinding white and I closed my eyes momentarily, flinching involuntarily when I briefly saw a hallucination. Ibaraki Dōji's silhouette was standing right there, swords raised up high in preparation to deliver lighting bolts. Flashes of memories resurfaced, smell of burnt flesh thick in the back of my throat while every single nerves within my body lit up in pain from the voltage running through. A clap of thunder follows and I curled up tighter. Mind quiet and images gone.

Just then, a blur of blue leopard-patterned fur speeds into the lobby of our hideout, claws scrambling for purchase upon the slippery concrete and immediately, everyone tensed. I sat up straight, hand reaching for my sword, just in time to see the wet furry animal dash out through the other side of the building and disappearing into the forest beyond. Ame exchanged glances with Tozen. "Was that Fūri?"

"Why did it run so fast?" Tozen questions softly, almost to himself as he look towards the entrance where Fūri just came in from. I frown, an ominous feeling settling deep in my gut. A glance to Umizatō showed his face was unusually pokerface blank, a calloused hand slowly reaching out for his wooden cane and warily leaning closer towards a confused Saki.

The moment a towering two-meter over, dark furry snarling beast came hurtling in with pissed glowing red eyes, saliva dripping from razor sharp teeth and long lethal claws screeching across the ground, everyone subsequently vacated the area. Screaming bloody murder into the storm as lighting descends from the heavens, splitting a tree in two. Least to say, Saki's 'perfume bomb' came in really handy when I was _this_ close to getting a rabid shot.

It wasn't until much later that we found out Fūri ate the last piece of the badger yōkai's favourite dessert and settled the issue with a peace offering.

* * *

It's a clear night. Rows and rows of bright artificial light drowning out the shimmering stars in the velvet sky, towering skyscrapers standing proud and tall underneath, preventing the chilly winds an easy access into the heart of the city. Very few clouds are present, promising a rain-free night for once.

Face nuzzled into Ittan-Momen who now acts as my double scarf, we hid amongst the crowd of workers heading home for the day and crossed the zebra crossing. I'm looking forward to sleeping within the warmth of a kotatsu the Onsen provides. Most of us do. The temperatures has dropped steadily, leaving nights as cool as fifteen degrees and below, worse if it's raining as well. I blew some warm air into my scarf, glad to be in yōkai form since it is more durable and cold-resistant, I'm sure my fingers would have become popsicles had I been in my human form.

All of a sudden, the lights went out, plunging the entire city in complete darkness and unease seeps into the hearts of many. Hidama sticks out like a sore thumb, though it is a good thing the humans couldn't see us. Surveying our surroundings, I kept my calm, my energy easing the slight wariness starting to build up amongst my group members. Ame felt around for me before latching onto my side, temporarily blinded as his eyes adjusts to the sudden change. "It's so dark. I can't see a thing."

"Ooooh, what a nightmare." Umizatō quips from somewhere behind us, his tone so dry it could shrivel up oceans.

"... Sorry." The rain child mutters, embarrassed. A half-amused smirk tugged at the corner of my lips before it dropped, opting to focus on sensing for youki. When I found not a trace of it apart from ours, I concluded this probably isn't the work of Ayakashi. Just then, the ground turns a darker shade, almost as if a large shadow has fallen over it. I slowly look up with bated breath, eyes widening in awe as my breath catches.

A blue whale spirit hovers above the skyscrapers, huge flippers cutting through the air as it glides gracefully, blocking out the inky sky. With the artificial lights gone, I can see a faint ethereal blue-white glow surrounding its massive body along with the countless stars in the background. My gaze shifts imperceptibly to the side, head tilted further back for a better view. There's a whole herd of them, soaring through. Definitely an impressive sight to behold.

"Power shortage?" Tozen wonders, bringing me out of my trance. I blinked a couple times while Ame chimes in his two cents.

"I think it's a malfunction in technology, probably." He kept close to me, baby blue eyes skeptical. My lips pursed, narrow eyes watching their expressions and reactions very carefully. They didn't mention the whales... Deciding to test, I nudged Ame and told him to look up. He did so without delay.

"Woah! The stars are so pretty!" He exclaims, causing the rest of the group to copy him, except for Umizatō for obvious reasons. Each of them lets out their own sighs of awe and comments. Meanwhile, I kept my silence and watched alongside them, at the herd of whales gliding overhead. There were so many of these large mammals in fact, they blocked out majority of the stars and sky. In fact, I would not have been able to see the stars at all if they weren't translucent.

No one mentioned them and neither did I see a reason to bring them up.

* * *

Sunlight filters through the canopy above, leaving warm patches of light upon the dirt ground here and there. Basking in one of these spots beside a busy market street is a furry white puppy, tummy-up and tongue hanging out of its snout. It is the perfect weather, temperature is cool and with the sun taking the occasional solace behind the clouds, it kept the earth from overheating or get too cold. The pup looks like a cross between a White Shepherd and a Samoyed, possessing wolf-like features of the former but the fur consistency and length of the latter. Although, the two red lines along the bottom of its eyes are an unusual fur marking on any canine breeds.

Many people of all age and sizes pass by, unaware of his presence. He _did_ chose a spot that has some overgrown grass as cover. One would have to look twice and more than just a glance before they would see him, which was why he was not at all worried about anyone disturbing his nap. A small rustle of grass parting along with a set of soundless and light footsteps entered his sunbathing area. Pointy ears immediately perks up, swishing like radars while a lupine tail swishes almost imperceptibly, nostrils flaring. He sniffed once, judging from the scent, the newcomer is a young child, girl.

A small, warm hand landed lightly atop his head, smoothing out the fur cautiously as she went to kneel beside him, cooing softly. He relaxes, glad it was not a rowdy kid, leaning into her soft and gentle touch. Her hands were wrapped in bandages, the parts where the cloth did not cover held faint callouses, something he noticed when she rubbed his big ears. She trains, he muses idly, though exactly which he is not sure.

After a good minute and more of self-invited petting session, she got up to leave and bid him farewell. His ears twitched, eyes finally sliding open to reveal dark grey irises and lets out a jaw-cracking yawn, stretching lazily. He lay there for a little bit longer, contemplating whether to get up and follow the child or continue with his nap. Eventually, the boredom of having nothing to do for the rest of the day won over, and he hauled himself onto all fours to trot after her rapidly disappearing back. Weaving past the legs of the pedestrians who stops to point and coo, he sprints a few meters in order to catch up. Maybe he will follow her around for a bit before leaving, who was he to say no to nice free rubs?

He kept a few paces behind, waiting with mild anticipated glee for her to finally take notice of his presence. She did not fail, stopping a few times to stare at him while he opted to sit down, pretending to focus elsewhere. She walks fast within the growing crowd, picking up speed to the point it became a half-jog half-run, making a beeline past a small alleyway before subtly ducking into it. Yūga kept his nose close to the ground, following her scent track when he had long since lost sight of the child in the mob of people.

Pausing outside the mouth of the narrow street, sniffing, he made a detour and went in, finding her hiding behind one of the crates. He sat down by her feet, lips pulled back into a smug grin at having won the game. Reaching out a hand, she ruffled his head, green eyes shining in amusement and small smile on her lips.

"I can't keep you, so don't follow me anymore. Shoo." She waves her hand back and forth in a universal 'go away' gesture as she leaves the alley. He sits there head tilted to the side, raised a hind leg and scratched behind his ear. Well, he supposes the encounter ends here then. Letting out a huge yawn, he got up and was about to head in the opposite direction when one of his ears swerved backwards, his furry head following soon after. Eyeing a calico cat bounding along the top of the wooden fence and rounds the corner, seemingly following after the girl from earlier. He blinks, eyes narrowing a tad, noting the cat had faint Osore traces on it. Instinctively, he tails the feline.

The bakeneko soon leaves its high perch to join the brunette, walking side by side companionably into the forest lining the edge of the town. Further in they went, taking care that his paws made not a sound with well practiced ease. The moment the atmosphere change, the temperature dropping not from natural causes, every single hair along his body prickles, just shy of bristling as he sniffed the air warily, ears pricked forward in high alert as his eyes sharpen. A small clearing emerges, along with a group of Ayakashi no less than ten sitting underneath the foot of a looming tree. The child with green eyes was situated right in the middle, at ease and content.

In his measly hundred and more years of life, Yūga knew one thing is very clear. She is not just some human kid after all. Come to think of it, he never did allow many individuals the opportunity to pet him.

It takes a special brand of people to be able to stand so close to yōkai without feeling intimidated in the slightest. Her stature is small, non-threatening and easy to overlook, and also the way she sat in the middle of the group further points to her role as the youngest member that needs protection. _But_ , there was a catch, a small hint that it wasn't all it seems. She places herself with her back to the tree trunk, which prevents people from sneaking up on her and gives her a clear immediate view of anything that steps into the clearing. She had deliberately picked a position that allows easy access to the others and vice versa.

Cautious by default, relaxed but not unguarded, even when she was playing with him, she had been keeping tabs on her surroundings subconsciously. All signs that points to paranoia _but_ , a vital necessity out in the wild, especially if you're looking out for a group. The difference between true paranoia and looking out for oneself is that all the precautions are ingrained on a subconscious level. It's all pure instinct, coming naturally, much like breathing. One does not have to consciously think to do it. That wasn't what he expected to see... but okay. Life is weird that way.

She looks up and spots him, green eyes narrowing in disapproval, but before she can say anything, a woman who smells distinctly of fresh flowers chimes in excitedly. "Oh, what a cute puppy!"

Taking one brief cursory glance at the other members, he decided them not a threat— except for that blind man, he's just rubbing his fur in all the wrong directions, though not necessarily bad _yet_ — he trots towards the girl. Boredom would be the least of his worry today it seems. Having taken into account the silent yet sharp focus of the blind man when he wandered a little too near the flower Ayakashi, he kept his pace steady, unwavering and head held high, unfazed. He wasn't too keen on her anyway, the fragrance she emits constantly while nice and smoothing, is still too much for his sensitive nose. It's a recipe for disaster, for his sense of smell anyway. He ducks a little lower when the woman reaches out to pet him, barely managing to graze his coat before he made it to the child's side unscathed.

"Puppy!" A boy, young yōkai definitely, reaches out with his grubby hands and he immediately slink out of his range, ignoring the disappointed whine which followed. He just had his snow-white fur cleaned thank you. Nuzzling into her hand, snout and one paw placed upon her lap, he gets ready to take another short nap before finding dinner.

The blind Ayakashi turns his head in his general direction, lips twisted into a mock leer. "Ain't the one you picked a lil' young?"

She tenses slightly and Yūga let out a bark-like snicker, that was the last thing from his mind really, shedding his fluffy pup appearance in favour of his humanoid form. The girl with bright green eyes stare down at a now mid-teen sprawled haphazardly across her lap, a mild twitch in her eyebrow. He flashes her a devilishly cheeky grin. "Sup."

The sharp ring of metal leaving its scabbard was his only answer.

* * *

 _What resulted in the next moment has been regarded as 'too violent' and therefore, been removed for viewers sake. Apologies for any inconvenience caused._

* * *

Lake Kawaguchiko, Yamanashi prefecture, Chūbu region, has a clear and majestic view of Mt Fūji. It is the perfect spot for holding any kinds of events, which brings in the Autumn Festival currently ongoing.

Delicious scent of festive food of all kinds wafts through the cool crisp air. There's yakisoba, cotton candy, taiyaki— choosable hot filling like cheese, red bean paste, custard, chocolate— karaage, ringo ame, takoyaki, crepes, okonomiyaki and many more. Snacks and game stores lined the strip of land, just shy from the bank of the lake, the tranquil water surface reflecting the orange sunset some minutes ago now reflects the stars. Yellow and red lanterns hanging upon lines intertwined between the rows of booths kept the streets lit up, and with the occasional maple leaves littered upon the ground, it truly gave the feeling of mid-Autumn.

The rag tag group of full-fledged Ayakashi and quarter yōkai had split up into groups to play, parting with a hurried promise of meeting up back at this point, majority of their attention span drawing thin with all the distractions around. Tozen was paired up with Ittan-Momen and the former Tsukumogami is almost immediately drawn towards the shooting games. Hidama has to make do with staying inside a paper lantern so as to lower the chances of possible arson, Enenra hovering around it while Saki holds onto said lamp, Umizatō walks by her side and the four wanders off.

Fūri, Uwan and Neko, along with a somewhat reluctant puppy sized Yūga opts to dart between the shops and forest lining, maybe causing the occasional mischief or two. Ame and I— with Kameosa stuffed half-way inside my bag, forms the last group, ambling along the snack booths. Stomach grumbling, I stop by a yakisoba store to purchase two packets to munch on as we walk about.

"Retsu-nee, you're still eating?" Ame questions me some time later, peering at my food.

I glance down, noting that I indeed still have some ways left to go, but it is not an issue, I'm still a little hungry and I bet Kogane no Gyōza had something to do with my fishy increase in appetite... pun intended. "The Oji-san at the store must have put a lot in it."

"But mine ain't _that_ much." Ame said, eyeing the food suspiciously. "I think it actually replenished."

"Food don't replenish by themselves." I stated dryly, sharp eyes catching sight of a familiar sweet store not too far away. "There's cotton candy over there."

"Oo, Oo! I want one!" He raised his hand, a wide grin on his face. I studied the size of one of the packaged cotton candy displayed by the chart and look at the plate half-filled with Yakisoba in my hands. ' _I can't finish the whole thing._ '

"It's big enough for the two of us. We can share." I decided, handing over the plate to Ame to hold onto while I go and get the sweets.

"Okay!" He replies cheerfully, salivating as though he could taste the treat already.

Unbeknownst to the quarter-yōkai, as soon as she walked by a goldfish scooping stand, every single fish within the kiddie pool swam in her direction, gathering at the edge of the tank and only dispersing once she is out of a certain range. The store owner scratches his head, brows knitted together in confusion at the brief unusual behaviour.

...

"Woah! Another bullseye!" A young boy gasps, tugging excitedly on his older brother's hand. A crowd is starting to gather around the shooting game store, and all held similar sentiments as the boy. Letting out an exhale, Tozen lowered the faux bow he was given, looking over his work with a critical eye before deeming it passable.

"Which ones would you like, young man?" The store owner queried, gesturing to the shelves of toys with a flourish. Eyebrows having yet to come down from where it has risen in pleasant surprise, it's been a long while since he had seen anyone manage to get a dead hit on all three targets.

Mahogany eyes scanned the lines of plushies contemplatively. They already have a live cat, dog, monkey-leopard thingy and Uwan, so he picks out one he thinks the two children within his group would like that they do not already have."The frog please."

"Here you go!"

A scream startles Tozen and he squeezes the frog in an accidental choke-hold, Ittan Momen shifting a little upon his shoulders where he had wrapped it around. Retsu insisting that they all travel at least in pairs. He glance to the other end of the crowded street, the commotion had sounded distant.

"Wonder what's going on?" The shopkeeper questions worriedly, before quickly ushering the kids gathered around to go back to their parents. Tozen decides that is his cue to search for his own two gremlins and takes off down where he last saw the duo.

...

A woman wearing a painted kitsune mask and looking to be around in her twenties ran amok, snarling and leaping about as if possessed. A couple other females' shouts of panic filled the area as they tried to chase her down, but she was too fast. Slipping out of their grasps each and every time and nearly bowling over a few other bystanders.

"Err, Retsu-nee? I think maybe we should leave...?" Ame mutters underneath his breath in hopes of not drawing the screeching human's attention towards us. My lips pursed into a thin line, not particularly eager to go anywhere near the frenzied woman anytime soon, she sounded like she might have rabies, but the faint Osore wafting from the mask begs to differ.

I sighed in defeat. "Help me look for a mask store."

"...Eh?" The rain yōkai blinks at the now empty space beside him before proceeding to look around frantically. "Retsu-nee?"

Drawing my sword, I did my best to get near the possessed woman hopping around, on a side note, I hope her dignity is still salvageable by the time she wakes up. Once her friends had her cornered against a store, I quickly move in and sliced the mask in half. The hard paper gives way to reveal a startled young woman's face before her eyes lost its light and fell forward.

I did a quick scan to make sure she's still breathing and heart beating normally before heading back to Ame, who was trying to locate a mask store. I clap a hand upon his tiny shoulder and he starts, screeching in terror and whirled around to face me, hands up in defence. I move past him, following the faint trace of Osore lingering upon the breeze. "Come on."

Traditional masks of all kinds lined the racks of the booth, each and every one of them holding a small amount of youki, just like the mask the woman had on. A man wearing a dark, plain traditional kimono with the hem and sleeves rolled up is currently manning the store, a Noh mask covering his face. Upon the wooden counter, a fairly large glass jar sat, and in it is a familiar looking purple butterfly perched atop a shrivelled up branch. The 'man' looks up when I approached alone, having dumped Ame and Kameosa somewhere a few booths away.

Silence befall us, recognition zapping like electric currents.

Narrowing my eyes at them, I mustered my best unamused stare and wait. The mask Ayakashi seem to get my drift of 'either you pack up and leave _or_ I make you'. Remembering our last encounter at the high rise building, he wisely picks up his comrade, tuck her into his clothes, kept all his masks in record time with a little magic trick and hightailed outta there. A now empty store now stood before me and I let out a long suffering sigh.

So much for a relaxing event.

As I turned on my heel and start ambling back to my group, I felt just a tiny bit for the two. Rouge yōkai had no one to turn to and after I killed their ringleader, their only goal was scattered to the wind, leaving them to wander around in other's territories and living off whatever it is Ayakashi was originally created for, instilling fear in humans. An unbearably long and sad existence of unfulfillment.

* * *

November, winter is just round the corner, the temperature has dropped as much as fifteen degrees in the day and nine degrees at night, and that is excluding the rain. Wood crackled within the fire pit, orange-yellow flames rising up into the air as the smoke given off heads straight to Enenra, who hovers above to collect them, preventing the smoke from giving away their current location. Using a twig to poke at Hidama, the little fire bird peck and snap at said twig while Umizatō urges it to spread the fire out more evenly. The soup rises to a boil within the metallic pot, heavenly scent permeating through the air.

The sea Ayakashi has to hand it to the kid, she can sure make good food when she wants to. He had his doubts when she first suggested cooking on that random day some two months ago. Kameosa sat by the bonfire in all its antique jar glory, cracks upon the ceramic creating a reminiscent set of eyes and a mouth. Oh, and also her knack of picking up strays, he swears their group would have double the amount— since he tagged along— in maybe a couple more months at the rate they're going.

Retsu's parents are still nowhere in sight, even after five months of travelling with them, which was more than a little worrying. Saki knows not of the issue and did not want to intrude on something the child was obviously not very willing to bring up, so he deduced the flower Ayakashi was a recent add in as well. So that left with conclusions made from his own observations. He has to admit, it was a very, _very_ hard thing for him to even sit close range as apparently, night Retsu has the immense paranoia of a wild rabbit. She was literally nowhere in sight whenever he wanted a small chat.

Sure he sensed her yōkai form during her night trainings, a couple times a week usually some ways from the camp— but never too far— with either Tozen, Ame or Neko. Uwan, Fūri and Enenra joins in on rare occasions to spice things up, something which the smoke apparition was proving to be, though not for long when Retsu literally blew him away with a spike of her Osore. For a six or seven year old, she already possesses an alarming amount of Osore than the average yōkai. Now, if only Umizatō's memory would just stop failing him for one second then maybe he could have connected the dots. He sincerely hope that isn't the signs of going senile. It is there somewhere lingering in the back of his mind, causing sensations of déjà vu but it just kept eluding his grasp.

Then there's the way she had been travelling, moving every other day and never staying long in one place and scouting out the area in her yōkai form before deciding whether or not to stay the night. One would think it was almost like she's avoiding something, or _someone_. Tozen, for all his generally keeping-to-himself demeanour, Ame and his happy-go-lucky attitude, even street-wise Neko, they all knew something the rest of the members aren't fully in on but has a gist of. It was made apparent when one day, Retsu told all of them a single earnest sentence.

" _When a situation ever comes up and we all got separated, if you want to regroup, meet at the nearest Onsen."_ Umizatō was not all too concerned, he could hold his own just fine, the rest of the members however, are an issue. Which was why Retsu emphasised on them to flee.

There's a certain air around them, subtle enough that it fades into the background usually, but deafening loud once the fragile peace is shattered. A quiet hum of warning that rises to a crescendo, to run, to survive when something or someone shows up. Just like the incident with Mujina (badger yōkai) that stormy day. Retsu was especially upset when she found out it was a false alarm. Her anger wasn't explosive, not at all, it was like magma simmering underneath the earth's crust, waiting to erupt but the exact timing unpredictable. The scary thing is, she held it in, clamp it down viciously and cooled off almost instantly. She has a ridiculously high amount of patience and knows how to use it, hoarding her emotions until one day it finally overflows and unleashes. He wouldn't want to be in the way of that.

Retsu is an enigma. There's a slight regal aura about her and she is enough of a puzzle piece to draw in young and curious Ayakashi even at this age. Umizatō can't say it is the same for him but there _is_ a certain pull. That and her face is probably an added factor as well, if not pretty then at the very least, easy on the eyes. Then there's also the time when she hauled in all those cash from god knows where. Tozen had disappeared for three days, two nights and when he asked, suspicious, she merely said he was out and did not elaborate further. Retsu plays her cards close to her chest, not letting him know more than what is absolute necessary so he drops the subject, deciding not to push his luck. They have reached a mutual understanding of ' _you don't pry or overstep lines, I won't kick you out._ ' It works for the meantime. Retsu knew he was mostly just here because of dear, sweet Saki's pleasant company, and boy did that kid watch over him like a _hawk_. Really, sometimes he wonders if she was thinking about cooking him one of these days, not that he'd taste any good.

"The food's ready." Umizatō called out, picking up a makeshift leaf bowl and ladled a serving of fish onto it. The rain child appears from within the depths of the abandoned apartment building they found, brushing dust off his hands from having helped clear some stuff to accommodate a suitable sleeping area. Yūga emerges soon after, light grey hair taking on a silver in the dimming glow of the fire— they're running a little low on the firewood, something Retsu, Tozen and Ittan-Momen had went off to rectify.

"Getting firewood shouldn't take this long." Yūga mutters half to himself, casting a glance out into the dark surrounding vegetation. This place had been abandoned for quite some time and Mother nature has reclaimed the lands once more.

The wolf demon had shed his wolf pup appearance, only needing the inconspicuous form when he's out and walking about, opting to currently stay in his mid-teens humanoid form. A piece of silver wolf fur drapes over his broad shoulders, underneath it is a greyish traditional kimono coupled with dark knee-length pants and sandals. Big fluffy ears sat atop his mop of unruly hair, the length longer at the back and reaching a little past mid-back. Silver-grey near the top and slowly gaining darker in shade down, completed with a few Osore patterned swirls. Under his sharp dark grey eyes, are the two red lines he had even while in his puppy form. Overall, pretty wild looking, has sharp eyeteeth too.

"They'll be back soon. Retsu-nee and Tozen has a good sense of direction and they also have Ittan-Momen as scout if they ever get lost." Ame assures quickly, although he too, casted a brief but worried look outside as well.

Uwan came running out soon after in a rustle of orange and red maple leaves, the forest yōkai changing its wardrobe in accordance to the seasons. Neko and Fūri scrambles out from the rafters to join in, lured in by the smell of fish while Saki finishes up the last of the bedding before heading over as well, a gentle smile upon her face. "Thank you for the help, Umi-san."

He does feel just a tad bit bad not giving out his full name, insisting that he goes by 'Umi', but... everyone has something they're not too willing to share. The blind man grins, a welcoming warmth blooming within his chest. "Hope you all enjoy it."

Just as the words left his mouth, he felt it. A skin crawling unease that creeps up his back and seized his heart in a chokehold, whispers of _danger_ echoing throughout the forest and beyond, the grin wiped clean off his face. Yūga snaps his gaze up, lips tugging at the sides as if tempted to curl up into a snarl. The ominous _presence_ felt like a bucket of ice water has been dumped over their heads. The other Ayakashi could feel it, the dread settling deep within their bones like the final nail in the coffin.

"Stay here." Umizatō orders quietly, leaving absolutely no room for arguments nor protests. For once, all his laid back attitude and cheery disposition is gone. Grabbing Kameosa, he dose out the fire with some of its water, Hidama barely moving out of the way to curl up with Enenra, shivering. Yūga gets up, ready to join the blind Ayakashi until he held up a hand to halt him right in his tracks.

"We need someone to stay." The wolf demon deflates, knowing that aside from himself, the others are no fighters. Then, as if an afterthought and a semblance of a reassurance, Umizatō tilts his head in their general direction and said, "I'll be back. _With_ them."

"Careful." Saki whispers, voicing the thoughts of the group. He gave a small smile, grabbing his cane and walking into the night. Once he was out of immediate sight, Umizatō shoots across the ground, sprinting full speed towards where he can sense the trio are and hoping he wasn't too late.

...

Eight months since I left Kyōto. While safer within the Kantō region, it doesn't mean complete protection. I knew that, so I had set my defense Osore as default, katana practically never leaving my side, it was really all the precautions I could take and make do. Nura Rihan got killed somehow in his own territory within the heart of Tokyo, and I was wondering when my luck would run out. I predicted that they wouldn't dare to venture or stay too long within our lands, maybe only passing through, although that hardly gives them enough time to search for me. Kantō is a fairly huge area if I have to say so myself.

Thinking back, I probably assumed certain things a little too much. Deluded myself that it wouldn't happen to an extent.

Kidōmaru appeared some several meters away— much too close to my liking— along with his two attendants, Danki and Gyūriki, when our eyes locked and familiar unforgiving steel-grey irises met crimson. I felt the blood literally drain from my face. No words were exchanged, none were needed. Tozen and Ittan-Momen are thankfully in tune with my demeanour enough to know shit just got real.

Discarding the firewood, I immediately propelled myself backwards as far as physically possible and activate Meikyō Shisui, not a hard feat considering my mind is currently as blank as a sheet of unused paper. As if all had been waiting for my cue, everyone flew into action. My group scatters, Tozen discards his own pile and sprints to the side before Ittan-Momen— bless it— shoots for the bow Tsukumogami, wrapping him up in its cloth and took to the sky as fast as it could. That is both of them in a somewhat safe zone, for now. So that left myself and the three Kyōto yōkai. Good enough.

I turn tail and flee, taking to the trees in one desperate leap, mentally willing to not give myself away. I held an iron grip upon my heart to keep it calm. To be honest, it wasn't working too well. The encounter is too fast, too sudden, it had spooked and shook me to my core. The technique wavers, to my building panic. A spike of dense energy and I felt his _presence_ enlarging, gaining traction. I couldn't breathe, the air seemingly knocked out from my lungs as if I was hit by a blow from behind. My foot met thin air and I started to fall.

Kidōmaru is not messing around, and when did my Osore get cut? ' _Don't look back._ ' I warned myself and gritted my teeth. ' _Focus!_ '

Grabbing onto the nearest branch the last second, muscles straining and with a great heave, I swung myself up to the next tree. Ankles just barley missing Gyūriki's powerful claws as it slammed into the bark of the tree I had vacated, sending splinters up everywhere. Wasting no time, I scaled it, heading up as fast as I can where Ittan-Momen's presence is hovering about, waiting. The choking Osore of the ancient Ayakashi mere meters away behind.

I broke through the thick canopy with a desperate push, paying no heed to the twigs and branches that dug and scratched at me. I leaped towards Tozen's outstretched hand, the pupils in his mahogany eyes blown wide, face pitched in grim determination. A clammy vice-like grip upon my ankle tugs me back, then my hand was getting further and further away from the archer, our eyes mirroring the other in which the way it widens in growing horror. My heart plummets to a dark bottomless pit long before my body's physical descent back towards earth.

I passed by Danki on the way, who had let go of my leg after dragging me back. Gyūriki was somewhere in the middle and I tried to twist out the way of his incoming fist, but his punch still managed to land, though not as much as it would have had I not shifted. My bones rattled, teeth trembling from the impact, left arm numb from the hit and without a doubt, bruises forming. Wind rushed past my ears, faster than anything I've ever experienced and I was sent careening towards another tree in a disorientated spin.

Somehow, I righted myself enough to make a better landing than a full on painful head-slam against the tree, nails digging into the trunk while my legs scrambled for purchase upon the bark. I hurriedly propelled myself off to the side to another branch, away from Kidōmaru who was waiting at the bottom. I head further into the dark forest and away from the general direction of our camp, darting from tree to tree. As expected, the Kyōto yōkai followed hot on my heels.

I went through my options, pushing past the throbbing pain that is my arm. Meikyō Shisui was broken, I won't be able to use it again. ' _Offense Osore?_ ' I grit my teeth, it won't buy me enough time. Kidōmaru can deflect it easy peasy with his own. ' _Kyōka Suigetsu?_ ' I blink once, breathes coming out short and laboured.

All these months on the road, I had tried to use the second level technique. A lump forms at the back of my throat, hopelessness creeping in. I don't have enough control and Osore to use it. My Meikyō Shisui is already half-assed at best, the theory is emitting enough Osore to completely conceal myself, layering the energy like overlapping barriers over my body, over and over until it is hard to cut through because the flow is in all directions, not just one.

Kyōka Suigetsu, simply put, is making a mirror image of myself. The control to separate a specific amount of Osore from my body, hold it and then remoulding that energy whenever it was disturbed _while_ concealing the real me is basically multitasking. It is not something my current self is able to do, my Osore level is that of a seven year old for fucks sake. One layer of Meikyō Shisui was all I could currently manage, hell, I swear Rikuo could only manage one too and he's _five years older_ than me!

' _Blue Fire?_ ' My gaze darts to the side for a moment, noting Kidōmaru and Danki has caught up. ' _I have one shot._ ' I told myself inwardly, letting my eyes sink into a half-lid and poke around for the core of my osore. I hurriedly gave it a tug once I sensed it and a dark swirl of energy encased me.

Danki chose that moment to close in on me, knife in hand, until an arrow whooshed past forces him back, the sharp tip grazing his arm. A vengeful shower of arrows rained down upon the silver haired Oni, cutting off his path briefly and he glares up into the sky with an irritated ' _tch_ '. Very briefly, relief filled my veins like a life source and my heart calms a little, allowing me to remember one important factor.

If I'm scared, channel that fear into another feeling, into power. _Unbridled_ _rage_.

That is exactly what I did. My heart pounds for an entirely different reason now, most of the traces of fear disappearing to make way for revulsion and anger. I unsheathed my sword. ' _I won't go back with you. I refuse!_ ' Suddenly, a shadow appears from my side along with a surge of Osore. I didn't need to look to know it was the ox demon, his battle cry more than enough of a hint. "This ends now brat! Gyūriki Senriki Goma."

' _Indeed it ends now._ ' I concentrated my Osore onto my blade, making it as thin as possible and swing it at him. For a moment, I saw a small reflection of myself in his grotesquely wide orangish eyes which slowly shifts from bloodlust into something akin to fear, then I saw my scleras are a pitch black, two glowing crimson irises staring right back. My lisp curl into a menacing smile, intimidation purposes— it works better than I had thought— power fuelling me. ' _Bingo._ '

Blood splatters into the air in a beautiful arc, clothes tearing and flesh giving way under the kiss of cold metal. Gyūriki fell down, down and landed with an ominous thud onto the forest floor, his body unmoving amongst the dead leaves, blood slowly pooling around him. I pushed off the next branch and flip into the air, using the momentary rush of power to place my next attack.

 _Ougi Meikyō Shisui "Zan"._

I swung the blade once more in a downward slash, aiming for the surrounding trees and set them ablaze in a wild torrent of blue flames. The fire burned bright in the dead of the night, a beacon of light. They will buy me some time. Leaning forward mid-air and using the momentum to do a front-flip, I managed to land in a crouch upon the earth. A thin sheen of cold sweat has formed atop my forehead and I immediately start sprinting, covering as much ground as possible before the time I bought for myself runs dry. I cast a quick glance at my sword, the fine cracks upon it growing ever steadily the more offense Osore I put into it.

The blade was already cracked since that night before I left, it was made even worse that time with the occult in the skyscraper and then now. No amount of care could return it back to its former glory. I can maybe use one or two more of the blue fire before it breaks and becomes useless. Not good.

Hair along the back of my neck raises, the wind shifting imperceptibly and instinctively, I hit the deck without a question. The tree standing in front of me splits into two, right down the middle. ' _Air pressure made from a blade._ ' It takes a second before the pain registers, it blossoms in a pool of blood and white hot electricity that zips straight up my spine, directly into my brain. Warmth spreads along my back, soaking into my kimono and cloak, followed close by the strong metallic scent of iron filling the crisp autumn air.

I grip my right shoulder tightly, warm liquid immediately slipping past my fingers, down my arm and drip onto the ground, teeth gnashed together in agony. I slowed my breathing in hopes the blood won't escape too fast and also to alleviate the pain. Counting to two, I struggled to my knees and onto my feet, katana still gripped tightly within my dominant hand. Both my arms have lost their full functionality. I turn around to face my opponent who's standing just a small distance away, studying me warily. My stunt with Gyūriki only served to raise his guard up. No more surprises for him then, at least, not so easily.

He was silent for a moment, making no move but his sword was drawn. Kidōmaru does not draw his sword easily, he's a firm believer of ' _Only unsheathe a katana when you wish to put your life on the line._ ' I believe it is a samurai thing, or something. "I'll give you two options, surrender now or I will take you back by force."

' _You say as if those two things have different outcomes._ ' I thought dryly, studying his blade and footwork very intently. I have enough training with him to know if I look him straight in the eyes right now I would be paralysed with fear. I barely just got back some of my bearings, I'm not giving away my chips so easily. Tozen and Ittan-Momen are currently entertaining Danki, if the distant sounds of arrows flying through the air is a hint.

I could imagine Kidōmaru narrowing his eyes in disapproval when I did not answer him. "Humph, suit yourself."

The atmosphere grew tense and the forest seem to be holding its breath with how silent it suddenly became. I forced calm into my body regardless, wiping my sticky hand on the already ruined dark blue sash of my kimono. Way out. Way out. Come on. My gaze shifts and the ancient yōkai rushes forward at full speed, sword poised at his side. I stop suppressing my Osore and let it gush out like a Tsunami, grabbing onto my katana with both arms and swing.

Kidōmaru met me head on, his ridiculous amount of Osore overwhelming mine easily. I lost my footing and got sent flying a good couple meters back, executing a sloppy back-flip at the last moment so I don't fall on and aggravate my shoulder. Landing in a messy crouch with a slight skid, katana dragging along the ground, I grimaced when more blood poured from my wound. It's a deep cut.

The ass doesn't give me time to breathe, katana swinging down onto me in a barrage of jabs. He's definitely _not_ taking me lightly. I did my best to dodge his invisible-and-not attacks and only redirect them when necessary through sheer dumb luck and instinct. His blade appears right before my eye and I barely manage to tilt my head to the side as the blade cuts into my cheek, dangerously close to my eye. A couple more sharp slices were made somewhere, everywhere along my body. It burns. I can still feel the vibrations his blows left behind deep in my bones, but I can't feel my arms anymore. I take a leap backwards, he moves forward. My eyes narrow and for one moment, a thought flashes through my mind. ' _Does he even want me alive?_ '

He raises his sword once more and I knew his going to use a faster technique than what he used just now. So I grit my teeth and ready my Osore to clash, shifting just a bit to cover my left side in hopes of at least preserving my life. Cold steel rains down upon me, too fast for me to feel any pain until another part of me was stabbed, blood splattering here and there. I could only watch without being able to do anything as his sword runs along my right arm, cutting deep right below the elbow. Another grazes along my arm where I couldn't completely deflect it, taking more than just a few deep cuts on my side and a few nicks along my thigh. I thought it would never end.

Kidōmaru's gaze averts mine for a split second, seeming immensely flustered and to my skepticism, he leaps back, placing as much distance between us as possible. My answer arrives in the form of Umizatō, unsmiling and leaking killer intent, as he lands right in front of me, warding off the Kyōto yōkai. A flash of black and white enters my vision and I was pulled back into a warm, battle-hard body. The world tilts and blurs, wind whipping past my face, eyes sliding close on instinct and I tensed up, breath hitching in fear.

A bad move, I realised too late as white hot pain lances the right side of my body and go straight to my brain. Wounds. Shit. I gritted my teeth, allowing no sounds to leave my mouth while I squeeze my eyes shut, drawing slow measured breaths with practiced ease and the pain eases, somewhat. I taste blood on my tongue and held it in. Half-sitting, half-leaning into someone, a strong arm cradling my smaller form protectively, presence radiating warmth and assurance. Familiar, _familial_. Carefully, I tilt my head up, cracking one eye open to get a look and my heart stutters, skeptical, confused, scared. ' _Rikuo...?_ '

The smell of tobacco is faint amidst the scent of fresh blood, but I caught it. Rikuo doesn't smoke does he? Staring a little longer, I finally noticed the finer details I had failed to register at first glance. The black ink-like marks along his eyes, the shade of his hair leaning more towards a golden colour rather than silver. His face is more angular, rough, lacking any signs of baby fat my brother would no doubt still possess. My throat squeezes tight, tears prickling at the corner of my eyes, vision glassing over before I rapidly blink it away. Every doubt I ever had just evaporates into thin air, and all I felt in that moment was immense relieve.

Ojii-chan.

...

The trio had a silent stare down, face drawn, weapons out and at their sides, Osore that is not quite completely all out swirling thickly in the air. Suffocating, threatening, warning. A few beats of silence passed, the spell broke when the other two Kyōto yōkai staggers in, one supporting his half-dead-but-not-quite-yet comrade. A shame really, Umizatō muses. The duo froze at the sight before them, eyes immediately darting to their leader for instructions. Kidōmaru took a tentative step back, sword still drawn at his side and wordlessly signalling for his subordinates to retreat, deciding the odds are not in their favour. The Kyōto yōkai disappears underneath the coverage of the forest and out of sight.

Tension eases up the farther they went, the longer time passes, Osore gradually disperses as the fight ebbs away. Only then, did Umizatō ease up a little. In his mind's eye, he can see Retsu slumping against Nurarihyon listlessly, sliding a little towards the ground, face contorted into a grimace. The adrenaline finally left her system it seems.

Nurarihyon's grip on her injured arm tightens, cutting off the blood flow while simultaneously applying pressure as well. Umizatō tears a sleeve and wordlessly hands it over as the other Ayakashi shifts enough to gently lower his kin's head to rest on his thigh, gently coaxing the katana from her white-knuckled grip. Her arm is already screwed and her death grip is not helping. He takes the cloth and hurriedly rips it to strips to use as a tourniquet. The child jolts a little when he tightened one of the sash upon her shoulder, but does her best to not move too much.

Blood pools around her, soaking into the back of her clothes, hair and the hem of Nurarihyon's dark blue kimono. Umizatō's lips pursed together, noting the way the Ayakashi's Osore took on a deadly calm as he continue to press more cloth into her side and tied a knot.

He almost mistook Nurarihyon as another enemy— and vice versa— when he suddenly burst out into the clearing at the exact same time as he did, Osore flaring wildly and possessing much more urgency then he. It took over five centuries of experience and discipline for them to restrain themselves and not attack the other on the spot, opting for a quick scan to each others' Osore instead. They had recognised and registered the other as _not Kyōto yōkai_ under these dire circumstances and turn back to the task at hand. Questions later.

The dots had finally connected, he just can't believe it took him this long to figure it out. He'd know that presence anywhere. It was the same, or at least very similar, feeling. He really wanted to knock his head against a clam or something. The answer has been lying beneath his feet this whole time, literally. Whose territory has he been walking on these past few months? He perks up when he sensed Tozen and Ittan-Momen drawing nearer from above, and called out to them. Not a second later, he heard the incoming beat of multiple huge wings flapping. Nurarihyon was the one to acknowledge them.

"Karasu Tengu, call for Zen. We're heading home. Now." He barks out, one arm keeping a barely conscious Retsu upright, the other hand applying pressure to her arm, which had the nastiest injury. The limb is completely covered in blood. Tozen looks a little pale at the sight, but manages to hold himself from crowding the kid, instead, giving Umizatō a questioning look.

"Understood. Kuromaru fetch Zen-sama—" The eldest took off without delay after a verbal affirmative, and the old Tengu turn to one of the normal crows perched atop a tree. "You there, inform the mainhouse of our return and prepare a room, we have an injured."

The crow spread it wings and flew off into the indigo sky with a resounding caw.

Umizatō mutters to Tozen. "Better get the others if you all want to go with her. Tozen hesitates, casting a worried glance at the child and he nudges the Tsukumogami. "Go on. She'll be fine."

Although the scene right before them looks anything but fine, still, he's confident Nurarihyon won't let his own flesh and blood slip away into the afterworld. Retsu is pretty resilient too. He finally relents, hitching a quick ride upon Ittan-Momen and back to the camp. Looks like that dinner would have to be postponed. Nurarihyon turns to Sasami. "If you would, please."

"Of course." She says succinctly, and moved to carry the girl, who had slipped into the clutches of unconsciousness and reverts back to her feeble human appearance, taking note to not jostle her too much.

Frowning, Umizatō finally turn to face the leader of Kantō region. "So it really is you, Nurari."

He replies with a small, tired smirk, Osore dissipating to reveal a smaller and washed out old man in its place. The sea Ayakashi felt immensely ancient now. "It's been a while, Umizatō."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, the chapter you've all been waiting for I guess. Haha. This had been fun to write, hope you all enjoyed it! 148 Favourites, 185 Follows and all the beautiful reviews! Thank you all so much for the support! X3**

 **Do check out my tumblr account "kirakirabluemoon", I've posted two new artworks! X3 Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Current members:**

 **•Amefurikozō (Ame)**

 **•Sunekosuri (Neko)**

 **•Tozen**

 **•Uwan**

 **•Kogane no Gyōza (Koi fish)**

 **•Saki**

 **•Fūri**

 **•Enenra**

 **•Umizatō**

 **•Ittan-Momen**

 **•Kameosa**

 **•Hidama**

 **New additions:**

 **•Yūga**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	15. Chapter 14: Nurarihyon

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 7 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 14:

Nurarihyon

* * *

" _Oyaji, we're heading out." Rihan called when he pass by the room, in his arms nestled their youngest family member, pear-green eyes peering out curiously. Below his waist was Rikuo, tugging excitedly on his hand and urging them to hurry. They were going flower viewing, he couldn't wait to show Retsu his favourite Yamabuki flowers for the first time in her life._

 _His son had left with two children on a normal family event. Only one of them came back._

 _..._

 _Rihan's photo was placed upon the altar, incense and bouquets of white flower rings surrounding the frame. Nurarihyon was expecting his own picture to be up there first to be honest. Every member present are dressed in a depressing black, paying their respects in silence while Wakana watches on from the floor a little off to the side, her gaze far away. He had taken her place in caring for Rikuo until she collects herself, always making sure to keep his grandson close to him and within sight at all times._

 _Her dread had started when Rikuo came home in a daze all by himself, then the tears started when they brought back Rihan's unmoving form on a bloody stretcher. No one could quite look her in the eyes when she started asking for her baby. Muttering she has yet to be found and that they will continue their search. The entire Nura Clan along with Karasu Tengu and his clan patrolled relentlessly for days, weeks, months. As the days Nura Retsu remain missing adds up, the hope of her being found went downhill._

 _Nurarihyon only have one kin left. Without Rihan and he himself unable to watch over Rikuo twenty-four-seven like a hawk, two bodyguards were assigned to protect the young heir throughout the day. One, the strongest heavy-hitter within the clan and the other whose ice techniques are versatile and wide-ranged, both of them are the main family's most trusted attendants. The other clan members keeps an eye out whenever they can. He stepped out of retirement and assumed the position of clan head once more, reigning in the chaos that ensued full-scale in the next few years while waiting for the day Rikuo could take over his place._

 _The first head of the Nura Clan fought for territories which now houses their home, amassing influence and respect from practically every single Ayakashi existed in Japan. The second head brought the unruly yōkai within Kantō under his command, establishing order, discipline and control. It was actually something Yōhime constantly brought up in her nagging sessions ever since their son was born, fretting about their safety. She was the one who is actually— with books and all— educated between the two of them. Growing up listening to her, and probably inheriting some of her smarts as well, Rihan fared better than he did in regards of running a territory._

 _Oh, how he misses his wife. A glance to the Sakura tree sitting outside in the gardens only showed a serene picture, and he sighs inaudibly to it. She's there, he knows, the cherry blossoms bloomed all year round ever since her burial underneath that tree, waiting for him, though her spirit is not always visible._

 _Rikuo does not seem to remember the incident too well, either from shock or due to his young age, Nurarihyon was grateful. He doesn't need the scene of Rihan's death to plague his mind for the rest of his life. All he need to know was that his father would not be coming back and his little sister is missing. Wakana had recovered spectacularly despite these circumstances, getting on with life with a brave smile. However, it will take many more months, years to push past the shock of loosing her baby not even a year after just having her. She held onto the believe that if there is no body, then Retsu is still out there, somewhere, alive. That she will return one day._

 _He did not dwell too much on what happened to the sole female of his bloodline. Didn't want to. The Kyōto yōkai's influence started to rise while the Nura Clan's went down. It had to have been Hagoromo Gitsune, and if it is indeed her, then Retsu's outcome is not looking good at all. He wasn't as optimistic as Wakana, but deep down, he too hoped his little Yōhime replica will come back home to them. Someday._

* * *

The yōkai Nurarihyon is a free-spirit through and through, nothing can _ever_ change that.

To be honest, forcing down his instincts to wander around and stay within Ukiyoe town for the past six years was an accomplished feat in and of itself. He outdid himself, truly he did. Not once had he ever left Tokyo, manning the fort dutifully. But there's only so much even he can deal without some time alone to recharge, the Nura Clan mansion held absolutely no privacy whatsoever. While good for everyone since they can be alerted immediately should any situation arises but... he can feel himself getting more and more short-tempered these days, Rikuo's childish attitude does not help matters either. Which makes the escape from Karasu Tengu all the more satisfying.

They can survive three days without him.

City life and scenery has bored him to the very core, the air polluted with exhaust fumes and whatnot. He craves for nature and maybe a nice Onsen to soak all his worries and stiffness away. Karasu Tengu would no doubt search through the nearest ones surrounding Tokyo, which means he would have to travel further if he hopes to extend the Tengu's search. Old he may be, but the bird yōkai knew at least half of his hotspots in their time spent together.

So he ended up visiting Kinugawa Onsen in Nikkō, Tochigi prefecture on a summer night mid-June.

It was the dead of the night by the time he slips into the hotel, a time where pretty much any humans should be in bed and sound asleep. On his way into the hot springs, he changes out of his clothes, picking up a towel to wrap around his waist and a smaller one, slinging it over a shoulder and proceed to slid the door open, breathing in the steamy vapour in relaxed delight.

His dark coloured eyes widen slightly upon seeing a little girl in the springs and freeze by the doorway, one hand still upon the sliding panel. Catching sight of him, she slowly sinks underneath the water awkwardly while he quietly turn around and walked himself back out the door.

It took some several seconds to realise something is amiss, then a couple more memory jogging moments before piecing the clues together, resulting in a full blown skepticism and _was-it-really?_ He dashes back into the Onsen only to find the girl gone, leaving behind the bare minimum traces of lingering Osore in the air. It was then he knew Wakana was right, really, never doubt a mother's instinct. A disbelieving smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he held onto the wall for support.

She's alive. She came back. Though not exactly at their house kind of back but still, she's in his _territory_.

 _After six years._

The night is quiet, barely anyone up and about doing activities so when he picked up a faint noise coming from the other side of the hotel, he used Meikyō Shisui and headed straight for it. After hurriedly changing back into his clothes with some yōkai magic, can't be running around buck-naked now. He's got an image to keep. Nurarihyon tracked them down through sheer dumb luck and a little bit of parent-ingrained instinct.

He hadn't had the need to track Rihan for a good couple centuries now, after he passed his thirteenth birthday, it was not a necessity anymore. As he grew stronger, he was slowly unable to track his child, a good thing, which means if _he_ can't find him, then nobody else can. It took a couple more tries before he got the hang of it again, but he really has to focus on spreading his Osore enough to grasp the barely there wisps blending right into the surroundings, and they're fading fast.

Tracking a Nurarihyon has never and will never be easy.

Not for the first time, he grumbles to himself that this should have been his idiot of a son's job.

...

He follows the trail till sunrise, leaving behind Tochigi Prefecture and arriving at Ibaraki Prefecture until it broke off abruptly. Realising almost too late just how close he had really been trailing and stopped just shy from running into his granddaughter when her Osore disperses with the rising sun, tripping and pulling down two other humanoid Ayakashi with her and rolling into a pile. He takes a leap back and up into the treetops while she spat out a mouthful of leaves, having face-planted into a small bush yōkai who had fallen off her shoulder. A bakeneko shimmied out from within the tangle of limbs, stretching and letting out a huge yawn.

She looks tired, but given that she just ran almost five hours straight, it's already an impressive display of stamina for her age.

He looks on fondly from high up in the trees, focusing especially upon the pear-green eyes and the exact same hair colour as her older sibling, though less curly and wild, leaning more towards straight with a slight curl at the end. She changes behind a tree, emerging in a boy's disguise which prompted Nurarihyon to raise a nonexistent eyebrow. If he had any doubts before they were related, then now he has absolutely none, because she almost look just like Rikuo when he was her age.

Taking out a dark green cloak, she wraps herself into a cocoon, turn onto her side and slept, the bag used as a make-shift pillow. She seems comfortable and familiar with sleeping out in the forest, as if not the first time. He tilts his head to the side, noticing another thing. Rihan had liked to sleep on his side with one hand underneath the pillow too, burrowing underneath the blankets as if getting ready for hibernation. Retsu is doing that right now.

He put some more distance between them, but not out of range, just enough that he doesn't have to maintain Meikyō Shisui to avoid detection. He is pretty stealthy even without his Osore. With Retsu currently catching up on her sleep, it is time for him to start analysing the situation. It won't be until sunset would she be able to shift into her demon form, so he has plenty of time to rest up before tracking her again. If she uses it.

First things first, Retsu was most probably kidnapped and raised by the Kyōto yōkai. Nurarihyon can believe that, she has immense value as a hostage.

Regarding that above average stamina she has, it seems she has been trained. There's also the added factor of a katana laying beside her bag slash pillow. ...Okay, having a Nurarihyon as a loyal minion isn't too far-fetched. He wouldn't put it past the fox.

However, she's here in the Kantō region right now and had seemed rather relaxed at the open-air bath to have been sent here on a mission. She avoided him using Meikyō Shisui, which means she probably, highly likely, recognised him and didn't want to be found. She _knew_ who exactly he is. He is not exactly sure how though. She was too young to have remembered him when she went missing. He shakes this thought off, it is not particularly important.

So assuming she found out about her heritage... she ran away from Kyōto and made her way back to Kantō region, knowing it was the safest. Based on how fast and familiarly she moved around back at the Onsen, she must have been there for quite some time. A few months maybe. As for those four yōkai, they don't exude an aura of those who followed the fox. He highly doubted that they are Kyōto yōkai. So that left with the possibility that the four were probably taken by her Osore and followed her somewhere along the way. He chuckled, closing his eyes. Feeling some tenseness leaving his shoulders.

Smart girl.

He will respect her wishes to stay hidden for now, although he wonders why she didn't just come home straight away. He frowns. He knew the Nura Clan will welcome her back with open arms... but _she_ don't. Hagoromo Gitsune may not have needed to keep her heritage a secret, she could just have easily warped it, twist a lie into a truth and fed Retsu with it. And maybe, she somehow found out about the sly fox, or something.

Either way, he should monitor her state of mind for the next few days before he could draw a more solid conclusion.

The Kyōto yōkai must have known she's missing and is keeping an eye out for her. But the fox wouldn't be stupid enough to send people out to search for his granddaughter, that woman should know enough that it is impossible to track down a Nurarihyon unless they _wanted_ to be tracked. That or they are too young to cover up their tracks properly. Even then, only a parent can ever hope to track their kid.

However, his amber eyes flashed. He's going to keep a close eye on her himself, he will not let her go this time without so much as a war. One failure was more than enough.

He will wait for her to come back home when she's ready. Until then, he will guard and tail her himself.

* * *

Three days later.

Tracking a young Nurarihyon is really not easy, especially for his age. He groans, a crack resounding in his ears when he stretched his sore back. He had lost her from time to time, and decided he need a couple more extra eyes to ensure she is absolutely safe if he wants to keep this going. He turn to face a crow perched atop one of the branches beside him, giving it a meaningful look. "Get Karasu Tengu."

Tilting its head once, the crow spread its large black wings and flap twice, before taking off into the sky.

...

"Sōdaishōōōō!"

He closed his eyes as if in immense pain and sighed inaudibly. ' _He's making too much of a ruckus._ ' Good thing he had thought to keep quite a distance from Retsu and co.

The sound of rapidly flapping tiny wings grew nearer, with a few black feathers coming loose, the Tengu yōkai finally hovers in front of him. Having no doubt rushed over as fast as he could. The small yōkai's eyes were set in a defeated semicircle. "I know I said this over a few thousand times by now and you never listened, but I'll say this again in hopes it might actually get through to you this time. _Please_ at least tell one of us when you leave and bring along an escort."

"Karasu Tengu."

It was the earnest tone and slight frown on his commander's face that had the Tengu straighten his back in attention. Now that the yōkai think of it, this was... actually the first time Nurarihyon summoned him, or anyone, when he was on his "trips". Usually he would up and leave whenever he please and only come back when, again, he feels like it. He had never once called upon anyone to him in all the years he'd served under the yōkai. What could it be that cause him break that fixed routine?

"I have an important job for you."

The Tengu blinked once, his usual dull look immediately sharpening, giving him all of his attention.

"I need your crows to keep an eye on someone for me in case I missed them." Nurarihyon said evenly, before glancing past the trees towards an unseen target.

Karasu Tengu slowly nod his head. So it is observation, he can do that. "Where are they?"

Wordlessly, Nurarihyon offered his shoulder to his old friend and the bird yōkai, knowing the drill from all the years he'd spent with him, grab on. It has been a while since the retired commander had used Meikyō Shisui with passengers on him. They travelled a little ways to the front, leaping silently from tree to tree, barely rustling the leaves or stirring the animals. It looked as if a small breeze was just passing by. It was when they are nearing a small clearing in the forest that Nurarihyon slowed down and start to approach it very cautiously. Karasu Tengu almost raised an eyebrow at how careful the Supreme Commander is being.

When he finally manage to catch sight of the "targets" however, he blinked dubiously at the sight that greeted him. A young boy, a human girl nonetheless, a bakeneko and male teenager. Wait. He squinted, there's one more that looks like a bush. The five are currently hunched together in a loose circle and pouring over a map, discussing in low murmurs. The Supreme Commander... was stalking them? He directed a skeptical look at him. "Sōdaishō?"

Either he didn't hear him or he choose to ignore, the latter is more likely, his commander pointed to the small girl. "Keep an eye on her."

"..." Has he gotten senile? No, that can't be it, he's as sharp as ever, if not more so since four hundred years ago. Then what is it? Did he eat something wrong? He can't be drunk, the Tengu don't smell alcohol and he can really hold his liquor so wha—

A sharp look, probably knowing he is currently judging his sanity, if there's even any in the first place. "Look closely."

After a moment of internal struggling, the small yōkai finally conceded with an inward sigh and turn to inspect closely as per requested. It took him a few moments. First, there's a mop of brown hair, no wait, the bottom part of her hair is black. The brown shade looks familiar too— He blink once and narrows his eyes in trepidation, feeling his limbs growing a tad colder as he held his breath, trying to get a clear view of her face and more importantly the colour of her eyes.

The girl leaned back a little from the big map placed on the ground, and he sucked in a breath as if he just got sucker punched right in the gut. Large pear-green eyes, same as a certain Hime's, and brown-black hair, the exact same shade as Rikuo-sama's. He had suspected for some time that it is his old age that got him all very sentimental these days, so he's going to blame it on just that when tears started prickling the corner of his eyes. Grabbing his commander's kimono, he tugged on it weakly, wordlessly pleading for a confirmation, he _needed_ a verbal answer.

"She came back." Nurarihyon confirmed. But what had Karasu Tengu nearly fly into a frothing fit is his next sentence. "Observe her from afar, don't scare her, and make sure no harm comes her way. I'll be following her for the meantime. I'm handing over this matter to you, apart from your children, her existence is to be kept a secret."

"But—" The Tengu gestured to the little girl with both his hands, his staff following along, hissing lowly. "She's _right_ there. Shouldn't we bring her home? This— I mean— she's back!"

Nurarihyon slapped a hand over the small black beak to muffled his high-pitched voice, just as the girl glance up with a small frown on her face. The relaxed and innocent warmth disappeared from her eyes within a split second, in its place now, is a calculating and dangerous gleam. Karasu Tengu had to hold back a small shiver when those sharp green eyes sweep past their position. The two yōkai stayed deathly silent, neither daring to move let alone breath. That was some wicked sixth sense she has.

"Retsu-nee?"

The two ancient yōkai quirked an eyebrow at the honorific until they registered the name that was called, and both nearly had simultaneous heart-attacks in the process. ' _Isn't that her birth name?!_ ' Was the single thought running through their heads. They watch as she gave her surroundings one last wary glance before turning to the young boy by her side, relaxing. "Nothing."

Nurarihyon bend his knees a little before leaping back to put some distance between them again. Once he deemed they are far enough, only then did he undo Meikyō Shisui.

"...Did you see her eyes?" Karasu Tengu nearly murmured, as if speaking any louder and those green eyes would come and haunt him again. It was so very different from the pair he knew centuries ago. While those were set ablaze when angered, it held a look of kindness and innocence in them most of the time.

This pair however, for the scant few seconds when she thought someone is near them, had turned ruthless, harbouring a look that promised violence and bloodshed. It was the kind when someone is ready for a fight to the death. He did not miss the slight subconscious tensing of her legs, readying for a flight or fight instinct. The Tengu knew without a shadow of a doubt, he was very sure his commander can see it too. Those eyes have killed and it will continue to do so if the need arises.

"That's why I'm observing her from afar." Nurarihyon grumbled. However, those yōkai around her does not seem to be very capable in combat, if anything, they are weak. The group looks to be made up of wanderers and loners thrown together, very similar to the smaller yōkai within the Nura Clan. Karasu Tengu could breathe a sigh of relief at that little fact, for this shows that Retsu still has a good nature, that she's not heartless.

Nurarihyon proceeded to update Karasu Tengu on the information he has found. "I'm assuming the Kyōto yōkai didn't know she's here in Kantō. I don't see her contacting anyone else for the past three days and no other yōkai is in sight apart from those of her group. She's familiar with the area around here, so I'd take it she has been staying here for quite some time."

The Tengu gulped once. Which means their patrol is loose enough for her to breach without breaking a sweat, and has been staying in their territory undetected for a certain length of time. They have to tighten up security. He frowned, "Sōdaishō... shouldn't we inform the rest? They can make sure she's not harmed—"

A sharp glare and the smaller yōkai snapped his beak shut. "No. The lesser people that knows, the lower the chance that she will be found and harmed. If the Kyōto yōkai get wind of her whereabouts..." He trailed off ominously.

Karasu Tengu nod once in understanding before Nurarihyon continued. "Keep an eye out for more strangers entering Kantō region and also, make sure the crows don't let her out of their sight. If they do because of Meikyō Shisui... inform me and search the area until she's found. She can't stay in her yōkai form for more than seven hours a day currently."

The Tengu nodded along, but once what his commander had said registered within his brain, his gaze widen. "Wait, she can— I mean— yōkai form?!"

Nurarihyon let him have his panic attack, after a few minutes when the yōkai has calmed down somewhat, he repeated his order for the crows to keep watch on his granddaughter once more. Filing away the information, Karasu Tengu bowed respectfully. "Hai."

* * *

Calling out his three eldest children was an easy job, it's something of the norm for Karasu Tengu. Telling them they have a very important job assigned by the Supreme Commander himself is, while rare, not the first time. But breaking to them that they will be tailing and guarding their long lost miniature princess— who was found wandering within their territories by aforementioned commander— without crying himself was an experience.

There was a beat of silence where he can literally see the information sinking in, and when it did, their eyes widen simultaneously. Karasu Tengu continues, "Sōdaishō specifically ordered that no one else is supposed to know, so _never_ bring this up to anyone. Only the commander, the three of you and myself knows of her identity. I'll be going back to the main house to take back over the patrols system and man the fort."

The three siblings shared a dubious look, an unusual emotion between them before bowing. "Understood."

* * *

It was a peaceful day. The sun's out, birds sang in the treetops, hydrangea flowers are in full bloom and—

"UWAAAAAAN!"

The tranquil scenery was shattered. A couple crows resting up within the trees were startled from their perches, immediately taking to the air while cawing in panic. Nurarihyon snorted awake, having taken a nap and almost fell off said tree, cursing as he caught himself the last second.

The Sanba Garasu were quick to shower reassurances that the commotion caused was due to Retsu finding out her cloak has been dyed by Uwan. _Not_ being attacked by enemies and screaming bloody murder. He heaved a sigh of relieve. Retsu has quite the pair of lungs on her... pausing, he pondered for a second why that train of thought sounded familiar and groaned.

 _Yōhime._

If Rihan had been right beside him, he would have yelled, 'Ha! I called it!'

...

He swears his granddaughter's group grew each time he takes his eyes off of them for just a bit. He shakes his head, amused by Retsu sulking away in one corner. Quite the predicament, but... he can see they're good for her. She's much less jumpy and tense now, actually cracking a smile here and there. Also, more people meant more food sources available for her, especially warm ones. Snacking on cold meals majority of the time can't be good.

Squinting against the glaring light reflected upon the white walls of the neighbourhood, it took him a moment to connect the face to a name and he raises a hairless eyebrow in mild bewilderment. ' _Wait... Umizatō?!_ '

Why did he approach them? He of all people has absolutely no reason to— Retsu can't have drawn his attention... if it is, he has a bone to pick with him. Before he jumps to hasty conclusions or rolled up his sleeves for a fist brawl, he carefully observes. Then realises his objective and eases up a little. It seems he is quite taken with the young lady in Retsu's growing group. On a plus note, she can understand and appreciate the music he plays with the lute.

Umizatō must have been bored out of his ever loving mind at sea.

* * *

When they lost sight of the youngest member of the main family close to the 'danger zone', Tosakamaru notified his siblings and the Supreme Commander to take over. The 'danger zone' are mostly named as such to inform the weaker yōkai within the Nura Clan to avoid. Ferocious rogue yōkai are in abundance within these areas, though there has yet to have an area drastically overflowing with nonaffiliated Ayakashi. Either way, Retsu is a little too close to it for comfort and they are on protection duty alongside patrol.

After Nurarihyon has taken over the tracking job, disappearing as well, the three Tengu and crows circled the city, keeping a watchful eye, just in case. Hours passed, then they felt sharp spikes of Osore coming from a high rise building and immediately head towards there. The Sanba Garasu have not felt her Osore before, and with the Supreme Commander rarely using his for combat, it was not always noticeable. However, they are well-acquainted with the late Niidaime alongside Rikuo's that one time he showed his demon blood. They could recognise it belonged to a Nurarihyon, albeit, it was a lot more... wild and explosive than her predecessors. If they're not including an angry Rihan that is.

They were sure the first Commander would take care of it, whatever it is, but still, a fight ongoing coupled with Retsu's Osore raises a series of panicked questions. Who is she fighting? Why did she need to? What is she doing in that building anyway?

...

When Retsu break the windows and leaped out of the building, Nurarihyon did not worry too much. _That fall won't kill her._ It was until she suddenly revert back to her human form that he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. _But now it can._

Within the span of a second, he exerts some long unused Osore and reverts into the form of his prime. Quickly making sure his clothes are straight and appearance presentable, he must make a good first— or second— impression after all. Brushing back his hair, he turned back with renewed vigour, slapping on his best charming grin onto his face. ' _My time has come._ '

He was about to go out to catch her until a Koi fish beat him to it, manifesting and encasing his little granddaughter in a bubble of water and swam away.

"Tch." He grumbled lowly, bottom lip jutting out into a pout as his Osore slowly dissipated in a grand show of epic failure. On one hand, he lost his opportunity to bring her back, on the other, it's good to know that she has someone to back her up in case he is not around to do so.

He let out an internal groan. ' _When did she get that fish?_ '

...

Karasu Tengu receives a report from his children later on, listening with a few well placed nods as one of their normal crows relays the information. Some rogue yōkai running amok within Kantō region had killed a group of upper class humans, apparently, there had been a gathering of sorts. The issue has been dealt with, and colour me surprise, the one who settled the problem wasn't his children, it was Retsu.

He was pleasantly surprised. For one moment, he can't help but think that while their male heir is denying all responsibilities, the younger one is being a whole lot more productive. He sighs to himself.

Not everyone can have everything go their way it seems.

* * *

 _For your information, Nurarihyon had just nicely been on a tiny break from tailing when the koi fish fiasco happened._

* * *

The Sanba Garasu informs that an unusually long queue was gathered outside a koi fish exhibition area. Nurarihyon, curious peaked, went on ahead to take a look for himself. Cutting straight past the line of people, he slips into the exhibition area unnoticed. Spotting a group of people gathered around a tank, he head towards there without delay.

A big golden koi swam gracefully within the large blue tank, its scales glimmering when the artificial lights above hit it just right. Nurarihyon could honestly say he has yet to see a fish of this magnificent scale in his long life. He continued to gaze into the water as the freshwater creature swam around to complete the circle before repeating.

A beady eye glance up, before it stopped its movements, fins moving languidly as it seem to tilt its head back to look at the yōkai peering into the tank. Nurarihyon frowned slightly, detecting something off about the fish just as it had deemed him worthy of a suspicious look. The older yōkai nearly snort in disbelieve as the realisation of the Koi's true identity dawned upon him. Golden Dumpling, as his granddaughter oh so wonderfully named him, lowered his gaze and continued swimming, showing his back to him with a graceful swish of its tail.

Nurarihyon gave the fish a knowing look, before wordlessly, turning around to leave as well. The fish is exceptional and one of a kind, even if he wasn't a koi fish fanatic, he is sure of that. But of course a fish of that scale could only be a river god. Once in a lifetime opportunity indeed.

* * *

Nurarihyon went back to main house one day for the monthly meeting, informing the others that he would not be around as much for a little while. If there's anything urgent, they are to inform Karasu Tengu, who will pass on the message to him.

The bodies found in the skyscraper had made it to the news. Although what drew the attention of the Nura Clan's executives are rumours of sharp spikes of powerful Osore has been felt that night around the same time. Hitotsume wastes no time bringing up the issue on hand once the meeting has begun. "Rogue yōkai had already stepped in this far, are we still going to just let it be?"

Nurarihyon turns to them, "You don't need to worry about this. Karasu Tengu had reported to me, I'll handle this."

Surprised looks were exchanged, but nonetheless, the issue was dropped almost as soon as it was brought up, someone having took on the investigation. Although, a single thought ran through all of their minds in that moment. After so many years, this is the first time they had seen the Supreme Commander this motivated. The meeting goes on a per usual, albeit, a little short. Once their commander takes his leave, murmurs filled the room, worries exchanged between the executives.

"He's a little odd today."

"Yeah, what happen to him?"

"You noticed too?"

...

Problems will never end.

* * *

A small old man ambles along the pavement, heading towards a bench shielded behind a row of decorative bushes and sat upon it with a great huff. Shifting a well-worn eco bag onto his lap, he took out a loaf of bread, the crinkling sound of plastic alerting nearby birds perched atop the trees. They flew down towards the elderly as he languidly tears up the food into bite sizes and scatters them onto the ground. Parents steered their kids away from the eccentric person feeding a murder of crows, their long and sharp beaks gleaming in the late afternoon light.

After receiving news from the crows that a suspicious woman and a van has been loitering around Retsu at the playground, Karasu Tengu took the opportunity to check up on his three children and their master's kin in the form of an old man. Nurarihyon could only watch from afar, Retsu clearly wanting to avoid him, jealously wafting off of him in waves and a shiver went up the old Tengu's spine.

...

They were to switch shifts with their father by sunset, but they need to cook up a believable reason why they would be sitting at the bench for a certain amount of time. The main concern is, Retsu absolutely cannot notice their presence. The trio put their heads together and stew over a cover story, before finally settling on one.

Two people walks past the playground and sat upon the now empty bench, hands intertwined and pretending to be whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear. Keeping an occasional eye out for the girl, who continues to play on the slide. After a few minutes of murmurings, they started shoving and jabbing the other, as if having a disagreement and bickers under their breath. Passerby took one glance at the odd couple and hurried on, having no desire to be anywhere near a lover's spat.

"Don't hold my hand like that!" Sasami hisses, goosebumps raising as she shook off his hand.

"Just bear with it, we cannot blow our cover!" Tosakamaru argued in a hushed tone, his colourful hair hidden underneath a hat. He too is getting the chills as well. Kuromaru sighs from within the shadows of the tree some several meters away. It's a good thing Retsu was a little preoccupied with the woman's presence to notice them.

...

The event ended peacefully without a dire need to intertwine, a neighbourhood kid having stepped in to resolve the matter. The local crows fills in about the boy, while loud and not exactly the brightest bulb in the shed, he is honest and earnest. Retsu will be just fine.

A single crow flew over the area, cawing, _"Aho! Aho!"_ Signalling to the others that their job is over for today.

* * *

 _Kamakura bamboo forest, Kanagawa Prefecture._

Within the safety of the bushes, Zen frantically fumbles around his haori and sleeves for the antidote, wondering just where the heck the bamboo bottle went to when he needed it most. Specks of blood still sticking along the corner of his jaw and sleeve where he wiped it off on in his haste. ' _What the hell, you could've just_ tell _me instead of scaring me like that..._ '

Nurarihyon stood in front of him, looking on stoically with a hand outstretched and waiting impatiently for the cure, multiple black and grey feathers sticking to his clothing and parts of his exposed skin. The ancient demon had stupidly ambushed Zen of all yōkai just so he wouldn't startle Retsu anymore than he already did, and now the poison burns almost unbearably in his veins. It is a good thing he had a heart no more. It'd be bleeding along with the rest of his internal organs by now.

...Actually, if he think about it, the two times he almost died— one being the battle with Hagoromo Gitsune, the other this time— was both because of two particular women. Namely Yōhime and now their granddaughter, who took after her eyes. He groans internally.

Zen finally pulls out the bottle with a triumph cry, "Aha!"

* * *

 _Lake Kawaguchiko, Yamanashi prefecture, Chūbu._

The inner grandpa in him twitched, an ingrained urge to feed his grandchildren till they're full to bursting rearing its ugly head. He kept a slow pace a certain distance behind, speeding up time to time to add more Yakisoba onto her plate when she was busy taking in the sights around her, and step back to trail after them. Then repeat the action until the plate he is holding is nearly half empty. She's been a little on the skinny side recently.

Retsu has _still_ yet to notice, and he was thankful that she is so distracted by her crowded and bright surroundings. Any other time, he was sure his granddaughter would of realised something is amiss the second time he did it. Ironically though, it _wasn't_ she who noticed, but the young boy who stuck to her side like glue. "Retsu-nee, you're still eating?"

Chapped lips pressed together into a thin line, internally praying that she wouldn't notice anything now that her attention is directed at it. His granddaughter look down at the plate in her hand, then shrugging. "The Oji-san at the store must have put a lot in it."

"But mine ain't _that_ much." The boy said, eyeing the food suspiciously. "I think it actually replenished."

Nurarihyon held his breath few paces behind them.

"Food don't replenish by themselves." Retsu stated dryly, and he heaved a sigh of relief. Her sharp crimson eyes surveying the stores and settled on one in particular. "There's cotton candy over there."

"Oo, Oo! I want one!" The young rain yōkai raised his hand with a wide grin on his face.

Nurarihyon backed away a little, easily sidestepping humans who had nearly walked into him without knowing, studying his granddaughter with a fond smile tugging at his lips. He may not be able to show himself or share laughs together like a family at the moment... but he's glad she well and away from Kyōto, having fun like how a kid should. He remember the time when a younger Rikuo would follow him around all the time. His smile dropped. Retsu is already seven, still so young and yet, he can't help but notice... she seems so much _older_ than she looks. Just what went on in Kyōto?

She look at the packaged cotton candy displayed by the chart before gazing thoughtfully at the plate half-filled with Yakisoba in her hands.

"It's big enough for the two of us. We can share." She decided, making a beeline to the shop to get one.

He muses, stroking his chin absentmindedly. ...He had been too protective. When he thought his grandson was the last blood family he had, he couldn't bear to let him go, see him hurt. But, he glance at Retsu, seeing her, he knew he's shielding her brother too much. His granddaughter is doing all she can, pushing herself to the limit, the night trainings every few days in a week he had witnessed so far is prove of that. The wounds and callouses on her tiny hands, the fire in her eyes, they are all lacking in Rikuo.

He can't just let him act like a full human anymore. No matter how much Rihan wished for them to choose their own path, Retsu is already in too deep to leave. Rikuo has to learn some form of self-defense at the very least. It's for his own good.

While Retsu showed a huge amount of potential, she is still too young. Plus, during the past few months, he noticed with no small amounts of worry that she is emotionally... unstable. She trained because she was trying to protect herself, the growing group near her probably adding to her drive and motivation. But she's also pushing past her limits. He thinks it's because of the invisible threat of the Kyōto yōkai ever finding her again.

She had no safety net. Not that she know of at least. He sighed, if by winter she doesn't go back to the Nura Clan, he'd have to devise a plan and set up the reunion himself.

* * *

Karasu Tengu had been visiting to update on the stuff ongoing back at the main house, when Nurarihyon felt a couple spikes of Osore. One particularly strong and bloodthirsty, distantly familiar. He literally dropped everything and made a mad dash towards the source, leaving his most trusted aid in the dust. The Sanba Garasu are nearby, no doubt sensing it as well, crows are cawing in the dead of the night, directing attention to the source.

Through gritted teeth, he channeled more Osore and reverts back to his prime form, his speed doubling alongside the dread. He did not sense Umizatō or know he is there until the last second when they break out of the underbrush to intercept the Kyōto yōkai. A quick glance reveals a surprised and wary face before the blind yōkai turns back to the front, seemingly registering him not an enemy. He too turn his attention back to the front, amber eyes honing in on Kidōmaru's flustered expression right as the scent of fresh blood hit his nose.

Retsu is putting up a fight, but she's not winning.

He reached for his granddaughter while Umizatō went on ahead to barricade Kidōmaru. The three of them formed a deadlock, withholding their full power for the sake of the youngest, instead, leaking some killer intent as a silent warning. Should they fight at their full strength, the Osore emitted will greatly affect Retsu, who has been greatly weakened. Thankfully, the Kyōto yōkai retreated without a fight.

He let out a barely audible sigh of relief, feeling Retsu slumping in his arms as well. Exhaustion settling in. As Umizatō tore off a sleeve before handing it over to him, Nurarihyon tended to her wounds, finally able to see her close up and realising just how _small_ she is in his arms.

His little granddaughter, he can finally bring her home.

* * *

"She's still asleep, but on the bright side, her wounds have already closed up. In fact, I suspect all traces will be gone by the end of tomorrow." Zen reports after his second check up on Retsu's injuries, a confident smile upon his face.

Ever since she had passed out in the forest, she had been unconscious for a whole day. That night, when the time came to change the bandages anew, Kejōrō and Zen had noted the fresh wounds have faded into mere pinkish scars, the smaller scratches a faint line, practically undetectable.

Nurarihyon met the physician's gaze briefly. "That is... fast."

"Retsu-sama heals faster than any yōkai I've ever seen before. However, I have yet to know whether she has inherited the healing ability."

He hums thoughtfully. "Alright. Thank you for the hard work."

Now, it is time to play the waiting game until she's fully healed up. For the first time since his family had been scattered, Nurarihyon felt peace. Sakura petals floats in from the garden, landing lightly upon the tatami mat, he mustered a small smile.

* * *

 _Some days later._

The moment Gyūki first saw Umizatō, he felt not a single thing from the blind Ayakashi. No youki, not human either, it is simply not natural. So he deduced he could only be a high-caliber yōkai, since only they could conceal their youki so well, around Nurarihyon's level even. He gently nudged his commander with his elbow. A silent question of, ' _Is that him?_ '

Nurarihyon merely had his arms crossed and stare straight ahead. Karasu Tengu saw the exchange with mild interest.

...

The old Tengu looked to their commander, eyes narrowed in interest and curiosity after the executive has retired to his room. "Just now Gyūki-sama seems to know one of the person that came back with Retsu-sama."

"...Remember when I once mentioned that we lacked a navy force, and I was thinking of recruiting someone from the sea to rectify that?" Nurarihyon answers after a beat of silence.

"If I recall correctly, the person you wanted to recruit was Umizatō?"

Nodding to the blind Ayakashi hanging around in their garden, he said, "That's him."

Karasu Tengu suck in a deep breath, his soul nearly taking a step back out of his body.

Umizatō, Daiyōkai and commander of the sea's strongest Hyakki Yakō, his clan currently holds the most territories within the ocean. Alongside Nurarihyon, Hagoromo Gitsune and a few others, he too is one of the strongest Ayakashi ever existed in history. The last time they met was well before even Karasu Tengu and Gyūki's joining, when the Nura Clan was still relatively young. Nurarihyon never actually got to cross paths with the blind yōkai again. One is land and the other is sea. They had no reason to leave either of their domains, keeping an ear out for the other's news at the very most, never intending to go out of their way to meet, until now that is.

Karasu Tengu thought it ironic really, both Ayakashi had no reason to ally themselves with each other or anyone for that matter, neither knew how to make the first move for even a cup of tea and a chat. However, throw in Nura Retsu into the equation and everything unfurls naturally. The way fate works is intriguing indeed.

* * *

 **OMAKE:** Kidōmaru

Jun had disappeared for a grand total of eight months now, and today seems to be his lucky day. He was not expecting to see the child out in the forest with two low level Ayakashi accompanying her. It was an easy task to retrieve her, as long as he is careful.

Then two supreme commander level Ayakashi just had to crash the party.

Within a second, the scales had tipped drastically, the odds stacked against him like a giant, unscalable concrete wall. It was the first time something like this has ever happened to him, to be forced to retreat before he could even fight. He predicted the outcome and decided not worth it, and pulled back. However, he did gain two new information from this. Nurarihyon had his granddaughter back, and also, if Umizatō has indeed allied himself with the Nura Clan, then things are not looking very good for them.

... He supposes what Hagoromo Gitsune doesn't know won't hurt anyone.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I was not expecting that flood of reviews right on the first day, just, wow! Well, since I'm having a holiday right now and I think all of you would prefer a faster update as thanks so... I managed, here it is! Apologies if some sections didn't flow too well, I'm having flu. Aha, brain's a little fuzzy.**

 **Umizatō was actually mentioned within one of the question and answer pages in the manga. Nurarihyon said the Nura Clan was indeed lacking a navy force and was thinking of asking Umizatō one of these days. XD**

 **153 Favourites and 192 Follows! Thank you all for the love and support!**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	16. Chapter 15: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 7 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 15:

Reunion

* * *

When I awaken, the first thing I noticed was the solid lead weighing down deep within my bones, followed by a parched throat as if I had slept with my mouth wide open in the Sahara desert. I coughed, drawing in a couple deep breathes to wake my system, I pried open my eyes and was met with a dark panelled wooden ceiling. My eyelids fluttered shut, unbearably heavy. I tried again after three mental counts, focusing my vision so they do not blur in the next moment. Grasping the soft futon I lay upon, the heavy comforters placed over me felt warm, a faint and distantly familiar scent of floral detergent wafting from it. I frowned. ' _...Where?_ '

Moving just my head to the side took a whole lot of energy I could yet afford to spend and my lips pursed in displeasure, quickly scanning my surroundings. The wall is painted a light beige, ornaments and decorative vases placed sparsely upon mahogany shelves to bring some semblance of someone living in here. The air is filled with a natural woodsy scent of the house, along with heavy and distinct herbal slaves. After a deeper inhale, I could detect the fragrance of cherry blossoms coming from somewhere outside. The shōji door by my left is slightly ajar and a flash of pink caught my attention.

I roll onto my side and very slowly got up from the futon, almost unwilling to leave. I checked on myself when something scratched at my skin and finally noticed the bandages wrapping up nearly every inch of me. Gingerly poking at them to test, I felt no pain, only a slight discomfort of a wound freshly scarred and on its way to disappearing. Based on past experiences, I was probably out for a whole day or so to have healed up this much. I'm currently donning a white sleeping robe, my clothes and belongings...

I looked around for my stuff but could not find them. Dismissing it for now, I crawled my way over the tatami mat— having yet to possess the required strength to get up and walk— towards the sliding door and peered outside. A familiar towering ancient Sakura tree greeted me, the pink petals seeming to glow ethereally underneath the moonlight. The grass are a lush green, well taken cared of and trimmed evenly. Some paces away, a pond glistened, connected to the veranda of the mansion via large and flat stepping stones.

 _I..._

Glancing back into the room, or more specifically, at the Shōji door on the opposite side leading into the heart of the mansion. The Nura Clan insignia proudly met my gaze head on, the Kanji a faint brown upon the paper door, written in big and bold strokes.

 _This is where I used to live._

Turning around to look at the tree again, I recoiled and pressed myself to the floor, breathing held in hopes that whoever stood by it hadn't seen me. Seconds ticked by and still no commotion, I cautiously unfurled and peeked out once more, blinking a few times. A woman from my distant dreams stood beside the ancient tree, a serene smile upon her heart-shaped face, long black hair cascading down behind her back. She still donned the luxurious cherry blossom patterned pink kimono, pear-green eyes staring back at me before they scrunch up into crescents. She glows, almost like—

A Sakura fairy.

My lips trembled and I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from gathering. Her appearance seeming to whisper a silent ' _Welcome back little one_ '. She disappears behind a rain of petals when a cool breeze swept past, leaving the garden vacated once again. I blinked, gulping once in hopes of smoothing my dry throat.

 _'_ _Come on, come on. Get a grip. Have some confidence. How pathetic is it that your late grandmother has to show up from the other side just to assure you you're alright._ ' I mentally berated myself, taking some deep shaky breaths to calm down, curled up into a ball by the shōji doors. Face pressed against the tatami mat, I watched my hands, feeling as if they were trembling but they weren't, not physically at least. My heart is certainly pounding though.

I slide the paper door shut and crawled back into the warm futon, the temperature getting a little chilly. For the first time, I noticed the covers are a reddish-pink with simple, pale coloured sakura patterns printed atop. Lifting up the edge of the comforters, I snuggled up back inside just as a gentle, luscious female voice came from the other side of the door. "Pardon my intrusion."

The shōji door slowly slide open, revealing a familiar face, I quickly pulled the comforters up and over my own, allowing only my eyes to peek out. Kejōrō's only visible green eye was cast respectfully onto the ground, languidly reaching over to the side, she takes a tray filled with food and a pitcher of water to bring inside. Her long, light-coloured kimono drags along the tatami mat, footsteps light as she made her way over to kneel beside my bed. Her voice is smooth and soft, a small smile upon her lips as she introduced herself. "I am Kejōrō. I'll be taking care of anything you need from today onwards, so do feel free to call upon me whenever you wish."

Nudging the tray towards me, she added. "I've prepared a meal for you."

I glance at the traditional red wooden tray when she set it down. How did they know I was awake— oh right. My gaze slides towards the wooden panelled ceilings, small yōkai had always liked to hide there, they probably heard my dry cough when I woke up. ' _Speaking of small yōkai..._ ' I realised with a jolt. ' _Where's Ame and the rest?_ '

"I will be back later to collect the tray." With that, she got up and left as quietly as she came. Only I was sure she was some distance away, then did I sit myself upright. There's a bowl of steaming white rice with black sesame sprinkled atop, a small serving of prickled vegetables to the side, some grilled meat and a bowl of miso. I poured myself a cup of water first, my throat screeching at me to rectify it...

...

The moment Kejōrō left the wing where Retsu was currently resting, she choked back a startled screech at the amount of yōkai lining up along the adjacent corridor. Aotabō looked ridiculous hunching over the rest of the servants of the house, the smaller yōkai gathered by their feet, pushing and nudging for space. After Retsu's return, no one was allowed near her for the meantime while she gets treated and with Zen being the ultimate barricade, it was enough of a deterrent to everyone. But it doesn't stop the smaller yōkai from listening in for any distressed signs via the wooden panelled ceilings on occasion. Hushed questions were immediately bombarded once they saw her.

"How was it?" Tsurara leans in, large ringed amber eyes brimming with curiosity and anxiousness.

"I heard she was awake and came over as soon as possible." Kurotabō nodded sagely, sapphire blue eyes gleaming.

"What is she like?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Most importantly, how is she?"

"Well, she's a lil' cutie definitely. She seems fine, albeit, very shy but I did get to talk to her." Kejōrō lets out a giggle behind her sleeve. Granted, it was a one-sided conversation but still one nonetheless. The Supreme Commander had specifically asked for her to take care of the young miss when she was brought back, so she had plenty of opportunities to see her. Even if the child was still unconscious then.

"Did she say anything?"

"She's still recovepring, so no, not yet." Kejōrō sighs, the others slumping alongside as well but she immediately perks right back up. "Speaking of it, you should have seen her eyes!"

"Whose eyes?"

Everyone froze. Slowly turning towards the source of the voice, they blanched. _It's the young master..._ Rikuo blinks back at them, confused.

"Oh, Waka! It's nothing at all! You don't have to worry about it!" Tsurara chimes in, a wide disarming smile upon her face as she ushered him away. Far far away from the corridor where his younger sister resides. The Supreme Commander had specifically ordered them not to leak the information to Wakana and Rikuo yet, he had plans and they almost screwed themselves over!

"Yeah. We were just talking about... Yuki Onna's baby pictures." Kubinashi thought on the fly, nodding along as if the lie will become a truth if he believes it enough.

The ice apparition snaps her head back in shock. "HEH?!"

"Yeah! She's such a cutie!" Kejōrō quickly adds in, internally praising the neckless yōkai. Clapping twice to draw attention, she dismisses the impromptu meeting. "Alright, fun's over! Everyone get back to work!"

They didn't need telling twice. No one realises Nurarihyon had been subtly passing by one of the guest rooms, Osore spiking imperceptibly before ambling off down the hallway. Not too long after, the shōji slides open, revealing a blind Ayakashi as he silently closes the door behind him, heading towards where the other commander has disappeared off to.

...

Hot meals are far and few in-between, I always try to finish them and ever since with Golden Dumpling hitching a ride, my calories intake has only risen. So, I have no problems finishing the fairly big meal, although I think it was prepped extra just in case I did have the appetite. I set the tray aside neatly and huff an inaudible sigh, looking down at my bandaged arms. An ugly feeling simmering beneath my skin.

I was completely outclassed.

' _Why are they there? They don't seem to have been actively searching for me, so what other possible reasons could they have to leave Kansai with permission?_ '

...Then, the answer came to me in the form of geography. What is above Kantō? Tohoku region. _Tōno no Satō._ In canon, they had paid visits to the hidden village in hopes to recruit their soldiers for the incoming war. I sighed, knocking a hand against my head. ' _Stupid. Idiot. How could I have forgotten that?_ '

It was just like when I had miscalculated Nurarihyon would not go somewhere so rural for a break. I assumed too many things really, I never had something really solid from the start. Lots of my theories could be wrong, hell my existence might have screwed the entire plotline and I wouldn't know of it. How would I? I had no important connections. I have _nothing_ on hand.

I shook off the encroaching negative thoughts and inhaled deeply. Slowly, bit by bit. Step by step. A huge yawn made its way past my lips, I slowly curl back up into the futon and closed my eyes. Now, just sleep it off and regain my strength first.

For the first time in a long while, I slept without worrying if tomorrow will ever arrive.

* * *

The next day came relatively fast. Sunlight slips through the shōji door leading out into the garden, left slightly ajar once more to allow ventilation. Kejōrō brought in my breakfast just like she did last night, showed me to the bathroom before leaving me to my devices. Once again, I only moved for the tray once she had closed the door behind her. I was careful to ensure I use the molars to chew instead, as the upper front tooth had felt a little loose recently. I can't wait to get all of my adult teeth.

Setting aside the tray once I'm done, I crawled over to the veranda to peek outside, the fragrance of the Sakura welcoming me once more. The garden almost seemed to be something taken straight out of a fairy tale picture book. Serene and ethereal. A small but sharp sound of a bell ringing drew my attention, and I looked around in hopes of locating its source, keeping very still and quiet in case I missed it. After some moments, it rang again, faint, and I slide the shōji door open wider. Warily glancing left and right, I tentatively move out of my room and onto the veranda in a crouch.

The bell rang once and I look towards the Sakura tree. Surveying my surroundings, I edge closer towards the garden in a sideways crabwalk and peer over the steps, spotting two conveniently placed straw slippers. I squint at it. It's about my size too. Casting one last wary look around and spotting not even a shadow— highly suspicious, considering where I am— I slipped the sandals on and went into the garden, using the stepping stones to get closer to the ancient tree. I gently brushed my hand along the bark, the texture rough underneath my fingertips. Tilting my head back, I caught a glimpse of something white up within its branches.

I glance baxk at the room I had just left, then down the entire expanse of one side of the mansion, still empty, I searched for a secure grip and foothold, then slowly begin to climb up. It didn't take too long to reach the joint where the branches met, carefully hoisting myself up, I peer over the side. A pair of heterochromic eyes stare right back at me, letting out a sharp mew that nearly startled me out of the tree, thankfully, I _did not_ let go. The fall isn't long, but it will sure as heck hurt a lot and draw attention.

I held onto the ledge and studied the snow white kitten. It seemed normal enough... My eyes honed in on a golden bell attached to a worn out red string around its neck. The source of the ringing noise. Its turquoise and purple eyes blink at me, pupils narrowed into slits under the daylight. Deciding it worth a try, I spoke. "Where did you come from?"

The kitten blinks, then stalked over towards my hand, nose twitching. Casting another glance around— I've been doing that a lot— I picked it by the scruff of its neck and tucked it into the sleeve of my sleeping robes, then make my way back down.

...

Kejōrō came in some time later to collect the tray, although this time, she let out a startled cry when the kitten moved from its camouflaged position upon my futon. The whites of the felines' fur had blended right in with the bed, so she didn't see it until it moved. The tray slipped from her hand and made a not-so-gentle contact with the floor, plates and bowls clinking together loudly. The kitten bristled, flattening its ears against its head and hiss, before burrowing underneath the covers to hide.

"Urgh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a rat." Kejōrō pressed a hand to her heart, heaving a sigh of immense relief. Footsteps rapidly approaching echoed down the corridor and her eyes widen, immediately getting up to go intercept the newcomer. I tensed, laying a reassuring hand over the shivering lump in my blankets.

"I heard commotion, what happened?! Is Retsu-same alright?!" A male's voice pierced through the paper doors, only to be hushed by a sheepish Kejōrō. I jolt a bit upon hearing my name along with the honorific attached to it, certainly not used to it. Dark amber eyes peered over the female Ayakashi, along with a mop of blonde hair and we made brief eye contact. I immediately recognised him. There's only one yōkai I know whose head could float like that.

"I thought I saw a rat and panicked. I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong, now, please leave." She assures, bodily pushing Kubinashi back and away from the room. Then on second thought, she halts him. "Hang on."

Turning back to me, she smiles softly. "Zen-sama is coming by to check on your injuries later. We could take the kitten to your friends in the next room first if you would like."

My gaze shifts to the side almost imperceptibly, if she caught it, she doesn't say anything, waiting patiently for my reply. After a very brief and small inward panic attack of _oh-my-gosh-I'm-meeting-Zen-again_ and oh-the-rest-are-here, I weighed my options and I saw some good to her suggestion. Having the kitten here while they're checking up on me is indeed a little inconvenient... I peeled off the covers and it immediately let out a small protesting meow. "Okay." After a pause, I added. "Thank you."

She inclines her head respectfully. "Then pardon us."

Gesturing for the other to enter, the blonde steps into the room awkwardly under my scrutinising stare and made his way over. Kneeling some paces from my bed, he formally introduced himself. "I am Kubinashi, a member of the Nura Clan. It is an honour to serve you, Retsu-sama."

"A pleasure to meet you." I replied back awkwardly, desperately grasping at what little etiquette I have acquired back in Kyōto so I don't completely embarrass myself. Scooping the furball up with practiced ease, I handed the struggling little creature over, and as its cries rise in pitch, I could only pet its head soothingly. Kubinashi bowed as he receives the kitten and I find it a little hilarious. I'm just handing him a kitten, not a royal position. With the feline clawing desperately at his hand, he retreats quickly along with Kejōrō and the tray in tow. Bowing once more, she slides the door closed.

Is this what the difference in social status is like?

...

Afternoon rolled around and just as Kejōrō had said, she came in once again to help me take off the bandages before Zen makes an appearance. It was quiet as she does her job, and while I think the silence is fine, I wasn't exactly sure what else to say during... this. The bird yōkai makes an appearance not too long later, in a flourish display of sitting seiza-style and thumping a fist in front of him upon the tatami in formal greeting. "I am Zen, head of the Yakushi group. It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Retsu-sama."

"—Retsu. An honour to make your acquaintance." I parroted back, cutting myself off at the last second before I could utter my family name, unsure if I'm supposed to use it. He continued to explain that he is a physician and is here to inspect my wounds, or where those used to be anyway. Humming thoughtfully as he turned my arm this way and that, his intense bright red eyes scanned the expanse of my skin, asking if there any pain or irritations occasionally. His clothes smelled strongly of herbs and the like, skin a pale shade with dark purple Osore markings creeping inwards from his shoulders and some parts over his exposed chest.

"Well, the wounds have healed up very nicely. Just make sure you have enough rest and food. You will be fine." He smile encouragingly at me and I ducked my head, muttering a thanks. He grinned in response before taking his leave, letting Kejōrō to finish up in here.

...

After a nice warm shower, Kejōrō brought a simple pale pink cotton yukata with darker coloured Sakura patterns along the hem and sleeves for me to wear. I studied the kimono, rubbing the texture between my fingers. Clothes from my family. Never thought such a thing is so far out of reach just a couple days ago. As Kejōrō proceed to lead me back to my room, I stare at her dark brown wavy hair cascading down across her back and reaching her ankles, resisting the temptation to reach out and check if it is as soft as it looks. I contemplated a bit before finally speaking up. "Kejōrō?"

She turns around, her single eye widen imperceptibly, as if not expecting me to talk. "Yes, Retsu-sama?"

"I want to see my friends." I said, pushing past my nerves and making sure my volume is a bit more audible than all my previous mutters. It's high time I checked on them, explain some stuff and maybe deal with the rest of the issues that comes with it.

"As you wish, Retsu-sama. Please rest in your room first, I will make the necessary preparations and bring you over to them." She replies without delay while simultaneously inclining her head.

"Thank you."

A smile tugs at her lips. "You're welcome, Retsu-sama."

...

I stood outside of the guest room the group are currently holed up in, Kejōrō having quietly excused herself soon after she lead me here. Drawing in a deep breath, I let it out in hopes of dispersing some of my anxiety along with it. It works, to an extent. Rapping twice upon the wooden panel, I slide the door open.

"Retsu-nee you're okay! I'msoglad!" Ame was already dashing towards me, little beads of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he halts just shy of running straight into me. Uwan shook its maple leaves liken to pom poms on my bottom left, the pinks of its mouth visible with that wide grin while Fūri opted to rapidly circle my legs in greeting.

"Good to have you back, kid." Umizatō spoke up, taking a small sip from his tea cup. Kameosa stayed still beside him, the ever-present grin on its cracked face seeming to widen even more upon registering my presence. A glance up into the rafters revealed Ittan-Momen wrapped around the sturdy beams, yellow triangular eyes observing from above.

"We got some updates on you during the time you're recovering. The people here have been most hospitable." Tozen fills me in easily as he hovers behind the rain child, tugging him backwards so I could step into the room fully and slide the door shut. Hidama is currently held within an incense pot in the middle of the room, Enenra as usual, is but a smoky figure above the small fire bird. He inclines his head in acknowledgment and I mirrored his actions with a small smile.

Saki comes close, tugging me into a loose hug as she sighed in relief, the flower fragrance wafting from her soothingly. "We're just glad you're alright now."

"Sorry for worrying you." I muttered back, patting her back reassuringly.

"The newbie is over there with the other cat, in case you're wondering." Yūga chips in from where he was sprawled horizontally across the tatami by the veranda, the shōji door open halfway to allow soft sunlight to stream in. For once, he is in his humanoid form, face turned to gaze outside into the garden while his thumb is gesturing somewhere off to my right. I followed where he was pointing and found the kitten trying to wrestle a lazy loaf Neko four times his size. Without success.

Well, he's doing a decent job babysitting. I went up to the older feline and scratched the back of his ears with an amused smile. "Thanks bud."

Neko sleepily butted his head up into my palm in response, eyes closed, until Yūga raises a hand and claims the work. "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes, the corner of my lips tugging up a little.

"What are you gonna name her, Retsu-nee?" Ame queried cheerfully, baby blue eyes gleaming in genuine happiness. Staring down at the white kitten, my eyes wandered towards the red string with the big bell attached to her neck.

"Suzu." I decided. The kitten tilts back her fuzzy white head to look up at me, heterochromic eyes staring into my soul as she let out a small mew. Smiling, I pet her as well before freezing up, the wolf's words finally sinking in and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Yūga, what exactly do you mean by 'newbie'?"

"Congratulations, she's a healthy little maneki-neko." The Ōkami bites out a sharp guffaw, as if revealing the status of the baby after a safe delivery. I groaned inwardly, while Umizatō snickers-slash-snorts into his cup unhelpfully.

It's good to know some things haven't changed.

...

After we caught up with each other and finally settled down, Yūga slides the shōji he was laying beside close, pushing himself into a slouched cross-legged sitting position. His narrow, dark grey eyes looking straight at me and I pursed my lips, bracing myself for what was coming. The Ōkami is laid back most times— probably even a little lazy— avoids talking to people by shifting into his puppy form, but I encountered enough strong Ayakashi to be able to estimate which level they're on. Yūga is around the same as mine, although it took some interaction for me to grasp it since he's pretty good at hiding it.

"Okay... I'll just cut straight to the point. The supreme commander had spoken with us, we know you're the missing 'Nura gumi no Hime'—" I raised an eyebrow at the nickname when he air-quote it, "Don't gimme that look, you're pretty famous ya know—" _No, I don't. Not exactly._ "Anyway, what do you want us to do now? We got permission from the chief to stay as long as we want, but it's kinda weird since everyone else is a member of the Nura Clan and we're... well."

He gestured to everyone in the room, as if it explains everything. It did, in a sense. All eyes are on me now, except for Umizatō. Ojii-chan had knowingly left the decision entirely up to me and I swallowed once. I had been half-expecting this day to come and maybe, inevitably, the time for this rag-tag group to... split up. All things had to come to an end someday, somehow. I didn't need to ponder what to say for very long, it was always on my mind, it was always the same.

"Whatever you want." I said evenly, giving each and every one of them a meaningful and earnest look. " _But_ , I'll say this once. War is in the horizon, I can't... promise anything."

 _I can't promise whether I'll come back from battle like I did this time._

 _I can't promise that none of you will get hurt or killed in the process._

 _I can't promise everything will be alright._

 _I can't promise we will get to live to see tomorrow._

 _I can't promise a future._

Yūga studied me for a good while, before closing his eyes and gave a shrug, plopping back down on his back and turn away, satisfied. "Okay, one more question. What do _you_ want _us_ to be?"

I raised an eyebrow, but replied without a moment's hesitation. "Yourselves."

I don't think I can stand the stiffness formality Kejōrō and me had ongoing. Granted, we'd have to warm up to each other first to achieve the some semblance of the familiarity, but it will never be the same as what my group and I shared. Glancing at the others suspiciously, I felt as if I had missed an earlier conversation. Tozen gave me a wry smile. "We've discussed yesterday. Looks like we're all staying."

"We'll be helping out around the house, for like, earning our stay." Ame says enthusiastically. "Hidama, Enenra and Kameosa can help out in the kitchen! I heard they're always very busy in there. I can water the plants or something, oh, maybe do the laundry too! Uwan and Saki can well... help out in the garden?"

Yūga lazily raises his hand. "If you need tracking or fighting, I'm your guy."

"I heard the Nura Clan has a carpenter shop somewhere, I can lend a hand there." Tozen muses to himself, the red within his mahogany eyes gleaming at the prospect.

"Neko and Fūri can babysit Suzu." The aforementioned feline let out a low growl, which the kitten completely ignores, and the leopard-print yōkai had to lure the ball of energy away to give him some peace.

"Ittan-Momen..." Ame trails off, staring up at it. "Well, I'm sure it'll be useful for reaching high places at least."

The strip of cloth twirls round and round on the beams and I let out a barely audible huff. They've all already planned ahead of me. I relented, closing my eyes. "Suit yourselves."

"Oh, come try this, Retsu-chan! Kejōrō-san brought us some dessert. It's delicious!" Saki chirps, passing me a slice of strawberry shortcake. I accept the plate and with that, we were back to what we once were while on the road.

One hurdle passed I suppose, a lot more to come.

...

Nurarihyon passes by the guest room, upon hearing the sounds of chatter and laughter coming from within, he walks away, a small satisfied smile on his lips. Although it was quickly replaced with a neutral expression when Wakana comes from the other end of the corridor, laundry basket in hand as she wonders to herself why the mansion suddenly seemed so quiet these few days. It was strange, but she can't quite put her finger on it. The smaller yōkai hiding within the ceilings shrinks back, not trusting themselves in case they accidentally blurt out the secret, instead, opted to stay out of sight until otherwise.

* * *

Nurarihyon is very, very careful with his preparations, there must absolutely be no room for blunder. It had to be precise and just enough that his granddaughter would not harbour even a shred of doubt that she was ever welcomed home. The best way he felt, was to throw a homecoming party, formally reintroduce her as the Nura Clan's main family and solidifying her place here. The rest he will leave it up to all of the yōkai within the mansion, if there is one thing they know, it is to celebrate. After double checking with Zen, making absolutely certain Retsu has fully recovered and that she had settled in somewhat, he discreetly pulled aside Wakana when she came with his afternoon tea to break the news to her.

"I have brought her home."

She blinked once. The bright, brave smile she had held up so spectacularly since her family was torn apart slips right off her lips as her doe-like eyes widen. All he could do was watch as the tears slowly start gathering in her eyes, a hand coming up to hide her trembling lips.

...

"I see you're recovering well." A deep voice muses, his tone fond.

I look up sharply from my place on the veranda, watching while Ame runs around with Fūri and Uwan in the strangely unoccupied gardens, playing around. The others had opted to stay inside to relax, possessing lesser energy than the younger ones. I was meet with the sight of Ojii-chan— now back to his older appearance— as he took a seat a decent space away. Suzu follows my fingers where I trailed them along the polished wooden floorboards, the bell hanging from her collar ringing whenever she moves to try and grab my hand. Neko had curled up in my lap, taking a nap.

Blinking, I inclined my head slightly while making a noise of agreement, not sure what else to say. Having a sinking feeling he was not actually here to state the obvious. Before awkwardness could hope to settle in, he continued. "I'm glad your friends seemed to like it here."

I gaze back out into the garden, spotting Fūri stalking towards the bush yōkai while it was distracted by Ame and pounced. Uwan lets out an ungodly startled screech that jolts Neko awake, the bakeneko turning his head here and there with his tongue sticking out. I pushed it back in with a tiny smile and brushed his head, reassuring silently and he went straight back to sleep, curling up into a tighter ball. Inhaling deeply, Nurarihyon drops the nuclear on me. "I just informed your mother. I didn't want her to worry too much, so I waited until you recovered first."

I can literally hear my brain short-circuiting.

"She wants to meet you."

Outwardly, my expression is completely blank when I received the news, but inwardly, there's a panic fiesta ongoing. Drums pounding so loud I can feel the beats deep within my bones, fireworks exploding overhead ringing in my ears alongside the wild hoots of festive dancers alike screaming their heads off. I'm feeling very much tempted to join these imaginary people to be honest. Despite the sudden inner turmoil going on, by some shred of luck, I managed to stiffly nod my head in acknowledgment, not trusting my voice at all.

"I'll come back later." He slowly gets up and left soon after, allowing me to mentally prepare and stew.

That was ten minutes ago.

Gripping and twisting the plain lilac yukata upon my lap, as if wanting to tear them to shreds, I stare at the space in front of me uncomprehendingly, having went back to my room to wait. I know I would need to cross this bridge eventually, but it doesn't make the nerves settle any. I'm filled with anticipation... and also apprehension. Millions of thoughts swirled around in my head, running miles per second, which nearly— _always_ — ended up with negative whisperings. Plus an incoming headache.

I've _killed_ people, there is no other way to say it. Under orders or not, I ended their lives, tore up their family and stomped out everything else. I didn't particularly feel anything as I carried out the mission, but I do know I didn't like it. They don't haunt my dreams as I slept, no, their faces haunt me each time I _remembered_. I ate human livers, thinking they were just animal parts. I was dyed with blood inside and out. What would she think?

 _She doesn't_ need _to know all these stuff now, does she?_

Feeling a little nauseous, I banished the hiss of my consciousness just as I heard my grandfather's deep voice announce his presence and the shōji door slides open gently. I involuntarily tensed, eyes darting side to side imperceptibly, subconsciously seeking an escape route should I need it. A flash of a pale yellow yukata caught my attention and I nearly fainted with how my eyes nearly rolled back into my head when I looked up. She didn't really change all that much really, of course she looks a little older now compared to the past her in my memories.

I damn near cringed when I witness the starting of a full-blown teary breakdown gathering in her already red-rimmed brown eyes. Thankfully, I had enough discipline to not show it on either of my expression or body language. When she took a few steps into the room, it was immensely challenging to just sit still. I faintly registered Nurarihyon blinking rapidly before he slides the shōji door closed, quickly taking his leave.

Six years. _I never thought I could actually make it back here._

The fat droplets of moisture covers her vision and her lips trembles, brows knitted together in a frown. She's holding it in awfully well. Her steps are measured while approaching me, as if aware of my current inner turmoils better than I do, knew enough not to approach too fast least she scare me away. Like a small animal. I held my ground and gritted my teeth when she kneeled in right front of me so that I am at eye level with her chocolate brown eyes.

A small, wobbly smile spreads upon her reddening cheeks as she very slowly reach out, her warm hand brushing along my cheek tenderly before pressing into the back of my head. Wounding the other arm around my waist, Wakana, for all her petite stature, held surprising strength, literally crushed me into a tight embrace as she shakes. Sobbing quietly and pressing the side of her face against my head, showering loving little kisses.

"All that matters is that you're back."

Maybe it was finally being able to be held in the warmth of someone who I knew will probably love me till the end of her life. Or maybe it was just this body being at its upmost limits, all the sorrow, darkness and pressure I had channeled into desperate motivation to keep me going. Pushing through day after day and greeting the next sunrise. All those emotions that I didn't have the luxury and energy to waste or let loose, broke free. I cried, hot tears overflowing and sliding down my cheeks.

Her single sentence had liberated all of my invisible chains still shackling me to Kyōto, and all of a sudden, _nothing else mattered._ My arms wound its way around her waist, tiny hands clutching a death-grip onto her yukata, never intending to let go. For the first time in a long while, I called her. "Mama."

Her embrace tightened even more so as a heart-wrenching sob wrecked her form, a teary laugh came bubbling out at the same time.

Everyone needs someone, something. It doesn't have to be many, it doesn't have to be limited either, just as a support, a solid reminder. You are not pathetic. You are not worthless. You are needed. You are wanted. What I needed and wanted all this time is someone who truly and unconditionally loves me. She loves me before I was even born into this world. I close my eyes and buried my face into her neck and whispered shakily. "Tadaima."

Her hands brush my hair down soothingly, holding me closer to her and mumbling a just as shaky reply over her tears. "Okaeri."

For her, myself, and a father who never got the chance to say those words to her ever again.

 _I'm home._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I cried a river of tears writing the last part and I hope you all did too. SUFFER WITH ME.**

 **158 Favourites and 198 Follows! Your encouragement, support and patience means a lot to me! Thank you all SO SO much! Let's all welcome 2018! Wish everyone have a wonderful, bright, fulfilling and all-them-good-things this year! Cheers!**

 **Current members:**

 **•Amefurikozō (Ame)**

 **•Sunekosuri (Neko)**

 **•Tozen (bow Tsukumogami)**

 **•Uwan (the bush)**

 **•Kogane no Gyōza (Koi fish)**

 **•Saki (Flower Ayakashi)**

 **•Fūri (blue fur with leopard patterns)**

 **•Enenra (smoke yōkai)**

 **•Umizatō (the blind one)**

 **•Ittan-Momen (cloth Tsukumogami)**

 **•Kameosa (jug Tsukumogami)**

 **•Hidama (small fire bird)**

 **•Yūga (wolf yōkai)**

 **New additions:**

 **•Suzu (maneki-neko)**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	17. Chapter 16: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 7 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 16:

Homecoming

* * *

 _There is not a single yōkai in Japan that does not know of the four hundred year revival of Kansai Ayakashi drawing close. The genius Keikain Onmyōji's seal will be undone and all hell will break loose. There is also no one who does not know of Nurarihyon's beef with them during the Edo period, and with the Nura gumi's Niidaime gone, the third generation are the only ones left that could hope to step up._

 _Nura Retsu is Nurarihyon's granddaughter. Sooner or later, she will be dragged into this mess whether she wants to or not. Ame, along with the rest of their little group, fears for her._

* * *

Nura Rikuo, twelve years old and on his last year of elementary education. Nurarihyon sighs, not quite happy that he is still going to the neighbourhood human school. They could teach him just as well, if not better, within the safety of their own house. He had long suspected an event happened there to have caused his sudden despise for yōkai. Children are impressionable, usually trying their best to alter themselves in order to 'fit in' with the group. Not that it's a bad practice to mingling in a society, but it becomes a problem when they lose their themselves somewhere along the way for a while at crucial times like these. Just like Rikuo did.

Retsu most probably won't ever have that issue, the girl has a solid and clear image of herself if nothing else. She would not do something she doesn't want nor like to. Not that he had intentions of letting her go anywhere anytime soon, especially after such painstaking lengths just to get her back. Homeschool it is, besides, it allows them to better monitor her mental health and growth. Smart, wilful and tenacious. She's exactly what their kind should be, although, she currently lacks the laid back attitude. Nurarihyon isn't too worried, that nature of hers will come naturally when she's not under such stressful conditions.

Things are changing and fast.

The older Ayakashi called out to his grandson when he got back, taking off his shoes by the entrance. "Rikuo. Come find me later, I've got something to tell you."

...

Rikuo sat upon the tatami mat, wondering suspiciously if his grandfather was going to nag him about the position of the third head again. He had up and disappeared for almost five months straight, a rare occurrence, but it did gave their town and neighbours a small respite from his antics. However, Rikuo vaguely wonders who he had antagonised instead in that time. Watching him sip at his daily steaming cup of hot tea, he seemed a little solemn today, then again, he can never really tell what he was thinking. "What is it, Jii-chan?"

Nurarihyon bid his time— some things cannot be rushed— setting down the cup before speaking. "It's about your missing little sister. I have found and brought her back."

He blinks, mind grinding to a halt for a scant few seconds. Rikuo vaguely remembers a baby girl when he was small. He knew she was family and that she suddenly disappeared from his life the exact same moment his father did. The occasional times he looks at the family photos, he can find her in there, staring up at the camera with big green eyes. It took a bit of time for the information to sink in. Least to say, he was not expecting this.

His grandfather picks up his tea once more and sip at it. "We'll be having dinner together."

* * *

I was not expecting to meet Rikuo this soon. I don't think he's ready either. Brown and green clashes, our gazes holding from across the dinner trays placed between us. Mama sat beside me while Ojii-chan sat opposite of her, beside Rikuo. He look on in curiosity, maybe just a pinch of nerves somewhere in there, while mine is just plain staring. He still has baby fat on his cheeks, big chocolate brown eyes inherited from Mama. The only notable physical attributes we seemed to share being our dual hair colour and lightly tanned skin.

Honestly, I'm not very sure what to feel. I do not feel anything in particular. I didn't have any siblings in my past life for reference and Rikuo is not the five year old brother I once knew, he's now more reserved in a way. ...This is a whole new level of awkward.

Mama had brought him in earlier to my room for a sort-of formal introduction before whizzing us away to dinner. Her gaze had been a little expectant when she awaited our reactions, and not wanting to disappoint her too much, I nod my head in greeting. My older brother by five years parroting my actions right back at me with his mouth set into a nervous thin line.

As Ojii-chan picked up his chopsticks and dig in, then did the rest of us move to eat. Mama broke the brief silence by enquiring about school, and Rikuo, seemingly relieved to have something familiar to latch onto, a small genuine smile lights up his face as he recounts today's events. I quickly averts my gaze, uncomfortable, focusing intently on my food while listening to their daily conversations in silence. I heard a few familiar names of his classmates and had to hold back a grimace that _I should not have known_. Ojii-chan kept to himself mostly, only commenting on the food once.

Onii-chan had the same smile as Mama. Bright, effortless, welcoming and nice to look at.

 _...The same smile I used to have._

* * *

As I had suspected, the yōkai of the Nura Clan household are back to its usual overall rowdiness once I had been relocated to the second floor of the mansion and into my own permanent bedroom. Apparently, sick rooms are usually on the first floor for ease of access. The garden by the west wing, which was once empty when I was staying there, are now flooded with smaller yōkai. Although they did try their best to keep it down since it's near the sleeping quarters. They've been especially lively today, wonder if some event is up?

Right beside my room is Rikuo's. Mama is just down the hall, nearer to the centre with Ojii-chan's right at the very back. I have a pretty decent view of the ancient Sakura tree from my window. There is a relatively empty bookshelf on my left standing upon a slightly elevated platform, almost taking up the entire side of the wall. I spot my well worn storybook on it.

It is an elementary level book I had purchased some months ago. Tozen and Saki had helped me get through it one painstaking kanji by kanji, chapter by chapter everyday ever since I bought it. I practice writing the words by using a stick to draw on the sandy ground within the forests. I have found out that the amount of characters I had yet to know is immense and that fact only seem to widen the metaphorical chasm, limiting what I can do. Because how am I going to handle clan politics if I can't even understand what was being said?

So many things to learn, but so little time. I purse my lips, dismissing the thoughts for now. A dark blue kiddy study table with red chubby legs is placed in front of the bookshelf, accompanied by two cute chairs of similar design. The edges are clearly child-proofed, round and thick to minimise harm. A low table is pushed to one side of the room— a new addition most likely— and a set of drawers on the other side. There are eight compartments in total and arranged into four, side-by-side. Upon opening them, it is revealed that they had already been filled, all clothes in my size.

There's at least six sets of simply designed yukata— looks like daily wear— in one, some undergarments, scarves, winter gloves and socks in another. Hairpins, comb, a small mirror stand and other accessories located at the top. Another contains a couple traditions handbags, beneath is a few casual modern clothing ranging from t-shirt to pants to jackets and the next are neatly folded haori. Pulling out the last two drawers revealed towels and handkerchiefs. I closed it, a little overwhelmed. That was some thorough preparation.

Moving away from the drawers, I opened the built-in closet located beside it and find a few dresses, oh and also, my two sets of disguises upon the hangers. ' _So that's where they went._ ' Directly beneath them are the shoe cabinet, a couple pairs of geta, zori and my modern outfit shoes lining the shelves. A futon is stored within one of the ceiling-to-floor shelf, some new bedsheets at the very top and at the bottom is some sitting cushions, a legless chair and an armrest. Further in, I find my bag from the road trip alongside a wooden chest sitting at the very back. I blink, vaguely remembering the box from when I regained my sealed memories and went in to flip open the lid.

There's a couple toys in there, some traditional, some modern, though most are for babies and toddlers. A temari ball, duckling shaped shaker, two cloth dolls and a peach coloured, floppy-eared stuffed rabbit with a pink bow around its neck, all in pristine condition.

 _Because I had not been around to play with them._

I gently closed the lid and put the box back, sliding the closet door shut. Leaning back onto my heels, I sprawled out on the tatami, gazing up at the dark wood ceiling. Well, it's the same room that I used to sleep in when I was a baby. I let out a small sigh.

When is the start of canon? I somewhat remember that the ' _golden week_ ' was the time Rikuo and his classmates went to Mount Nejireme, but by then, that's already the Gyūki arc. All the smaller ones, like the rat yōkai and stuff, are before it so that means... when Onii-chan starts Middle school is when everything begins. Now is December, things will start picking up literally in April next year, that's less than four months away.

I chewed on my bottom lip. That is not a lot of time at all. I would need to make preparations and lots of it, but can I make it in time? I need to study obviously, bring up my Japanese language to at least an elementary level so I could understand the politics being discussed. Then I also need to memorise all one hundred yōkai executives of the Nura Clan, who is in charge of which area, what business do they handle and more. Plus training, cannot miss that.

My gaze shifts to stare at my open window. ' _I can probably ask someone to teach me the theories part... at a later date._ '

I closed my eyes tiredly.

From what vague memories I had of the anime in my past life, there is currently an internal strive of who is going to become the third head. Not many of the executives are supporting Rikuo's accession due to his behaviour, not that he wanted it... I should probably keep an eye and ear out on the executives, alongside the subordinates of the main house, gather intel. Take note of their true intentions. To do that, I have to be quiet, subtle and stay low. There's so many things I have yet to know within the Nura Clan. I know I can't just jump in blind.

Unless a sudden and abrupt change happens or until I had a vague grasp on things, I should withhold from showing my yōkai form too much outside of trainings. While Rikuo would most likely become the third head, I really do not want to put myself out under the spotlight as a possible candidate if I have a say about it. I have no wish to take up the position, the pressure is very real and I'm still too young. No matter how much I train, there's a limit to what my body can currently do.

For now, I will stay low, learn and observe. Also get on better terms with my blood family. ...Okay. I got this.

I hope.

* * *

"These are most popular and suitable for all young women and children." A female tailor suggests, presenting to them a row of fabrics laid in a line along the hardwood table. There's a pastel light blue cloth with colourful temari balls and flowers, beside it is a buttercup yellow with little pink flowers lined in a geometric pattern, the rest all held similar light coloured samples though of different designs.

Kejōrō hums thoughtfully, studying them with a critical eye while Tsurara looks on in awe, amber eyes fleeting from one to the other as if unable to decide which one to settle upon. They are all beautiful and unique to each of their own right. The voluptuous yōkai turns to the tailor. "Do you have something more bold?"

"What about this one?" She pulled up one from seemingly out of nowhere and Kejōrō took one look at the dark purple fabric with wisteria and sakura patterns, eyes gleaming in approval. However, the colour is too mature for little Retsu, and she had to dismiss it with a small pout.

"Maybe when she's older."

"Oh, how about this?" Wakana chips in, holding up a mixture of red, gold and black fabric. Peonies, plum blossoms and few big cherry blossom patterns adorned the canvas, thin reflective blue threads sewed together to form ripples pattern along the hem. Festive, bright, bold and calm. It was... pretty good actually.

"Great! We'll use that one!"

* * *

For the next few days, I follow Mama around on occasion as she went about for her daily duties. There has yet to be anything for me to do by myself and I'm not very familiar with the layout of the mansion yet. I talk lesser, my group having split up to help with their share of the house chores, although I do see them from time to time in passing, especially at night. But by then, I'm mostly out like a light in my bed.

I was asked to leave the kitchen when Mama and the rest were busy cooking, afraid of the situation where they couldn't see me due to my small stature and topple hot boiling water over me, or a box of knives, whichever. The smaller yōkai did their best to entertain me then, that, or Ojii-chan would come and whisk me away. I played shogi with him once over tea and obviously, I got my arse handed back to me. I hanged around when Mama was doing the dishes, succeeded in catching more than just a couple plates slipping out of her soapy hands before it could hit the floor. Kejōrō was wiping her forehead in relief by then. I held the basket when she was hanging the laundry, and when she was folding them, I helped hasten the process.

During the afternoons, after lunch when she has a break, she would get me an elementary exercise book and guide me through it or just read a picture storybook with me. I quickly absorbed as much as I can. Seeing that I seemed to like books, I found a stack placed neatly upon my bookshelf by the end of the day. There is a few which had once belonged to Rikuo's, proven with his name chicken-scrawled upon the first page and upon having outgrew it, they were transferred to me. I welcomed the books eagerly.

Nearly a week flew by just like that.

It was not until the big day itself then was I made aware of the fact that they were holding a party for me. That all groups affiliated with the Nura Clan will be in full attendance, and I mean it.

 _Every single last one of them._

* * *

 _The feast held for Retsu's homecoming is coming within the week. Members of the Nura Clan are running to and fro, making sure that this event goes off without a hitch. Menus, decorations and gifts alike were prepared immaculately, just waiting for the day to arrive. Then, there is Kuromaru, who had yet to procure a present for the young mistress._

 _As he did his nightly patrols, the Tengu happen across a scene which jolted his memory. He knew what to give now._

* * *

When the day finally arrived, yōkai began to trickle into the mansion since the crack of dawn, and since it is the weekend, Rikuo is somewhere within the house as well. The mansion is full to bursting with Ayakashi, the amount of youki gathered nearly enough to make my head spin. I was told to stay in my room until the party starts at around sunset, with Neko and Suzu accompanying me. Mama showed up in my room some hours after my afternoon nap, and I knew.

"Retsu~ Bath time!" Wakana chimes cheerfully, beckoning me over to start getting ready.

I was— inwardly— a nervous wreck throughout the bath, praying and hoping she wouldn't say anything about the koi tattoo in the middle of my back when she asked me to turn around in order to scrub me squeaky clean. Kogane no Gyōza stayed very still, maybe even stopped breathing. If mama saw the fish, then she didn't comment.

After heading back to my bedroom, Kejōrō helped me into a formal furisode, meticulously free my hair of tangles before tying a loose ponytail, a few inches above the end. Then, mama finally clip on a red flower hairpin with a small bell attached. Alongside Kejōrō, she snapped a couple photos all the while cooing in delight. I smiled a little so my face don't appear too sullen once it is captured, even if I was sorely tempted to dig a hole and never emerge until the next century. I can hear the party nearly in full swing down below, my nerves are too as well.

* * *

The executives of the Nura Clan and all guests has been seated, murmurings and chatter filling the room as they awaited. There was the few and occasional dubious, baffled glances directed to Umizatō who sat within the guest area.

"Is it?" A whisper behind a sleeve.

"Seems like it."

"Why is _he_ sitting with the young Mistress's Hyakki Yakō?"

Upon the platform, Karasu Tengu leaned in close to inform Nurarihyon. "Everyone is here." Receiving a nod in acknowledgment, the old Tengu turn to the audience, and the murmurs immediately died down. "May I have your attention please. Sōdaishō has an announcement to make."

Clearing his throat once, Nurarihyon leans forward. "Thank you for your participation. As everyone already knew, my granddaughter, Nura Clan's third generation, Nura Retsu has reunited with our family. Today I would like to reintroduce her to all."

...

Standing outside the empty hallway, I took deep breathes to help calm some of my nerves. Trying my best to recall any and all manners of etiquette I had ever learned. Don't trip. Smile a little. The moment I heard my name, I suck in a breath just as the fusuma doors slide open. I step through it with a small encouraging nudge on my back from mother.

All was quiet for a split second, then the more festive yōkai erupts into cheers and welcoming applause. I duck my head in greeting.

The dining hall is filled with balloons and decorative streamers attached to the ceiling beams, all in various colours of white, pastel pink, purple and blue. Drinks such as tea, water, the bakenekoya's specialty catnip juice and sake are available. Although strong sake has been banned until later that night, it is best that they don't go too insane right from the start. I move to take a seat up on the elevated stand, some paces beside Ojii-chan. Rikuo is sitting on his other side with mama right beside me.

The yōkai moved to form two lines, each holding onto a present covered in intricate and beautiful wrapping papers. I feel lightheaded, there's at least a hundred of them. Mama and I both received the gift to help hasten the process, accepting them with both hands and a 'thank you.' There were some who forgo wrappings, like Hihi, who passed me a giant turtle soft toy I could barley wrap my arms around. He let out a chuckle when my eyes lit up and a genuine smile spreads across my face, holding onto the new toy eagerly. The fabric felt incredibly soft.

Gyūki is another one, with an unreadable expression he gave me a writing material set completed with calligraphy brush, inkstone, ink, desk pad, paper sheets and paperweight. I was nearly moved to tears. The one thing I did not and would never have in Kyōto was to be literate, to receive this writing set makes me really happy. I did my best to smile as warmly as possible to convey just how much I truly appreciate this. He remains as stoic as ever, inclining his head once before moving aside. The last is Nuregarasu, Karasu Tengu's wife, her gift to me a handmade knitted red scarf with a fluffy white ball attached to the ends.

Karasu Tengu held up a cup of sake, the starting of a light blush upon his face. "Sōdaishō, a toast to this joyous occasion!"

It looks like Ojii-chan has started drinking already, a handful of the other yōkai joining as well. I spot Ame chugging down some juice at one corner with the rest of the gang. I hid a smile and look to the next person in line. Mahogany eyes greeted me, and I took in his short and messy spiky dark hair with grey streaks at the ends and... that red bandana with kanji symbols.

 _... oh my god._

Time stopped and my brain shut down, polite smile freezing in place. My heart stutters for one terrifying second, then skipped a beat, before resuming in a hastened rate. I inhaled just a tad bit sharply and robotically moved my hands to accept the nicely wrapped parcel he is presenting. Distantly noting that it was a little heavy.

 _Holy shit._

I managed out a weak "Thank you." Before he nods and move aside for the next person to take his place.

Itaku. _Kamaitachi no Itaku._ Of Tōno no Sato.

 _What the f—_

* * *

 _The oldest of the Sanba Garasu subtly slips into the dining hall via the gardens and queued up, having rushed here right after patrol. With each yōkai that presented their gifts along with their well wishes, Kuromaru stood in line just a tad nervous, as he waited for his turn._

* * *

I managed to keep my composure and hope to whatever deity was up there that my eyes are screwing with me. I briefly glance at Ojii-chan who is happily drinking away with Karasu Tengu literally a few arm lengths away from me. ' _Did he invite them?_ ' Tōno has never once visited the Nura Clan until the siege on Kyōto. ' _...Oh my god, there's already discrepancies between canon._ '

A glance to Rikuo showed he was paying his food more attention than the yōkai present within the hall. The line has visibly shortened while the number of colourful parcels continued to pile up behind me and mama. I kept track of the Tōno yōkai using my peripheral vision, and found him wandering off to a corner with two others, one of them wearing a distantly familiar bright red haori. Seated right beside them, is my group. I choke back a maniac laugh.

I honestly can't wait for the feast to start so most of the attention will be taken off of me, the amount of eyes staring is a tad unnerving. Once I saw the final person of the line move to sit in front of me, I nearly breathed a sigh of relief, even more so when it was Kuromaru. He had a polished little wooden box in his hands and I was about to lift my hands to accept his gift when he shifts, one knee upright, the other on the ground and opened the box in his hands.

My hands halt in its position, barely an inch just above my lap, befuddled as I stare down at the emerald ring, the light reflecting off the gem piercing. ' _...?_ '

...

Eyes as wide as saucers with a paw held against the bakenekos' mouth, they chorused a scandalous, "Ohhhhhh~"

Nurarihyon and Karasu Tengu, having taken a glance at the duo while happily drinking, subsequently spat out the sake onto each other. The first simply not mentally ready for that visual impact anytime soon while the latter recalled the time his eldest had asked for a leave day to get a gift, staying cooped up in his workshop and tinkering away for the next couple days. He had literally been one door slide away to prevent this from happening!

Rikuo stares in shock and incomprehension.

Within the sea of Ayakashi, a shout for Yuki Onna to calm down was heard, her surroundings freezing over with a sudden sub-zero chill.

A couple curious yōkai gathered around their young Mistress to look and Kejōrō watches with sparkling eyes, heart warm with a tinge of envy, then a cold feeling settled over as she side eyed Kubinashi. The neckless Ayakashi felt a sudden chill that is not from Yuki Onna's icy breeze and shudders.

From the executives side, a spray of blood was hacked up, a drink slipped, jaws slacken and Gyūki watches with narrowed eyes, but otherwise, no other outward reaction could be seen.

Off in the guests' section, the two younger Tōno yōkai shared a glance as their second-in-command shakes his head. Retsu's group sat beside them, each with their own incredulous expressions. Uwan however, was getting ready the flower petals to scatter, only to be hauled back the last second by Tozen to prevent the forest yōkai from unintentionally adding fuel to fire in its moment of misinterpreted joyous giddiness.

Tosakamaru slowly closes his eyes from out in the veranda, covering his face with both hands while he's at it. Nuregarasu was seen wiping away tears of false hope and Sasami could only console her mother, quietly leading her away.

The main hall suddenly became very, very quiet while the crows perched within the trees outside flapped their wings, crying, "AHO! AHO!"

...

Wakana was the first to break the ice, covering a giggle with a hand to her lips. "That's a very pretty gift~!"

Coming back to myself, I smile as sincerely as I can and took the box from the oblivious Tengu with a soft, "Thank you."

Kuromaru fluff up with pride, I mean the glossy black feathers on his wings literally fluff up for a moment there, before he bow and got up. Karasu Tengu, while wiping off the sake from Nurarihyon, mutter apologetically. "I apologise for my idiotic son."

The feast starts without further ado, trays of delicacies were brought in and gifts that had been set one side were moved upstairs. Festive cheers fills the room once more while Karasu Tengu turn to the audience, inviting Kejōrō for a dance. The sound of a lute wafts from within the room somewhere, curtsy of Umizatō. With an expert flick of her wrist, the golden fans within her hands snap open, a sensual smile playing upon her lips, Kejōrō danced. Depicting of a lone figure celebrating underneath the moonlight, the glistening lake reflecting the sea of countless stars in a rain of petals floating within the breeze.

Attention has been successfully captured, mesmerised and unable to tear their gazes away, breathes were stolen. It's been a long, long while since Kubinashi last saw Kino danced with such formality. After Rihan's passing, parties had become a rarity, everyone's moods down in the deepest of the dumps. His head floats some inches above the audience for a better view, nostalgia flooding his entire being.

Once the guests had their fill of the food, the stronger sake were brought out and the noise level rose. After my meal, I subtly excused myself and made my way out into the empty gardens for a slight breather. I wandered underneath the cherry blossom tree, the crisp night air stark against my warm cheeks and placed my hand upon the rough bark of the trunk. Petals rustle gently overhead in the light breeze, carrying the scent of florals.

The sounds of party ongoing are muffled slightly with the shōji doors and distance, almost everyone are gathered in the dining hall. So when I caught sight of something white lingering behind the coverage of bushes and trees out of the corner of my eye, naturally, I was a little wary. Hand brushing instinctively against my side only to realise my katana was not there, had not been seen since I was back. Inwardly, I vowed to myself to get a new katana along with a dagger to hide in my obi as soon as possible.

Emerging from behind the trees lining the garden walls and underbrush, is a woman dressed in a snow white kimono with pale buttery patterns decorating along the hem and bottom of her sleeves. Her wavy purple-black hair cascades like a waterfall behind her, two familiar horizontal Osore markings on one side of her head. I pause, mind blanked for the third time tonight. Scrutinising ringed crimson eyes flash slightly when they connect with pear-green ones.

 _Setsura._

"Of all eyes..." She murmured lowly behind her sleeve, and I blink at her. Shaking her head as if to physically rid herself of thoughts, she took out something from within her obi and moved closer. Her pure white, butterfly pattered kimono swishing gracefully with each step she took, little gusts of arctic cold air wafting from her form. Red ringed eyes nostalgic and with a small genuine smile gracing her lips, she inclined her head in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, Ojou-sama. My name is Setsura. I'm most glad to receive news of your return."

Bending down a little to my height, I caught a sparkle within her hand and when my gaze landed upon it, my eyes widen. Because sitting there, is an oval amber about the size of my palm. Two cherry blossoms are fossilised within it, casting a beautiful orange glow when the light hit it just right. The gem is attached to a metal casing with twin strings dangling from it, blue coloured beads on each one.

"It's a lucky charm, keep it with you." She fasten it onto my hair, beside the red peony hair clip. Stepping back, she studied me for a bit before nodding to herself and turned slightly to leave. "As the next generation... please take care of Tsurara for me."

Watching her step further into the darkness, I called out just loud enough for her to hear, knowing she did not want to be seen by others. "Thank you, Setsura-san!"

She seem to pause for one split moment, the air around her becoming lighter, before she disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes. A ghost of a smile graced my lips, just as it did hers. Gently brushing my fingers against my newest present, a smooth and cool surface greeted my skin before I went back inside.

* * *

Retsu is a demure little girl. Watching, observing her surroundings through knowing round green eyes. Her cat-like footsteps barely made a sound, scaring a few not-so-sharp-hearing yōkai when she accidentally sneaked up on them. She startles badly whenever there was a sudden loud noises, like that one time an empty pot slipped from their kitchen staff's hands and onto the ground. Tsurara saw a spatula was promptly grabbed, until it was sheepishly and subtly returned back to the drying rack. Wakana and most others were none the wiser, her mother having just blocked the seven year old standing beside her from view. Tsurara wouldn't have saw it if she wasn't standing right by the doorway then.

They were elated of her return of course, but with it also brought along a few things they had to accept and help better. The toothy smile and wind-chime giggles of the little baby girl they once knew and loved was not present, instead, it is somewhere, buried deep down behind a wary, hurt and solemn child. Kubinashi had been caught staring off into space after his first meeting with the returned Retsu. She looks and nods at him politely like one would a stranger, and it sent the blonde yōkai for a small loop. He was expecting it, she couldn't have possibly remembered them at that time and they knew, but it still stung.

Rikuo was off around pulling pranks on them left, right and centre around her age, much to their exasperation, amusement and horrification. It was a complicated feeling. Then there's... a much too quiet younger sister. The members of the Nura Clan had never treaded as carefully as they did before, each hoping and trying their best to integrate her back into their lives while avoiding being too overbearing. The smaller yōkai have better luck, their minds taking up simple and straightforward methods which works well enough in their favour, while the ones with more intelligence, ironically, took a little too long mulling over.

They've watched her especially carefully today, from the moment she stepped into the dining hall, they could agree the kimono looks stunning on her. She's seems alright, if nervous, and when a genuine smile lit up her face at the sight of Hihi's giant turtle plushie, they inwardly breathed out a small sigh of relief. If she still have it in her to smile like that, then it will only be a matter of time before she opens up gradually. Of course, the day had went smoothly, a little too well actually now that they think of it. Then Kuromaru happened.

The old Tengu nearly fainted from the looks of it, the supreme commander wasn't looking too good either. Yuki Onna just felt herself spiral down into a deep and endless pit, only barely managing to reign in the ice when yells rocked her back to reality. God bless Wakana-sama for her swift diffusion of the situation, and thankfully, Retsu merely accepted the gift with a 'thank you.' She's probably not aware the human's tradition of a proposal yet.

Tsurara was a little ashamed to say, but she did not notice Retsu was gone until she saw her slipping back into the dining hall from the gardens. Small panic attack aside, the ice apparition vaguely noted the child looks a bit different, then, her gaze landed upon the amber clip and froze. It's a real gemstone and one she is familiar with. Abandoning her post, she quickly dash outside into the garden, with only half a mind aware enough to not make a scene. Her shoulders slumped when she saw not a shadow of a snow white kimono and breathed out a small puff of chilly air, eyes downcast.

Meanwhile, Nurarihyon briefly look at the new addition sitting in his granddaughter's hair as she moves to her spot, and then a cursory glance at a disappearing young Yuki Onna heading out into the gardens. ' _So she came after all._ '

The feast was paused for a bit to take a group photo before Retsu retires to her room for the day. Everyone tried their best to fit into the screen, a camera Tsukumogami that uses magnesium powder gesturing at them to squeeze closer. Just when the group was ready, it miscalculated and used a little too much powder, causing a blast of smoke to erupt and blacken the area.

A scant few moments before, Nurarihyon knew something was up and immediately pulled a yōkai parasol standing near him to block Wakana, Retsu and himself. Rikuo who stood just outside the range of the umbrella only just managed to close his eyes on reflex, his entire face and front covered in black soot. He lets out a dry cough. Some lucky ones on the sides managed to run, those trapped within the middle were not so lucky, and there were a few who managed to use their sleeves to cover their faces. The ones with slower reactions could only stare with their eyes wide open, taking the most damage and howling in pain.

The camera yōkai knew it is in for it and disappeared, leaving behind more than a couple singed Ayakashi yelling at its blinking outline.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **166 Favourites and 210 Follows! Happy Lunar New Year and have good health all year round! X3**

 **Do check out my tumblr account "kirakirabluemoon", I've posted one new artwork! XD**

 **Current members:**

 **•Amefurikozō (Ame)**

 **•Sunekosuri (Neko)**

 **•Tozen (bow Tsukumogami)**

 **•Uwan (the bush)**

 **•Kogane no Gyōza (Koi fish)**

 **•Saki (Flower Ayakashi)**

 **•Fūri (blue fur with leopard patterns)**

 **•Enenra (smoke yōkai)**

 **•Umizatō (the blind one)**

 **•Ittan-Momen (cloth Tsukumogami)**

 **•Kameosa (jug Tsukumogami)**

 **•Hidama (small fire bird)**

 **•Yūga (wolf yōkai)**

 **•Suzu (maneki-neko)**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	18. Chapter 17: Semblance of Normality

**Disclaimer: I do not own nurarihyon no mago. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **Retsu is currently 7 years old.**

* * *

Belladonna

Chapter 17:

Semblance of Normality

* * *

Going through the mountain of presents and setting aside the stuff into their place took more than just an hour, even with Mama, Ame, Uwan, Saki and Tsurara helping me unwrap them. Neko and Suzu was kept away for obvious reasons, they would shred whatever wrapping paper (or not) in sight. I found out that quite the amount of them consists of hair accessories and obi pins along with other relatively normal gifts, sans a few... _unique_ ones.

Gyūki's calligraphy set was already put away in my bookshelf and the red scarf from Nuregarasu in the drawers. The turtle plushie Hihi gave me sat upon the low table, watching over us from its slight elevated position and beside it cluttered the presents I had already opened. There's a colouring book featuring many different types of yōkai which I find rather cute and useful. Really, the pictures are highly detailed, I even found a young Nurarihyon somewhere in there. Along with this book is a box of quality colour pencils, plus a complementary child-friendly sharpener.

Unwrapping a white cloth with dyed cat paw-prints on it revealed a white and expensive looking shake dice container. Intricate cravings surround its sides and with it, is a set of six dice. I vaguely heard Tsurara muttering underneath her breath about Ryota-neko and his gambling addiction as I carefully set them aside. A herbs encyclopaedia— most probably a gift from none other than Zen— is to be added to the bookshelf. A red Daruma piggy-bank was uncovered next.

Then, a cloth doll wearing a pink kimono and matching ribbon tied atop her chin-length black hair is tucked into my wooden toy box— which I had pulled out from my closet— in addition with it is a few changeable outfits. A maneki-neko humpy dumpy with a blue bottom now sits on my study table. Two mini-sized beginners level origami books wrapped together with a stack of square decorative papers to the shelf. A make-up kit in the shape of a cute doll, along with some foundation and powder will be going into my drawer.

Ame dug out the next present, it was fairly big— around duffel bag sized. The bag is transparent and contained within are a set of modern onesie baby clothes, napkin, eating utensils, pacifier, basically the whole package. Another one is a photo frame with a milk bottle and safety pin engraved upon it. These are the... special presents. The rain child merely held up the baby package, eyeing it dubiously. "...Retsu-nee, is there something you want to tell us?"

I look to my mom questioningly, to which she only giggled in response. "I think some of them misremembered your age."

That explains _a lot_.

Next is a familiar looking parcel, memorable simply because of who handed it to me. This is from Tōno no Sato. The inner fangirl in me— deep _deep_ down— squeals in delight. Hell, even the three layered wooden box is of quality material. Taking off the top lid, a set of gold coloured hairpins greeted my sight. There are three sticks in total, one plain and two that has red Magatama dangling from one end, plus a decorative comb with three dewdrop crimson crystals embedded. In the middle layer, it is an emerald-gold kimono with red Hibagana and silver cloud like patterns on it. Finally on the last one is a black skirt with pale pink frills along the hem and a gold coloured obi with same red spider-lily pin.

Overall, the outfit is very elaborate. Due its camouflage-like colour and knee-length skirt, it is also suitable for combat. I quite like it.

"Oh, I wonder who gave this? It's very generous of them." Saki leans in close for a better look, poking at the fabric to gauge its material. Mama stares at it with a contemplative look, unusually quiet.

Tsurara promptly checks the card tucked into its wrappings, turning it over to read. Her ringed amber eyes widen in recognition. "It's from Tōno no Sato!"

"That scary ninja village?" Ame balks, hands hugging himself. I smiled wryly. The rain child wasn't wrong, Itaku did give my brain a meltdown yesterday with his appearance alone. Uwan tugs on the ice apparition's sleeve eagerly, urging her to continue reading.

"Apparently, all the gifts are handmade by their own members. The hairpins are also crafted from the special trees growing within their village." Tsurara reads on in slight awe, "If I'm not mistaken, that type of wood is usually used to make spears or katana handles. They're about as sturdy as steel, not just anybody can harvest them, they need to have enough Osore and skill to do so."

I raised an eyebrow, reminded of the fact that Setsura _is_ a Tōno yōkai. ' _I think I can make a guess as to who crafted those hairpins..._ ' I already knew this but yōkai sure do know many talents and crafts. Which reminds me. "Have all the guests already left?"

"Most of the executives have already taken their leave early this morning." Tsurara fills me in gladly with a cheery smile. "Although Zen-sama, the representatives from Tōno and a few others who live further away are still around."

' _So they're still here._ ' I mused contemplatively, nodding once in acknowledgment. I'd like to see them again, however... there's not much to talk about is there? I dismissed the idea as quick as it came. I'll get to talk with them eventually when I need to.

After going through the rest of the presents, one containing a tea set which goes to the kitchen cabinets, we dutifully put everything away. The new kimono was hanged up in my wardrobe beside the furisode I wore yesterday. The emerald ring Kuromaru gave sits within the back of my drawers. I was opting to use it as a necklace until my hands are big enough to properly wear it, however, I was a little hesitant as I might accidentally leave scratches on it. I know I will be training and moving around a lot. I suppose I'll only wear it when an event calls for it.

Mama left to start making lunch preparations after a quick glance at the table clock, while Saki, Ame and Uwan followed soon after, wanting to finish up their daily chores so we could spend some time together later. The rest of the group are each doing their own things. Tozen had opted to work at one of the Nura Clan's carpenter shops, coming back to the main house whenever he's done helping out for the day. Yūga is most probably out prowling the streets or lazing on the veranda, I believe the latter is more likely, considering his personality.

I glance at Tsurara, who was the only one still lingering behind in my room. Sensing my questioning gaze, she fidgets a bit before finally coming out with it. "Ano, Retsu-sama. The person who gave you that gift."

She points to my hair, or rather, the amber hair-clip I have been wearing since I woke up. Setsura had mentioned it's a lucky charm and to keep it with me, so I had decided to wear it— or at least— keep it on me. Inwardly, I knew I'm not supposed to know the two Yuki Onna are related, so I played the oblivious card. Taking off the hairpin, I held it out while picking my words quickly and carefully. "What is it?"

Tsurara took one look at it before a small nostalgic smile graced her face. "This precious amber is from the deepest parts of snowy mountains where only Yuki Onna can enter. There's a protective charm casted, so by wearing it, it can warn you when there's danger nearby."

I blink at the amber sitting within my palm. When Setsura said 'lucky charm' I thought she was just merely saying it, not that it was actually 'charmed'. In light of this information and the fact that the gemstone is practically priceless, the most I could really reply with was an unintelligent, "Oh."

It was then we heard yelling loud enough to leave ringing sounds within our ears. I frowned while Tsurara starts. ' _It sounded a lot like Zen._ ' After a beat, came Rikuo's terrified squeak for help and a couple other members' screaming from the ground floor. I think I could safely assume that means the poison feathers are out.

' _Uh oh._ '

I glance at Tsurara who quickly excused herself and rushed out of my room. Her form overlapping with that of her mother's image for a brief second. I blinked it away and followed soon after, mind racing. ' _Wasn't this supposed to happen during canon?_ '

...

Itaku raises his head, eyes narrowed in concentration and ears straining to catch the softest of noise. "What's that?"

A small lapse of silence ensued, all three Tōno yōkai listens intently. They could hear what seems like arguing and screams within the near distance.

"Dunno. I'll go check it out." Awashima volunteers, getting up and heads outside into the inner corridors. Looking around, he saw a small woman in a white furisode breeze past hurriedly, a chill clinging upon her form. She's a little too far away to call out to, so he diverts his attention in search of another. Spotting one incoming, Awashima quickly move to catch their attention. "Hey, you there! What's going on?"

He falters and did a small double-take when the child turns around, realising he had just flagged down _Nurarihyon's granddaughter_. Oops. Somewhere within the back of his mind, he hopes she isn't one easily intimidated. He didn't want a crying child on his hands, that would be very hard to explain and get out of. Neither is he keen on testing out just how protective the first commander could be.

She blinks, head tilted as her brows furrowed scrutinisingly for one split second before smoothing out after seeming to recognise him. "I think that was Zen-nii."

"Zen-nii?" Awashima parrots with a raised eyebrow.

Retsu quickly catches on his silent question for an elaboration. "Yakushi Zen. He's one of the Nura Clan's executives and a physician."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I'm not very sure. I heard him yelling at Onii-chan from upstairs. ...I apologise on their behalf for the disturbance." She amends after a brief pause, just realising he's a guest.

"Nah, it's fine. Didn't really notice until Itaku mentioned it. He has sharp hearing." He waves the apology off. When arguments happen in Tōno, while rare, it can get real nasty. Heated arguments could literally escalate into all out brawls, and those are usually settled in the training arena. This is considered mild.

Moving to leave, she halts in her steps, seeming to remember something before turning around with a genuine smile on her face and a slight bow. "Thank you for the present. I really like it."

"Oh, um—" The right words chose to be lost on him right that very moment, having not anticipated this. His reply only coming out as a murmur after the child was already down the hall and heading towards the commotion. "Glad you like it..."

"Awashima." A familiar voice calls from within the room he had just vacated, subsequently snapping the Amanojaku out of his reverie. "What happened?"

He steps back inside after watching her back disappear around the corner, sliding the fusuma close before taking a seat. He turns to address Itaku, who's waiting expectantly for his answer. "Apparently there was an argument between one of the executives and Nurarihyon's grandson."

The second-in-command of Tōno merely raise an eyebrow from beside the duo, but nonetheless, dismissed the subject. It was not their problem, neither is it their place to pry. "Was that Nurarihyon's granddaughter just now?"

"Yeah, she said she liked our gift." Then he shot a grin towards the Kamaitachi. "Looks like your hard work paid off."

"It had better." Itaku merely let out a soft humph, turning away. The hairpins took him quite some time and effort to make, hell, he even nicked his finger while trimming it down. That was an honest mistake on his part.

The Amanojaku grins. "I'll pass on the message to Reira and the rest, I bet they'll be happy to hear that."

...

Zen left in a fit of bloody coughs and absolutely fuming, the metaphorical smoke coming out of his ears as Hebidaiyu aids him. Karasu Tengu huffs, seems like this time was a failure as well. Turning to the young master, he adds another sentence as one last attempt for the day. "If you don't take up the position of Third head, the only other candidate is Retsu-sama."

Rikuo thought bitterly that at least there's another candidate they could focus on, but otherwise, wisely kept quiet.

"What happened?"

Karasu Tengu startles, turning around swiftly to meet the person he had just mentioned. Speak of the devil. He panics, noting the room has yet to be cleared of the hazardous feathers Zen had sent flying minutes prior. "Ah, please be careful not to touch those feathers!"

He hurriedly shooed her away, and once he is satisfied with the distance, then did he reply. "There has been a disagreement between the young master and Zen-sama is all. Please do not worry yourself."

Just as he said that, she eyes a sulking Rikuo with a judgmental gaze and then the alarming amount of blood sprayed upon the shōji doors dubiously. It looked like something fresh out of a particularly violent murder scene. Karasu Tengu withheld a sigh.

 _Who was he trying to fool?_

* * *

After Zen and his escort had left in the Oboroguruma, I poked Yūga in the side from where his puppy form lay spread-eagled by the pond, suntanning. I had to inwardly pat myself on the back for expertly curbing that brief evil urge to push him in. After making sure the coast is clear, I whispered lowly. "Yūga, I have a job for you."

One of his eyes cracks open and a grunt escaped his snout, stretching his limbs languidly before shifting into his humanoid form. He sighs, sitting up cross-legged and scratches the back of his head. "What?"

"I need you to make sure Zen-nii gets home safe."

It was a little too soon, I know for a fact that Zen didn't show up around the Nura Clan for quite some time until the start of Canon under Ojii-chan's behest. Right after that argument, brother would chase after him and then they will exchange Sakazuki within that bamboo forest. That part I remember most clearly because it was one of my favourite scenes. I'm just afraid that _now_ is the time he will be offed by his snake escort and Rikuo _didn't_ give chase. '. _..Wait._ ' I frowned, ' _What if it was according to the manga instead? His house was burned down then wasn't it? His entire faction turned against him_. So _which one was it? Manga or anime?_ '

He raises an eyebrow at my request. "You know if a physician like him can't heal himself—"

"That's not it. If he dies by natural means, I know you can't help with that." I muttered.

His eyes narrowed in understanding, gaining a sharp gleam. "You mean...?"

I pursed my lips, looking off to the side. "I just hope I'm a little too paranoid. ...On second thought, could you stay around his place until the day after tomorrow? Just in case, and also don't get spotted."

He studies me for a moment longer and sighs. "Alright, alright. Since he helped you and all. But let's say if there's that 'what if', what would you like me to do?"

I held his gaze earnestly, and murmured. "I would like you to wait till the very last second if you ever need to step in, just to be sure, and as long as Zen-nii is safe, _anything_ goes."

...

Right before sunset, Rikuo gave chase with a bottle of premium sake as an apology in tow, followed closely by a dubious Karasu Tengu. I merely crossed my fingers that I hadn't screwed up anything further.

Nightfall and some time after dinner, I met up with the gang. The moment I entered the room, I felt my eye twitch at the brightly coloured pink that assaulted my eyes. I cast a questioning look to Tozen, my ever reliable lifebuoy since we met, for an answer. He shrugs helplessly, gesturing towards the flower Ayakashi. "Saki helped pick out some extra clothes for us a couple days ago when we were busy with chores."

I looked again.

Umizatō tilts his head imperceptibly to the side, an eyebrow raised just barely, donning... _that_. "What?"

Shaking my head in mild bewilderment, I took a seat just as Saki perks up, noticing my gaze. "Oh, that dye is quite well done isn't it? And the cloth is of such nice quality."

I hid a grimace behind a polite smile, nodding once while Tozen hid his barely suppressed snort behind a well placed cough. Umizatō, to his credit, only thought people are acting a bit weird around him today. Ame looked around, counting the numbers quietly. "I feel like we're missing someone."

Saki ponders the question for a bit. "Where's Yūga?"

"Out." I replied ambiguously, petting Suzu who came bounding slash stumbling towards me excitedly. "He'll be back tomorrow."

"That's rare." Ame muses quietly before changing the subject. "So...how's everyone holding up?"

"It's alright for me." Tozen nods, "I got along fine with the carpenters, they are quite pleased with my work, especially the making of the bows."

"Uwan!" Says the bush yōkai, or rather, a white knitted hoodie sitting in the middle of the room. I had overlooked it previously considering Neko and Fūri was currently using it as a heater pad, snoozing away on it.

I glance towards Saki, who supplied with, "The leaves are out of season. So I made Uwan a winter clothing, poor thing's shivering."

' _...I would think so, considering it normally hibernates the duration of this season._ '

Kameosa gurgles in response, water bubbling about within its confinement. I take it it's doing well too, judging from the ever present cracked smile etched onto the pottery. Enenra mines something, can't really see all that well what with his appendages are all made out of smoke, perhaps something to do with making the kitchen less smoky. Hidama made the occasional burst of fire, increasing its size and deflating.

Ame tilts his head to the side. "Ah, you've been cooking our food for us? Thanks!"

The fire bird lets out a high pitched chirp, resembling cackling twigs roasting in a campfire. I knew Ittan-Momen had been helping around with the laundry, since I had worked with it once or twice when I was off following Mama when she's carrying out her daily chores. We all turn our heads to Umizatō, who is focusing on cleaning his music instrument instead.

"So, Umi-san. What have you been doing?" The rain child asks.

He smiles amicably. "This and that."

We immediately lost interest and move on, electing a pout from the blind Ayakashi. Ame levelled curious expectant eyes on me, prodding lightly. "How about Retsu-nee...?"

I shrug, "As good as it could get I suppose."

"How about your brother? Did you get along with him?" Tozen questions with slight concern in his voice.

"Not really." I answered with brutal honesty. "There's not much to talk about, if any. Plus, he's acting more human than yōkai while I'm the opposite. Not very sure how to approach that."

I'm not sure if I wanted to. If the disagreement with Zen is anything to go by, I should actually avoid him until he gets his shit together. Pardon my language. He might trigger some of my... less desirable mental state to surface. I know it's in there somewhere. I'm not too optimistic to think it would disappear overnight.

"Eh..." Ame mutters with slight disappointment, before perking up. "Well, don't sweat it too much! I'm sure with time you'll get along better!"

"If you say so." I allowed. I wasn't hoping for a closely-bonded sibling relationship, but I'd like it to be just enough for us to work together smoothly when the situation ever arises. Because oh boy, are we going to need it.

* * *

Yūga reports back on the second sunrise during my breakfast, shaking leaves from his matted and mud-caked fur coat. Seeing his current state, I had to ask. "Is there something I should know?"

He picks out a stray leaf he had missed previously, after I pointed it out for him. "Yeah, snakes have infrared detection."

' _...Ah._ ' I nod in understanding.

After his brief report, I breathed a small sigh of relief that nothing had happened, apart from yet another spat between Zen and Rikuo which resulted in more blood being expelled. Karasu Tengu could only watch helplessly from the sidelines, hovering like a lost helicopter. This explains brother's and the old Tengu's mood yesterday. "Thank you, Yūga."

"No biggie." He shrugs, grimacing when he caught a whiff of a lock of limp hair, lips curled in distaste.

I closed my eyes. "Go take a nice long bath."

* * *

It's a beautiful cold weekday, chilly enough to put any Yuki Onna in relatively good spirits. Which means the average human has to dress more warmly if they want to go out in this weather. Decked out in thick winter haori and cotton-lined kimono, a long sleeved undershirt and scarf, I think I resemble nothing short of a penguin.

Ojii-chan fares better, dressed just a tad bit more than he used to in any other seasons. He doesn't even need a scarf. After making sure I have brought a water bottle along with any other necessities in my travel bag, Mama wraps the red scarf around me before seeing the two of us off by the entrance of our home. Granted, I would rather stay at home in this weather with Hidama cooking heat beside me and swaddled up in a thick blanket, perhaps look through a book or two, maybe fill up that colouring book. But since Ojii-chan brought up visiting a zoo today with an almost painful eagerness to pick up whatever was left of our familial relationship, I jolly well can't turn him down.

Nurarihyon walked a little further up ahead while I snapped some pictures of the animals here and there with a small, silver hand-held camera. It would seem mobile phones has yet to become as advanced as the previous life I had left behind. A piercing light from the corner of my eyes caught my attention and I turn to look. Pausing by a metallic fence, I spot a lone white duck drifting upon the tranquil pond, with a pair of—

I tilt my head to the side. Those are round glasses perched atop its flat orange-yellow beak, reflecting sunlight.

Blinking, I held up the camera and snapped two constructive pictures. While I was taking the second image, I heard a resounding splash followed by a panicked squawk. I snap my head up just in time to see the duck taking off flying slash running on the water away from a smiling crocodile and vaulting over the metal net fence.

The crocodile seemed to let out a disappointed huff, blowing out the few feathers it managed to snatch between its jaws before slowly sinking back into the depths. I glance down at my camera, checking the pictures. The duck was gliding peacefully within pond in the first one, but the second is when the giant reptile surfaced with its maws wide open, the duck caught flying halfway in motion.

I looked at the signboard in front of me, and it says: "The crocodile's owners are currently away on a holiday, it is here for temporary stay."

' _...I was not aware crocodiles could be kept as pets, at least, not legally._ ' Clicking the button once to escape, I moved onto the next area. A glance at the zoo's map, it is the avians' up ahead.

A sign hanging upon the cage immediately greets me in bold, red capital letters: **DANGER! Able to screech at an ungodly octave! DO NOT TALK WITH THE BIRD!**

One look above it, I spotted its resident. Grey coloured claws curled around the thin bars, with white, puffy feathers adorning its lean body, the crown atop its head a shocking yellow colour. The parrot tilts its head at me, bright and intelligent ringed green eyes staring back at me. Bobbing its head up and down twice, it chirped in _english_. "Hello lil' listener!"

' _Listener?_ ' I smiled a little, quickly snapped a photo and hightailed out of there. Choosing to adhere to the warnings on the signboard. I trust they are there for a reason.

Next is oddly enough, a ginger cat in boots. I raised an eyebrow, making some sounds to get its attention and the feline swerves around quickly, ears pricked. Seems to be a male, with that round face. I snapped another picture, before I heard and half-saw a man with shoulder-length shaggy black hair walking past behind me. He paused, then doubles back to stand beside me a couple paces away, peering intently at the ginger cat, who is now, giving the adult more attention.

The man stands in a slightly slouched manner, a very, very long maroon scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders, his outfit consisting of a light coloured sweater and dark pants. I eyed him, then the cat with dilated pupils suspiciously, it could only be none other than the puppy eyed look. Vaguely noting he seems to be now staring as if in a trance and the ginger is trying its hardest to hypnotise him.

I backed up a bit and took a photo of the both of them, at which point, the flashlight snapped the man out of his trance, spell broken. As he shakes his head, the feline huffs and turned its back on him. The man hurriedly headed towards the avian's section. I whistled inwardly and briskly joined my grandfather waiting a couple meters ahead. That man's skills ain't half-bad.

...

"Eraser! Eraser!" The parrot screeches excitedly, head bobbing rapidly as the scruffy man unlocks its enclosure.

"Learnt your lesson yet?" He eyes the bird meaningfully, letting it hop onto his sweater covered arm.

It bobs its head once, unusually sheepish looking.

...

The panda of this zoo is... peculiar. Apart from the fact that it is an endangered species, it was also sipping at a steaming cup of green tea, eyes naturally narrow and sly. Some magazines are stacked beside it and a car tyre hang from the ceiling by a thick rope. After a couple seconds too long of staring on my end, the panda reached behind its back and holds up a wooden board, on it, is Japanese words that says: ' **What are you looking at?** '

' _Oh god, another yōkai._ ' Quickly snapping a picture, I pushed off the railings and hurriedly left, chasing after the back of my grandfather who is already further up ahead.

The icing atop the cake is the final boss in the last section. With a tail that of a snake, white wings of a crane and human-bull like chimera body. It grabs upon the metal bars of his all-too-flimsy-excuse of a cage, but not hard enough to destroy it.

He looks pissed.

I took one last quick photo and left. Nerima's zoo is strange.

...

A couple minutes later, a young girl with red hair tied into a pigtail stalks towards the panda's enclosure, carrying a kettle of hot water in one hand. Hauling up the bronze kettle with a pissed frown, she yelled. "Alright, stupid old man! Time to change back!"

With a resounding splash, the water landed onto the panda and revealed a middle aged man wearing round glasses and a white dōjo uniform. He made a fist, yelling right back. "Ranma! You ungrateful brat!"

* * *

Handing over our movie tickets, one of the two people stationed there took one look at Grandpa and I, promptly turned around to grab two elevated red cushion seats and heads into the dark cinema theatre. She placed each one upon our assigned seats and then stepped aside.

We exchanged a quick glance, sourly noting that we are indeed, short. I hurriedly placed the iced lemon tea into the cup holder and clambered up onto my seat, while Ojii-chan nimbly hopped onto his. Saving ourselves from impending embarrassment and horror, as the woman looked one moment away from carrying us into our seats. Assured that we are comfortably seated, she left us to return to her post. Settling into the red cushioned chair, I set the box of popcorn onto the armrest and shifts my bag into a comfortable position upon my lap. I munched on the sweet popcorns for the first time in this life, the sweetness sent a sharp feeling in my cheeks which passed quickly, I continued eating, tilting the paper box slightly to Ojii-chan in a silent offering.

The cinema is a little over half full, while there was only a handful when we got the tickets. A huge shadow suddenly shoot up in front of me and I flinched back, as if a knee-jerk reaction to mine, Nurarihyon too, flinched.

"Yusuke, where are you going?" A girl sitting beside the shadow whispered. Upon closer inspection, the shadow is actually a male teenager, short black hair slicked back with hair gel.

"Craving for that hotdog." He flashes a grin sheepishly.

She huffs, settling back into her seat. "Hurry, it's starting soon!"

"Move it Kuwabara." The teen nudged the tall male sitting directly at the side of their row.

"Why must you always get up every time we watch a movie?!" A vaguely familiar voice hisses, provoking a mock slap fight as Yusuke barrels past, nearly knocking the other boy off his seat.

' _... Kuwabara Onii-san?_ ' I narrowed my eyes at the mop of familiar orange pompadour as he caught himself with one hand on the carpeted floor. After brushing himself off, he remembered something and turned around to call after his friend. "Ah! Get me those chips too! BBQ flavoured!"

Aforementioned teen disappears through the exit, the heavy door swinging shut behind him. It was then Kuwabara realises he might have been a little too loud and chances a look behind, apology on the tip of his tongue. He blinks, taking a moment to register me as I slowly blink back at him, waiting patiently.

"Ah! Little girl I'm so glad to see you again!" Noticing my grandpa, Nurarihyon nods with a calm smile. Mirroring his actions, I too nod at him with a pleasant smile.

The brunette taps him on the shoulder, a finger to her lips as her brows knit together. "You're too loud!"

"Sorry." He immediately lowers his voice, shrinking down into his seat sheepishly, though not before flashing one more grin.

...

Halfway into the movie.

"Aww, come on. Where's your common sense?!"

The girl hisses quietly. "Shhh!"

"But— Alright, alright!" Yusuke squawks, flinching away from her hand, which is drawing a little too close towards his ear for comfort.

...

Once the credits almost finished rolling, the trio of teenagers got up to leave. Yusuke lingers by the exit, turning to look at the empty seats behind them with a curious frown. The problem is, he doesn't know what had made him pause in the first place.

Keiko pokes her head back in through the exit. "What is it? Left something behind?"

"Hurry it up! I'm hungry!" Came Kuwabara's impatient voice from outside.

"Right..." He ascends the last step and left with his group.

* * *

The past month, Rikuo vaguely notices the expected complaints from his neighbours has not risen despite his grandfather's constant presence around the area. Seeing him and his little sister coming home together one day though, he suddenly recalled the time when he was younger and what the older Ayakashi had encouraged him to do then. Most notably, the dine-and-dash stunts. Rikuo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ' _Oh no, he don't._ '

Later on, Nurarihyon was ambushed by his one and only grandson, promptly dragged off into a vacant room. Whirling on him with a disapproving scowl on his face, Rikuo warned. "Jii-chan, you better not be teaching Retsu unethical stuff. I won't tolerate it."

When the ancient Ayakashi finally emerged after the impromptu nagging session, he looked more than a little irritated and slightly haggard. His mood was knocked down into the dumps. Wordlessly, I offered a slice of the chocolate cake Mama made today, he took the plate and sat down beside me on the veranda overlooking the garden with a sigh.

"Ojii-chan, let's go to the amusement park next time." I said after a swallow, then proceeded to help myself with another bite.

The older yōkai visibly brighten up at that, all dark clouds dispersing to reveal a broad grin as he nodded along. "Ohoh, good idea."

* * *

The Bakenekoya is an organised chaos. Ayakashi spilled from every nook and cranny the establishment has to offer. Drunken chatter fills the background, drinks clinked, the smell of food and alcohol permeates the air.

It is the New Years Eve.

"The four hundred year curse is coming, the supreme commander didn't want to wait any longer, so he went straight to Kyōto alone, bringing none of his Hyakki Yakō. Using his superb skills, he snatched back his kin right from their clutches!"

"It was the battle of the centuries!"

"I heard it even shook the earth and heavens!"

"Did you know? Did you know? The supreme commander recruited Umizatō of the sea on the way back!"

"What really?!"

"Not only him! A whole group of them! Every single one of them is a force to reckon with!"

"A beauty that can mesmerise anyone and uses poison second to none! An archer whose arrows never misses and can even pierce through concrete walls hundreds of kilometres away! There's even a ninja with unrivalled camouflage!"

"Wow, really?!"

"He's rallying his forces to crush his opponents!"

"They won't even see it coming!"

"The future isn't so bleak after all!"

I quietly sipped at the catnip juice, a proud variant product of the bakenekoya's catnip cocktail, which obviously I can't drink, before turning to Nurarihyon sitting beside me. "Ojii-chan, I've been enlightened."

"Oh?" He glance at me with a raised brow, barely pausing from his meal. Mother is on my right, an easy smile on her face as she fills my rice bowl with more and more food, then moving on to repeat the process with Rikuo beside her.

With an expressionless face, I said earnestly. "Rumours are the most fearsome of them all."

He chuckles, setting down his chopstick in favour for a sip of tea. "Retsu, a long time ago, I once passed by a place. The talk of the town depicts a noblewoman hailed as their number one beauty, with unrivalled healing powers. One day, Karasu Tengu flew by and told me of these rumours. ...I was this close to hitting him, because it was getting annoying. I didn't believe them, so I went to take a look. Your grandmother was even more stunning than the rumours claimed."

I look at him and cracked a knowing grin.

...

Yūga sniffs at the air curiously as he trots along by my feet, being the only person of my group to have accompanied us since the start of this outing. The rest was nowhere in sight, although I was notified by Ame that they would be out enjoying the festive atmosphere as well. Perhaps I'll bump into them later tonight.

I have noticed a couple of the Nura Clan members loitering nearby, far away enough to give us privacy but close enough for a just in case scenario. So far, I had only spotted Kubinashi and Kejōrō dinning a couple tables over in the Bakenekoya, then Kurotabō passing by in the street we just vacated. Some normal looking crows are perched atop traditional buildings and or decorative streamers, seemingly on watch duty. I heard from the smaller yōkai that Karasu Tengu and his family had went home to Mount Takao for their yearly New Years visit.

Ojii-chan and Onii-chan have donned clothes made of a nicer material tonight, the garments consisting of solid dark colours. Mama wears a lilac kimono of simple but bold flower patterns, complemented with a gold obi. I'm wearing a light pink kimono with white playful rabbits adorning the hems, a slash of baby blue upon the sleeves and completed with silver cloud patterns. White fur drapes around my neck, keeping the winter air at bay.

When Mama told me of today's family outing, I had thought we were heading for the human's festival set up near a local shrine. Never had I thought there would be a festival in the yōkai world as well. The Ayakashi area of Ukiyoe is similar to the one I had first ventured into at Ibaraki prefecture with Tozen, Ame, Uwan and Neko. However, this place is a whole lot more grander, as expected for the central hotspot for demons.

The first district is the entertainment area, hence, the decorations are milder in comparison. Further in though, is a completely different story. On the ground floor, food stores dominated, aroma wafting through the air. No wonder Yūga was sniffing about so excitedly just now. ' _Speaking of him._ ' I surveyed my surroundings, realising he has already wandered off without my knowledge. I shrug inwardly, not at all worried. He'll be back.

Traditional lanterns with patterns imprinted upon both sides hung from the underside of the roofs, New Years calligraphy attached to the walls of the shops. A couple stores selling other knick knacks and pottery can be seen here and there, the closest one have some tasteful looking vases by the display area. I tug on Mama's hand and points towards my place of interest. "I wanna see."

She smiles easily upon spotting the place. "Oh, those look nice."

Upon entering the shop, I can see many different tea cups, plates, bowls and vases of all shapes and sizes lining the shelves, including the floor. One bowl has a drawing of a cotton tree, a vase with blue wave patterns, and another has a picture of wisteria. They're all beautiful. I pause by a huge ceramic tank, the one part of its lower sides are surrounded with a water lily pond, a couple chibi koi fish swimming here and there. Another is adorned with peonies in full bloom, and the upper part is decorated with clouds plus a cute version of a Kirin drifting through the sky. The tank is covered in many auspicious figures. I blink down at it, mentally gauging the interior. It is large enough to hold even me.

"Hmm, we're a little low on plates." I can hear Mama mutter thoughtfully as she scans the shelves. Ojii-chan walks around, nodding to himself once in a while at the work. Rikuo surveys the place as well, but with much less enthusiasm than the rest of us. Pottery wasn't one of his interests then. Deciding we're done here, I asked to move out for another destination.

On our way down the streets once again, I spot a hardware store in one inconspicuous corner alongside a blacksmith shop adjacent to it, although it was currently closed for the New Years. ' _Which reminds me, I never did got to ask for a weapon or two from Ojii-chan._ ' I mused to myself.

' _...After the New Years._ ' I decided, dismissing the thought to the back of my mind. My attention was quickly captured by giant goldfish lanterns floating past in the streets, casting an orange-yellow glow on the pavement, colourful steamers trailing behind them. A constant tinkling sound caught my ear and I seek out its source, almost immediately spotting Ame, Neko and Tozen crowding around a huge red parasol located in the middle of the plaza. I tug Mama and points towards them eagerly, a smile lights up her face as she giggles. "Alright, alright."

"Oh! Hold on." I love mama, I really do, but when she lets go of my hand to join it with my brother's, we were _this_ close to letting our displeasure show. We managed to hold it in as we look down at our joined hands and then at each other, face borderline between a grimace and uncomfortableness. She practically chirps, turning to leave. "I'll be getting some mochi right over there, so you two go on ahead first~"

I suspect half of it was for the mochi, and the other half is because our mother knew we didn't talk let alone interact much if left to our own devices. Apart from the shared dinner, us siblings were usually off doing our own things the rest of the time, had been like this for the past month. We were fine with that, but she was most probably hoping for a little more than residents-living-under-the-same-house-that-happen-to-share-the-same-blood.

Fine. It's only because we love you.

We grudgingly held hands, swallowing down any ounce of protest. ' _On the upside,_ ' I thought deviously, ' _I don't have to hold back from pulling too hard._ ' Tightening my grip on his hand, I bodily pulled him towards the group causing him to let out a startled sound and stumble after me. "Uwah, not so fast!"

I faintly hear Ojii-chan chuckling some paces back, movements deliberately slow as he kept an eye on Wakana currently choosing the flavours of the sweets and also on us. Upon closer inspection, the parasol is adorned with glass trinkets consisting colours of the rainbow, emitting delightful sounds of wind chimes as it spun in place. The ground resembled that of thousands of prisms illuminating it, almost like a disco dance floor with a touch of surreality.

"Hey! Wanna trying spinning it?" Ame asked me, stepping back so I could get closer to the sturdy looking pole. Holding it tight with both hands, I slowly twirl it wth a grunt. It was much heavier than expected and after three twirls, I'm done. Tozen took over, watching with an amused smile as Neko paw at the lights upon the floor.

"I got the mochi~!" Mama sang delightfully, dangling a plastic bag filled with treats.

Bidding my group a see you later, we took a flight of stairs towards the second storey, where a tailor shop stood some paces to the side, a long and wide corridor connecting some of the buildings together. The entire hallway has been dedicated to showcasing huge floor-to-ceiling tapestries, flapping gently in the winter breeze. There were translucent ones, made of the finest silk and other materials. Bright autumn coloured chrysanthemums and clouds embroidered upon one of the tapestries, another displaying goldfish and koi swimming in shades of violet-blue and white foam. Butterflies made out of fire danced against a mixture of red, black, blue and gold background and many more.

Fusuma doors with elaborate designs lined on either side. I look around in slight awe as I walk past, hand reaching out to trail the patterns every so often. The manga and anime didn't even come _close_ to mentioning any of this, revolving mostly around first district where the Bakenekoya is. This is straight out of the realm of spirits, literally.

Nurarihyon leads the way, heading for the third and final storey with a conspiratorial grin, claiming it has one of the best spots to watch the New Year's fireworks. Standing by the wooden ledge, a clear view of the ground floor can be seen, Ayakashi milling about. Ojii-chan makes a sharp and short whistle. A moment later, a snake-like yōkai with the jet black hair parted in the middle pops up from beyond the balcony, airborne.

"This is Hebi Nyoro." He introduced, turning to me with a broad grin. "Good for taking strolls."

' _I thought one need to actually_ walk _in order to call it a stroll?_ ' I thought but otherwise kept it to myself, greeting the yōkai. "Hello."

Hebi Nyoro nods its head back in greeting.

"Hop on. We're heading for the roof."

With that, I latch myself onto its side before proceeding to haul myself up, careful not to accidentally pull its hair. ' _Come to think of it, Hebi Nyoro was already around before Ojii-chan even met our grandmother._ '

Sitting sideways due to my kimono, I hugged its body for better security, not trusting myself to not slide off mid-flight. Nurarihyon chuckled, easily seating himself in front, gesturing for me to hold onto him instead. Mama hops on behind me with Rikuo right at the back, and the snake yōkai lifts off. Slithering out of the building and flying upwards to the triangular tiled roof.

The night sky is a mixture of indigo and black, tiny countless stars blanketing it, with the half moon shining somewhere to the left. We ate the mochi there, with the occasional winter wind carding through our hair.

...

"Time to wake up."

...

"The fireworks are starting."

I blink my eyes open, covering a jaw-creaking yawn with a hand. Sitting up from Mama's lap, I vaguely realised I had fallen asleep without knowing.

"Oh, you're just in time." Grandpa grins, gesturing towards the vast expanse of the sky. A distant 'bang' was heard, faint whistling sounds trailing up before an explosion of lights paint the night, using it as a brief canvas. More and more followed suit, awing all who laid eyes upon it. I watch alongside my family, feeling the world slowly fade away as I immerse myself in this work of art, appreciating its fleeting beauty.

"Remember this feeling, Retsu."

I turn my gaze almost imperceptibly towards Ojii-chan, who was watching the sky with fondness and nostalgia. His voice was low, easily overwhelmed by the sounds of festives ongoing, but I heard him loud and clear. A proud smile on his face.

"This is the meaning behind the Nura Clan's insignia."

...

 _Kyōto yōkai are like hellfire that burns within the pits of darkness, terrorising humans._

 _Edo yōkai are like fireworks, lighting up the dark sky and inspiring awe into humans._

 _..._

 _Never forget where you come from._

* * *

The following morning, when the sky is still dark, Wakana drops by her youngest child's bedroom to rouse her from slumber to watch the New Year's sunrise. She holds back a laugh as Retsu grumbles incoherently, pushing away her hand irritatedly and snuggling deeper into the futon. After a couple moments, she finally managed to get Retsu to sit up, albeit, still stuck in a state of grogginess and quickly changes out her sleepwear.

Once dressed appropriately, Wakana carries her out of the bedroom, who had fallen back asleep upon her shoulder. They did reach home quite late yesterday and had woken up fairly early. Readjusting her grip, she prolongs this rare opportunity to coddle her as much as she could. Her arms start to ache a little from supporting her weight by the time she reaches the veranda, where Rikuo was currently leaning against the wall, half-asleep. Retsu was so small back then, fitting just nicely into the crook of her arm, cheeks rosy red and skin so soft.

Kubinashi perks up when he spotted them, casting a slight worried yet fond glance to the sleeping girl. Kejōrō coos under her breath, hovering close by alongside Tsurara and the rest of the members.

"The sun is coming up soon. Let's head up to the roof." Kurotabō announces, poking his head into the dark hallway, his staff making a light tinkling sound. Retsu decided then it was the time to wake with a jolt. Wakana chuckles, patting her head reassuringly as she looks around with eyelids half-closed. Stretching languidly, the child detaches herself from her arms and Wakana could only set her down in order to prevent a nasty fall.

A relative new addition to the household, Ittan Momen, descends from the rafters, silently offering a lift. Retsu grabs ahold of the cloth and proceeded to roll onto it, her mother following suit with a side-saddle. It was much softer and less solid than hitching a ride on Hebi Nyoro.

Members of the Nura Clan neatly arranged themselves upon the roof of the old mansion, huddling close in amicable silence as they welcome the start of a new day. The blinding sun rises over the horizon, bathing the earth in its warm rays and lighting up the sky.

A new year has begun and January has arrived.

* * *

 _Exactly four more months to go._

* * *

 **OMAKE: Failing coordination**

It was after dinner, Mama was off helping to clear up the dishes in the kitchen, Rikuo went to slave through homework and Ojii-chan... I'm not sure. I walked circles in my bedroom. Ame and the rest still have some last minute work, it's too early to sleep, but too late for anything strenuous if I want to turn in on time. Training had been put on hold, with Mama hovering nearby, it wasn't something I wanted her to see nor be reminded of. Plus, I want to stay low by not showing my yōkai form too soon.

The colouring book is already half-filled, toy box sat in the corner of my room, finally dragged out of the closet to stay with how often I rummage through it recently. Opening some drawers, I finally spot something in it that just might keep me occupied for a little while. I take out the small kit.

...

Natto kozō rushes upstairs excitedly, eager to get their young Mistress to play with the other smaller yōkai. Standing behind the fusuma doors, he calls out, "Retsu-sama~! Let's play!"

He heard a quiet clatter, some fumbling and a scuffle of something solid landing upon the tatami. The yōkai puzzles, a little worried when there was no answer. Warily he slide the door open. "Retsu-sama?"

His eyes widen in horror and a bloodcurdling scream echoes throughout the mansion.

...

Having just returned from patrol to make a brief report, Kuromaru heard a scream coming from the second storey, its direction uncomfortably close to Retsu's bedroom. Like a bat out of hell, he flew up the stairs, almost barreling Kejōrō over— who was rushing as well. Casting one glance over his surroundings, he spots Natto kozō lying sprawled out upon the floor and frothing fermented beans from his mouth. The fusuma doors of Retsu's room is slightly ajar.

Flinging it open the rest of the way, he scans the room, staff at the ready to attack within a moments notice and saw the young miss's back turned to him. The child is scrubbing furiously at her face and alarm bells rang in his head. "Retsu-sama! Are you alright?!"

Hurrying over, he kneeled beside her to determine the damage and she flinches away, a small sound escaping from behind both hands covering her face. With mounting dread well on its way to skyrocketing, he senses the heart of the matter lies there and reaches out a hand to pry hers off. "Pardon my rudeness!"

What he saw had him gasping in aghast.

Black, red, purple and more purple marred her face and a snitch of bright red runs along her mouth haphazardly, one down the corner of her lips. Retsu kept attempting to pull away, head down and brows knit tightly together in a frown. It looked like poison. "Someone! Get a doctor!"

Kejōrō's worry intensifies when she heard Kuromaru yelling out in distress, skidding to a halt outside, she rushes in. Glancing around the room, she took stock of the situation, narrowing her one visible eye at a couple small opened boxes shoved underneath the low table hastily. She blinks in confusion.

Those are make-up kits.

Studying Retsu's demeanour, it leaned more towards an embarrassed kind of distress... Piecing it together, she immediately understood the situation and proceeded to reassure and show a well-meaning Kuromaru out. Telling him to placate all who came running that it was a false alarm and handing an unconscious Natto Kozō to him to take care of. Not quite sure what happened but trusting Kejōrō's words and with Tsurara's knowing gaze, the Yuki Onna leads the Tengu away.

Kejōrō turn to a red-faced Retsu, who once again had taken to hiding behind her hands, the Ayakashi's face schooled into a professional one. "Please wait a moment while I fetch a washcloth for you."

...

Fiasco settled, I start to prepare for bed. I wasn't sure if I could ever look Kuromaru in the eyes after this. Opening up the blanket with a flap, it stirred up some wind and blow something from underneath the low table out onto the tatami mat. Slinking closer, I studied the two objects with narrowed eyes, slowly reaching out to pick the bigger one up.

It is a jet black feather, probably lost when Kuromaru panicked earlier. The feather has a glossy sheen to it, reflecting light from the moon as I twist it here and there by the open window.

Only one thought crossed my mind.

...

' _Bookmark._ '

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you for 182 Favourites and 231 Follows plus all the lovely reviews! Hope you lot enjoyed it! X3**

 **You can visit my tumblr account: "kirakirabluemoon" for the crossover characters' name, appearance and anime they are from. ^^**

 **Current members:**

 **•Amefurikozō (Ame)**

 **•Sunekosuri (Neko)**

 **•Tozen (bow Tsukumogami)**

 **•Uwan (the bush)**

 **•Kogane no Gyōza (Koi fish)**

 **•Saki (Flower Ayakashi)**

 **•Fūri (blue fur with leopard patterns)**

 **•Enenra (smoke yōkai)**

 **•Umizatō (the blind one)**

 **•Ittan-Momen (cloth Tsukumogami)**

 **•Kameosa (jug Tsukumogami)**

 **•Hidama (small fire bird)**

 **•Yūga (wolf yōkai)**

 **•Suzu (maneki-neko)**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


End file.
